


The Longest Relationship

by justanotherbookworm78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hospitalization, Major Character Injury, Partners to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 185,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbookworm78/pseuds/justanotherbookworm78
Summary: Elliot & Olivia have been partners for over 8 years. After being at odds following her return from Oregon, the aftermath of their newest assignment will teach them that sometimes, the definition of partner can mean so many things. Picks up following the end scene in "Burned". Mild TW added for topics of suicidal thoughts and discussion of being a product of rape. (M as of Ch 23)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a current work in progress that I began posting on FF dot net in May of this year (2020). I'm working to get it uploaded here so I can begin crossposting the chapters on both sites whenever I update. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Elliot Stabler watched as his partner slid out from her seat at the booth in the diner where they had been eating breakfast. She reached into her pocket and tossed a few bills on the table before walking out without another word to him. He wasn't sure how it could have gone so wrong, so fast. Less than an hour ago, they had been sitting on the steps of his apartment building. She had brought him coffee, and they had been discussing the aftermath of their most recent case. Valerie Sennett was dead, and had never been raped by her ex-husband, despite her claims to the contrary. Miles, however, would be going to prison for dousing her in gasoline and lighting her on fire.

He and Olivia had been at odds from the very beginning of the case. She had believed Valerie's claims of rape, and worked tirelessly to advocate for her. He on the other hand, had been skeptical, considering the fact that the divorce between the couple had been extremely acrimonious. Not to mention the fact that they were currently locked in a custody battle over their daughter.

As the case had progressed, so had the tension between him and Olivia. He remembered how he had accused her of not understanding what goes on in a marriage, and even gone so far as to attack her own personal history with relationships. It had been something said in the heat of the moment, but once it was spoken, there was no way for him to take it back.

Not long ago, while they had been sitting together on his steps, she had repeated the words back to him. It had been after his confession that he needed space to disagree with her without the fear that it would cost him their partnership. It had taken a lot of courage for him to say that, because it was the closest he'd come to admitting just how much her recent absences had affected him.

" _Like you said, you're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. Who else would put up with me_?"

Her words rang in his ears as he watched her retreating form head out the door. It was quickly followed by the memory of what he had said that had made her leave.

They had been enjoying their meal in a companionable silence when she'd made the comment about work starting in a few hours, and having been up all night. She followed it up by joking she just might not show.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've gone into work to found out that you've ditched me. In fact, that's gotten to be a habit of yours."

Things had been going so well between them, then he had to go and stick his foot in his mouth. Now he would give anything to erase the image in his mind of the pained look that had crossed her face before anger had set in, and she'd left him sitting here alone. It would serve him right if he did show up for work to find her gone. He was an asshole, and he didn't deserve her. She'd come to him this morning extending an olive branch, and he'd gone and fucked things up again.

Deciding there was no point in staying at the diner, Elliot paid for their meals. Pocketing the money Olivia had left on the table, he hoped for the chance to return it to her later today if she would let him. Despite all their joking banter earlier that morning about who would pay, it had been his intention all along to treat her to breakfast.

Back at his apartment, he saw no point in going back to bed. It wasn't as if he'd be able to sleep anyway. Instead, he shed the clothes he was wearing and stepped into the shower. The hot water could do nothing to wash away the emotions that were troubling him, but he needed to get ready for the day. He tried to assure himself that Olivia would be at work when he got there. That even if she wasn't on friendly terms with him, she would at least be civil and professional, because that's just the kind of person that she was. He could always ask for her forgiveness later.

By the time he arrived at the precinct, bearing an extra cup of coffee to give to Olivia as a peace offering, he found a very angry Captain Cragen waiting for him. The one person he did not see was Olivia. Anxiety began to coil in the pit of his stomach. Despite everything they'd said to one another, she couldn't have left him for a third time, could she? He wasn't given any time to reflect on those thoughts, because as soon as Cragen realized he was there, the man called him over.

"Stabler, glad you could join us. Don't bother sitting down."

Now Elliot was even more confused. Yes, he was a few minutes late this morning, but nothing that would warrant disciplinary action. Before he could ask any questions, the Captain continued.

"We've been called out to assist on an ongoing hostage situation at a daycare. A man has entered the building and is holding the children and the workers captive with a gun."

That explained what was going on, but not why their squad was involved. As Elliot deposited the items in his hands on his desk and started to follow Cragen out the door, he asked the questions that were on his mind.

"What about Olivia? Do we need to wait for her?"

"I already got in touch with her, she's going to meet us at the scene. You can ride with me."

Momentarily satisfied that Olivia would be coming to work, Elliot focused all his energy on the situation at hand. As they drove to the the scene, he asked the Captain to brief him on everything he knew about what they were about to walk into.

* * *

Elliot spotted Olivia as soon as he and Cragen arrived on scene, easily picking her out among the dozens of SWAT and hostage task force already on site. Much like when he'd seen her earlier that morning, her hair was swept back out of her face in a ponytail. As he walked in her direction, he tried in vain to make eye contact with her, trying to check in the only way he was able, but she avoided his gaze.

"Liv -"

"Not now, Elliot."

He had barely even been able to get her name out before she was giving him the brush-off. Granted, he wasn't expecting to get into an in depth conversation here, _now_ , of all places. All he wanted to know was how they were going to work this. More likely than not, one of them would be asked to try and talk with the man who was holding the people inside hostage. While he had more experience when it came to hostage situations, Olivia was better when it came to connecting with people, and if their suspect also ended up being a victim, she would be able to reach them.

Before she could walk away from him, he took a chance and grabbed her by the elbow. Her head snapped in his direction, eyes flashing. He immediately released her, trying not to think about the fact that his touch was unwelcome yet again.

"Liv, stop. All I want to know is how we're going to play this. I know we aren't in charge here, but the time may come when we will be. Did you want to run point, or should I?"

Finally, her eyes lifted to his as she carefully considered his words. She'd already heard from the head negotiator what the driving force was behind this situation, and had made her decision long before any of her fellow squad members set foot on scene. Granted, she knew she would need her Captain's permission to proceed, but it wouldn't stop her from volunteering herself if the moment became necessary.

"I'll do it."

As an afterthought, Olivia passed him the bulletproof vest she held in her hands, noticing that he had yet to get one. It was required that all on scene were to wear one. While she still had to clear her forming idea with both Cragen and the hostage task force commander, it wouldn't do her any good to have a vest be visible. She just hated that she couldn't let Elliot in on her plan. While she was still angry with him for his words to her earlier that morning, she hoped he would forgive her for her deception.

"Here, El. Take this, and go check in. I'll go back to the van and grab myself another. Plus, it looks like Cap wants to talk to you."

"But Liv, that's your vest."

"Just take it, Elliot."

To emphasize her words, she shoved the item against his chest and let go, causing him to grab at it to prevent it from falling to the ground. Then she spun on her heel and walked away in the opposite direction. She had to act quickly, because if her watch was correct, there was only ten minutes to go before they would try and make contact and open the lines of communication.

It didn't take Olivia long to put her plan in order, as much as she hated keeping Elliot in the dark. Though Cragen was hesitant, once he fully understood the situation, he had to agree she was the best person to recommend should it come to sending someone inside the building to negotiate. He refused to elaborate on the details, respectful of Olivia's privacy. All he would say was that her experience working in Special Victims qualified her, which was why his squad had been called to the scene in the first place.

Finally, the time had come. Sergeant Brian Dillon, head of the task force, and commander of the scene, called for attention. As the officers waiting in the cordoned off street began to gather around him, he began to relay orders.

"I'll be attempting to make contact in under five minutes. We don't know exactly what his mental state will be."

He began to relay what they knew so far about the situation, which wasn't much. Just that other parents had arrived to drop off their children, only to find the doors to the daycare locked. Attempts to knock and find someone inside had gone unanswered. When looking in a window while walking back to their car, they saw a group of children and workers sitting in a circle on the floor, a man standing over them holding a gun. They had immediately phoned the police.

From what their lookouts across the street could see from their views inside the window, no one inside the building had moved since their arrival on scene. Also, it appeared that no one was injured. That was a good thing. The main goal here was to get everyone out – including the offender – unharmed. The snipers would only be engaged if absolutely necessary.

* * *

After his explanation, Sergeant Dillon concluded by welcoming the additional members on scene.

"In addition to the patrol officers and our hostage task force, we also have with us today Captain Donald Cragen and two Detectives from the Special Victims Unit. While we all know what to do in situations like this, today we will be deferring to their expertise."

Several of the officers exchanged puzzled glances. Was the man in question a pedophile? Were the children at more risk than they already feared? What exactly was going on here? They didn't have to wait long before their commanding officer was finishing up the briefing. It was almost time to make the call.

"Yesterday, Andrew Parker found out some news from the woman who he learned was his biological mother. The information broke him psychologically. Unable to cope, he left his home last night."

Holding up a photograph of a man who looked to be no more than thirty years old, if that, the Sergeant continued.

"Witnesses have confirmed that this is the same man who they saw inside the building. His wife dropped off their son here this morning. Going by his mental state, we believe he came here not to harm the child, but to see him one last time before disappearing again to commit suicide."

This made the situation all the more dangerous. While they didn't believe he would harm any of the children, it put the officers in question at risk. A person who was suicidal truly believed they had nothing to lose, and if their own plan had fallen apart, might turn to suicide by cop as their new method of choice. They could be extremely volatile and unpredictable. On the other hand, they might also be very emotional and give in easily. There was no way of knowing which way the pendulum would swing.

After hearing the briefing, Elliot didn't need to know why he and his partner had been called to the scene. He was able to easily fill in the blanks. Andrew Parker was a child of rape, making him not only the perp in this situation, but a special victim as well. It also explained why Olivia had said she wanted to run point on this. She must have already known before he arrived. He didn't know how he could possibly put his partner through something like that, but at the same time he didn't know how he could deny her, either. Olivia was so empathetic, and if this situation was to have a peaceful outcome, she was the best chance of that happening.

Turning to her now, fully surprised that she had come to stand beside him again, he tried to talk to her. For some reason, he was so focused on her mental state, that he failed to notice that she seemingly had forgotten to get herself another vest after giving him the one she'd had in her hands before. It would ultimately be an error in judgment he would kick himself for many times over later on.

"Liv? Are you sure about this? We can always send someone else in, you know. We don't even know if he'll agree to let one of us into the building."

While he hadn't intended to upset her, and had only wanted to express his concern for her state of mind and personal well being, it ended up having the opposite effect. Her eyes flashed again with anger, reminiscent of that morning. She stepped back harshly, breaking her shoulders free of the gentle hold he'd had on her body.

"Questioning my ability again, Elliot? I'm just fine. What matters most is that we get those kids out of there, not me. I can assure you, I know how to do my damn job."

With that said, she turned around so her back was too him, focusing her attention once more on the Sergeant in charge. Elliot noticed Cragen watching them with a reproachful look in his eye. Damn it. The last thing he needed was more negative attention. The Captain had on more than one occasion threatened to split them up if they couldn't get along. He'd thought they'd made progress this morning on his steps, then he'd gone and put his foot in his mouth so many times after that fact.

All he needed to do was get through this day and let the adrenaline from this situation melt away. Then he could offer to take Olivia out and buy her a drink, or maybe even dinner. Despite what he'd said this morning about needing freedom to disagree with her, that didn't give him free reign to behave like an absolute ass. He owed her an apology. He was confident they could get back on solid ground.

None of that mattered right now. There were lives on the line, and that was what had to come first. Elliot pushed his feelings deep down inside, and knew that Olivia would be doing the same. If asked to, they would be able to work together in tandem on this. A silence fell over the crowd of assembled officers as Sergeant Dillon picked up the phone and placed the call. It was time to attempt contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Sergeant Dillon set up the phone, and attempted to dial the number for the landline for the daycare. It went unanswered. A quick check-in with his men told him that no one inside the building had moved. Figuring that calling the in house number wasn't going to work, he decided to try Andrew Parker's personal cell. It had been given to the police by his wife.

For several agonizing seconds, the Sergeant wondered if this call was going to go unanswered, too. Then, just when he was about to give up and try something else, someone picked up. However, they were anything but pleased.

"Stop calling."

Knowing that the window was small before Andrew hung up, and possibly even shut the phone off, Brian Dillon took his chance.

"Andrew, I know you don't want to talk to us right now, but you need to. All we want is for everyone to get out of this situation unharmed."

"I haven't hurt anyone."

The anguish was clear in the man's voice, as though he was almost insulted that anyone could think that he was capable of that very thing. But it didn't change the situation he was currently in. No matter what he had set out to do, he was locked in a daycare keeping several children, not to mention a handful of adults at gunpoint. It didn't matter that the only person he intended to harm was himself. The situation had escalated now, and there was no going back. Still, they needed to keep him calm.

"I know you haven't, Andrew."

Taking a deep breath, Sergeant Dillon made an attempt at ending things altogether. It was a long shot this early in the game, but always worth a try.

"Why don't you come out so we can talk? Or let one of us come in there?"

"I'm not stupid. We can talk just fine on the phone."

Just as he'd expected, the suggestion was met with refusal. Now it was time to ask if there were any requests. So long as they were simple, the police would be able to work with him for now.

"Is there anything you need, Andrew? Anything we can get you?"

A moment of silence followed as the request was considered. Then, a murmur of a muted conversation. Andrew must have been talking to one of the employees of the daycare.

"The kids are scared, and I think they are getting hungry. They could use a snack. Nothing with any nuts or dairy, though, I don't know who has allergies. I don't want anyone to get sick."

This statement only further proved to Sergeant Dillon that Andrew Parker had no intention of harming anyone. He was showing concern for the children, like a true father. It reminded him that one of the children present was actually his son.

"All right. I'll make a call and have something delivered to you soon."

"Fine. I'm hanging up now. Don't call again until the food is here."

With those words, the line went dead. Sergeant Dillon turned to those standing by and relayed orders.

"Someone get on the phone and have some food delivered for the kids inside. Nothing with any nuts or dairy – that's his request, not mine."

One of the officers immediately moved to obey the instructions given, and made a call. An nearby grocer would be delivering some prepackaged apple slices, animal crackers, and bottled water within the half hour.

With that taken care of, Sergeant Dillon focused his attention back on the others around him. Now was time to set up the next plan of action. Once the food was delivered, that would be their chance to get an officer inside the building. It was all a matter of who they would send, and from what he'd heard earlier from Captain Cragen, Detective Benson would be his best option.

* * *

Elliot was frustrated. Even though he knew this wasn't the best time for it, he hadn't yet been able to find time to check in with Olivia. Not even long enough for her to yell at him, or to arrange a time to talk later. They'd barely been able to speak two words to one another since he first saw her. Now, though, it seemed as though he would have his chance. Things were temporarily quiet while they waited for the food delivery, at which point Sergeant Dillon would attempt contact with Andrew Parker again.

"Liv? Can I talk to you?"

"Now really isn't the best time, Elliot."

Elliot. Not 'El'. Not the shortened nickname that she so often and so affectionately used. He tried not to read too much into it, attributing it to the high tension of the situation at hand.

"I know that, Liv. All I wanted to know was if you'd be willing to come back to my place after work later. We can order in, and really talk."

He saw something flash in her eyes as she considered his words, and before she could refuse his request, hurried to add something further.

"Above all else, I owe you an apology for this morning. At least let me buy you dinner."

A resigned sigh escaped her lips, followed by a hint of a smile. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach as he awaited her answer.

"All right, Elliot, you win. I'll have dinner with you. For the record though – I'm not as mad at you as you think I am."

She rested her palm on her shoulder as she spoke, squeezing gently. Her eyes met his, and the light he saw reflected in them allowed him to breathe easier. Things would be all right. He wanted to say more to her, but noticed Sergeant Dillon approaching them in his peripheral vision with Captain Cragen in tow, and knew it would have to wait.

"Detective Benson, the food will be arriving shortly. We're going to try and see if he will allow us to send some of our people inside with it for the children."

Olivia nodded at the Sergeant's words, she had an idea where he was going with this. Even if she was wrong, it wouldn't stop her from volunteering.

"We'd like you to be one of the people to try and gain inside access. Once there, if you can connect with Parker, see if he will allow you to stay in exchange for releasing some or all of the hostages."

Elliot felt a wave of anger flare when he heard that suggestion – a suggestion that was really more of a command. He couldn't believe that their Captain had agreed to it. It didn't matter that he knew it was why they had been called to this scene in the first place, or that it was their job to get the kids out of harms way. The last thing he wanted was for Olivia to essentially trade herself for hostages. No, if either of them was going to do something that risky, it would be him.

"Sergeant...Captain...I would be more than happy to assist. I'm sure that I will be able to talk to Parker man to man, and get him to turn himself in."

As soon as he had spoken the words, Elliot could feel Olivia's glare burning through him. It was as if he could feel the anger radiating from her body, the feeling was that strong. No matter how many times he promised, whenever he tried to protect her, he ended up making her think he didn't trust her to do her job. This was going to backfire on him in a big way.

"I appreciate the offer, Detective, but we really need Detective Benson on this. If you'd like, you can go in with her when she takes in the food, and help the others leave."

Resigned to his role, Elliot nodded his agreement. All three men then turned to Olivia, awaiting her answer.

"How soon do we go in?"

Elliot mumbled something under his breath that only she could hear, and she chose to ignore him. Instead, she focused her attention on her Captain and the Sergeant who was in charge of the scene. She could always deal with her partner later.

"As soon as the food is here, we're going to make a call to Parker's cell. We're hoping he will grant permission to allow two people to carry the food in. Once inside, you can work to establish a trust and negotiate the release of the children."

Going off an idea they'd already had earlier, and hoping Elliot would forgive her for her deception, Olivia picked up the bulletproof vest that was sitting on the trunk of the car behind her.

"What if we were to give him this? It would reassure him that our intent isn't to cause him harm."

Naturally, Elliot was the first to oppose the idea.

"Liv, no. That's your vest. You can't go in there unprotected. We can always get a spare one to give to Parker."

Now, it was Dillon's turn to speak up.

"All vests are currently accounted for. I cannot ask any of my officers to surrender their protective gear. Detective Benson, if you choose to do this, it's of your own free will, and against my recommendation."

"I understand."

Elliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was Sergeant Dillon thinking? Why wasn't he opposing Olivia's suggestion? For that matter, why wasn't Cragen standing up for her? Deciding that if no one else was going to stand up on Olivia's behalf, that he would, he grabbed the vest out of her hands.

"No, Liv. You're not doing this. We'll give him my vest instead. If you're so intent on going through with this plan, fine, but you _will_ be protected."

"Elliot."

With that simple utterance of his name, all his defenses dropped. He felt as she covered his hands with her own, taking hold of the vest once more. Though he wanted to keep arguing his case, insist that she listen to him, he was helpless to do anything but comply.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do – believe me I do – but you have to understand. If I go in there unarmed, and without a vest, offering him mine in exchange, its going to establish a connection. He's going to trust me, and it's our best chance of getting him to agree to let the kids and the others go."

She waited a few moments, allowing silence to fall between them.

"You know I'm right in this El, or you wouldn't be fighting me on it so much."

His shoulders sagged as he released his hold on the vest, releasing it into her waiting hands. She was right. He watched as Olivia turned to their Captain and the Sergeant and announced she was ready when they were. No sooner had the words been spoken than a delivery vehicle pulled up at the end of the cordoned off block. The food was here. It was almost showtime.

* * *

Elliot stood with the other officers, all of them watching and waiting as Sergeant Dillon prepared to make another call to Parker. He had calmed down a little since the conversation a few minutes earlier. Still, he couldn't believe that they were allowing Olivia to go into a potentially volatile situation unprotected. Granted, Andrew Parker had issued no threats that he would harm any of the hostages. He also hadn't threatened to harm any of the officers. For all intents and purposes, he was a suicidal man stuck in a situation he couldn't get out of, and had enough common sense not to do anything with a bunch of innocent children as witnesses. They had to hold out hope they could get everyone out of this situation unharmed.

Sergeant Dillon waited for the call to connect, holding out hope that Parker's cell phone battery was still working. They still had eyes on the daycare from a pole cam they had set up earlier, and not much had changed. All they had been able to see was that Andrew was allowing the children to use the bathroom with one of the aides as an escort. The bathroom was located off one of the far walls, not near any windows. That probably was what had helped him make his decision. That and the fact that he was a parent himself.

"Is the food here?"

There was no pretense of greetings in the conversation, Parker was getting straight to business. Dillon took that as a good sign. He also didn't notice any signs of anger in the man's voice. If anything, there was fatigue. Taking a deep breath, he knew it was time to go ahead with the plan.

"It is, Andrew. I'm going to have two of my officers bring it to you, if that's all right."

"No. Leave it by the door. I'll send two of the workers here out to get it."

Not deterred by the man's refusal, Dillon pressed on. He kept his voice calm and even.

"I understand what you mean by that, Andrew – believe me I do. But I need to know for a fact that everyone in there is all right. That's why I want to send two people in to check on you."

There was a moment of hesitation on the other end of the line as his words were considered, and he jumped on the opportunity.

"This isn't a trick. They would just be coming in to bring the food, check out everyone, and talk – we don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Fine. But I don't want them armed. I will be checking them."

The line went dead. Dillon turned to Detectives Benson and Stabler, and gave them a nod. He knew they'd both heard everything that was said on the call. He wasn't entirely sure why Benson hadn't informed her partner of her plan, but now wasn't the time to question her. They had to get those children out of the building.

"Each of you carry a box, and go over to the door and knock. I'm sure he'll be keeping an eye on you through the windows, too. We'll keep our distance over here."

Elliot and Olivia nodded their agreement, then each removed their respective weapons and passed them to their Captain. Olivia put the spare vest she wasn't wearing inside the one box, then picked it up and headed toward the building. Elliot followed a short distance behind carrying the remaining box. When they reached the door, before they had a chance to knock, a woman was standing on the other side. She unlocked the door, then stepped back to allow them entry. As soon as they set foot in the building, she locked the door again, then walked back to where they could see the children sitting huddled in a circle on the floor in the center of the room. Andrew Parker was standing in front of them, aiming the gun in their direction.

"Step forward, and set the boxes on one of tables."

They did as they were instructed, moving slowly so as not to startle him. Once she placed her box down, Olivia raised her palms up to show that she was unarmed. Elliot copied her movements.

"Turn around."

Together, they turned in a circle so their backs were facing Parker. They raised their shirts, then lifted their pant legs to show that neither had any concealed weapons. Worried that he would try to rush them out now, Olivia decided she would take a chance.

"Andrew, I have something for you. May I bring it to you?"

"I didn't ask for anything. Only food for the kids."

"Please, I think you'll want it when you see what it is."

His brow furrowed as he considered her words, and Olivia wondered if they would still be sent back outside anyway. Ultimately, though, the other man nodded his consent. Reaching into the box on the table in front of her, she removed the vest.

"This is a bulletproof vest. You can clearly see that Detective Stabler here is wearing one, but I am not. I'm giving you mine, because I want to keep you safe."

Andrew's facial expressions changed again as he processed this new information. The gun in his hand wavered slightly, but still remained pointed in their direction. Neither Elliot nor Olivia cared. All that mattered was that he wasn't aiming it at the children.

"May I come to you and help you put this vest on?"

Again Olivia tried, her voice never losing its soothing and calm tone. Only when Andrew nodded a second time did she step forward in his direction. When she was standing next to him, she slipped the vest over his head, and fastened it securely.

"Why did you give me this?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt."

Andrew made a noise that came from deep in his throat. It wasn't quite a sob, but it was something that was similar in quality. For everything he has done today, these police officers should hate him, not be trying to help him.

Noticing this shift of emotions, Elliot took the opportunity to speak up. It was now or never.

"I think you know we're not just here to bring you the food, Andrew. We're here to ask you to let the children and the women go."

"I haven't hurt them."

Now it was Olivia's turn to say something.

"We know you haven't, Andrew. But I'm sure you can see how scared they are. Why not let Detective Stabler take them out of here? I'll stay with you until you're ready to leave, then you and I can walk out of here together."

His eyes had been focused on one child in particular, one who Olivia figured was his son, when they suddenly snapped up to meet her own.

"What did you say? You'd stay with me? You're not going to arrest me right here and now?"

Olivia took a chance, and reached out her open palm in his direction. It didn't escape her notice that he moved his finger to hover over the trigger, or the way his hand began to shake as he did.

"You still have the gun, Andrew. Yes, I would prefer it if you gave it to me so we could all leave now, but something tells me you're not ready to do that. But what you can do is let the kids go."

Her words seemed to have their desired effect. Andrew nodded, then gestured toward the door with the gun.

"Detective Stabler, get them out of here."

At that point, one of the kids got up from his spot on the floor and ran and grabbed Andrew around the leg. He looked to be about four years old.

"No, Daddy! I don't want to leave you!"

Olivia noticed the wave of anguish that crossed Andrew's face. She bent down and carefully untangled the boys arms from his fathers leg.

"My name is Olivia, what's yours?"

"Aaron."

She took hold of his hands in hers and looked him directly in the eye.

"I need for you to be brave, and go with my friend Elliot. I promise you I will stay with your Daddy."

The boy's lip quivered slightly, but he ultimately nodded. Glancing up at his father one final time, he reached for Elliot's hand and took hold of it. The three women who were in charge of the daycare began rounding up the remaining children. They instructed them all to hold hands, and follow Detective Stabler out the door. With the help of two of the aides, and at Andrew's instruction, the snacks were taken back outside so that the children would have something to eat while they waited for their parents to come and pick them up.

As soon as the last of them were through the door, Olivia locked it again, having noticed that Andrew's gun was trained on her once more. When she was standing in front of him yet again, he questioned her.

"I know you said you weren't armed, and I believe you. Do you have your handcuffs on you?"

Olivia nodded, feeling a bit ill at why he would be asking the question. Maybe this man was more dangerous than any of them had realized. At least Elliot and all the children were safe. She reached behind her with one hand, keeping the other out with her palm up to show she wasn't a threat. When she withdrew her cuffs from her belt she held them out to Andrew, dangling from her fingertips.

"Now, put them on. Forgive me if I don't trust you one hundred percent, but I want you restrained."

"I can't handcuff myself behind my back. It's impossible."

He let on an exasperated sigh, clearly in no mood for her verbal quips.

"I realize that. Handcuff your hands in front of yourself. You _can_ do that, can't you?"

There was no need to reply. She fastened the silver restraints around her right wrist first, then her left. Then she watched as Andrew pulled out two chairs, he gestured to one with the gun, indicating she should sit, then took the other for himself. What he said next threw her for yet another loop.

"Now, we wait. While we wait, we can talk. Who goes first?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

It was awkward sitting in the child size chairs, but Olivia tried to ignore that feeling as best she could, and focused instead on the question Andrew had just asked her. She couldn't see him easily volunteering information about himself, so she decided she would be the first to speak.

"I'll go first, I guess. Like you heard me mention to your son, my name is Olivia. What do you want to know about me?"

"Like you're not going to tell me some bullshit story that isn't true. I know how you cops work. All you want to do is get inside my head."

Olivia tried to resist the urge to sigh. Clearly convincing this man that she was telling the truth wouldn't be easy. In addition to being distraught, he was very skeptical. Still, she had to try.

"If you don't think you'll believe me, then, why don't you go first? Tell me about yourself."

Andrew kept the gun aimed in her direction as he considered her request. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't really necessary to keep the gun pointed at her any longer – that with her hands bound she was no longer a threat – but she knew she hadn't earned his trust yet. So she forced herself to relax and concentrate on the fact that even though the weapon was trained on her, his finger was nowhere near the trigger right now. Instead, it was resting on the side of the of the barrel. She just hoped that the camera they had set up outside had a good view of them, so that those watching wouldn't try and come in before she had a chance to convince Andrew to surrender peacefully. She also reminded herself that the wire the tech team had fitted her with earlier was transmitting their entire conversation to those listening outside.

"All right. I'm sure you know most of my story by now, anyway. You or your boss probably talked to my wife. It's how you got my phone number."

"That's right, she did give us your number, Andrew, but only because she's worried about you."

There was no reason to lie to him. If he guessed certain facts correctly, Olivia promised herself she would confirm them as truth – so long as they wouldn't put either her or Andrew at risk. But this was a basic piece of information he had likely deduced the second he got the first phone call from Dillon over an hour ago. She wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

"If you talked to my wife, then, why should I have to tell you anything? You already likely know the whole story. I explained everything to her in the note I left behind."

Andrew may be upset, but he was anything but stupid. He'd clearly figured out that the police already knew the driving force behind his motives. Olivia knew she would have to tread carefully. She didn't truly believe that he would harm her, even though he still held her at gunpoint. She just didn't want him harming himself. She realized that while he would still likely have to face some consequences for his actions here today, he would be better off serving any time in a psychiatric facility rather than behind bars. He needed help, not punishment. First things first though, she had to convince him to talk to her.

"You're right again, Andrew. But I only know what I was told. I want to hear _your_ side of the story. I want to know how you feel."

He scoffed then, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me that. You don't care about what happens to me."

"I do care. Why else would I have volunteered to stay in here with you? Why would I have given you my own vest so you would feel safe?"

He considered her words. He knew she was doing her job. She was a cop, after all. But she did have a point. He hadn't made a request for a vest, she had given it to him freely. She also hadn't fought him in the least when he'd asked her to handcuff her wrists together so she would be at a further disadvantage. He'd been expecting one of the officers to trade places in exchange for setting the children free, but he'd thought it would have been her partner – what was his name again? Detective Stabler. Instead it was this Detective Benson, Olivia, who had practically insisted that she stay so the children could go. She had even convinced Aaron to leave.

Shifting in the small chair, he switched the gun from one palm to the other, and flexed his aching fingers before taking hold of it in his dominant hand once more. Maybe it would do him some good to talk about things after all. It's not like they were going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

"I've known I was adopted my whole life, that was never a secret."

Olivia said nothing, just nodded. This was part of the story she didn't know, but then the information they had been privy to hadn't included a lot of details at the time. What Andrew needed from her most right now was for her to listen. She only hoped when the time came, that he would believe her when she shared her own history.

"My parents are wonderful people so I never had a desire to seek out my biological family. Yes, of course I would wonder from time to time, who wouldn't?"

"Of course."

Olivia responded in an understanding tone. She felt a strange pull in her heart, already having an inkling at which way this story was headed. She wondered how she might have fared had her own story turned out the way Andrew's had. Granted, she loved her mother, but their relationship had been tenuous at best. Even though Serena eventually atoned for her ways when Olivia was an adult, it in no way made up for the resentment she had felt growing up. It didn't change the way her mother drank, ultimately losing her life to her addiction. Before she could get lost in memories, she turned her attention back to Andrew.

"It was last year when Aaron got sick with a kidney infection that I truly began to wonder again. If something should happen and my son would need something that neither my wife nor I could provide, what would I do? I needed to know if I had any other relatives out there."

Olivia listened as Andrew detailed his search, which wasn't an easy one. His adoption records had been sealed, and the lawyer who had handled his case had long since passed away. It was only last week that one of the leads panned out and led him to a woman who lived in Connecticut.

When he had knocked on her door yesterday, she pretended not to acknowledge who he was when he introduced himself, even though her body language and facial expressions said otherwise. After several denials, she agreed to meet him, but didn't want him coming into her home.

True to her word, she had joined him at a local coffee shop an hour later. Even though it had pained her to admit it, she confessed that she was indeed his biological mother. She even willingly gave him the necessary details of medical background that he had been seeking. However, when he began asking questions about who his father was, she closed herself off again. Only when he pressed her did she give the story in short, clipped, tones.

Helen Davies had grown up in New York City, but when she was seventeen, her date for the fall dance had forced her into having sex in the backseat of his car. It was only hours later when she was back home again and had showered that she realized what had happened to her was rape. She never told anyone. When she discovered she was pregnant two months later, she dropped out of school and moved to Connecticut to live with an aunt. Once the baby was born, she gave him up for adoption and tried to move on with her life, putting the dark memories behind her. Aside from the nightmares that plagued her on occasion, she'd never given it another thought until Andrew showed up on her doorstep that afternoon.

"She told me point blank that she wanted nothing to do with my life. She said that she never wanted to see me again. She may as well have said I should never have existed in the first place."

Olivia felt the all too familiar pain of her own appearance into this world wash over her yet again. Every time she thought she had come to terms with her existence, it found new ways to haunt her. Now, though, perhaps some good could come of it, and she could use what she had in common with Andrew to establish a connection with him. It could get him to realize that he was more than just his heritage. That's if she got him to believe her.

"That's not true, Andrew. Your parents – your real parents – love you. They raised you to be a good person, and that is what matters."

"Yeah, yeah. I've learned all about nurture versus nature. Until you've lived it, don't even try and tell me about it."

It was now or never. Her voice was quiet when she spoke next, but as they were the only two people in the room, she knew he would hear her.

"I have lived it."

Both his eyes and the gun snapped back up in her direction. Olivia didn't even flinch.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I have lived it.'. Your story may as well have been my own. The only thing was, I wasn't given up for adoption. My mother kept me, and spent the majority of my life resenting me for it."

Andrew shook his head. It was as though he were trying to convince himself that he had really heard what he thought he had. Still, he wasn't quick to believe her.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. My father – if you could call him that – was a rapist. My mother couldn't handle the fact that I looked like him. It was one of my driving reasons to become a cop. It's also why I'm in the unit I'm in."

Her words were gradually reaching him. She must be telling the truth. Certainly she wouldn't go to this elaborate of a ruse just to try and connect with him. There were so many other ways to do that. Plus there were her eyes. Something in her eyes told him she was being honest. There was a pain deep within them that he knew was reflected in his own.

"What unit are you in?"

He heard himself ask the question, without even realizing he was asking it of her. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. Despite all the promises he'd made to himself that he wouldn't talk too much, this woman was slowly chipping away at his defenses.

"I work for the Special Victims Unit".

"What's that?"

"We deal with cases involving sexual assault, plus crimes against children and the elderly."

Now it made sense. She wasn't here working against him, as he initially had thought. She was here _for_ him, just like she'd promised when she gave him the vest. This Detective Olivia Benson truly cared about what happened to him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with that.

* * *

Back out on the street, the police were still in full force, their attention trained on the building. Sergeant Dillon and Captain Cragen were keeping track of the conversation between Olivia and Andrew, their senses constantly on high alert. Should Olivia give the signal, they had to be ready to go in at a moment's notice.

Elliot had wanted to know what was going on too, but little Aaron wouldn't let go of his hand. He was resigned to go with the boy and the other children to an office building down the street where they would wait for their parents to arrive. As much as he wanted to be there for Olivia, Elliot couldn't fault the boy. Not only was he worried for his father, but he'd had a scary morning. If he could provide some type of comfort, he was happy to do so.

For the most part, the children sat quietly in the conference room the office building had provided, eating their snacks. Aaron sat in Elliot's lap, his head resting against his chest, sucking his thumb. The detective tried to get the child to talk, but so far he had been quiet. He hadn't even shown any interest in the food.

The sound of a door opening, followed by approaching footsteps caught Elliot's attention. He turned his head toward the noise. He knew it couldn't be any of the parents arriving, or else the children would have reacted. Instead, he saw it was none other than George Huang, the psychiatrist who so often assisted the department with their cases. Cragen must have called him in to help.

"How are they doing, Elliot?"

"This one has yet to let me out of his sight. Hasn't spoken, either. The others are fairly calm, considering what they've been through."

George nodded. Children were remarkably resilient. Going off the briefing session he'd received outside, he deduced that the boy in Elliot's lap was Aaron, Andrew Parker's son. More likely than not, he was still upset about having to leave his father behind. Still, he needed to talk to these children and find out just what had happened before the police arrived on scene. Before he had a chance to ask anything though, Elliot had a question for him.

"Any word on Olivia? How are things going in there?"

Elliot's worry for his partner was obvious, but George also knew it wouldn't interfere with his ability to do the job. Granted, the psychiatrist was well aware that if given the choice, the detective would rather be by his partner's side right now, but he also would do whatever was necessary to take care of these children.

"She's getting Andrew to talk. Cragen and Dillon are listening in on the wire."

That bit of news startled Elliot, but he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. It made sense that they had fitted Olivia with a wire, so they could have not only eyes, but ears in the building as well. Relieved that even though the situation was ongoing, things were calm, he tried to stand up. Aaron protested the movement until he realized that his new friend was going to continue holding him.

"Let's start talking to the kids, then. I don't know how soon the parents will be getting here, and we both know they'll want to take them home as soon as possible."

George nodded in agreement, and they walked over to where the teachers and aides had the children assembled. One of them had managed to snag a book off the table when picking up the box of food, and was reading aloud.

As the two men approached the circle, ten small faces looked up at them expectantly. It was yet another reminder of how fortunate they were that the daycare hadn't been at full capacity when Andrew Parker stopped to see his son earlier that morning. The situation could have ended up being even worse that what they were already dealing with. George smiled warmly at the group, and introduced himself.

"Hi everyone. My name is George, and I'm here to talk to you about what happened today. I'm a special kind of doctor, one who you can talk to about feelings."

At hearing this, several sets of eyes on the children widened in wonder. There was a doctor just for feelings? Did this mean it would be okay to say that they were scared? If they did, would they get in trouble? They listened as the man who called himself George continued to talk.

"I know what happened this morning must have been very confusing and scary for you, and that's why I'm here. You can tell me about it, or you can talk to my friend Elliot, who I know you've already met, right?"

All the kids nodded.

"Good. Then we are going to talk to you one at a time, just for a few minutes. By the time we are done, your parents should be here to take you home. Who wants to go first?"

* * *

Eager to help, every child had raised their hand at the same time. Trying to prevent any arguments, the teacher who had been reading came up with the solution that they would go in alphabetical order by first name. That meant Aaron was first. Taking the young boy to the far corner of the room, Elliot sat with him again, keeping him in his lap. George sat across from them. Gently removing the boy's thumb from his mouth, Elliot began to speak.

"Okay, buddy. I know you've had a tough morning so far, but I need for you to be brave for me one more time. Can you do that?"

Aaron nodded, his clear blue eyes wide with wonder and a hint of fear.

"I need you to tell me what happened when your Daddy came to see you, and I need you to use your words."

"Miss Shelly said my Daddy was there. I didn't understand, because I left home with Mommy. I thought maybe I forgot my lunch. I do that sometimes, I'm only four."

Elliot smiled warmly at the child, using the palm of his hand to brush Aaron's hair out of his eyes. He hadn't been expecting the child's report to be this clear and concise. Before he had a chance to offer any words of encouragement, George beat him to it.

"You're doing great, Aaron. That really helps. What else do you remember?"

"Daddy sat on the floor with me, we played with blocks. He told me that he might be going someplace where I wouldn't be able to see him, but that he'd always love me."

Elliot and George exchanged a glance. It seemed as though what they had heard was true. Andrew Parker hadn't come to the daycare with any ill intentions, all he had wanted to do was say goodbye to his son. What had happened then, to cause the situation to escalate? Before they could ask any more questions, Aaron was speaking again.

"He gave me a hug, and told me to be a good boy for Mommy. But when he got up, something fell out of the back of his pants. Miss Shelly screamed when she saw it, and my Daddy got upset."

At this point, Aaron put his thumb back in his mouth, and turned his head back into Elliot's chest again. Knowing this was the best they were going to get out of the child, they thanked him for all his help. A knock on the conference room door drew their attention and George called out for the person to enter. A uniformed officer stepped through, and made an announcement.

"Excuse me for interrupting Detective Stabler, Dr. Huang, but Aaron Parker's mother is here."

The little boy's ears perked up at those words, and he scrambled to get down from Elliot's lap. He ran over to the other officer and through the door to where his mother was waiting on the other side. She swept him up into her arms and held him close. The officer followed them out, closing the door behind him once more.

One by one, Elliot and George continued to interview the children. For the most part, they didn't know anything until 'Miss Shelly' had herded them all in a circle and told them they were playing the quiet game. It seemed as though they didn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation they had been in. When asked, each of them said that while the man wanted them to be quiet, he wasn't mean. A few of the older children commented that he seemed sad. Thanks to some quick thinking on the part of the teachers, and likely in part to Andrew Parker's lack of threats, none of the children had realized the gun was even real.

Finally, it was time to talk to the teachers and aides, and Elliot and George wisely saved Miss Shelly for last. Michelle Foster was the owner of the daycare, and though not a parent herself, had studied child psychology and had worked several years as a nanny before opening her own business. As they were questioning her, Elliot noticed that her hands were still shaking.

"He stood up, and I saw the gun, and I did my best not to panic. I had no clue what he was capable of doing. I knew there was no way of getting all the children out of the building in time, so the next best thing was to keep any more from coming in."

George tried his best to soothe her.

"You did the right thing."

"All he wanted was for me to keep the children calm. He never threatened us. He just seemed, I don't know, stuck. Maybe I should have just told him to leave."

Again, they assured her she did nothing wrong. That in addition to saving the children, she likely saved Andrew Parker's life as well. No matter how distraught the man was, he wasn't about to do anything to himself in front of a room full of children. This whole situation had just escalated from an unfortunate consequence. Now it was up to Olivia to get the troubled man out safely. As he walked back outside with George and back down the street to where the police perimeter was set up, Elliot hoped that his partner was faring well inside the building, and that the situation would resolve itself soon. Now that everyone else was taken care of, he could focus his attention back on Olivia once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Back inside the daycare, it was quiet. Not long after Olivia's revelation that she too was conceived by rape, Andrew Parker had gone silent. His breathing had become more labored, and it seemed as though he were fighting even harder to control his emotions. Olivia was now wondering if it had been in his best interest to reveal that bit of information, because it appeared he was now more distraught than before. Taking a chance, she decided to break the silence, even though he hadn't asked her to speak.

"Are you all right, Andrew?"

He shook his head, and it took her a moment to realize that he wasn't answering her question in the negative. It was a gesture of disbelief. Instead, it appeared as though he was still trying to process everything he had heard her say just minutes before.

"Why would you tell me that?"

"It's not something I freely admit. Only those I work closely with know. I told you because I wanted you to know that you aren't alone."

Shaking his head again, Andrew let out an audible sob. He raised both hands to his face, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. Olivia watched him warily. She didn't fear for her own safety at this point, but was more worried he would attempt to harm himself as his emotions continued to spiral.

Unable to cope with what he was feeling, Andrew stood up suddenly and began to pace back and forth. He was mumbling to himself under his breath, and Olivia could only catch the very odd word. Though her hands were still bound together with her cuffs, she struggled to her feet. She had made a few tentative steps forward to where he had stopped facing away from her and was reaching for his shoulder when he reacted.

"Andrew-"

Though she kept her voice soft and soothing, he startled anyway, spinning around abruptly. The hand that held the gun swung upward and outward, catching her in the face. Olivia felt her head turn in same direction, a small cry escaping her lips as she absorbed the blow.

It was immediately clear that his intent hadn't been to harm her. He was instantly apologetic, hands on her shoulders as he eased her back down into the chair she had just vacated. Worried that any guilt he may feel over the injury he had inadvertently afflicted would be detrimental to his already precarious mental state, Olivia tried her best to reassure him. Her words would also have a two fold purpose, reassuring the men outside who had no doubt overheard everything on her wire.

"It's all right, Andrew, it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I'm fine."

"You're _not_ fine. Your cheek is bleeding. I did that."

Olivia shook her head, then immediately regretted her decision. Already a headache was starting to settle in. She couldn't let Andrew know that, though. Quickly, she thought of something that would enable him to calm down, and help her, too.

"If you really want to help, why don't you go look and see if there is a first aid kit in one of the cupboards? I'm sure they have one here."

Like they had earlier when she'd offered him the vest, Andrew's eyes widened in amazement.

"You're not going to make me give you the gun now? You're not going to arrest me?"

"I'm the one who is handcuffed here, Andrew. Are you ready to give me the gun? Are you ready to walk out of here?"

There were a few tense moments of silence as she awaited her answer.

"No. I'm not ready."

Olivia nodded, accepting his words as confirmation of fact. She wasn't surprised in the least by his response, and hadn't expected otherwise. Not this soon. Still, she could tell his resolve was beginning to waiver. She was starting to hope that this situation could have a peaceful outcome after all.

"Then we'll wait."

* * *

As Olivia had suggested, Andrew went on a search for first aid supplies. He found them in a high cabinet that fortunately wasn't locked. Selecting a band-aid, an alcohol wipe, and an instant ice pack, he returned to where she sat waiting for him to return.

Once he was standing in front of her, he tucked the gun in the back of his waistband once more. Olivia knew at this point she could easily overpower him and gain possession of the weapon, but with her hands cuffed together, she wouldn't have the power for long. Plus it wasn't as though he'd hurt her intentionally. Even though this was still considered an ongoing hostage situation, she didn't consider her safety to be at risk.

With both hands free, Andrew grabbed hold of the alcohol pad and opened it, then gently swabbed off the broken skin on her injured cheek, which had already stopped bleeding. He then covered the small wound with the bandage. Finally, he broke the seal on the ice pack and shook it quickly to activate the ingredients that would make it cold. Laying it against the rapidly forming bruise on her face, he brought her joined hands up to hold it in place. Then he reached behind himself to take hold of the gun once more. Sitting back down, he watched her intently.

"Thank you."

Her words were quiet, but he heard her nonetheless. He couldn't think of what to say in response to that, so instead he merely nodded. He couldn't stop staring at the band-aid on her face, knowing he was the one responsible for it being there in the first place. Never in his whole adult life had he ever hurt anyone, let alone a woman. Sure there had been the occasional accidents on the playground when he was a kid, and a few juvenile fights during his school days, but nothing major. The thought that he was responsible for her injury left him feeling ill, and only contributed to the guilt weighing heavily on his troubled soul.

Several minutes passed in silence, and Olivia lowered the ice pack from her face. Her cheek had become numb by now, so she didn't need it any longer. Twisting in her seat, she lay it down on the table behind her. She could tell Andrew was struggling, and knew that he wouldn't want to talk about what had happened to him yesterday any more. While she was content to sit with him in silence, she decided to try a diversion. It was obvious the man was still upset over her accidental injury, and she wanted to take his mind off of it.

"Tell me about your son."

Andrew looked at her as though she'd suddenly sprouted an extra head. His eyes were wide with disbelief. When he questioned her, his voice was incredulous.

"What?"

"Well, you've said that you're not ready to give me the gun and leave. That means we're both going to be staying here for the foreseeable future. We both know if we listen to the quiet any longer, we're going to start hearing crickets. So, tell me about Aaron."

He considered her words carefully, and Olivia knew he was trying to weigh the meaning behind them. Could this possibly be another tactic on her part to get him to surrender? His weight shifted slightly in the chair as he studied her expression. When he realized that she wasn't playing him, and was merely trying to engage him in conversation, he nodded.

"I have three days in my life that I value above all others. The first, I don't even remember, but it still counts. That was the day my parents brought me home."

Olivia said nothing, but offered him a genuine smile. She remembers how he had told her earlier about the love he has for his parents.

"The second is the day I married my wife. I can still remember so clearly the way she looked as she walked down the aisle to me on her father's arm. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I still do."

She heard his voice catch when he mentioned his wife, and knew he was remembering the note he had left for the woman this morning. Before she had a chance to stop him, he had collecting himself again, and was moving on.

"The third is the day my son was born. I never cried so much in my life as the moment they asked me to cut the cord and then lay him in my arms. I heard his cries, and looked into his eyes, and I was instantly in love with my child."

As the memory washed over him, fresh tears sprang to Andrew's eyes, and he swiped at them distractedly. It was replaced then by the reminder of how confused Aaron had been this morning when he'd told him he might be going away. That confusion overtaken by fear when the gun had accidentally fallen out of the back of his jeans. The way Aaron had clung to him before he'd made him leave with Detective Stabler. Without even meaning to, he'd hurt his son.

He thought then, of the note he'd left behind for his wife. He knows she has to have read it by now, its partly why the police had so much information to go by. He's hurt her, too. All he's done since he found out the news of how he came into this world is hurt people. He'd even hurt Olivia – a police detective who was only trying to help. He didn't deserve to live.

"Andrew, please. I didn't ask you about Aaron to upset you. You can talk about anything you want. Just keep talking to me."

"I'm done talking."

* * *

Hovered around a small monitor outside the daycare, Dillon, Cragen, George, and Elliot stood. They listened in on the shared audio device to the ongoing conversation between Andrew Parker and Detective Olivia Benson. Earlier, when his partner had accidentally been struck in the face, Elliot had wanted to break protocol and go in after her. Cragen and George had temporarily put their arms around him in an attempt to restrain him while they got through to him. The words of his Captain still rung in Elliot's ears.

" _Elliot, stop. We could all see it was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt her._ "

Now, he watched and listened warily as Olivia continued to try and reason with Parker. Something didn't feel right though. He had a sick feeling deep in his gut that he couldn't quite shake. Whatever it was, it was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up on end, and a thin line of sweat to break out on his brow.

"We need to get in there, _now_."

Again he beseeched his Captain and the Sergeant in charge of the scene to do something – anything – to take back control. He trusted Olivia implicitly – hell, he trusted her with his very life - but every instinct he had was screaming at him that all hell was about to break loose. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Elliot, I told you. She knows what signal to give when the time comes, we can't go in yet."

Even Dillon had to add something.

"Stabler, if you can't handle being here while your partner is inside, I can always assign you elsewhere."

"No, sir. I want to be here."

"Then be quiet. I'm allowing you to observe the audio and video only as a courtesy to your Captain."

Wisely keeping silent, Elliot kept the rest of his opinions to himself. Instead, he merely watched and listened as Olivia tried to coax Andrew Parker into talking once more. He'd observed the way the man had reacted upon realizing he'd hurt her before, and the way he'd tended to her injured cheek. If he was honest with himself, he didn't think the man would intentionally harm her. But Parker was still extremely emotional, and that made him a loose cannon. Anything was possible should he feel any more cornered than he already did.

Trying to push the errant thoughts out of his mind and the nagging feeling out of his stomach, Elliot focused on his partner's voice. He smiled to himself as he heard her ask Parker about his son. She was being smart, getting him to talk about the boy like that. He was so focused on the pride he felt for Olivia continually keeping a cool head through all this, that he missed Parker's response.

The next voices the men heard weren't the calm ones they had grown accustomed to hearing. They heard Olivia plead with Parker to keep talking, and him emphatically insist that he was done. All eyes were trained on the monitor as Dillon gave a surreptitious signal and some of the officers standing around waiting began to move subtly into position.

Both Andrew and Olivia had walked out of view of the pole camera that had been set up so many hours earlier, but their voices could still be heard. His voice was back to the distraught tone that it had been when they first met him that morning, hers pleading and insistent, but managing to hold the same quiet calm.

"Andrew, give me the gun."

"No. I've hurt too many people all ready. This is the only way."

More could be heard as Olivia argued with him that he was wrong, that by killing himself, he would be causing the ones he loved so much pain. Dillon was scrambling to try and get another visual, but they all realized it might not come soon enough. They might just have to rely solely on audio.

"I shouldn't be here. I wasn't meant to be here."

"That's what I used to tell myself, too. But I was wrong, you're wrong too. Even though we came into the world by means of a violent way, it doesn't make us bad. We were innocent of it all."

Olivia's voice continued, and they all held their breath, hoping she had continued to capture Parker's attention. Perhaps this would be the moment he would surrender the weapon and agree to walk out with her.

"Our fathers are the criminals, not us. Don't punish yourself or your family for his crime."

Everyone held their collective breath as they waited for a response.

"I'm sorry, Olivia, I can't do that."

Many sounds could be heard after that. The first was clearly that of a struggle, followed by what could only be a gunshot. It resonated through each of the officers ears standing in the street. After the bang came the sound of breaking glass, then a loud crashing noise as something heavy fell.

They were seconds away from the door, ready to enter when plaintive cries reached their ears. It made Elliot sick and he ran even faster, committed to being the first one inside.

"No! Olivia! Please wake up, I'm sorry! Somebody, please help!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Elliot stood by to wait only long enough for Dillon to unlock the door, having been given the keys earlier by Michelle Foster. Breaking the glass would have caused too much damage and destruction, and while the situation was now definitely deemed urgent, there was no need to break into the building when they had a key.

The small group who entered first consisted of Dillon, Cragen, George, and Elliot, and they approached cautiously, not knowing what to expect. They found Andrew Parker on his knees in a corner by a fallen bookcase near the windows on the opposite side of the main room. It was clear to see that one of the windows had been broken, as glass littered the floor. Not knowing what to expect, it was Dillon who called out.

"Andrew Parker, put your hands where we can see them."

The man on the floor complied with the instructions given, raising his hands to his head. There was no weapon visible. As they had heard when waiting to enter, a litany of pleas poured forth from Parker's lips.

"Please, help her. You have to believe me – I didn't mean to – I didn't mean to! She was trying to stop me, and it all happened so fast."

Determining that the man was no longer a threat, Dillon stepped closer and put him into cuffs, Mirandizing him as he did so. He forced him into one of the chairs afterward. He hadn't exactly been gentle about the process, something that George Huang admonished him for. Andrew Parker may have been guilty for what he did today, but it was obvious from what they'd seen and heard that the man was emotionally and psychologically troubled. He needed an evaluation and monitoring, not prison. As far as the psychiatrist was concerned, he was still at high risk for self harm.

At the same time Parker was being restrained, Elliot ran forward to look at the place the man had been fixated on. What he saw there made his stomach clench even more, and his heart leap into his throat. He blinked once in disbelief, but the image in front of him didn't disappear. This was real.

Lying on the floor, pinned beneath the fallen bookcase, was the unresponsive form of Olivia Benson. Blood was pooling beneath her head, and the bruise on her cheek seemed to glare at him. With a shaking hand, he crouched down and reached toward her throat to feel for a pulse, only to sigh in relief when he felt it beating beneath his fingertips.

Torn between lifting the heavy bookcase off of her himself or waiting for help, he turned instead to face the man who could best answer his questions.

"What happened in here? Parker, what happened?"

Elliot knew he was in the wrong asking the man any sort of questions without a lawyer, but he was desperate to find out what had happened to his partner. If Andrew had shot her in cold blood, then he would personally see to it that the man was charged with attempted murder. Before he could get any answers, Cragen spoke up.

"Elliot, you know we can't question him. Not now. I want answers as much as you do, but first we have to take care of Olivia."

Dillon radioed for paramedics, who were waiting just about a block away in case they were needed. In the meantime, the four men worked together to lift the bookcase up and off of Olivia. They found the gun lying on the ground beside her. Even though he hadn't been asked, Andrew offered up the information that there had only been one bullet in the weapon, and it was now empty. Even so, Cragen carefully picked it up with a gloved hand, properly securing it in an evidence bag.

Kneeling down to use his key to free her hands from the cuffs that still bound them together, Elliot studied his partner for further injury. He felt the weak feeling return when he spied the bullet hole in her sweatshirt. She had been shot. The one thing that struck him odd though was the absence of any additional blood around the entry wound.

Before he could lift her sweatshirt to check for any injuries, two teams of medics came in through the door. At George's request, one pair began to check out Andrew Parker, while the other went to tend to Olivia. Reluctantly, Elliot stepped back to get out of their way, even though he didn't want to leave his partner's side. He continued to watch intently, though, as they began their assessment.

The two medics worked on Olivia quickly and efficiently. One slipped a collar around her neck to stabilize it, then eased a mask over her mouth and nose to supply her with oxygen. It was when she was gently examining the back of her head that she spoke for the first time aloud.

"I've got a laceration back here, about three inches in length at the base of the skull. She's going to need some stitches when she gets to the hospital."

Pressing some gauze to the wound, the medic worked to get the bleeding to slow down. When her partner asked for some scissors, she passed them from the kit without question.

Elliot tried to resist the urge to turn around out of respect for Olivia's privacy when they began to cut through her sweatshirt. What he didn't expect to see was the black material underneath that was clearly a bulletproof vest. Olivia had been wearing a vest? She had been wearing a vest! He tried to resist the urge to cheer out loud, even though he was also equally cursing her with the same breath for not telling him that she had been protected after all.

His relief was short lived, however, when they peeled the vest away and Olivia's bloodied tank top came into view. Whatever had happened, she had taken the bullet at such a close range, that it had pierced the vest in its entirety, and penetrated her skin. He felt cold as ice all over when he saw where she had been struck. She had taken the hit on the left side of the chest, right in the location of her heart. A rushing sound filled his ears as fear for his partner took over anew.

"Elliot? Elliot!"

Realizing his name was being called, he turned toward the sound. It was his Captain calling him. He was about to apologize, when the man spoke again, clapping his hand on his shoulder for emphasis.

"If you want to ride with the Liv to the hospital, you need to go now. George is staying with Parker, they're taking him to Bellvue for an evaluation. I need to stay on scene with CSU, then get back to the precinct. Call me when you know about Liv."

Coming to his senses, Elliot nodded. He pulled off his vest, and handed it to his Captain. Then he jogged after the gurney that was disappearing through the door of the daycare to the awaiting ambulance. Until he was absolutely forced to at the hospital, he wasn't going to let Olivia out of his sight.

* * *

For all of his protests, Elliot was separated from Olivia as soon as they reached the hospital. The trauma team whisked her away beyond doors he was not permitted to follow through after her. Words trickled to his ears as he stood watching them go, and he caught them in brief snippets.

"X-ray...MRI...surgery"

As he sank down in one of the waiting room chairs, he became aware that the adrenaline that had been keeping him going so far was rapidly wearing off, and reality was starting to sink in. He had just ridden to the hospital in an ambulance with his partner, who had been injured in the line of duty. Not just any injury, she had been shot.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was almost two o'clock in the afternoon. Was it really only ten hours ago that Olivia had shown up on his doorstep, bearing a cup of coffee in an attempt to get things back to normal between them? Their conversation this morning seemed like a lifetime ago.

Other memories flood his mind then, like when he'd approached her at the scene today in an attempt to get her to talk to him. He'd wanted to make up for being such an ass during breakfast at the diner. Dinner – she was supposed to come to his place for dinner tonight. Now, he's waiting for word in this godforsaken emergency room just to see if she'll live. He's never wanted to punch something more in his life.

The minutes stretch into hours with no news. He's lost count of how many times he's bothered the nurse at reception asking for updates. Cragen has called asking for word, too, and there has been nothing to report. Likewise, there has been no news on Andrew Parker. He hadn't asked for a lawyer, but he was refusing to talk until he heard if Olivia would be okay. Even once he was formally charged, he wouldn't be going to a holding cell until his arraignment, but instead would be staying at Bellvue psychiatric prison ward.

It's when Elliot is on his fifth cup of stale coffee that two doctors in scrubs come out of the double doors and walk in his direction. He immediately sets the cup on the table beside him and stands to greet them. No matter what, he doesn't want to be sitting when he receives the news. He wants to be standing on his own two feet when he hears about how Olivia is doing.

"Detective Stabler?"

The first surgeon confirms that they are in fact talking to the correct person, Detective Olivia Benson's next of kin. He speaks in hushed tones out of respect for his patient's privacy.

"Please, call me Elliot. How is Olivia doing? Is she all right?"

Despite his every effort to keep the pleading tone out of his voice, Elliot's words are desperate. All he has done while sitting here waiting is replay the last hour of the standoff in his mind. If only they'd gone in when he'd first wanted to, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He tried to push that out of his thoughts for now, and focus on the two men standing in front of him.

"I'm Doctor Cook, I'm a general surgeon. This is Dr. Shaw, our neurologist on call. We were both treating Detective Benson today."

Elliot paled slightly when he heard the words 'neurologist' combined with 'surgeon', but managed to stay on his feet. Instead he merely nodded, indicating that they should continue. Dr. Cook spoke first.

"As you know when she was brought in, Detective Benson had been shot. Thankfully, the vest she was wearing protected her a great deal, or else the damage could have been much worse."

Holding his hand up to his own body, he pointed to a spot on the left side of his chest.

"The bullet lodged in the muscle wall, but didn't penetrate any further. No internal organs were effected, and blood loss was minimal."

Elliot's relief was apparent with his audible sigh, and also in his body language as the tension left his shoulders and his body visibly relaxed.

"What about her head? There was so much blood, and the medics said there was a bad cut there."

Now, it was Dr. Shaw's turn to speak. He was a slightly older gentleman, and if Elliot had to guess, he would place him around Munch's age. The man had a kind smile, and it immediately put him at ease.

"I'm sure that was frightening to see, but I want to assure you it's nothing to be alarmed about. Scalp injuries tend to bleed a lot, and we were able to close the wound up without any problem."

Elliot was about to thank them when Dr. Shaw added something further.

"We did have to shave a small section of her head at the base of her scalp to put the staples in, but the rest of her hair covers that so no one will notice."

Elliot smiled at this. Olivia wasn't a vain woman by any means, but he did have to wonder how she would react to having had her head shaved, even just a small section of it. He promised himself if she was upset about it in any way, shape, or form that he would shave his own head in solidarity. He quickly pulled himself from those errant thoughts to focus on what Dr. Shaw once more.

"We were concerned, however, by the fact that Detective Benson was unconscious for so long. An MRI ruled out any intracranial bleeding, so it was likely just a result of shock and the head trauma. I have diagnosed her with a concussion, so she will likely experience a few symptoms for awhile."

Elliot cut the doctor off before he could launch into a detailed explanation of what to expect. Neither he nor Olivia were strangers to concussions. He knew exactly what to expect, and so would she. Not that he planned on letting her out of his sight while she was healing. In fact, now that he knew she was going to be okay, he wanted to see her.

"May I see her?"

Dr. Cook gave an apologetic smile, and Elliot felt his heart sink. His hopes were restored soon enough, though.

"She's still in recovery at the moment, but we hope to have her moved to a private room shortly. If you'd like, you can check in with the nurse to see exactly what room she's going to be moved to, and go and wait for her in the visitors lounge on that floor."

"Thank you, doctors."

Elliot shook hands with both men, and waited until they left. Now he could call the Captain and inform him that Olivia was out of surgery and doing well. He realized he'd forgotten to ask how long she would need to stay in the hospital, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that Olivia was okay.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later before Elliot was allowed to see Olivia, but surprisingly, the time passed quickly. After getting the news that she was out of surgery, he had called the Captain to pass on the word. Then, he had gone to the cafeteria long enough to choke down a burger and a soda, having realized that he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast that morning. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but he knew one of Olivia's first questions upon waking would be whether or not he was taking care of himself, and she'd easily be able to spot if he were telling her the truth.

Now, he was seated in her room, watching her sleep. The nurse had just been in, and said that the anesthesia should be wearing off shortly.

While he was able, Elliot took the time to carefully study Olivia's sleeping form. Aside from the bruise on her face and the scratch on her cheek from where Parker had accidentally hit her with the gun, there were no outwardly visible injuries. The staples from the laceration from the window were on the back of her head, and the incision from her surgery was hidden by her gown. It was as though she'd simply had a rough altercation with a perp, and was sleeping it off in one of the beds up in the crib. If only that were the case.

Olivia moaned softly in her sleep, and shifted slightly on the pillow, causing a lock of hair to fall over her eyes. Without even realizing he was doing it, Elliot reached out his hand and brushed it away from her face. Though his touch was feather light, the sensation must have been enough to wake her, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked up at him sleepily, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Welcome back, Liv. Don't worry, you're going to be just fine."

She shook her head slightly, as though she were disagreeing with his words, then immediately regretted her decision. Her head was still exploding with pain, and the sensation sent an extra wave of nausea coursing through her. It wasn't her own health she was worried about. What had happened to Andrew Parker? Had the man taken his own life after she had been injured? She didn't know if she could cope with that.

As though he had intuited the questions on his partner's troubled mind, Elliot offered the information he knew she would be seeking. As he did so, he held a cup of water with a straw to her lips to help her drink some water.

"Parker's fine. They're currently holding him at Bellvue, and he wouldn't even talk to anyone until he knew you were going to be all right. Cragen and George are questioning him now."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something, and Elliot stopped her, easing her back down onto the pillow.

"Rest for now. You can give your statement later – or tomorrow even. You just got out of surgery a few hours ago."

Now Olivia was confused. Why would she need surgery? She had been wearing a bulletproof vest. What exactly had happened to her? She looked to Elliot for an explanation. He sat down on the edge of the bed by her hip, and took her hand in his.

"You were shot, Liv. The bullet went through the vest completely and hit you. I don't need to tell you how lucky you were that you were wearing that thing to begin with, because if you hadn't we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Olivia raised her free hand up to the sore spot on her chest, and could feel the bandages beneath her gown. Her eyes flew back to Elliot's, wide with wonder. There was nothing that needed to be said, as she understood exactly what he was telling her. She could have died.

"I think it goes without saying that you are officially forbidden from ever scaring me like that again, partner."

He punctuated his words with a smile, but she knew there was a multitude of truth behind them. Elliot Stabler was not a man who readily spoke his feelings, and for him to be so open with her, like he had been this morning, told her that he cared a great deal. It was something that she already knew, but she also sensed that something was shifting between them. The feelings had been there for awhile now, ever since the case with Victor Gitano. It was what had made her run in the first place. She wasn't going to run now. Not only had she promised that just this morning, but she didn't have the energy to fight it anymore. She needed to focus all her strength on healing. As difficult as it might be for her, she was going to need her partner's help.

* * *

Hoping to change the subject and lighten the mood in the room somewhat, Olivia tried asking a question.

"So, when can I go home?"

The glare Elliot gave her told her he was not amused. Olivia quietly admonished herself for not giving more thought to what he had gone through while waiting for word on her condition, and for not phrasing her question better. It was just that being in hospitals made her so anxious. What if she had a repeat here of what happened in Oregon, and he were to overhear? It was hard enough to explain it to Hope, but to have to explain to Elliot why she was calling out his name? She just might need to break her word and file for a transfer after all!

"Olivia? Olivia!"

Realizing that the man who was currently invading her thoughts was in fact trying to capture her attention, Olivia turned her head to face him.

"I'm sorry? Did you say something? It's just that my head really hurts, and..."

She was expecting so many things to happen with those words, but what she was not expecting was for Elliot to lean forward and brush his lips against the crown of her head in a gesture of affection. Nor was she expecting him to stand up to dim the lights, only to sit by her side and take her hand once more.

"Is that better?"

At her nod, he continued.

"Forgive me for not thinking, Liv. I know you want to go home – how much you hate hospitals. But you're here for at least a couple of days, I'm afraid. Even after that, I don't think they'll want you on your own."

"Guess I'm stuck here longer than that, then."

He looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean, Olivia? You'll be coming with me to my place. I'll be taking care of you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, El."

He reached out a hand brushing her hair back and cupping the palm of his hand around the nape of her neck. He was careful to avoid the area where they had put in the staples.

"You're not asking, Liv, I'm offering. Do you really think I'd leave you here in the hospital when I know how much it bothers you? Plus, you only have the one bedroom at your apartment, we'd have so much extra room at my place. Please say you'll stay with me while you recover."

She was quiet as she considered his words. It went against everything she stood for, she was a strong independent woman, but was it really a crime to accept help? She'd just promised herself she would, after all. There was nothing that said if things didn't work out she couldn't go back to her own apartment.

"All right, Elliot. I'll stay with you – but only until I'm better. I don't want to wear out my welcome."

She closed her eyes, then, giving back in to the anesthesia that was still lingering in her system. But she still heard Elliot's words – something she doubted he thought she would be able to hear.

"Olivia, that's something you could never do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Once he had received word that Olivia had made it through surgery, and that her injuries weren't severe, Andrew Parker was willing to talk. Even though Cragen offered a second time, he refused his right to an attorney. George Huang was sitting in on the interview merely to observe, as the hospital wasn't comfortable with the interrogation to begin with, but had only consented knowing a psychiatrist would be present. Under arrest or not, should the patient become too agitated to continue, they trusted him to shut down the interview and postpone it for another time.

This interview was unlike so many of the others police had conducted in the past. The person they were questioning was compliant, yet still visibly distraught. He understood everything he had done, but was still considered a danger to himself. It was why Bellvue had put him under a seventy-two hour psychiatric hold for his safety. If not for the necessity to get the questioning done in a timely manner, they likely would have waited. Heaven knows, if Parker would have had an attorney, they would have fought the police on this matter.

The three of them – Captain Cragen, George Huang, and Andrew Parker – were currently seated around a circular table in one of the meeting rooms on the prison ward at Bellvue Psychiatric Unit. While not currently in handcuffs, they had asked Parker to change clothes, and removed his belt, shoelaces, and anything else that could potentially be a danger to him. He was currently wearing a pair of beige scrubs that were issued to all patients. At the request of Dr. Huang, he had also been given food, since the man hadn't been able to remember when he'd last eaten. As they talked, he picked at a sandwich and sipped occasionally from a bottle of water.

"You know by now that we were watching most of what went on by camera, and that Detective Benson was wearing a wire. What happened at the end, Andrew?"

Cragen was trying to keep patient, but they were at the most pivotal part of the questions now, and it was important that they get answers.

"I'd told Olivia that I was done talking, and walked away to the far side of the room. There were too many people watching through the other windows. I held the gun to my head, and put my finger on the trigger."

That made sense with what they had heard over the audio. Making a few notes, Cragen continued.

"What happened next, Andrew?"

"She followed me, and just kept talking to me, asking me to give her the gun. I had a moment of hesitation, and lowered it slightly. I wasn't expecting her to reach out and grab it. We fought."

Before they could prompt him with any more questions, Andrew went on to describe how even with her hands cuffed, Olivia managed to get a hold of the grip of the pistol. The more he had tried to aim it toward his chest, the more she turned it away. It was when she was trying to turn it toward the wall that it caused his finger to spasm and pull the trigger. The impact of the bullet hitting her made Olivia fly backward into the window, shattering the glass with her head. Then she had grabbed at the bookshelf to steady herself. However, she lost her balance, and pulled it down on top of her as she fell. It had all happened so fast, he'd been powerless to stop it. Seeing her pinned beneath the bookcase with her eyes closed and her head bleeding, he'd believed that he had killed her. The one woman who had done nothing all day but try and help him, and he had thought he was responsible for her death.

Turning tear filled eyes to the two men sitting across from him, Andrew Parker questioned them once again.

"You're telling me the truth, aren't you? Detective Benson will be all right? She's going to live?

It was George Huang who answered, his voice gentle.

"Yes, we're telling you the truth, but she's going to be in the hospital for at least a couple of days."

Andrew nodded, relief apparent in his features. He had another question he wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if it was within his rights to do so. Figuring the worst that could happen would be that these men could say 'no', he took a deep breath and voiced what else was most on his mind.

"Do you think that she'd come see me? So I can apologize in person? Once she's out of the hospital, I mean."

All of Andrew's fears evaporated when the man who called himself George gave him a kind smile. They weren't refusing him outright. They weren't calling him stupid, or insisting he wasn't worthy of seeing Detective Benson. Even so, he held his breath expectantly as he waited for the answer.

"I can't answer for her, but I can promise you I will tell her about your request. I give you my word."

With that, Cragen and George stood, and went to the door, signaling the orderly who had been waiting outside. The man came in to escort Andrew Parker back to his room. He wouldn't be handcuffed, but would be kept in a private room under around the clock observation for his own safety. Due to the special circumstances, the arraignment would be taking place in the hospital the following morning. While she was still intent on pressing charges, Casey wasn't seeking remand, but would be petitioning the judge that Andrew Parker stay in the prison ward of Bellvue hospital where he was currently being held. Since it appeared the man was willing to plead guilty, they just might be able to avoid a trial.

* * *

Elliot hung up his phone, having just finished a conversation with his Captain. He was relieved that the interrogation of Andrew Parker had gone smoothly, and that the man wasn't contesting the charges. With any luck, the arraignment tomorrow would go just as easily, and Parker would plead guilty as planned. He wanted to spare not only Olivia, but those who were at the daycare today the additional trauma of having to testify at a trial.

When he was done with his call, and going over the thoughts in his own mind, he glanced back toward the bed that held the sleeping form of his partner. She had dozed off again not that long ago, a combination of the pain medication and the anesthesia that still lingered in her system. He wondered if she would even remember having consented to stay with him while she recovered. He probably should have gotten it in writing, he thought to himself with a smile. Most likely come tomorrow, she would be ready to argue with him on the subject.

The squeaking of wheels and a loud clattering noise from the hallway attracted his attention, and he turned his head toward the sound. A man dressed in white scrubs and wearing a hairnet came into the room carrying a tray, and placed it on Olivia's table by her bed. He nodded at Elliot politely, then left again.

Hating to wake his partner, but knowing that she hadn't eaten anything since she walked out of their breakfast early this morning, Elliot reached out a hand and rested it gently on her shoulder. She was already starting to stir, but he was helping her to wake up more fully. What he hadn't expected was the yelp of pain that flew from her lips as she shrank away from his touch.

"Liv? What's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to wake you and let you know your dinner had arrived."

Shaking her head slightly, Olivia tried to dismiss his concern. He wouldn't be so easily dissuaded though. Knowing she wouldn't easily agree to having a nurse or doctor called in right away to be poked and prodded some more, he flipped on the light above her bed, and searched her eyes.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

When she nodded her consent, Elliot gently unsnapped her gown where it was held together on her shoulder, and peeled it away, making sure that she was properly covered at all times. Once her collarbone was exposed, a garish bruise came into view.

"Olivia, you need to have this looked at. You could be hurt worse than what the doctors already said."

She shook her head adamantly, not even willing to consider it. Even though she'd been unconscious through most of it, she'd already endured a battery of tests, not to mention a surgery. This was nothing. Elliot however, wasn't so easily convinced. Before she could refuse again, he was pressing the call button by her pillow, which would bring a nurse to her room.

"Elliot, what did you do that for? It's nothing, I'm fine."

His hand moved upward to softly cup her cheek, his eyes darting back and forth between hers. When he was certain she would be hearing him, he spoke softly.

"Liv, you had a bookshelf fall on you today. It took four of us to lift it. Please don't fight me on this. You're already in the hospital, there's no harm in having them examine you again, especially if you're in pain."

Before she could answer him, a nurse breezed into the room, asking how she could help. Elliot stepped out of the way, but seeing that Olivia wasn't going to speak up for herself, explained the situation.

"A few minutes ago, I placed my hand on her shoulder to wake her for dinner. She cried out in pain, and when I unsnapped her gown to look, I saw this -"

As he described what had happened, Elliot opened the gown a second time, showing the nurse the bruise that covered the expanse of his partner's shoulder and extended toward her neck and chest. Immediately concerned for her patient, the nurse began to ask a series of questions.

"On a scale of one to ten, what level of pain are you in?"

Olivia hesitated with her answer, but a look from Elliot convinced her to answer honestly.

"Separate from my other injuries, my shoulder is at a seven."

She looked away from the two sets of eyes that were carefully studying her, and mumbled under her breath an additional response.

"So are my ribs."

When Olivia glanced back in their direction, she could have sworn that Elliot's eyebrows were about to leap right off his forehead, they had shot up so high in surprise. She knew she would undoubtedly hear about it later, and also be admonished as to why she hadn't spoken up sooner. Turning her attention back to the nurse, she focused on what she was being asked.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier when the doctors were examining you?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Olivia couldn't help but be amused.

"Because I was unconscious. I didn't wake up until I was here in my room after surgery."

Now, it was Elliot's turn to speak up on her behalf once more.

"I know for a fact that the paramedics would have given a full report. I was with her when they were taking care of her, and told them everything I knew."

The nurse went out to page Olivia's doctor, and returned to the room with her chart. She then proceeded to take a full report from Elliot again about what had happened. When Dr. Cook came into the room a few minutes later, he was extremely apologetic.

"Detective Benson, Detective Stabler, I'm so very sorry about this. It was my understanding that when Olivia's care was passed to me in the ER, she had been fully cleared from all other conditions."

He gestured with a wave of his hand toward the door, and in came two orderlies pushing a gurney. Olivia held back her sigh of frustration, as she already knew what was coming.

"I've already ordered a complete set of diagnostic X-rays, which I will review personally. Judging by your symptoms, I suspect that your collarbone was broken when that shelf fell on you."

"What about her ribs? Do you think they are broken too?"

Olivia closed her eyes against the pain as she was transferred to the gurney, and silently willed her partner to be quiet. She was hoping everyone would have forgotten about her ribs by now. She was certainly regretting mentioning them.

"It's possible, but I'm hoping that the vest she was wearing acted as a cushion and they will only be bruised. We need to wait and see what the X-ray says."

Elliot nodded, and called out after Olivia that he'd be in her room waiting for her until she got back. This was the second time in less than twenty four hours he was waiting for word about her condition while in a hospital. As he sank down into the chair by her now empty bed and looked to the side, he noticed her forgotten tray on the table. Olivia still hadn't been able to eat anything.

* * *

Thankfully, the X-ray process hadn't taken long. It also seemed that Dr. Cook had put a rush on the films, because by the time Olivia was brought back up to her room less than fifteen minutes later, they already had the results. The films were displayed on the board in her room as the doctor explained them.

"You have a hairline fracture on your collarbone, and will need to keep it immobilized for three to four weeks while it heals. Someone from orthopedics will be coming by soon to fit you with a sling, since that is an impossible bone to cast."

Dr. Cook pulled that film down, and replaced it with one that showed a clear view of Olivia's ribs. Thankfully, no injuries were visible, which meant her ribs were only bruised, not broken. While hearing this news had no immediate effect on her current pain levels, it was a relief to learn.

After making certain that his patient had no further questions, the doctor assured her that he would adjust her pain medication accordingly to accommodate for the additional injuries. He also reminded her that Dr. Shaw had made an anti nausea medication available for her concussion symptoms, and that it could be used if pain medication upset her stomach as well. He promised they would both be back to check on her again in the morning.

Once Elliot and Olivia were alone again, they both seemed to be at a loss for words. Not wanting to start a conversation with an 'I told you so', Elliot opted instead for another matter that was much more pressing – his partner needed to eat. He'd even be willing to shoulder the blame.

"So, Liv, since it's my fault you missed dinner, what do you say I run out and pick you up something? I'll get you whatever you want."

Olivia took his offer for exactly what it was – a peace offering. She also vaguely remembered his offer from earlier in the day to buy her dinner tonight. She decided she wasn't going to give him a hard time for insisting she seek treatment – he'd only had her best interests at heart, after all.

"I'm not sure El, I really don't have much of an appetite. I think I'm going to have to ask for some of that anti nausea medicine sooner rather than later."

It hurt her pride more than she cared to admit to own up to any sort of vulnerability, even if it was only to her partner. She liked to present the illusion that she was fearless – that she could handle anything. But if she was honest with herself, she knew eating something would help her body absorb the medication better.

"I'd love some chicken and rice soup, but I don't think I'm going to be able to eat that. So, I guess I'll take a turkey club sandwich."

Elliot was confused. What was the problem with soup? For someone with an upset stomach, it seemed like the perfect thing to eat.

"If that's what you want, Liv, of course that's what I'll get you, but I don't understand. Why can't you eat the soup? I think that sounds like a great choice."

Olivia rolled her eyes, trying her best to hide her exasperation. For a highly skilled detective, he really could miss the obvious sometimes.

"Someone from ortho is coming to fit me with a sling any time now, El. My right arm is going to be completely immobilized. It will be hard to manage a spoon with my left, plus I'm worried at how I'll even deal with a sandwich. Moving that arm pulls the stitches on my chest from my surgery."

Quickly forming an idea, but not suggesting it yet, because he knew it would be rejected, Elliot simply agreed with her for now. He merely asked her if she wanted anything else other than a turkey club, and left to get her food.

When he returned with a bag full of takeout thirty minutes later, Liv's right arm was indeed in a sling. It seemed to be a complicated contraption – instead of just slipping over her neck, it had a strap that secured around her back as well for extra support. She smiled in greeting, and tried to adjust herself better in the bed to a more upright position so she'd be able to eat.

"You did get yourself food, too, didn't you Elliot? I don't want you going without eating because of me."

He couldn't help but smile to himself at her concern, something he had easily predicted on his way back to the hospital. Even now, recovering from a gunshot wound, a broken collarbone, and bruised ribs, her first instinct was to worry about him.

"I ate earlier, once I knew you were out of surgery and in recovery. But in answer to your question, yes, I got something for myself, too."

With that said, he proceeded to unpack the food. Olivia's eyes widened when a container of soup was set in front of her, along with a spoon. Hadn't he understood? How was she supposed to eat that? She looked up to him, hoping for an explanation.

"I know what you said, Liv, but I also know just how badly you wanted the soup. Don't get mad, but I'm going to help you."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to process just what he meant. Then the realization hit – he was going to feed her. She opened her mouth to protest, and instead of being able to argue, she was met with a spoonful of soup. The flavor immediately took over, exploding on her taste buds. After she swallowed the mouthful, her other senses joined in, and she could smell the fragrant broth as the steam wafted up from the bowl. Despite everything in her wanting to argue, she gave in – with one stipulation.

"You tell anyone about this, and I'll kick your ass."

The threat given, she opened her mouth a second time, inviting him to feed her more of the chicken and rice soup. After she'd eaten about half of the bowl, he offered her some of the sandwich, which he'd asked the deli to cut into quarters to make it easier for her to manage. Only when she had finished eating did he turn to his own corned beef on rye.

They were watching something on her television an hour after dinner when the nurse came in the room once more. She brought with her Olivia's pain medication for the night, and offered to help her to the bathroom. Also, she broke the news that visiting hours were over, and Elliot would need to leave.

Elliot waited until Olivia was settled back in bed, and made sure she was comfortable. He promised her that not only would he return in the morning, but he would bring her breakfast, and any news on Andrew Parker he could find. As he watched his partner close her eyes and give in to the exhaustion of the day, he bent low and brushed his lips to the crown of her head for the second time in just a few hours.

As she drifted off to sleep, he whispered a parting farewell, thanking his lucky stars that she would be all right.

"Good night, partner. I'll see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

When Olivia awoke the following morning, she was aware of a few things – first and foremost, she had to go to the bathroom. Secondly, despite the fact that she considered herself to have a high pain threshold, she was really hoping she could get some medication soon. Last but not least, she wanted a cup of coffee.

The night had not been kind to her, as the nurses had woken her on a routine basis every hour or so to check on her. It was all part of the precautions taken due to her concussion, but had still been very annoying. She longed for the time when she would be back in the comfort of her own bed and could sleep for as long as she liked. Then she remembered something from the day before – a conversation she'd had with Elliot, one in which she recalled agreeing to stay with him while she recovered. Surely, he hadn't been serious, right? That must have all been a manifestation of some sort of guilt he'd been feeling at the time because she'd been injured. More likely than not, she'd be going back to her apartment, alone, like always.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a nurse, who had arrived before she could press the call button to ask for help. Olivia wasn't one to ask for help often, but between her dominant arm being confined to a sling, and movement of the other arm still causing pain to her chest, she doubted she could maneuver her body out of the bed easily enough to make it to the bathroom on her own. That wasn't even factoring in the pain in her ribs.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia was settled back in bed again. Thanks to the items the nurse had provided, and by moving cautiously, she had been able to brush her teeth and wash her face. She also had accepted the nurse's offer to help brush her hair. Rather than opt for another ponytail, she let it fall around her shoulders. Resting back against the pillows, she closed her eyes while she waited for Elliot to arrive.

He showed up in her room not long after, carrying a tray holding two cups in one hand, and a bag in the other. A newspaper was tucked under his arm. Setting the items in his hands down on the bedside tray, he bent down and brushed his lips against the crown of his partners head, still feeling shaken at seeing her like this.

The slight pressure atop her head caused her to stir, and her eyes fluttered open to look up him. When she recognized who was in the room with her, she gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

"Morning, Liv. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. They barely let me get any sleep last night."

Elliot nodded his head in sympathy and understanding. Hospitals were notorious for not being a place to get a decent night of sleep. He hoped that they wouldn't be keeping her too much longer.

Noticing that she was taking an interest in the drinks he had set on her tray, he gave her a mischievous grin.

"What's this now? Could it be that my tea drinking partner is intrigued by the aroma of coffee?"

"Shut up, Elliot. Is one of those for me, or not?"

Wisely deciding not to tease her further, he presented her with her coffee. He watched as she sipped the beverage, then leaned back against the pillow to savor the taste. He hid his smile at her enjoyment of something so simple behind his own cup. Her coffee was half gone before she remembered the bag he had brought along with him.

"What else did you bring?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be interested in what the hospital served for breakfast, so I got you a cinnamon raisin bagel."

Olivia was about to ask a question, but before she could, he beat her to it.

"Don't worry, Liv, I remembered to get extra cream cheese, just the way you like it. There's a fruit cup in there for you, too."

No other man knew her as well as Elliot did. It was no wonder they got along so well. Then again, they also fought like cats and dogs sometimes, too. She supposed it was because they were just so alike in so many ways. They were both passionate about the job, and they were both stubborn people. But when it came down to it, he was the greatest friend she'd ever had. As he passed her half of the bagel to hold in her left hand, it didn't even occur to her to argue as he picked up a fork and began to feed her the fruit.

* * *

It was mid-morning, and the doctors still hadn't been in to see Olivia. Already she was sick of the sling, and it hadn't even been a full twenty four hours of wearing it. She didn't know how she was going to manage several weeks. On the brighter side of things, her left side wasn't pinching as much today, so that helped. Maybe as the days wore on, she would be able to use her left arm more, and not be so completely dependent on others to do things for her.

Just when she was about to question Elliot again as to what time it was, Dr. Cook came through her door. Another man was with him, who she guessed had to be Dr. Shaw. Once they were standing by her bed, it was Dr. Cook who spoke first.

"Good morning, Detective. How are you feeling today?"

Olivia wanted nothing more than to say she was 'fine', but knew that no one would take her seriously. So, she decided she would just be honest.

"Better than yesterday. I'm still in some pain, but I suppose that is to be expected."

The doctor gave her a kind smile, having noticed the relieved expression on her partner's face when she'd answered the way she had.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'd like to tell you that the pain will go away sooner rather than later, but I'm afraid with your injuries, its something that might last for a bit longer than you'd like."

Olivia liked this doctor. He wasn't trying to give her any false hope, or tell her that if she just simply followed the rules, she'd be feeling better in no time. Granted, it sucked hearing that the pain would be something that she might have to deal with for awhile, but it wasn't as if she'd be allowed to go back to work immediately anyway. First things first, she just wanted to get out of this hospital.

"I can deal with some pain, Doctor. What I'm most concerned about is getting back home again. How soon can you release me?"

"We'd like to keep you another night, at least. You were running a low grade fever after surgery, and while that has broken, I'd like to see you fever free for twenty four hours before I release you."

She tried her best to hide her disappointment. The last thing she wanted was to spend another night here, especially after the way the previous one had gone. However, before she could ask another question, Dr. Shaw spoke up.

"Tonight should be more comfortable for you, Detective. They won't need to wake you every hour anymore, so your sleep should go uninterrupted."

Resigned to her fate that she wouldn't be going anywhere for at least another day, Olivia then tried to bargain.

"So, I can go home tomorrow, then?"

The three men in the room all shared a soft chuckle. Elliot was about to admonish her for asking, even though he understood her impatience. However, it was Dr. Shaw who answered her first.

"Yes. Barring any complications, I don't see any reason why we won't be able to release you tomorrow afternoon."

Both doctors looked at her sternly, and when Dr. Cook spoke next, she knew she wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"You will have someone to stay with you while you recover, won't you? Because if not, I can arrange for you to stay here in the hospital until you are fully healed."

Now, it was Elliot's turn to speak up on Olivia's behalf.

"She will be staying at my apartment with me. I'll be taking a leave of absence from work while she recovers, so she won't be alone."

As soon as he had spoken, he made a point of avoiding eye contact with Olivia, knowing she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. He was sure to get an earful as soon as the doctors left the room. He didn't care.

Both doctors merely looked at one another, then back at their patient. As though sensing something wasn't quite right, Dr. Shaw opted to check in with her.

"Are you all right with that plan, Detective Benson? Do you feel comfortable staying with your partner?"

Realizing that they were only concerned for her safety and well-being, Olivia knew she had to put them at ease. Her own personal reservations about staying with Elliot had nothing whatsoever to do with being uncomfortable. She just hated any type of situation where she was forced to rely on anybody but herself, even though the very essence of her job dictated that she do that very thing on a daily basis.

"Of course I feel comfortable with him. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. It's just that I'm frustrated that I'm going to need anyone's help at all."

"We understand. Detective Stabler, if you could step out of the room for a few minutes so we could examine Detective Benson?"

Elliot nodded at Dr. Cook's request, but before leaving asked Olivia if she needed anything. She was initially going to decline his request, but then asked him for a cup of hot tea. With a nod, he left her room to do as she had asked, knowing she would be in the capable hands of the doctors.

* * *

When Elliot returned to the room fifteen minutes later, Olivia was alone again. He'd purposely taken his time, using the restroom and making a few phone calls before going to get their drinks.

"Hey, Liv. Here's your tea."

"Thanks, El. You don't have to stay with me all day, you know."

Here it comes, he thought to himself. Classic Olivia move of deflection. Next, she would be insisting that she would be perfectly fine taking care of herself. He wasn't about to listen to that. It was going to be hard enough to tell her what he'd learned during one of his phone calls, but he'd promised her only the day before that he wouldn't keep things from her. In turn, she had promised she wouldn't run. Maybe he was so hesitant because he already knew what her answer was going to be.

"Don't worry about me. Listen, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Her brow furrowed as she studied his expression, a worried look on her face. Something was wrong. At the very least, there was something that he was stalling in trying to tell her. Instinct told her it had to do with Andrew Parker. Had something happened to him? Last she had heard, the man was safe at Bellvue hospital, under constant watch.

"Something's happened, hasn't it. With Andrew Parker."

Elliot wasn't surprised in the least at how perceptive his partner was. Even a concussion couldn't dim her intuition. He knew that during her hours alone with Parker yesterday, she had connected with the man on a level he'd have never been able to. Her concern likely stemmed from worry for his safety as well as what pertained to their case.

Removing her empty cup of tea from her hand, he tossed it into the trash can by her nightstand. Then, he shifted from where he was seated next to her to sit with her on the bed by her hip, facing her. He wasn't sure exactly how Olivia would react to the news he was about share, and wanted to be there to offer his support.

"Parker's arraignment was this morning, Liv. He refused counsel, just opted to plead guilty to all charges."

Olivia was stunned, and knew it was reflected in her face. No lawyer? Granted, for the most part she and Elliot both detested defense attorneys for their underhanded tactics, but this was one case where it was necessary. Andrew needed someone to speak up on his behalf, because in his present state of mind, he most certainly wasn't about to speak up for himself. Surely they couldn't arraign and sentence him while he was undergoing psychiatric care. She looked to Elliot for more of an explanation.

"Casey went ahead with the charges of reckless endangerment and illegal possession of a firearm. There are also counts of kidnapping for holding the children and adults of the daycare hostage."

Olivia tried to meet Elliot's gaze, but he was avoiding her eyes. He never avoided looking at her, unless there was something he didn't want to tell her. What else could it be?

"What aren't you telling me, Elliot?"

He sighed. She knew him too well. Of course she would know he was holding something back. Taking her hand in his, he lowered his voice to an even softer tone.

"Casey didn't want to, but the DA's office forced her hand, Liv. She had to charge Parker with assault and attempted murder of a police officer for what happened to you."

"WHAT?!"

Olivia was incredulous as she wrenched her hand free Elliot's grasp and tried to climb out of the bed. In doing so, she not only pulled the stitches on her chest, but caused a great deal of pain to her sore ribs in the process. Tears sprang to her eyes and a fresh wave of nausea washed over her. Even though she was already sitting, she paled and swayed slightly. She felt the moment Elliot's gentle hold grasped her around the shoulders and eased her back against the pillows.

"Easy, Liv."

Seeing how shaken and upset she was, Elliot chastised himself for not leading with the bit of information he should have.

"The judge didn't feel comfortable making a ruling, feeling that Parker wasn't competent. Parker is going to continue to be held at Bellvue. He is also free to seek counsel should he change his mind, and they can even petition to change his plea."

Feeling a little more at ease now, and knowing that Andrew would continue receiving the necessary treatment, Olivia relaxed visibly. Still, she sensed there was something else Elliot hadn't told her. She waited for him to continue.

"I should have told you this yesterday, but you were too out of it from surgery, so I hope you can forgive me. After he gave his statement to Cragen and Huang yesterday, Parker made a request."

"What did he want, Elliot?"

"He wants to see you."

* * *

Elliot let himself into Olivia's apartment with the keys he'd always hoped to never have to use. They'd been on his key chain nearly as long as they'd been partners, but had always had the stipulation that they were for emergencies only. While this wasn't an emergency per se, she certainly wasn't capable of coming into her home on her own at the moment, and would need clothes to wear when leaving the hospital tomorrow. Plus, she had given her express permission that he could go through her things in order to pack her a bag.

As he made his way into her bedroom and found a duffle bag on the top shelf of her closet, his mind swam back to the conversation they'd had just before he left her room. He had just told her that Andrew Parker had plead guilty to all charges, and had also requested to see her. While he hadn't anticipated that she would outright refuse, he also hadn't expected she would be so adamant about seeing the man who had nearly killed her – even if it hadn't been intentional.

Even though he'd tried his hardest, the fact that he disagreed with her decision had been apparent, and had nearly triggered another argument between the two of them. He hadn't meant to be so judgmental, it was just that he'd been flooded with memories from the previous day. He still hadn't shaken the sight of her pinned beneath the bookcase, a pool of blood beneath her head. Or that when the medics had removed the vest, the bullet wound that was so close to her heart.

Ultimately, he'd agreed to take her to visit Andrew Parker on their way back to his apartment tomorrow. However, it did come with the condition that she couldn't push herself. If the pain got to be too much for her to handle, she had to agree to speak up so they could leave. She also had to be willing to listen to his suggestions that she was taking on more than she should. It hadn't been an easy bargain for Olivia to agree to, but she'd eventually nodded. It was then that she'd asked him to come here to her apartment to pick her up a few things. That had led to a whole new kind of exchange.

As he opened the top drawer on her dresser and some garments came into view, Elliot smiled to himself while he replayed the conversation.

" _Are you sure you want me to pick up your things for you, Liv? I mean, I understand some of that might be private."_

" _Give me a break, El. Are you seriously trying to tell me you've never seen women's underwear before?_ "

Looking in the drawer, he saw a selection of boy shorts in neutral colors. Next to them were several tank tops with built in bras, and in the far end, socks. He grabbed enough to last for two weeks, figuring that if it came to it, he could always throw her clothes in the washing machine at his place.

Remembering what Olivia had told him, he bypassed the third drawer and went directly to the fourth, where she had said she kept her tee shirts, leggings, and drawstring pants. Last but not least, he grabbed two hooded sweatshirts from her closet to replace the one that had been cut apart by the medics the other day. Soon they were all added to the bag, and he headed for the bathroom next.

In the bathroom, he grabbed Olivia's body wash and shampoo out of the shower. Then feeling even more like an intruder than ever, he looked in the cabinet under the sink and found her a fresh razor, and as a precaution, added a box of tampons to her bag. He also found a brand new toothbrush, too. He didn't see the need to pack her toothpaste when there was plenty of that at his apartment. If for some reason she had a problem using his, he could always run out to the store and buy her some later. Finally, he tossed in her deodorant and body spray, grabbed her robe off the hook on the back of the door, and zipped the bag closed.

Throwing the strap over his shoulder, he locked the apartment back up again, and made his way back to his car. By now, the order he'd phoned in when he'd first arrived here would be ready. He could pick it up and head back to the hospital in time to have dinner with Olivia before being kicked out again for the night. How he wished visiting hours didn't end so early, even though he knew she needed her rest.

When Elliot entered Olivia's room, depositing their Chinese takeout on the bedside tray, and dropping off her bag of clothes on the chair by the wall, she was nowhere to be found. Anxiety began to creep up within him, until he realized he could hear two voices from behind the closed bathroom door. If he concentrated hard enough, he could also hear the sound of rushing water. He quickly deduced that Olivia's nurse must be helping her to shower.

Not wanting to intrude on her privacy, he quickly jotted a note for his partner, and left it on the bedside tray by the bag of food. Then he left the room to go and wait for his partner's call in the visitors lounge.

Ten minutes later, his phone buzzed with an incoming text message, letting him know she was settled back in bed.

When he arrived in her room, he was pleased to see how refreshed she looked. Whomever had helped her had even taken the extra time to french braid her hair, sweeping it away from her face. The style also made it more easy to manage given her current limitations.

Elliot knew that Olivia wouldn't be as receptive to having him feed her tonight. Especially not now that she was able to move her left arm more freely without causing pain with her chest incision. Instead, he offered a compromise.

"I know you won't be able to handle chopsticks tonight, so I hope you won't object to using a fork."

"No. I want to eat my dinner, not wear it."

He grinned at her, then began setting up their food. He'd thought ahead, and had snagged a couple of paper plates from her place before leaving. This way, he was able to divide up their meal choices between the two plates so they could share like they always did.

While they ate, they found a movie to watch on television together, and could almost try and forget that Olivia was still in the hospital. It was just like any other night where they shared Chinese food, laughing and telling stories. All too soon, though, reality came back to them. Olivia's nurse was in the room to remind them that visiting hours were almost over, and that Elliot would need to leave.

"Do you want me to leave this bag here for you, or take it back with me ?"

"Just leave me a tank top, tee shirt, and sweatshirt to wear. My jeans are still here from the other day, so are my shoes. I don't want to have to carry too much with me when I leave."

Elliot did as she asked, and put the requested items in the closet with her other clothes. Then he stepped closer to her bed. When he bent down to give her what had become a routine kiss on the top of her head, she surprised him by wrapping her good arm around his waist and hugging him.

"Thank you for everything, El. I'm saying that now, because I can't guarantee what kind of person I'm going to be like to live with for two weeks."

"Don't forget, I've worked with you for over eight years. I think I know what I'm getting myself into."

He laughed, then feigned injury as she slapped him on the arm, hiding her own smile as she did so.

"Goodnight, Liv. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, El."

Olivia watched him go, then sank back against her pillow. One more night here in this hospital, then she would be going home to recover. No, not home – her partner's home. She tried to quell the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and focus on sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Olivia was nervous the entire next morning, worried that her release from the hospital would never be approved. As a result, she had come across grouchier than she intended with Elliot, something she felt bad about. She knew she owed him an apology, especially since he had brought her breakfast again. The truth was, she was feeling miserable. Not miserable enough to warrant staying in the hospital longer, just because everything was either hurting, stretching, or itching as it all began to heal.

Elliot, on the other hand, hadn't been offended. He'd been expecting Olivia to be defensive today, especially considering that the doctors hadn't exactly guaranteed to her one hundred percent that she could go home. He wanted her back in the comfort of his apartment as much as he knew she wanted to leave the hospital, even if he could admit to himself that convincing her to allow him to take care of her wouldn't be an easy task.

When lunchtime had come and gone without the doctors coming to see her, Olivia was beyond impatient. She picked at her tray with disinterest, having refused Elliot's offer to go out and get them something else to eat. Doing his best not to push her buttons, he decided to try again.

"Liv, come on. You need to eat something. At least agree to let me buy you lunch on the way home."

"That's if I'm even going home, Elliot. We don't know that for certain, yet."

He didn't even react when she snapped at him, even though the words stung a little. No matter the reason, he always hated when she was upset with him, even if he really wasn't the cause. He was simply there, and that made him a prime target for her to unleash her frustrations. He also knew that she had been refusing to take anything for the pain, intent on proving that she didn't need to be in the hospital any longer. The fine sheen of perspiration on her brow and clenching of her teeth told him just how much she was hurting. Rather than call her out on it, he wisely kept silent.

Just when Olivia was about to abandon any and all hope about leaving the hospital that day, Doctors Cook and Shaw came into her room. Both offered their apologies, having been in separate surgeries earlier that morning. After taking a moment to look over his patient's chart, Dr. Cook studied her with a guarded expression.

"It says here that you've been refusing all your pain medication, Detective. But I can clearly see that you are still in a great deal of pain. Is the medicine making you feel sick?"

With gritted teeth against the discomfort in her collarbone, ribs, and chest – not to mention the pounding in her head – Olivia gave her response. She was surprising herself with her honesty, and knew Elliot would no doubt be shocked as well.

"No. I just wanted to prove I didn't need it anymore, so you'd let me go home."

Dr. Cook exchanged a look with Dr. Shaw, and the other man nodded, then left the room. He returned only a moment later with a nurse who had brought with her the medication cart. In seconds, she had made the necessary entries and prepped a syringe to give a direct injection into Olivia's IV line so the pain medicine would help her faster. She also gave her something to help her relax against the tension she'd been holding her body in since the night before. The relief that crossed the woman's face was almost instantaneous.

"Please, Detective, when you are back at home, take your medication exactly as prescribed. Don't let the pain become so bad that you allow yourself to get to this point."

Olivia nodded, accepting Dr. Shaw's gentle advice. Then she startled. Wait a minute – he's said when she was at home – did that mean they were still going to release her today after all? She hadn't screwed things up for herself?

Giving their patient a smile, both doctors nodded simultaneously. Yes, she would be going home today. In fact – they could get the discharge process started as soon as they had completed their examination of her. Elliot, knowing he'd be asked to leave, offered to help. He inquired whether or not there were any prescriptions he could pick up for Olivia at the hospital pharmacy in order to speed up the discharge process. They each passed him one slip of paper. With a smile, Elliot left the room, promising his partner he'd be back soon to take her home.

* * *

Naturally, the discharge process hadn't gone as quickly as Olivia would have liked, but at long last, she was on her way. Settled in Elliot's jeep, she tried to relax against the seat as they made their way back out into the city streets. That was when she remembered something.

"El, wait – you're still taking me to see Parker, right?"

Glancing over to where she sat in the passenger seat, Elliot offered her a smile. He'd known there was no way she would forget. While he would have liked nothing better than to take her straight back to his apartment so she could rest, he also knew how much this meant to her.

"Yes, Liv, I'm still taking you to see Parker. We're on our way to Bellvue now. Just remember what you promised me, okay?"

"I remember."

Once they arrived at Bellvue, Elliot parked the car, and they made their way to floor that housed the prison ward. There, he flashed his badge and explained the situation to the guard on duty. Cragen and George had already called ahead to make the arrangements, this was merely a formality of checking in. They were admitted beyond the locked entrance, and through a metal detector. A security guard also scanned them both with a wand and asked a few basic questions. Then they were led to a visitors room and told to wait.

Less than five minutes later, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Andrew could be seen in the door frame, another person standing behind escorting him. True to what they'd been promised, his hands were not cuffed. A look of surprise crossed his features when he saw who was in the room waiting for him. He shuffled over and took a seat at the table across from her. Elliot remained standing back against the wall, not wanting to intrude.

"Olivia – I mean, Detective Benson. You came."

Olivia smiled at him warmly. She didn't hold anything against Andrew Parker in regard to her injuries. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her. What had happened to her was all a result of her trying to prevent him from harming himself. He hadn't even intended to take the daycare hostage – he'd merely been a suicidal man who saw no other way out. All he'd wanted to do was say goodbye to his son. While it didn't excuse his actions, she knew he wasn't a violent criminal, not like others she'd encountered in the past.

"Of course I came. Even if you hadn't asked for me, I was going to check on you. And please, call me Olivia."

He didn't understand. Why did this woman, this police officer, care so much about him? By all rights, she should be condemning him. As Andrew let his eyes take in everything he saw in front of him, guilt washed over him anew. He wanted to ask about her injuries, but knew he didn't have the right. He also knew that she likely couldn't tell him. Especially not with his court case still open. There was one thing he did want to know, and he hoped she wouldn't mind his asking.

"Olivia, may I ask you something? It's about what you told me the other day. It's been on my mind ever since."

Olivia knew exactly what he was referring to. She figured now that he'd had time to think about it, he was likely having some doubts as to whether or not she'd been telling him the truth. She was immensely relieved that the guard who had brought Andrew into the room had trusted her and Elliot as police officers and had opted to stand outside the door.

"You want to know if my story was true, don't you? It's all right to speak freely, Elliot knows about my past. He's one of the very few people who do."

"So you weren't just telling me what I wanted to hear? Your father really did rape your mother?

Olivia caught his gaze and held it. The pain in his eyes was still fresh, and underneath it all, she could read the guilt he was feeling.

"Yes. Everything I told you about myself was the truth."

"Why? I hadn't done anything to deserve your honesty. Now, look at you. You just got out of the hospital - they told me you had to have surgery – because of me. You should have just let me kill myself."

Even though the touching of inmates/patients was discouraged, Olivia simply couldn't let Andrew Parker beat himself up the way he was. She couldn't let him spiral back down that rabbit hole again. Reaching out her good hand, she clasped her fingers around his own where they rested on the table. His downcast eyes flew up to meet hers once more.

"I did what I did, Andrew, because your life is worth saving. Just like I told you when we were alone together, you are not your father. What he did does not have to become your burden."

Andrew said nothing, but a lone tear slipped from his eye and trailed down his cheek. He made no attempt to brush it away. In turn, Olivia was battling with her own emotions. This had brought up memories of her childhood that she thought she'd long since buried.

"You have a wife and a son who love you. That's why I want to ask you to get yourself a lawyer."

Now, he was ready to argue. No. He couldn't do that to his family. Better for everyone involved if he just plead guilty and was sent away.

Olivia read the tumult in his expression, and squeezed his hand.

"Listen to me. I'm not asking you to change your plea. Legally, I'm not allowed to do that anyway. But, if you get yourself an attorney, they can fight to have you serve your sentence in a place like this, where you can get the most help. I don't believe you belong in jail."

Now he understood. He also understood what she wasn't saying – that by changing where he served his sentence, he'd also be helping his family. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his wife and son any more than he already had. He still hadn't been able to shake the image of Aaron clinging to him, refusing to leave his side. Even after he'd scared and confused the boy the way he had.

"All right, I'll contact a lawyer. I'm still pleading guilty, though."

Olivia said nothing to this, but merely nodded. A knock at the door, followed by the reappearance of the guard informed them that the short time they'd been granted to visit was up. Knowing that he wasn't permitted to touch her, Andrew instead offered her the most sincere look he could.

"Olivia, thank you again for coming to see me. You didn't have to, and I can't tell you how much it means to me. For what its worth, I'm sorry."

She regarded him with the same compassion that she'd given him ever since she'd learned what had made him so upset the other day.

"I know you are. Now you can do something else for me – let them help you here. Do what they tell you, and don't be afraid to let yourself heal."

As he was led from the room, he nodded emphatically, even though he hadn't verbally given her his word. When they were alone again, Elliot gave Olivia a moment or two to collect herself. Then, he stepped quietly behind her, and placed his palm on her shoulder. She leaned into him, grateful for the support. He knew better than to ask if she was okay right now. After another few moments of silence, her voice reached his ears.

"Take me home, Elliot."

"Liv, you know I can't do that right now -"

She chuckled softly, shaking her head where it was still resting against his chest.

"I meant to your place."

Keeping an arm wrapped around her, they walked out of Bellvue hospital together. Without a word, he helped her into the jeep, and turned in the direction of his apartment. When they got there, he hoped she would let him continue to take care of her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Elliot's building. At Olivia's request, he had phoned ahead to have something delivered to his place, as she had declined his offer to take her out for something to eat. Helping her out of the car now, he could see how emotionally and physically exhausted she was. No doubt the medication they had given her at the hospital before she'd left was a contributing factor, combined with her visit with Parker not long ago. He made a mental note to encourage her to take a nap after she'd had something to eat.

Leading her into his apartment, he helped her take the sweatshirt sleeve off her good arm. The other side had been draped over to cover the sling. Then, carrying her bag, he indicated she should follow him down the hallway to where the bedrooms were.

"I'm giving you my room while you're staying here, Liv – don't even think about arguing with me. Not only will you be more comfortable, but you'll also have a private bathroom, too. I'll sleep in Dickie's room."

Olivia worried her lower lip between her teeth, clearly debating over whether or not she should at least try and fight him on this. When it came down to it, she knew she'd feel even more guilty taking a room that belonged to one of his kids. Given her pain levels, there was no way she could manage sleeping on a couch. As much as the stubborn side of her hated letting Elliot have his way, she had to concede that he was right in this instance. His room really was the best place for her right now. She nodded her agreement, and followed him into the room.

"I have fresh sheets to put on the bed for you, and I'm going to clean out a drawer so you have somewhere to put your things. I don't want you living out of a bag while you're here."

Again, his look told her that she wasn't to argue. So instead she merely thanked him. Truth be told, it meant so much to her that he had thought ahead for all that she would need. Then something occurred to her that he probably _hadn't_ thought of – how was she supposed to get changed without help? Even more important, how was she supposed to wash her hair? She was allowed to remove the sling for purposes of changing clothes and taking a shower, but had to wear it the rest of the time. What had she been thinking agreeing to stay with Elliot? How could she possibly ask him to help her with such intimate things?

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts when Elliot's hands wrapped gently around her upper arms, and eased her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking up, she was met with his concerned expression.

"Liv, are you all right? You just got pale all of a sudden. I was worried you might pass out. Is it the pain? I can -"

She held up her good hand, stopping him mid-sentence.

"No, El. I'm fine, I promise. Well, not fine, but you know what I mean. My mind just ran away from me for a minute."

"I don't understand."

Her pale features suddenly changed as a flush overcame her cheekbones, and Olivia felt the need to break eye contact. Willing herself to calm down, and that it was only Elliot, after all, she tried her best to explain.

"I just realized that there are some things I'm not going to be able to do for myself."

"I know that, Liv. You have to know I'd never do anything to make you feel helpless. I'll also do my best not to overstep. I promise to only step in if you ask me first."

Her voice was small then, unable to really believe she was asking him for help so soon. But truth of the matter was, she really wanted to be wearing something more comfortable.

"Do you think you can help me change into some clothes I'll be able to sleep in? I'm sorry to ask, but -"

"Liv, stop. Don't apologize. Anything you need while you're here, just ask. It's only me, okay?"

Unable to find the words, she could only nod. She heard herself give Elliot the instructions for what she wanted to wear, and involuntarily felt herself closing her eyes. She felt as he helped her back into a standing position, and unbuttoned her jeans to lower them from her hips. Never before had she been more grateful that she wore extra long tee shirts. Before she'd even realized her jeans were missing, a pair of drawstring pants were in their place.

"Okay, Liv, how do you want to work this? Do you just want to keep the tee shirt and tank on, and sleep in that? Or, do you want me to help you take off the tank?"

She considered the request for a moment, then gave her answer.

"If you can help me get my arms inside the tank, then slip the tee shirt back over my head, you can probably slip it off from underneath the tee shirt."

"You got it."

It was silly to do things that way, but she simply didn't feel comfortable baring herself to her partner in any other way yet. Even though she wasn't uncomfortable with her body, and she knew he wouldn't judge her. Hell, they'd changed in front of each other in the locker room plenty of times. It was just different when she couldn't dress herself.

Minutes later, she was free from the confines of her tank top, and he had secured her arm in the sling once more. She had just thanked him when the buzzer sounded, indicating that their food had arrived. With a kiss to her forehead, he left her behind in his room, wondering what had just transpired between them.

* * *

Even though she hadn't eaten anything all day, Olivia wasn't very hungry. To keep Elliot from worrying, she managed to eat two slices of pizza. She was getting much more skilled at feeding herself using her left hand, and she was proud of herself for that. After she had eaten, he brought her one of her pain pills, which she took without argument. She knew she'd have to continue eating on a regular basis if she wanted to keep the medicine from upsetting her stomach.

After clearing away the empty box, Elliot excused himself for a moment, and Olivia took advantage of the opportunity to stretch out a little on the couch. The events of the day were quickly catching up to her, and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and take a nap. As she drifted off, it still occurred to her that she hadn't apologized for being such a bitch to Elliot this morning. She reminded herself to do just that as soon as she woke up. She just wanted to rest for a few minutes.

When Elliot returned to the living room after having changed the sheets on his bed, the sight took his breath away. Olivia was sound asleep on his couch, her chest rising and falling in even intervals. Knowing how exhausted she was, and how long it had been since she'd slept in a proper bed, he didn't hesitate in his decision.

Stepping beside her sleeping form, he scooped her up in his arms and cradled her close. He took special care not to jostle her, mindful of how much pain she was still in. Carrying her down the hall, he gently deposited her in his bed, the sheets already turned down in anticipation of her wanting a nap. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, he bent low and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before backing out of the room, pulling the door partially closed behind him.

Back out on the sofa, he grabbed a blanket from the back, and stretched out himself. He needed a rest as much as Olivia did, but wanted to be somewhere she could find him if she needed him. He realized his error earlier, and that he should have given her a complete tour of the apartment, and shown her exactly where he would be sleeping. Knowing his partner the way he did, she wouldn't go looking behind closed doors for him without being given permission. Setting the alarm on his phone to wake him in an hour, he turned on his side, and tried to get some sleep.

When the phone alarm sounded an hour later, Elliot silenced the device quickly, hoping the noise wouldn't carry down the hall. Sitting up and stretching, he admitted to himself that he felt much more refreshed and alert. Deciding to watch some television, he turned it on, opting to keep the volume low. Even so, a few minutes later he heard the sound of footsteps padding down his hall. Turning his head toward the sound, his greeting is apologetic.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I was simply ready to wake up. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

In answer to her question, he simply scooted over and patted the cushion next to him. Neither made a mention of exactly how Olivia had gotten into the bedroom, or how she'd managed to get herself back out of bed again. Once she was settled next to him, she turned and faced him.

"El, I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for?"

"For this morning. I was a complete bitch to you. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and pulling her closer, so she was reclining against his chest, he turned his head so his lips grazed her temple.

"Liv, you weren't feeling well, and I understand that. We always tend to take our worst moods out on the other, and we always survive it. You don't owe me anything."

His voice pretty much said that he considered the subject closed, so Olivia made no point to argue further. Instead, she gave in to the comfort he was offering, and tucked her head under his chin. They didn't talk any more, but instead focused their attention on the screen in front of them. Olivia knew she was a long way off from being recovered, but as far as she was concerned, she was already starting to heal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Just as when she'd awoken from her nap the day before, it took her a moment to remember that she was in Elliot's apartment. She lay there for a few minutes more, not wanting to leave the comfort of the bed. Plus she knew as soon as she moved, the pain that had remained dormant as she slept would sweep over her all over again, and she just wasn't ready for that.

Her thoughts drifted to the night before, and how relaxed and comfortable she'd been in Elliot's home. She was much more used to spending time with him outside of work at her own apartment, or even at his family home in Queens, so this was very different territory they were delving into.

It had only been her first night here, and already her partner had surprised her. Instead of ordering in for dinner, he'd prepared a meal for them himself. Granted, it was just a simple plate of pasta tossed in a jarred sauce, but she'd appreciated the effort nonetheless. He'd even assured her that wasn't the extent of his cooking skills, and had promised to cook for her again.

After they had eaten, they had sat together on the couch. Elliot hadn't pressured her into talking, and he was pretty silent too. It was as if he had sensed she needed time to decompress after the day that she'd had. She had been so immensely grateful for it. It made her feel a lot less guilty when she excused herself to go to bed earlier than she normally would on any other given night.

A soft knock at the door pulled Olivia from her thoughts, and she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was just after nine. She couldn't remember when she'd last slept so late. Calling out to the man she knew waited on the other side, she tried to sit up, but failed.

"Yeah, El. You can come in."

Despite her invitation, he still opened the door cautiously. He poked his head inside first, as though he were afraid of intruding somewhere he didn't belong, even though it was in fact his room. Logically, he knew he wouldn't find her in a state of undress – especially since he was aware that her pain was so great, she couldn't really dress herself right now.

The first thing he noticed once he let his gaze settle on her features was that despite the pain she was obviously in, she looked well rested. That meant that she had actually slept the night before. Good. Truth be told, he'd lain awake well into the night worried about whether or not she was comfortable, and if she was sleeping.

Remembering why he had knocked on her door in the first place, he stepped closer to the bed. Careful to give her plenty of personal space, he sat down on the edge, and gave her a smile.

"I'm glad I didn't wake you, Liv. I was wondering if you were up, and if you wanted some breakfast. I'll make you whatever you like."

"You don't have to go to all that trouble, El. Just toast or cereal will be fine."

He gave her a stern look, one that was probably a bit harsher than he intended. She wasn't even out of bed yet, and her stubbornness was showing itself.

"Liv, you know you need to eat to take your meds. And it's not any trouble. So, what will it be? Scrambled eggs? Pancakes? An omelet, maybe?"

Olivia was quiet for a few moments as she considered what he asked of her. Truth be told, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a 'proper' breakfast. She was about to refuse again, and insist on something simple when her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly.

Elliot said nothing, but the smile on his face gave away his amusement. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Scrambled eggs, then, if you insist."

"I do. Anything else?"

She considered his offer, then put aside her anxiety to ask for what was at the forefront of her mind.

"Toast and coffee, obviously. Maybe some fruit, if you have any?"

"Of course. Is cantaloupe okay, or would you prefer strawberries?"

Olivia tried to lift herself into a sitting position, and cried out in pain as she failed. She sank back against the pillow in frustration, holding up her hand to him as he reached for her in concern. Clearly she wasn't as independent yet as she'd like to be.

"Cantaloupe is fine. I'd rather save the berries for when we actually do have pancakes for breakfast."

"Good plan. I'll get started then."

He stood up and turned to leave, even though everything in him wanted to stay. He had practically felt her pain as his own when she'd struggled to get up and couldn't, but didn't want to overstep. He had just turned to face the door when her voice called out to him. It was so small and unsure, he almost didn't recognize it as belonging to his partner.

"El? Can you help me please? I don't think I can get up on my own."

He said nothing in response, but merely nodded and stepped closer to the bed. Slipping an arm under her shoulders on her left side, he worked with her to ease her into a sitting position. Once she was successfully seated on the side of the bed, he offered her his hand, so she could use it as support to stand under her own power. Only when she was steady and headed toward the bathroom did he head to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast had been a quiet affair, without much conversation. Instead, they ate their meals and drank their coffee while they shared the paper between them. Olivia was grateful for the space Elliot was giving her, as it allowed her some time to think. She remembered that she had yet to give a full statement to her Captain over what went on in the daycare, even though they likely didn't need to know much from her, considering she had been wired the entire time. Everything that had happened was already on the record. Still, it would be a formality that needed to be taken care of.

"El? Do I need to go to the station at some point to give my statement?"

Finishing off his last bite of toast and washing it down with a mouthful of coffee, Elliot shook his head. When he could speak again, he lowered his cup so he could answer her.

"No, Liv. If you're feeling up to it, Cap is going to come over here today to talk to you. He's going to bring Sergeant Dillon, too."

Olivia drew her lower lip between her teeth. If it were only going to be her Captain, she wouldn't feel quite as awkward being dressed in her comfortable clothing. But it would also be Sergeant Dillon, whom she'd met for the first time just the other day. Realizing that he couldn't fault her for her attire based upon her injuries, she came to a decision.

Elliot was watching his partner carefully. He could tell just by looking at her that she was deep in thought. He knew she wasn't upset at the prospect of their Captain coming over, the man was like a father figure to her – to both of them, really. Perhaps she was a little anxious about seeing Sergeant Dillon while not in a professional setting, but that wasn't her fault. At least the comfort of his apartment had to be better than it would have been facing him while she had been in the hospital. If she only knew how much he had begged his superior officers to give her a bit of a reprieve so she wouldn't have to face such intense questions while inpatient. Reaching out until his palm covered her hand where it rested on the table, he squeezed softly.

"What's on your mind, Liv?"

Olivia felt the heat rise in her face as her cheeks flushed lightly. Elliot really did know her all too well. She was surprised he hadn't read her mind entirely. Truth of the matter was, she wanted a shower in the worst way possible. Yes, a nurse had helped her wash her hair the other day while she was still in the hospital, but the rest of it had just been a glorified sponge bath. Because of the IV line she'd had in, as well as the bandages on her chest, she hadn't been allowed to get as clean as she'd wanted.

Now, though, while she had some mobility, she was still dependent on others. She knew she could manage standing in the shower and washing herself, but there was no way she'd be able to lift both arms above her head to lather her hair with shampoo. She was going to have to ask for help.

Unable to look Elliot in the eye, even though they'd always been able to talk about anything – especially much more delicate subjects than this – she mumbled an answer to his question.

"I want a shower, but there's no way I'll be able to wash my hair on my own. Can you help me?"

Knowing exactly how much it cost her to ask him to help her with a task that intimate, Elliot's heart ached for his partner. Not for the first time since she'd been injured, he wished that he could swap places with her, so that he'd be the one in pain and suffering from limitations. Now wasn't the time to tease her.

"Of course, Liv. In fact, I want to show you something."

Squeezing her hand again, he got up from the table to go and get something that was in a bag by the door. She must have missed it when they came in yesterday. When he returned to stand beside her, he was holding something out to show her.

It was a small tray like contraption with a curved structure at one end. It slanted downward, and could be attached to any sink, making it easy to wash someone's hair who couldn't on their own. The water would simply drain off, keeping the person dry. As she held the item in her free hand, Olivia felt a few tears spring to her eyes. Elliot had bought this especially for her, so that he would be able to help her wash her hair. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant so much. Unable to find all the words to convey the gratitude she was feeling, she simply looked at him as two soft words left her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

Over an hour later, Olivia was seated in Elliot's living room, awaiting the arrival of her Captain and Sergeant Dillon. Thanks to Elliot's help, her hair was freshly washed, and he'd even gone a step above and beyond and used Maureen's spare hair dryer to blow it dry for her, too. She'd been surprised when he had offered to pull it up into a ponytail for her as well, reminding her with a smile that he was the father of three daughters. Ultimately, she had declined for the time being, her reason being that her head was aching something fierce today. It was no doubt a result of the concussion she'd sustained from falling backward into the window, and though Elliot wanted to help, nothing could really be done about it. He'd tried to get her to take another dose of her pain medication a little sooner than scheduled, but she'd refused, insisting she wanted to be fully coherent when asked questions by their Captain. Elliot had understood, and not pushed the issue further.

The sound of the buzzer alerted them that someone had arrived. Elliot went to answer and let them in the door. To his surprise, it was only Don Cragen waiting downstairs, saying that he was alone and asking to come up. Knowing that Olivia couldn't have overheard from such a distance where she was sitting, Elliot decided to keep that bit of information a surprise.

A few moments later, he was welcoming his Captain into his apartment. He took his coat, and then gestured toward the living room where Olivia was waiting, indicating he should make himself comfortable.

"Olivia, how are you feeling?"

Don Cragen came into the living room, bending down to give his Detective a gentle hug. Even though he'd known the other day that she would make a full recovery, it still did his heart good to see her out of the hospital. There were still times when his mind played out the final moments of what they had overheard from her wire of what went on in the daycare between her and Andrew Parker, and his heart skipped a beat anxiously every time.

"To be honest, Cap, I'm still in a good deal of pain, but I'm managing. Elliot is taking good care of me, and he's not letting me do too much too soon."

Cragen had to smile at that. Even though he knew she had only been staying at Elliot's apartment for less than twenty four hours, he fully expected things to be more tense between them. He knew how stubborn and independent Olivia was, and how difficult it must be for her to rely on someone else for help. Were it anyone else other than Elliot, she'd probably be having a much more difficult time.

"I won't be keeping you for long then, Liv, I know you need your rest. Sergeant Dillon has decided not to join us, instead I'll just send him copies of everything. Is it all right with you if I record our conversation?"

Before they could get started, Elliot stepped in to ask if Olivia wanted anything to drink. He also offered his Captain some coffee. They each accepted, Olivia requesting some water as she gave Elliot a grateful smile. Yet again he'd read her mind and figured she would get a dry mouth while talking and had anticipated what she would need.

A few minutes later, Elliot brought them their drinks, then sat quietly in a chair on the other side of the room. Cragen checked in with Olivia a second time to get her permission, then pressed the button to begin recording.

"Detective Benson, please explain in your own words what happened after Andrew Parker said he was done talking on the day in question."

Olivia took a breath, and closed her eyes. As she did, she was transported back in time a few days and was back inside the daycare once more. Visions began to play themselves out behind her closed lids, and she heard her voice explaining what had happened.

"Andrew told me he was done talking, and he got up and walked away to the far side of the room. His whole demeanor changed again, and he looked like a man with no other way out."

She knew she continued speaking, but couldn't hear her own voice anymore, just watched the scene play out all over again, as though she were reliving it. Even though she already knew what was about to happen if she acted in a certain way, it wouldn't change how she would react.

"He put the gun to his head, and his finger was on the trigger. It wasn't just resting there, he was actually applying pressure. He had a moment of pause, and there wasn't any time for me to hesitate, I had to react."

Olivia opened her eyes again, and saw that both Elliot and her Captain were watching her intently. She detailed how even though she was cuffed, she grabbed the gun with both hands and tried to turn it toward the wall. In turn, Andrew intensified his hold and began trying to aim the barrel at his chest, just above where the protection of the vest she'd given him ended. She'd finally succeeded in getting it turned away a second time, only this time, the barrel of the weapon was pressed right up against her own chest. She had pulled sharply, trying to tug it free entirely, and the action had caused his finger to jerk, and the weapon fired.

All she remembered after that was something that felt like a swift kick to her chest, and an explosion of pain at the base of her skull. The next thing she was aware of, she was waking up in her room at the hospital with Elliot by her side.

With her statement finished, Cragen turned off the recorder. No one spoke right away, the three of them sitting in relative silence. This was the first Elliot had heard of what had happened in that room, even though his Captain was more fully aware. Still, hearing the first hand details from his detective's point of view hadn't been easy. It was a sobering statement as each man realized how close they had come to losing her for good. Thank goodness she had she been wearing that bulletproof vest. Olivia really had been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to help someone who she saw as suffering.

Don Cragen found his voice first.

"Thank you, Olivia. Between your statement and Andrew Parker's I don't see any contradictions. Plus, we were able to get footage from the security cameras at the daycare. They also confirm everything that happened."

Olivia's ears perked up at this bit of news. Could this mean that there was a chance Andrew Parker could get his charges lessened?

"Does that mean they aren't going to be charging Parker with attempted murder of a police officer?"

"Yes. The assault charge still applies, but the DA's office is now convinced that the way that the firearm went off was not malicious or intentional."

For the second time today, Olivia felt tears pricking at her eyes. Just when did she become so emotional? Realizing she had nothing to be ashamed over, she used her left hand to brush the moisture away. There was one more thing she needed to know.

"And Andrew Parker's arraignment? Will that still be happening? I believe the initial seventy-two hour hold is up now, isn't it?"

"Yes. They arraigned him this morning. With his lawyer by his side, he plead guilty to all charges. Casey is going to present them with a deal so he does his time in a psychiatric hospital. Once he's released, if there is still time to go on his sentence, it will be served under house arrest, then probation will follow."

Though he'd been quiet throughout the whole exchange, Elliot took the opportunity to speak up. He had questions of his own.

"What about the gun charges? How are they going to work that?"

"He will have to pay a fine, and is prohibited from ever owning a firearm again."

Satisfied with the answer, Elliot nodded. Standing, he offered his boss another cup of coffee, but the man declined. Now that he'd gotten the statement that he'd come here for, he needed to head back to work. Plus, Cragen could see how tired Olivia still was, and knew she needed her rest. However, he did say that both Fin and Munch were anxious to come and visit in a day or two when she was feeling better.

"I'd like that, Captain. Thank you for everything."

Olivia wanted to get up and walk with Elliot to show her superior officer to the door, but the pain wouldn't allow her to do that. She knew he would understand. So she relaxed back against the couch cushions and closed her heavy lids. A soft palm on her forehead caused her to open them again, and she was staring into the intense blue of Elliot's eyes. He didn't say a word, just enfolded her into an embrace, and she willingly accepted.

"Liv."

He spoke her name in a breathy exhale, as though he were incapable of saying anything else at the moment. The full impact of everything she'd spoken about was weighing on him heavily. He thought back to the moment outside the daycare the other day when she had pressed what he thought was her vest into his hands and walked away, or when she offered again what he thought was her vest to Andrew Parker. What if she hadn't been wearing another one secretly under her clothing? He would have lost her – for good.

In that moment, it was as if their positions were reversed, and now it was Olivia reading Elliot's thoughts for a change. She had known what her statement would do to him, what memories it would evoke. She also knew he was struggling right now, which was why he was hanging on to her so tight, even if his hold was gentle in consideration to her tender ribs.

Finally, he pulled away, but not before brushing his lips against her temple. It wasn't exactly a kiss on the forehead like he'd given her the night before, but it wasn't exactly not a kiss, either. Whatever it was, the sensation filled her with a sense of comfort.

"Do you want something to eat, Olivia?"

"I really want to say no, because I don't think I could eat after all that, but I know I need to. Especially because I want to take a pain pill."

Elliot tried not to fall over as he was standing up. Olivia was willingly acknowledging that she needed pain medication? He hated to think how bad she must be hurting, then. Knowing what would ultimately make her more comfortable, he helped her to her feet and instructed that she follow him.

Once in his bedroom, he told her to do what she needed to do, and that he'd be right back. True to his word, he returned a few minutes later, carrying with him an extra large cushion that looked like the back of a chair. Olivia brightened at seeing this.

"This is Kathleen's. She uses it when sitting up in bed on her laptop or for reading. I know she won't mind if you borrow it."

He set the cushion against the headboard, then arranged some pillows to cover it. Then, he helped Olivia get situated in the bed and passed her the remote to the television.

"Now, you can relax and watch something while I make you some lunch and bring you a pain pill. What would you like?"

Olivia knew what she wanted for lunch, but didn't feel that it was within her rights to ask. Though she was getting better at feeding herself with her left hand, soup was still one thing that would prove to be a problem. The spoons would just shake too much while she tried to guide them to her mouth. While she had recovered from her embarrassment at having Elliot feed her the other night, she didn't think she could ask him to do it again. Yet she was desperately craving a hot bowl of soup in the worst way right now.

Before she could voice her request, Elliot came to her rescue. Yet again, he'd intuited her thoughts and offered the suggestion before she could even ask.

"What would you say to grilled cheese and tomato soup? I think after the day you've had, you could use some old fashioned comfort food, don't you?"

Unable to find her voice, Olivia could only smile and nod. When Elliot rested his palm on the bruised side of her face, she leaned into his touch. He left his hand there for a few moments before going out to make her her food, and after she watched him go, she picked up the remote and turned on the television. As she was flipping though the channels, it occurred to her that she was still smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

After the simple but delicious lunch Elliot had prepared for them, Olivia was ready for a rest. She was not, however, wanting to be alone. Knowing this, Elliot disappeared for a moment to take their dishes to the kitchen. When he returned, it was with another pillow like the one he'd given her earlier. This one belonged to Lizzie, and after making sure Olivia had no objections, he put it on the opposite side of the bed and made himself comfortable next to her. With full stomachs, they settled in to find something to watch.

Olivia's weariness soon got the better of her, though, and she found her eyelids drooping. As she started to nod off, she rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, not even fully aware of what she was doing. Wanting to make sure his partner wouldn't wake up in any more pain than she was already in, Elliot wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer so she was reclining against his chest. He didn't think twice about his decision, it just seemed like the most natural thing in the world for him to do. As a soft sigh escaped her lips and she relaxed more fully into his body as slumber took over, he placed a kiss on the crown of her head and closed his own eyes.

Two hours later, when Olivia woke, her first thought was to chastise herself for having fallen asleep so easily. Then as she conceded the fact she wasn't really to blame - given the combination of her injuries and that she was still on strong pain medication - she relaxed again. Whether it was because the medicine was still working, or her current position, the pain didn't seem to be as bad right now. This pillow was really comfortable.

Nuzzling her head further into said pillow, her eyes flew open a second time when an arm reflexively tightened around her in response. It was then that she realized that her 'pillow' had a heartbeat. Elliot – she was sleeping on Elliot - cuddled right up against him was more like it! When on earth had that happened? As the thoughts began to spiral out of control, she felt a flush stain her cheeks. Still, she made no attempt to move out of fear of waking her sleeping partner. How was she going to get herself out of this?

"Relax, Liv. I can hear you thinking. There's nothing to worry about."

The words came in a low rumble, and as they reached her ears, she felt another rush of heat to her face. When had his voice started affecting her like that? _It must have something to do with the medication_ , she tried to convince herself. She didn't understand how he could be so completely relaxed with all this. They had just woken up _together_ – in the same bed no less. Years of making every attempt to avoid crossing a line, and you don't just treat a moment like this so casually - or could they? She listened as he spoke to her again.

"Nothing happened, Liv. It's not the first time you've ever fallen asleep on my shoulder. I was just worried about your injuries, and wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

Now, she felt silly. Of course nothing inappropriate had happened. There had been dozens of times on stakeouts when one of them had nodded off in the car on the other's shoulder. She trusted Elliot completely, which was why she'd been able to drop her guard in the first place. She was letting him do things for her she wouldn't allow anyone else to do, was it really a crime that he'd held her for a couple of hours while she'd slept? If she admitted it to herself, it was the best sleep she'd had in ages. The last thing she wanted was for him to think he'd done something that required an apology.

"You have nothing to apologize for, El, I overreacted. You were trying to help, and I appreciate that more than I can say. It was just a shock, as I wasn't expecting to use you as a pillow."

Sensing she wanted to move, Elliot helped ease her back into a more upright position, leaning against the pillows. He reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear, letting his palm linger on the side of her face.

"If it keeps you comfortable and pain free, Liv, you are welcome to use me as a pillow as often as you'd like."

Again, Olivia's face flushed when she heard his offer. Secretly she was cursing herself – never before in her life had she blushed as easily as she had in the last twenty minutes. Still, the gentle teasing put her at ease, and she found herself able to relax. When Elliot asked her if she was ready to get up, she agreed. Together they repeated the process from this morning until she was standing on her own. Then, knowing she would likely need a few minutes of privacy to use the bathroom and take care of other things, he told her would see her in the living room.

* * *

When Olivia walked into the living room a few moments later, she was met with yet another surprise. Sitting on the coffee table was a selection of board games. Watching her expression change from one of wonder to amusement, Elliot tried to explain with a smile.

"I know you, Liv. You're not one to just sit around all day and watch television. But since you're still fairly limited in what you can do, I thought maybe you'd want to keep your mind occupied by playing a game."

As she settled herself on the couch, she returned his smile in earnest.

"You're absolutely right, El. But part of the reason stems from the fact that I never have the _time_ to watch television. A game does sound like fun though."

After some discussion, and keeping in mind that she only had one working arm, they decided to go with something simple. Elliot set up the classic board game _Sorry!_. It was a favorite of the twins when they would come and visit. It was easy enough for them to play by themselves, even if it sometimes ended in battles when they knocked each other's game pieces off the board and sent them back home. Knowing how competitive he and Olivia could be, he figured they were sure to have some fun with it.

Originally, they were only going to play two games. However, when they found that the wins were split evenly between them, they shared a grin and quickly decided to make it best of three. Ultimately, Olivia was the winner of their little tournament. She didn't waste any time rubbing it in, even declaring that since Elliot was the loser, it was his responsibility to see to dinner that evening. Considering that she couldn't even make dinner if she wanted to, he was amused by her declaration.

"Way to state the obvious, Liv. And just who would be responsible for dinner if _I'd_ have won?"

"You would, of course."

Her impish comment took him back to just a few mornings earlier to their conversation on the steps of his building. He'd asked her who would be paying for their breakfast, and she'd given a response similar to the one he'd just heard. It had been those words that had made him believe he and Olivia could get back to what they once had. Hearing those words again, after everything that had happened, restored that belief even more.

Knowing that it was too soon to even think about making dinner, Elliot put the board games back on the shelf. After making sure she didn't need anything, he joined Olivia on the couch and they logged in to the streaming service he'd recently signed up for. He didn't get much of a chance to watch it on his own, but his children always enjoyed it. Together, they found a selection of movies to watch and added them to a list to keep them occupied during Olivia's recovery. First up was a crime drama that they had chosen mainly to make fun of.

Much to her surprise, Olivia managed to stay awake for the whole movie. If she was being honest with herself the conversation she'd had with Elliot throughout had kept her more entertained than the movie itself. They'd virtually dissected the film as a whole, picking apart the inconsistencies anywhere they could find them.

Once the movie was over, Elliot just left the menu up on the screen, but didn't turn the set off. There was something that had been on his mind ever since their Captain's visit earlier that morning, but it was only now that he'd found the courage to speak up about it. Truth be told, he'd been thinking about it ever since the day Olivia got hurt, but there had never been an appropriate time to ask her. He wanted to know why she had never told him about the vest she had secretly been wearing. He only hoped when he questioned her about it, it wouldn't upset her.

"Olivia? Can I talk to you about something?"

Olivia picked up on the hesitation in Elliot's voice, and was concerned. Something was bothering him. It wasn't like him to sound so unsure of himself. It reminded her of the other day, when he'd said he needed space to disagree with her. Knowing that there wasn't anything for them to really be fighting about right now, she merely nodded her consent.

"Why didn't you tell me you were wearing a vest? Did I really hurt you that much that you felt like you had to keep it from me?"

Her heart ached to know that he felt that way, and likely had been punishing himself ever since she'd been injured. Shifting carefully to avoid hurting herself, she slowly twisted her body until she was fully facing him, and rested her good hand on his arm.

"No, El, no. Yes, I was frustrated with you that day, but it wasn't any different than any of the other times we've argued in the past. That wasn't why I didn't tell you."

Sensing she needed a few moments, he didn't pressure her further. Instead, he unfolded his arms from where they were crossed across his chest and took her hand in his own. Squeezing gently, he waited patiently for her to continue.

"Somehow, Dillon knew about my past. I don't know who told or when, but when he found out my history matched Parker's, he wanted me on the inside. It was already planned before you and Cragen ever got on scene."

Elliot gripped Olivia's hand tighter, secretly cursing the Sergeant whose impulsivity could have cost him the life of his best friend. Were Andrew Parker a more volatile man, there was no telling what way the situation could have gone. Now, he's learned that they had always wanted Olivia to be the one to offer herself up as a trade. He knows Cragen probably isn't even aware of this, because the Captain would never have gone for such a plan. It no longer matters that he knows she would have volunteered anyway.

"I wanted to tell you, El, but I was forbidden. As soon as I was briefed, I was taken into the truck and fitted with a wire and a bulletproof vest under my clothes. I'd already been given my instructions. After that, I was determined to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Reaching out, he skimmed the backs of his fingers down the side of her cheek that still bore a small gash and some bruising from where Parker had accidentally struck her with the gun. Olivia's eyes closed, and she leaned into his touch. When he was able to find his voice again, he couldn't keep the hint of wonder from his tone.

"But what about you, Liv? Who was going to make sure you were safe?"

She answered him matter-of-factly.

"You have a family, Elliot - I don't. If I were to go down in the line of duty, it would be no great loss. You and Kathy may be divorced now, but you still have four children who need you to come home. I couldn't risk getting you involved."

Abandoning all pretense of trying to keep his composure, he embraced her fully. Mindful of her injuries, he kept his hug gentle, but he just needed to hold her in that moment. It made his heart ache to know she valued herself so little, but at the same time humbled him to know she was always willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to keep him safe. He knows he would do the same for her on any given day. He thinks about how often since she's been hurt that he's wished he could swap places with her, and knows that its true.

"Don't ever say that, Liv. I heard that shot over the wire, and I almost lost it. I've never run so fast in my life as I did to try and get inside that building. Then when I saw you hurt like that, as much as I hate to admit it, I froze. I was in such shock, I didn't know what to do."

Olivia curled her arm around his shoulders, soothing him with her voice. She didn't blame him. No one was at fault for her getting hurt. Andrew Parker may be indirectly responsible, but his intentions hadn't been malicious. Sometimes injuries just came with the job. What mattered was that Elliot was here for her now, and that he knew how much she appreciated it.

After a few moments, Elliot pulled back from the embrace. Though he wasn't crying, his eyes were rimmed with red, a sign that he was still battling his emotions. Olivia hadn't been as successful in her battle, and a few stray tears were making their way down her cheek. He reached up and swiped them away with the pad of his thumb, then leaned in again to press his lips to her forehead.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Liv. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head, not trusting her voice, and tried again to shift positions. In doing so, she inadvertently caused herself pain and cried out. Elliot's arms were back around her in an instant.

"It's almost time for you to take another pain pill, let me get started on dinner so you can take it as soon as possible. You stay here where you'll be comfortable."

Not having the energy to fight, and knowing she needed to take the medicine, Olivia nodded. When Elliot asked her what she wanted to eat, she had nothing to offer, merely said whatever he made would be fine. Truth be told, she wasn't thinking about food right now, her mind was still on their conversation. So, when he suggested homemade grilled chicken salads, she readily agreed.

* * *

Aside from grilling the chicken, the dinner preparations had been simple. Elliot was grateful for the time it gave him to calm down. Though the conversation had been one they'd desperately needed to have, he hadn't expected it to become so emotional. As he was flipping the chicken, he remembered Olivia's causal remarks to the effect that no one would miss her, and felt the punch to his gut all over again. His mind was assaulted by images that were warping and blending together. It was a combination of what he had seen just days ago of Olivia bleeding on the floor of the daycare pinned beneath that bookshelf, and the sight of Gitano slashing her throat and seeing her fall to the bus station floor not that long ago. Both times, he had felt an equal sense of helplessness. The only difference from before was, she was here and she was letting him take care of her. They were stronger now than they'd ever been.

Soon, the salads were prepped, and he pulled the chicken breasts off of the grill pan to rest for a minute or two. While he waited, he carried their drinks along with the salad dressing over to the table. He would have preferred to let Olivia eat in the comfort of the living room, but the tray she'd used in bed earlier just wouldn't work as easily on the couch. He also figured she'd reached her limit in allowing him to feed her.

Just as Olivia was coming to the table to sit, he was bringing over their salads and a small basket of breadsticks that he'd warmed up in the oven. After one look, she smiled at him appreciatively, and picked up her fork to eat.

"This looks great, El. I bet they taste even better than the ones I get at our favorite diner."

He accepted the compliment, knowing her words were genuine. Secretly, he was congratulating himself for thinking ahead to stop at the store so he'd have some of her favorite foods on hand. As much as it gave him a simple pleasure to treat her when they were working, cooking for her meant so much more. This was the third time he'd cooked for her today, and even though all the meals had been simple, it made him feel good to know he was doing everything he could to take care of her. It had been a long while since either of them had eaten three meals in one day, that's for certain. Perhaps this leave of absence he had taken while Olivia was on her mandatory time off to recover would end up doing both of them a world of good.

As he ate his own meal, Elliot noticed that Olivia's dexterity with her left hand had improved even more since breakfast. She wasn't shaking as much, either. He wasn't a fool though, so he didn't take that to mean that her pain had lessened any. On more than one occasion today, she had shown him how badly she was hurting, and Olivia Benson never let her pain be known – not unless it was serious. That and the fact that she wasn't even fighting him when it came to taking her medicine told him that she was still hurting a great deal. He wished there was a way to make her more comfortable, but knew he was already doing everything he could.

Conversation had halted midway through the meal, but the silence between them wasn't an awkward one. Olivia set her fork down so she could take a drink of her iced tea, and as she did, a troubling thought popped into her head. She couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to her before now. How could she have been so selfish?

"Elliot, you have to let me go home. I'll find a way to mange on my own, but I can't keep staying here."

As she finished her sentence, she tried to get up from the table, but before she had the chance, he was by her side. With hands on her shoulders, he gently eased her back down to a sitting position. Taking a seat in the chair that was directly next to hers, he kept her hand in his, and cupped her face with the other.

"Liv, what brought this on all of a sudden? You were fine here all day. You seemed comfortable, even. Talk to me."

As he studied her brown eyes while waiting for her answer, he could have sworn he saw a flash of anguish and heartbreak in them. He knew it couldn't be for herself. For whatever reason, she was already putting her own needs second by insisting she leave. Then it hit him – it must have something to do with his kids. Her next words proved him correct.

"I won't keep you from your kids, El. I can't do that to you. It's bad enough I've already invaded your personal space by taking over your bedroom."

Before she could go any further, he silenced her by pressing two fingers to her lips. It was just as he'd suspected. Mentally, he kicked himself for not reassuring her about the subject of his kids when he'd brought her to stay yesterday. He should have known her self doubt would have gotten the better of her.

"Liv, you're not keeping me from anything, I promise you. While you were still in the hospital, I already cleared things with both Kathy and the kids. They know you're staying with me."

He took a breath, and studied her carefully, making sure she was hearing him. When he saw her nod, he took that as a sign to continue.

"They all understand, and we just rearranged the schedule a bit. I only get them every other weekend as it is, instead I will get them for a couple weekends in a row once you are better."

His explanation made sense, and Olivia was able to relax a little after hearing it, but it still wasn't enough. She wanted something more for him.

"Promise me something, El?"

"Anything."

Now it was her turn to study him intently, and she squeezed his hand.

"Promise me that if, for whatever reason, I'm still here after two weeks, you will bring your kids to visit. I'll make myself scarce while you spend time with them."

"Olivia, you likely will be here when my kids come to visit next, because I don't intend on letting you go home by yourself until your arm is out of that sling. As for making yourself scarce, you don't have to do that. My kids all know you – hell, sometimes I think they like you better than they like me."

That comment got Olivia to laugh, and she playfully shoved Elliot in response. Seeing that she was more at ease, he suggested that she finish her dinner so she could take her medicine. However, instead of returning to his seat across the table, he merely reached across for his plate and pulled it toward him. They spent the rest of the meal sitting side by side in contentment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

During the next couple days, Elliot and Olivia took the time to establish a routine. Even though this was far different than anything else they were used to, they easily fell in sync with each others habits at home as they had on the job. Olivia surprised herself by how much she was willing to let Elliot help her with everyday tasks. Even though by now she was able to use her left arm quite a bit, the pain from her bruised ribs and broken collarbone was still considerable, and limited her mobility.

Currently, Olivia was seated while Elliot washed her hair. She had just finished a shower, and was still dressed in her robe. Even though the special tray he had bought always kept her dry, she didn't want to attempt to get dressed until she was thoroughly clean. She closed her eyes and tried to keep from moaning out loud as his fingers massaged her scalp. Never before in her life had she ever had anyone else wash her hair for her on a regular basis.

The look of pleasure that crossed Olivia's features didn't escape Elliot's notice. Rather than comment on it, he instead paid more attention to his duties, using caution to avoid the area where the staples were. It reminded him that he had yet to tell her about where they had shaved her hair. To be fair, she hadn't asked yet, either. With that thought, he admonished himself, as he knew it was no excuse, and made a promise to mention it as soon as he had finished blow drying her hair. She deserved to know.

Finally, he could no longer make an excuse to have his fingers in her hair, as he had been lathering it long enough. It was time to rinse. Taking care to remove all the suds without getting any soap in her eyes, he rinsed all the shampoo clean. Sliding the tray out from underneath her neck, he wrung the excess water from her hair before wrapping it in a towel and scrubbing it dry. Once most of the moisture was removed, he would use the blow dryer.

"El?"

Olivia's voice reached his ears, and it was the same sleepy quality he'd grown used to hearing after he had gotten through with washing her hair. She always sounded so relaxed, but today there was something else mixed with it – a hesitancy almost.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"How bad does my head look? I mean, I know they had to put in stitches, but – what all did they have to do?"

So she had known. She'd just been as anxious to ask as he'd been to tell her. Knowing that he didn't have to break it to her gently, he pulled the towel away, letting her damp locks fall down around her shoulders. Then he took her hand and led her back into the master bathroom. They always washed her hair at the kitchen sink, because it provided more room, and allowed her the luxury of sitting while he washed it.

Once they were standing in front of the mirror, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a second mirror, this one smaller and hand held. He passed that one to Olivia, then grasped her gently by the shoulders as he turned her around. When she was facing him, he held her hair up in back, so she could use both mirrors to see the staples on the back of her head. She said nothing as she took in the small section of hair that had been shaved away, or the neat row of staples holding together the jagged three inch gash where the broken glass from the window had cut her. Before she could control it, a lone tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek. Elliot saw, and immediately misinterpreted its meaning.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. If it bothers you that much, I promise you, I'll get the clippers and shave my head right now."

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts as she stared at the man in front of her, trying to take in what she'd just heard. Had he really just offered to shave his head for her? She'd always known Elliot would do anything for her, but she hadn't expected he would offer this.

"No, El, you don't have to do that. I'm not upset about my hair. I'm upset because I can barely remember getting hurt. It's all such a blur. There is this whole gap of time that I can't account for, and I don't know what to do with that."

Taking the mirror out of her hand and laying it on the sink, he pulled her into an embrace. There was nothing he could do to give her back the missing time, but he could offer his comfort. As she nestled herself closer in his arms, and tucked her head under his chin, he held her tighter. Then, a thought came to him. There was something he could give her – well maybe not him directly, but he could try to make it happen.

"Olivia, please know you can tell me if you don't want to do this, or don't feel ready for it, but there is something I want to ask you. Do you think it would help you to see Parker again?"

She stilled in his arms, and he heard her breath hitch. When she pulled back ever so slightly, he released her so he could look into her eyes. The tears she had previously gained control of were brimming anew.

"Only if we check with his doctors and make sure it won't be detrimental to his health. I have questions I need to ask, and he's the only one who has the answers."

Elliot nodded his understanding, leaning forward to brush his lips along her forehead.

"I'll do what I can to make it happen, Liv, I promise. It could just be he needs to see you again, too."

* * *

Elliot had held true to his word, and pulled the necessary strings to make Olivia's second visit with Andrew Parker happen. Because she was considered a victim in this case, as well as law enforcement, she wasn't able to make her own arrangements. However, with the assistance of George Huang acting as a liaison with Parker's doctors, and the fact that the man had already made a deal with the DA's office, they were able to schedule a visit.

Elliot was pleased with himself, as he hadn't anticipated for things to fall into place that quickly. He'd only made the promise to Olivia that morning, and the visit with Parker was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. He planned to tell her as soon as she woke up from her nap. The pain medication she was still taking continued to make her more drowsy than usual, plus they'd actually gotten out of the apartment for awhile this morning, taking a short walk down the block. She had insisted, saying she needed some fresh air. After she'd had lunch, he had suggested she rest. To his surprise, she hadn't argued.

As he waited for Olivia to wake, a thought came to him that she might prefer something different from her apartment to wear other than the tee shirts and leggings she'd been wearing around his place. He made up his mind to offer to go and pick her up more clothes, if that's what she wanted.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention, and he turned his head in their direction. While she still sometimes struggled first thing in the morning, Olivia was getting better at getting out of bed on her own when she napped during the day. She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey El. Sorry I fell asleep again. I keep promising I'm not going to nap, but I end up doing it anyway."

"Liv, stop. One of the main reasons I brought you here was so you could rest and heal. You're just doing what you are supposed to. You don't owe me an apology for that."

It was a conversation they'd had often. Olivia would apologize for being what she felt was poor company, to which Elliot would remind her that all he wanted was for her to get better.

Taking a seat next to him on the couch, Olivia focused on the question that was still at the forefront of her mind. Truth be told, it had even plagued her while she'd tried to sleep. Would she be allowed to see Andrew Parker again? She voiced it aloud, unsure if she was ready for the answer.

Elliot took her hand and and squeezed gently. The gesture caused Olivia to lift her eyes to meet his own. When he was certain he had her full attention, he gave her his reply.

"Everything came together even faster than we could have hoped, Liv. You can visit Parker tomorrow. It's not some brief visit like you had before, either. You can stay as long as the visiting hours allow."

Her eyes grew wide as she took in the information. Could it be true? But if tomorrow was a visiting day, wouldn't Andrew be wanting to spend time with his family? She didn't want to keep him from them.

As though he could read her mind, Elliot assured her immediately.

"Parker's family isn't scheduled to come in for visiting hours tomorrow. They don't know yet how it will impact Aaron seeing his father in a setting like that, so they are waiting until he's situated somewhere more permanent."

Olivia could only nod as she took it all in. She barely heard Elliot tell her that Andrew had mentioned wanting to see her again, too. Without breaking confidentiality in exactly what the man had discussed, it had been mentioned that her name had come up quite frequently in his therapy sessions. His doctors felt that seeing the Detective who had been with him that day would be beneficial in helping their patient get on the road to healing. Even though he was still considered an inmate, he was a patient, too.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear what Elliot asked her next. After staring at him blankly for a few moments, she requested that he repeat himself.

"I'd only asked you Liv, if you needed me to go back to your apartment to get you more things to wear. Other than the jeans you came back from the hospital in, most of the clothes you have here are comfortable ones."

Now, she was an active participant in the conversation. She was determined to try and do something for herself. Even if it was as simple as getting some clothes.

"You can drive me over, El, but I'll go upstairs and get my things. I can't ask you to go into my closet for a second time."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Plus, as mad as you may get at me for it, I'm not letting you do that by yourself, Liv. You live in a fourth floor walk up, and there is no way you're ready to take that on just yet."

As frustrated as she was with his suggestion – his insistence, even – Olivia had to concede that he was right. She still couldn't even wash her own hair, and could barely dress herself without assistance. Hell, she wasn't even sure how she managed to use the bathroom on her own. Tackling all those stairs while carrying a duffel bag over one shoulder just wouldn't be possible. So, she gave Elliot a list of what she wanted, grateful that he seemed to know her wardrobe as well as she did. After eight years of working together, the man really did know her well.

* * *

Olivia was sitting in the visiting area of Bellvue Hospital's prison ward. It was a pretty big room, and had several tables with chairs spaced throughout. Along one wall was a row of vending machines so visitors or patients could purchase refreshments while they chatted. She was currently alone, as Elliot had opted to wait outside the locked floor for her while she spoke with Andrew. He had told her to take all the time she needed, though.

She chose that exact moment to look up, and saw Andrew Parker through the windows that gave a clear view of the hallway. Her heart ached when she saw him. He was still shuffling along, and his head was down. It was obvious he still carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he walked into the room though, his eyes lifted, and met hers. They widened in disbelief, as though he were shocked to find her actually sitting there.

This time, he had no escort with him, but there was a guard posted in the room. Andrew came over to the table she'd selected, and just stood there. She greeted him with a warm smile, trying her best to put him at ease.

"Hello, Andrew. Thank you for agreeing to see me. Did you want anything from the vending machines? It's my treat."

Several emotions passed over the other man's face. Finally, he remembered his manners, and was able to answer.

"I'm not hungry, thank you, but I will accept something to drink. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a bottled water, please."

Olivia passed him a couple dollar bills to pay for their drinks, and watched as he crossed to where the vending machines were to make their selection. He then returned to the table, two bottles in hand, and sat down across from her. At her request, he uncapped her water for her and slid it in her direction.

There was an awkward silence that followed as neither knew what to say to begin the conversation. Olivia was relieved that the bruising on her face had mostly faded, as she knew from their last visit had still greatly troubled Andrew. Trying her best to put him at ease, she asked him a basic question.

"How are you feeling, Andrew? I know you've had a lot to deal with recently."

Yet again, Andrew Parker was amazed by the compassion and empathy of Olivia Benson. This was the second time she had come to visit him, this time on her own, and not just at his request. He could tell by her voice that she wasn't asking just for the sake of asking, and that she really did care. Perhaps that was what compelled him to answer honestly.

"I'm ashamed. Not just of who and what I am, but of everything I've done."

Before Olivia had the chance to speak, or to offer any comfort, he continued.

"At my sentencing, when the judge finalized the deal my lawyer and I made with the DA's office, they read my charges. Included was a list of your injuries."

Olivia's heart sank. She had hoped, that with the new video evidence that had convinced the DA's office to let Casey drop the attempted murder charges, that Andrew would have been spared that agony. He was only inadvertently responsible for the bruise on her face, and the firearm having gone off resulting in her getting shot was accidental. He'd had no hand in the fact that the momentum from the bullet striking her had driven her into the window, or that she had pulled the bookshelf down on top her as she'd fallen.

"My injuries aren't your fault, Andrew. You already apologized the last time I saw you, even though it wasn't necessary. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

As he took a drink of his water in an attempt to compose himself, Andrew marveled at how calm he felt right now. By all rights, his hands should be shaking. But something about this Detective put him at ease. Whether it was their shared history, or the fact that her presence made him feel like he could talk about anything, he knew she wouldn't judge him.

"I don't know if you know, but I'm not going to be here for too much longer. In a few more weeks, once I'm more regulated on some medication, they are going to transfer me to another facility."

Olivia hadn't known, but she wasn't surprised. Bellvue wasn't designed for long term stays. More likely than not, Andrew would be moved to a residential corrections facility for those with psychiatric disorders. He'd be placed in a unit with other men who faced similar issues. They would monitor his medication, and while it was still considered incarceration, he'd always have someone on staff to take care of his psychological needs, too.

She noticed the man sitting across from her seemed to have even more trouble battling his emotions, and watched as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a folded sheet of paper. Wordlessly, he passed it to her. It was understood that he was giving her his consent to read it.

As she flipped open the page and began to scan the words that were written there, Olivia was filled with an equal mixture of anguish and anger. The letter was from Helen Davies, Andrew Parker's biological mother. Somehow, news of the standoff in the daycare had reached the news stations in Connecticut, and she knew what her son had done. Even though at their meeting, she'd told him she never wanted to see him again, she'd taken it upon herself to write him and tell him what a failure he was in her eyes, and that the best thing she'd ever done was get rid of him. She'd said that she'd always known he would end up being no better than his criminal of a father.

Olivia didn't hesitate in her next decision. She reached across the table, and took Andrew's hand in hers. Squeezing gently, she coaxed him to look at her.

"You know it's not true, don't you? Yes, what you did was wrong, but you never intended to hurt anyone. Have you told your doctors about this?"

"You're the only one I've shown."

More adamant than ever, Olivia tried to get her point across. This woman simply must not be allowed to contact Andrew again. His health and safety depended on it.

"You need to tell them, and put her name on a banned contact list. She won't be able to write, call or even visit you then. I honestly don't think she'd go that far, but I don't want you taking any chances. Your health must come first."

"They can do that here?"

Taking in his expression of disbelief, Olivia squeezed his hand again.

"They can."

Andrew promised he would show his therapist at the evening session, and have Helen Davies banned from contacting him. If he ever chose to reach out to her again, it would be on his terms alone.

As the visit continued, he even found himself telling Olivia that he longed to see Aaron, but didn't want to traumatize the boy any more than he already had. She gently reminded him that children were resilient, and he likely missed his Daddy. Plus, both Bellvue and the facility where he was headed had visitor's rooms designed with children in mind. He would be able to see and interact with his son without the boy ever realizing what type of place his dad was in.

After about ninety minutes of talking, Olivia had grown weary. Andrew picked up on this, and was the first to mention that she should leave. He thanked her again for coming, and it was the most animated she'd heard his voice since she'd met him. Before she left, she passed him something from her own pocket – one of her business cards. While she wasn't back to work just yet, it would offer the man a way to contact her if he ever needed to talk. He may have been charged and sentenced, but she still saw him as a victim in his own right, and wanted to do whatever she could to help.

"Thank you, Olivia – for everything. I know I said it before, but I really am sorry."

"I know you are. The best thing you can do to help me is to continue to help yourself. "

"I will, I promise."

* * *

Even though Elliot had offered, Olivia wasn't interested in stopping anywhere on the way back to his apartment for something to eat. She just wasn't comfortable going into a restaurant yet and trying to manage with her sling. She did, however, agree to stopping for takeout.

Once they had returned to Elliot's, he helped her change into more comfortable clothes, just as he'd helped her get dressed that morning. Olivia was concerned that she still had such little mobility with her right arm, until he reminded her that she wasn't even supposed to be using it. Plus, today only marked one week since she was injured. She was still supposed to wear the sling for awhile yet. At least once she got through this coming week, she would be able to have the staples from her chest and the back of her head removed.

It didn't escape Elliot's notice just how tired Olivia was from her visit to Andrew Parker. She still hadn't talked about it, but he could tell it had taken its toll on her. Knowing she'd never ask for fear of inconveniencing him, he decided he'd make the offer.

"You know what, Liv, you've had a busy morning and afternoon. What do you say we bring our food in here and rest while we eat?"

The appreciative look on her face was the only answer he needed. Moving the oversized bed pillows they'd used the other day from the floor back up onto the mattress against the headboard, he pulled the covers down, and insisted she crawl in and make herself comfortable. Then he went out to the kitchen to retrieve their takeout.

He brought the food in on trays, one at a time, along with drinks for each of them. Then he settled in on the other side of the bed, joining her. Finding something to watch from the list they were gradually working their way through, they began to eat.

By the time the food was gone and the program had finished, Olivia's eyes were drooping. Elliot was about to carry out the trays and leave her alone to nap when her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"El? Do you think you could come back after you take the dishes out to the kitchen? I know I'm likely going to fall asleep, but I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

True to his word, he returned in less time than she thought it would take him, and she figured he probably just dumped the dishes in the sink to deal with later as opposed to loading them in the dishwasher. When he took his place beside her in the bed again, Olivia didn't even think about what she was doing, but leaned against him, seeking comfort. All she'd been thinking about since she'd left Bellvue was the letter Andrew Parker had shown her. It had brought up so many memories of her relationship with her own mother – some good, some bad.

When Olivia leaned against his chest, Elliot didn't hesitate to wrap both arms around her. He'd been worried about her ever since she wanted to see Parker again, and the toll it would take on her. But he also knew it was something that she needed. He realized she wouldn't be wanting to talk about it right now, that she needed time to process things for herself, but he would be here for her if she ever needed to.

Placing a kiss on the crown of her head, he held her gently. He felt the moment she gave in completely and relaxed against him. She tucked her head under his chin, and if her arm hadn't been in a sling, she would have been able to wrap it around him.

"Thank you, El."

Her voice was groggy as drowsiness took over, but she was still marginally alert. Wondering what she was referring to, because he couldn't think what he could have done to warrant thanks, he questioned her.

"For what, Liv?"

"For being here. For never judging me because of who I am."

He was about to answer her, but realized she had fallen asleep. His heart ached for her, knowing that even after all these years, she was still haunted by the knowledge of how she had come into this world. What had happened with Andrew Parker had only brought those feelings to the surface for her. Yet again, he longed for the ability to take away her pain, and carry it on his own shoulders. Even though he couldn't realistically do that, he realized, he could still support her. If she woke up and wanted to talk, he would be there to listen. Even if it meant having to hear her sympathize with Parker. He'd do anything for Olivia – anything. For now, though, he'd just be content to hold her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

**A/N: I would like to send a shoutout and many heartfelt thanks to LivBensonStabler for their help with this chapter. I was drawing a mental blank when it came to recalling a specific episode title, and thanks to them, I was able to reference the exact quote I needed! Madison, this chapter is for you!**

**Underlined text in this chapter comes directly from the season 6 episode "Quarry", and is not my own work.**

* * *

Even though she was contently nestled within the comforting circle of Elliot's arms, and her head was was resting against his chest, Olivia's slumber was anything but peaceful. Her dreams plagued her at every turn, taunting her with memories that she'd rather forget, but never could. Whimpering softly in her sleep, she tried to resist, but was helpless to yet another dream pulling her beneath the dark murky waters to the past. They merged with the present in a grotesque dance until she wasn't sure what was memory and what was current, and she didn't know how to escape it all.

_It had been another one of those days at school, where she had to convince her teacher that the bruises had come from a simple fall. The truth was that she had forgotten to pick up one of her toys in the living room, and her mom had gotten mad. It seemed the older she got, her mom was always mad at her for one reason or another. She didn't know what she was doing wrong._

Olivia whimpered again, shifting in her position as best she could. Elliot soothed his palm down the side of her head, running his hand through her hair. Not wanting to wake her just yet, he whispered a few words of comfort, and breathed a little easier when she settled again. His heart ached seeing her like this, but he knew she needed the sleep. He hoped whatever she dreamed about from now on would be more pleasant.

_Olivia came home from school, intent on talking to her mother. Today the boys and girls had been separated during health class, and had sex education. She'd always asked her mother questions about her father, and been told she didn't have one. Now she knew for a fact that she'd been lied to. One way or another,_ everyone _had a father-hers just wasn't in her life. Now that she knew the truth, she was determined to meet him. If he was nicer than her mother, maybe she'd even go and live with him, too. Perhaps he didn't even know he had a daughter._

_She did her homework like she was supposed to, and started a casserole in the oven for dinner. By the time her mother got home, she was ready. She confronted her the second she walked in the door, and her mother hadn't been prepared for the ambush. When her daughter had asked the question, a pained expression showed on her face, followed by anger. She slapped Olivia across the face, and told her never to ask about her father again. Then she dropped the bombshell - that she had been raped, and that was how she had gotten pregnant. That her father was a monster, and she likely would be too. Then her mother mumbled something about needing a drink and turned and left the apartment. Olivia knew she wouldn't see her again until tomorrow._

Elliot's heart was torn between waking Olivia and letting her sleep as the woman in his arms grew increasingly more agitated. The last thing he wanted was for her to move the wrong way and inadvertently injure herself further. Just when he had made up his mind to wake her, she quieted again, and settled back against him.

_Olivia faced off against her mother, trying to quell down her own fear. She was sixteen now, in love, and she knew what she wanted. Well, maybe not in love, but she wanted an escape. This was her only way out. She just hadn't expected her mother to react like this. She should have known better. As soon as the words left her lips that she had been dating one of her mother's students, and that he had proposed, it was as though a switch had been flipped. Not only did her mother threaten to have him kicked out of college, but she broke a vodka bottle and came at her with it. As she backed up against the wall, Olivia closed her eyes and kicked out as hard as she could, her heart leaping in her throat when she made contact with her mother's stomach. When she saw her mother fall, she didn't wait to see what would happen, she just ran._

Now Elliot's mind was definitely made up. He would need to wake her. Olivia was crying in earnest now, even though she still remained sound asleep. He simply had to pull her from whatever was haunting her. He knew once she was awake, that she'd likely pretend nothing was wrong and not want to talk about it, but at the very least she would be safe from whatever was troubling her in her dreams.

"Olivia! Liv, come on, wake up...It's Elliot...you're here with me in my apartment, and you're safe."

There was no response or sign of her having heard him, but her breathing evened out again. He chanced to hold her even tighter, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. All he wanted to do was take her pain away.

Somewhere, a voice reached her. In her dreamlike state, she couldn't identify its owner by name, but it was soothing, and she knew she could trust it. It brought to light other memories, ones that while still dark in nature, had a lightness to them, because she was the one fighting the darkness. And she wasn't alone.

_It had been a hard case. They were all hard, but this one had taken its toll on her – both emotionally and personally. Even now, with everything wrapped up, she was still troubled. As she gathered her things to leave, she couldn't help but question her partner. She trusted him implicitly with all things, and knew he would answer her honestly._

" _Before you had kids, you ever worry what they'd be like?"_

" _All the time, I still do."_

" _At least you and Kathy know what you're passing on. Half my genes are drunk, and the other half are violent and cruel."_

_With those words, she'd turned to leave, but his voice had stopped her in her tracks as he'd called to her again._

" _And look how great you turned out. It's not all about the genes, Liv. All you can do is love your kids."_

As Elliot tried to wake her again, this time he was successful. Olivia sat up abruptly, and cried out in pain as the sudden movement jarred her ribs. She turned her gaze to meet his, and fresh tears were welling up anew in her eyes. Unlike previous times when she'd had dreams like this, they hadn't all vanished now that she'd woken up. They were fresh in her mind, and she couldn't seem to exorcise herself of the demons. Though every instinct within her was telling her to run, that was the last thing she wanted to do. So it was with a sigh of relief that she relaxed when Elliot leaned forward and enveloped her in another embrace, making clear that his intent was anything but to let her go.

* * *

Elliot was relieved when Olivia didn't fight his hold, but sagged against him once more. No longer afraid to show signs of affection toward her, he brushed another kiss to the top of her head, and shifted his position slightly so she was laying more fully against his chest.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, Liv, please know I'm not going to push you. I just want you to know that I'm here and willing to listen."

Truth of the matter was, he wanted her to talk. He knew that she needed to, that it would only hurt her more to keep it all inside. But knowing Olivia the way that he did, he knew he couldn't push her. It had to be on her terms.

"I want to talk to you, believe me, I do, El. I just don't even know where to begin."

Seeing she was open to talking, but not wanting to push her, he offered a suggestion.

"Why don't you start by telling me about how things went with Parker today? Are you able to talk about that?"

He felt as she nodded against him. Rubbing his hand in soothing circles on her back, he waited. After several moments of silence she began.

"He's still so broken, El. I mean, I didn't expect him to get over it immediately, he's barely had time to absorb the news. I found out when I was ten. I've had decades to come to terms with the fact that I ruined my mother's life."

Even though he knew he wasn't expected to speak, only listen, Elliot couldn't sit back and let Olivia speak about herself that way. Pulling back only slightly so she shifted until she was looking him directly in the eyes, he raised both hands to frame her face.

"I don't want to hear you talk like that, Olivia. You didn't ruin anything. Don't you know how many times I've thanked God for how glad I am that you're in this world?"

He brushed away the lone tear that had slipped down her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and continued.

"I heard you tell Parker the other day that what his father did isn't his burden to carry. You need to listen to your own advice, Liv. What your father did is not your burden, either."

Still not saying anything, Olivia studied him intently. Logically, she knew he was right. It still didn't get rid of this deep-seated feeling of guilt she carried within her. The feeling that had been stirred up all over again because of the similarities she shared with Andrew Parker.

"You, Olivia Benson, are the complete antithesis of your father. You stand for everything good and just in this world. You fight for the victims, and give a voice to the voiceless. Hell, you very nearly just sacrificed your life doing that very thing trying to protect someone who in your eyes is a victim, not a perp."

"No matter what he's done, El, Parker _is_ a victim. He didn't ask for any of this. We both know he didn't go there that day looking to hurt anyone. It all just spiraled out of his control."

There were both silent for a few minutes, Olivia back in Elliot's arms once more as he continued to offer her comfort, when she spoke up yet again.

"Even now, knowing what happened, I wouldn't change the outcome. Given the chance, I'd do the same thing again."

"I know you would. It's one of the many things I love about you."

At Elliot's declaration, Olivia suddenly became very still and silent in his arms. He felt the moment she began to pull away, and tightened his hold, knowing what part of his words had likely terrified her.

"No, Liv. No running. Not this time. We're going to talk about this."

"I'm not trying to run away, I just want to be able to look at you."

Elliot shifted again, situating Olivia so that she was still in his arms, but sitting more sideways. As a result, her legs were now draped across his lap, but neither of them mentioned the intimacy of their position. Before he had a chance to try and explain, she was questioning him, her eyes wide and voice full of wonder.

"You said...you said that you loved me."

"I did – I _do_. How could I not? You've been such an important part of my life for over eight years. Not only have you saved my ass more times than I care to mention, but you know me better than I even know myself. You're my best friend, Liv."

The tears she thought she had been successful in keeping at bay resurfaced anew, but this time the emotions weren't brought on by fear. For the first time in ages, she wasn't angry with herself for crying, either.

"No one has ever told me before that they've loved me. At least not told me in a way that I've believed them."

Curling his finger under her chin, Elliot tilted her head ever so slightly until he was looking directly in her eyes. He tried to ignore the pounding of his heart in his chest, and focused solely on the woman in his arms.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. As long as I've known you, you've never lied to me. You're _my_ best friend. I love you, too."

At her declaration, Elliot's heart swelled with joy. Yes, he was still grieving the loss of his marriage to Kathy, and there would probably be a part of him that always would. But hearing Olivia say that she loved him, mere moments after he confessed that he loved her, gave him feelings he didn't think were possible again.

Staring into her tear filled eyes, he was reminded again of how much he longed to take her pain away. Now that he knew his love was not only accepted, but returned, he felt free to act on what he'd wanted to do since she first came to stay with him. Leaning forward, he brushed his mouth against hers. The kiss was soft and chaste, not demanding in the slightest. It was meant to comfort, not arouse.

He pulled away a few moments later, only to lean forward once more to use his lips to catch another stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek. Looking into her eyes again, he was rewarded with a smile, which he returned. He knew there was still more she needed to talk about, but neither of them were in any hurry.

* * *

How long they sat that way, with Elliot essentially holding Olivia in his lap and cradling her against his chest, neither one of them knew. Olivia only was aware that this was the safest she'd felt since the horrifying dreams she'd had, and she wasn't about to run away from the comfort he was giving her. Even though at any other time, she'd never open up this easily, she found herself baring her heart and soul to her partner. A man who in the span of just a few days time was quickly becoming so much more than her best friend. It was a feeling that was equal parts terrifying and thrilling.

"When I got there, I waited for Andrew in the main visiting room. That meant I got to see him walk in from a distance. I meant what I said before when I said that he looks broken, El. You can see it in the way he carries himself."

Elliot cupped his palm against the side of her cheek, a way to show her he was listening without speaking. He knew she needed to let it all out, and the last thing he wanted to do now was interrupt. He sat there with her as Olivia explained how Andrew was amazed by even the simplest of gestures – when she had offered to buy him something from the vending machine. Ultimately, he had accepted, and they had sat down to talk. Instead of feeling anger as he had expected, he found himself sharing Olivia's empathy for the man when he found out how much it had traumatized him to learn in extreme detail the extent of Olivia's injuries. Perhaps it was because he remembered the sight of Andrew Parker crying over an injured Olivia when they'd burst through the daycare doors that day that he genuinely knew that he'd never meant to hurt anyone. He focused his attention back on Olivia as she continued.

"I know it was necessary, but I wish Andrew could have been spared that much. The bulk of my injuries don't even have anything to do with him. It was all just a result of the chain of events."

This time, Elliot knew he was expected to say something. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his opinions to himself. However, for Olivia's sake, he tried to remain diplomatic.

"That may be, Liv, but if Andrew hadn't had the gun in the first place you wouldn't have been hurt at all. Logically, I know he didn't mean to hurt you, and deep down, I can't honestly say I blame him either. I'm just sorry you were hurt at all."

Though she was still lost in thought, Olivia couldn't hide her smile. She knew, were it any other situation that involved her getting hurt during a standoff, Elliot would be hell bent on seeking justice on her behalf. The fact that he was trying so hard to see things from her point of view touched her deeply.

"I know I told you about the letter Andrew showed me, but we did get to talk about other things. I was able to ask him what happened during the missing time."

"What did he tell you? I'm sorry, I know that's personal. You don't have to share if you don't want to."

He felt as she shook her head against him. Holding her a little tighter, he waited.

"He said that when the gun went off, my body flew back, and my head hit the window, causing it to break. I stumbled forward for a second, and grabbed the bookshelf to steady myself, but passed out immediately after. He had tried to catch me, but couldn't. The bookshelf wasn't anchored to anything, and the weight of my body falling pulled it down with its momentum."

"That must have been when we heard him call out. We entered the building mere moments later."

Olivia pulled back to look at Elliot in surprise. That was something Andrew hadn't told her. She listened as he elaborated, detailing the mental state they had found Parker in when they came into the daycare.

"Can I ask you something else, Liv? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Again, she nodded, even though she already had a guess as to what he was going to ask her.

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about earlier? Can you tell me? Maybe I could help."

The expression on Olivia's face morphed into one of sadness and regret. No, there was no way Elliot could help completely – not unless he could erase her childhood. Those memories were deeply ingrained into her psyche, and would stay with her for life. As an adult, she'd learned that she was not responsible for her mother's actions, and that she had been just as much a victim as her mother was, but it didn't get rid of the hurt she had felt back then.

"I was dreaming about my mother, El. The letter Parker had gotten from Helen Davies triggered some memories. The flashbacks just kept coming."

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I should have woken you sooner."

"It's not your fault, either. Subconsciously, I think I knew you were with me."

He placed a kiss on the crown of her head, cradling her close once more. When he spoke again, his voice was a soft murmur.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because right before I woke up, I was dreaming of a conversation we'd had once at the end of a case. I was talking to you about my history, and you said to me 'look how great you turned out'. You always have been my greatest champion."

"And you have always been mine."

* * *

Later that night, while they were sitting on the couch in the living room together, a movie played on the television. To be honest, neither one of them was paying attention to what was on the screen. Both were thinking about what had transpired between them earlier that afternoon in the bedroom, each with varying outlooks.

Elliot, though his thoughts were scattered found himself feeling hopeful and optimistic for the first time since he had signed the divorce papers. Just because he didn't have any grand illusions about the kiss he and Olivia had shared earlier, didn't mean he was able to stop thinking about it though. Judging from a quick glance at the woman sitting next to him, he knew it was likely on her mind, too.

Plus, he reminded himself, it wasn't as though he'd said he was _in_ love with her – or she in love with him. Just because they'd said they loved each other didn't mean things between them automatically had to change. Was he attracted to Olivia? Of course. He'd always been aware of her beauty. In fact, that was one of the things that Kathy had brought up frequently in their arguments toward the end of their marriage. She had never outright accused him of having an affair, but her insecurity towards his female partner had been apparent.

Now though, he wisely kept silent. He knew Olivia needed time to process just as he did. Maybe even more. He decided that he would give her her space for the remainder of the night, then make her a special breakfast in the morning. Neither of them had eaten much at dinner. Looking to his side, he made an attempt at offering a goodnight.

"I think I'm going to head into bed, Liv. Unless you needed anything?"

Truth be told, she almost looked relieved when he said he would be leaving her alone. He didn't know how to take that, and tried not to read too much into it.

"No thanks, El. I'm going to be headed to bed soon myself."

He nodded, then pushed himself up off the couch. Going to the door, he made sure everything was locked up for the night. Then he told Olivia 'goodnight' one more time before heading down the hallway to Dickie's bedroom.

Alone at last with her thoughts, Olivia dropped her head into the palm of her left hand. She was mentally berating herself for acting the way she had today. She couldn't believe that she'd leaned on Elliot so heavily – not just emotionally, but physically as well. She'd let him literally hold her in his lap while she'd damn near cried in his arms! How could she do such a thing? Then, on top of it all, she'd told the man that she loved him! Something that she'd kept secret for the last eight years, and today she'd let it slip. Yes, he had told her he'd loved her first, but she knew there was no way his feelings for her were the same as what she felt for him. Up until only recently, he'd been a married man. There was no way he could ever be attracted to her. The kiss he had given her had only been one of comfort, and - dare she say it – out of pity.

Having convinced herself that it was a mistake to have ever agreed to stay here in the first place, Olivia knew what she must do. She had to leave – now. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she simply must find a way.

Making her way quietly down the hallway to Elliot's bedroom, she was relieved to see that it was dark underneath Dickie's door, indicating that Elliot had, in fact, gone to sleep. The last thing she needed now was him to wake up and catch her trying to leave. She didn't need him convincing her to stay.

As best as she could one-handed, she packed her duffel bag and gathered her things. It was a time consuming task, and she worked up a considerable sweat. She tried her best to ignore the dizziness she felt, and reminded herself she would be home soon enough. Slipping her feet into her shoes, and gathering her cell phone and wallet, she slipped them into the pockets of her sweats. She slung the bag over her good shoulder and made her way toward the door.

With as little noise as possible, she unlatched the chain, and undid the deadbolt, then slowly turned the knob to make her exit. Closing the door softly behind her, Olivia tiptoed down the hallway. It was just after eleven at night, so no one was around. To be on the safe side and make sure she wasn't followed, she opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. It made her task more difficult, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Once she was out on the street, she was quickly able to hail a cab, and gave the driver the address to her apartment. Traffic was almost nonexistent right now, and they made the trip in no time at all. When they arrived, the cabbie was kind enough to pull over to the curb and help her out of the cab and pass her the bag. To thank him, she gave him not only the fare, but a generous tip as well.

Since she was working with solely her left hand, it took her a couple of tries to unlock the security door, but she did manage. Then came the daunting task of climbing all the steps to the fourth floor. By the time she reached the top, Olivia was bathed in sweat, and feeling very dizzy. She also had felt a strange pull in chest as she hoisted the bag back up on her shoulder after it had slipped suddenly, but was doing her best to ignore it. All she wanted to do right now was lie down in her own bed.

Eventually, she made it inside her apartment, and she dropped the bag by the couch and left it lay wherever it landed. Trudging down the hallway, she walked into her bedroom, and collapsed onto the mattress. It was only then that she realized that she had left her medication behind at Elliot's. Oh, well. It was about time she stopped taking those pain pills anyway. She would be just fine without them.

One of her last coherent thoughts was that she had made a grave mistake. Not in leaving Elliot's – but in coming back to her own apartment. She should have gone to a hotel instead. It would be too easy for him to find her here. Oh well. She was too tired to do anything about it right now. Not even bothering to get undressed, or even take her shoes off, she closed her eyes, determined to fall asleep as she was. The only thing she did have the sense to do before giving in to her exhaustion was turn off her phone. She knew it wouldn't keep Elliot from showing up at her place unannounced come morning, but it would save her from being woken up by his calls.

As she drifted off to sleep, Olivia was completely unaware of the fact that several of the stitches on her chest had been torn open from her efforts tonight, and that blood was rapidly spreading across the front of her shirt. Her only thought was that now she would no longer be a burden on her best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Elliot startled awake out of a dream he was unsure he would be able to remember if he tried. All he knew was that his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. The events from this afternoon must have taken more of a toll on him than he originally thought.

Pushing the covers back, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was just after one in the morning. He scrubbed his palms over his face a few times, in an attempt to rid himself of the remnants of the dream that were still trying to leave him shaken.

He padded out toward the kitchen, stopping only briefly in the bathroom to relieve himself. He had thought about splashing some water on his face, but didn't want to wake up fully, as he still had some hopes of being able to fall back to sleep. As he retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator and was about to take a drink, something on the door caught his eye.

The chain - which he knew for a fact he had put on earlier that night before going to bed - was unlatched. Likewise, the deadbolt had been unlocked. The bottle dropped from his hands and fell to the floor, making a mighty splash as the plastic bounced a few times and emptied water everywhere. He paid no heed, as he was already halfway down the hallway toward his room, his heart thudding in his chest. He was wide awake now.

Even though he knew what he would find, he still opened the door cautiously, hoping it was all some sort of nightmare, and he would see Olivia sleeping in his bed. That didn't happen. The room was quiet, the drawer she had been using was open and empty. Her duffel bag was missing. He cursed mightily as he raced back to Dickie's room to grab his phone, using the speed dial to try and reach her. His mind raced trying to figure out how long ago she could have left, and how he could have been so sound asleep, he missed hearing her go.

"Come on, Olivia...pick up!"

Multiple tries to her cell phone went unanswered and straight to voice mail. In less than five minutes time, Elliot was out the door and in his Jeep on the way to her apartment, praying that he would find her there. He'd stopped only long enough to throw on shoes and grab his wallet and keys, not even bothering to dress properly. The entire drive over, he chastised himself repeatedly. He should have been expecting something like this after what happened today. He should have seen the signs when she was unusually quiet tonight. Granted, he hadn't expected she would run quite like this...all he'd thought was that she needed some space.

As he stopped in front of Olivia's apartment building with a screech of the tires, Elliot hopped out of his Jeep and took off at run. Letting himself in the security door, he took the stairs two at a time, and the adrenaline pumping through his veins had made it so that he wasn't even out of breath by the time he arrived at her door.

He used his key to let himself in, grateful that the chain hadn't been latched. The last thing he would have wanted to have to do is break her door down – but he would have. Likewise, he muttered a thankful prayer when the lights coming in from the street showed her bag sitting on the floor by the couch. She was here. Moving with quieter steps now, he tiptoed down the hallway to her bedroom. Now all he needed to do was look in on her and make certain she was okay. If all was well, he'd let her sleep for now, then take her back to his place in the morning.

Once in her room, he held back his sigh of relief as he saw her lying in her bed. Even without turning on a light, he could see that she was still fully dressed. That would be something he should fix for her once he made sure everything else was all right – at the very least, he could remove her shoes and cover her with a blanket. Turning the lamp on her nightstand to its lowest setting, he studied her carefully. One glance, and his relief had turned to panic once more.

The left side of her shirt was stained with blood, and her brow was steeped with sweat. Laying his hand on her forehead, he was quickly able to rule out a fever, and presumed that the sweat must have come from exertion instead. The blood, though, that was alarming. She had to have torn her stitches while carrying the bag up the stairs. Now he would have to wake her. He needed to get her to the hospital so she could be looked at.

"Liv...Olivia...wake up."

"Mmph... Elliot... go away."

He tried not to laugh in exasperation at her words. In truth, he'd been expecting a reaction much like that, so he wasn't surprised. The last thing he'd been thinking was that she would welcome him with open arms. He was going to have his hands full – literally and figuratively. He tried to reach her again.

"Liv, you're bleeding. I think you tore some stitches. I need to take you to the hospital, okay?"

She was marginally more alert now. Alert enough to object anyway. Perhaps it was the word 'hospital' that had reached her subconscious.

"No hospital. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, and you're going. You can be as mad at me as you want to for it, but I'm taking you."

As soon as he had spoken, he scooped her up in his arms. Fully awake now, Olivia began to protest in earnest. Elliot stopped only long enough to reach down and turn off the light. Once he had made it to the living room, he braced her against his chest, and picked up her bag, tossing it over his shoulder. Even more complaints followed. He carried her out of the apartment, grateful that her door had an automatic locking deadbolt on it, so he wouldn't have to fumble with a key.

He carried her back down the stairs, and once at his vehicle, to avoid further upsetting the woman in his arms, deposited her into the front seat. After helping her put on her seat belt, he jogged around to the drivers side, and started the engine. As he pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of the hospital, he knew he was in for an earful before the sun came up.

* * *

Olivia argued with him throughout most of the drive, insisting that he take her home. For the most part, he just ignored her. Eventually she became resigned to her fate and grew quiet. Elliot pulled up outside the emergency room doors, grateful to find an available parking space. Then he ran back around to the passenger side to help Olivia, knowing she couldn't open the door on her own. Before she even had a chance to object, he lifted her into his arms once again, and carried her toward the building.

"Elliot! Put me down! I can walk just fine. I pulled my stitches, I didn't hurt my legs."

"No, Liv. We don't know how bad the damage is, and I don't want to take the chance of you making it worse. As soon as we get inside, we'll get you a wheelchair."

Olivia huffed. She wasn't sure which was more of an insult to her independence – Elliot carrying her, or having to be pushed in a wheelchair. Her only hope was that the place wasn't too crowded and that she would be seen in a timely manner. She knew Elliot would never allow her to go back home now, but maybe she could convince him to let her go to a hotel after she was discharged. The last thing she wanted in her current state of mind was to go back to his apartment with him.

Elliot situated her in a wheelchair, and pushed her up to the triage area. Then, before she had a chance to speak for herself, he explained to the nurse on duty that Olivia had been discharged recently, that her on the job injuries had required surgery, and that she was experiencing problems.

"You said you believe you tore some or all of your stitches? How did you do that?"

The nurse had addressed Olivia directly, who was now feeling mildly embarrassed about her behavior earlier that night. Perhaps she had been too hasty in her decision to run back to her own apartment.

"I lifted something I wasn't supposed to, and I carried it up several flights of stairs."

The nurse nodded, and made a notation in the computer. Then she went about taking Olivia's vital signs. When she had finished, she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and started to push Olivia toward the back where the exam rooms were. Even though she was still feeling incredibly frustrated with him for bringing her here in the first place, Olivia didn't want to be apart from Elliot – something she would have to reconcile with herself later.

"Wait – can my friend come with me, please?"

"Yes, of course. I don't know how long you'll be waiting, but you'll be more comfortable in one of our exam rooms than out here. Dr. Cook is on call tonight, so he will be in to see you as soon as possible."

Elliot and Olivia both thanked the kind nurse. She disappeared for a moment, only to return with a gown for Olivia to change into and a blanket for her to cover herself with. She explained for them to open the curtain when she was done changing, and someone would be in to determine how severe the bleeding was.

"Would you like me to help you get changed, Detective?"

"No, thank you. I'll manage."

When Olivia and Elliot were alone in the small cubicle of an exam room, he admonished her gently.

"Liv, you should have let her help you. You don't want to make things worse by stretching the wrong way changing into a gown."

"I'm not, and I won't. I just don't want a stranger helping me like that. It was hard enough the last time I was here and a nurse had to help me bathe. _You're_ going to help me."

Though he tried to keep his face impassive, he couldn't control his surprised reaction.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I'd rather it be you than some random stranger. Just be sure and close your eyes when I tell you to."

That had been an unnecessary request, but truth of the matter was, as much as she wanted him with her, Olivia was feeling awkward in Elliot's presence. All she'd wanted to do was to stop being a burden on him, and she'd gone and done something to cause him more trouble. Still, she couldn't help but feel mildly relieved that he had found her when he had. Who knows what would have happened if she'd lain in bled bleeding until morning. She'd passed out as soon as her head had hit the pillow. So lost was she in her thoughts, she almost missed Elliot's response.

"You've got it."

Working slowly, Elliot first unstrapped the sling and gently helped Olivia out of the contraption, laying it beside them on the gurney. Then, he laid out the gown in such a way he'd be able to grab it easily. Looking to his partner to make sure she was ready, he waited for a signal. At her nod, he stretched the material of her tee shirt so she could slide her arms inside, doing his best to cause her the least amount of pain.

"I've got an idea, Liv. Turn around."

Confused, but curious, Olivia obeyed his instructions. She turned around so that she was facing the far wall of the room and that he was looking at her back.

"I'm going to slip the shirt over your head now, okay?"

"Okay."

He did as he said, taking care to keep his eyes looking straight ahead at the back of her head. Even though Olivia knew he wasn't sneaking a peek, she still used an arm to cover her breasts. Elliot glanced to the side only long enough to catch sight of the gown, which he grabbed in his hands. Bringing his arms around to the front, he held it open for her so she could slip her hands inside the sleeves. Drawing it up her arms, he tied it behind her neck, and again at the small of her back. Then he stood by as she used her good hand to work her sweatpants down her legs. Only when they were bunched around her ankles did he assist her in removing them completely.

"All done, Liv. Let's get you back into that sling."

Minutes later, she was settled onto the gurney, and had the blanket draped across her legs. Elliot opened the curtain to signal they were ready for someone to come and see them. He knew there was still more they needed to talk about, but he was incredibly touched that she had allowed him to help her change. That meant that she still trusted him. Whatever had happened between them today, whatever was going through her mind, he hadn't lost her trust completely.

* * *

As soon as the curtain had been opened, a nurse had come in almost immediately – something shocking for an emergency room visit that wasn't a true emergency. Elliot had stepped out of the room while she examined Olivia, and applied bandages until Dr. Cook could come in and have a look. By now, the bleeding had mostly slowed on its own, but it was still weeping a little. She also got her patient set up with an IV line, and drew some blood to run the routine labs the doctor would be expecting. As a precaution, she also hung a bag of saline solution, as she remarked Olivia looked a little dehydrated.

That was something Olivia hoped to be able to keep to herself. She really hadn't had as much to drink today as she normally would, and the last thing she wanted right now was more of Elliot's concern. However, when he stepped back into the room after the nurse had left, she knew that their voices had carried out into the hall, and he'd overheard everything. What made matters worse was she could tell he was likely blaming himself. It wasn't his fault. She was an adult, and perfectly capable of making sure she drank enough. She had just been so emotionally drained after her visit with Parker today, and then the dreams she'd had after, it had been the farthest thing from her mind. The last time she'd had anything substantial to drink was the bottle of water she'd had at Bellvue.

Despite her conflicted feelings towards him at the moment, Olivia knew she had to reassure her partner and friend. She simply couldn't bear to deal with his guilt on top of everything else.

"It's not your fault, El. You did everything you could today. If not for you, I likely wouldn't have eaten anything, either. I was just too distracted by other things to pay attention to my own self care."

"But I should have noticed, Liv."

Even though the action only served to bring up memories from earlier, and make her even more confused – partly why she had run from his apartment in the first place – Olivia reached out and took his hand in her good one.

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm not your responsibility, Elliot."

The look in his eyes was something she couldn't quite decipher. It was a somewhat pained expression at first, but then it gave way to something she could only describe as tenderness. Not moving the hand that she still held clasped in her own, he lifted the other to cup the side of her face.

"That's where you're wrong, Liv. You _are_ my responsibility. Just like I know you consider me yours. Always have been, always will be. Partners for better or worse, remember?"

Dammit. She was going to cry again, and for an entirely different reason than she had earlier today. Trying to keep a grip on her emotions, she managed to find her voice to answer him.

"I remember."

They were spared then, from talking any more about the subject when there was a knock on the glass partition outside Olivia's room. When she gave her consent to enter, Dr. Cook stepped inside, a reproachful expression on his face.

"Detective Benson, I hear you haven't exactly been following the post-op instructions."

A light flush stained her cheeks at his gentle admonishment, as more humiliation from tonight's impulsivity began to sink in. What surprised her most though, yet again, was the startling degree of honesty she found herself sharing with this doctor. Just as in all previous interactions, she held back nothing, and told the complete and total truth.

Since Dr. Cook was familiar with what had caused her injury, she explained everything – that today she had been to see the man who she had been with when she was initially injured, and that when she returned she had dealt with dreams that brought back memories of a troubled childhood. Believing her presence and continued need for help to be a burden on her partner, she had decided to leave and go back to her own apartment.

"So you carried a heavy duffel bag up four flights of stairs, not only pulling out your stitches, but exacerbating your bruised ribs as well?"

Olivia looked away again, unable to meet the doctor's gaze. She was embarrassed, and it was only now that she was seeing how foolish she really had been. All because of what? Elliot had offered her comfort at a time she needed it most? If anything, she was the one who owed _him_ an apology – again. She was pulled from her wayward thoughts when she realized that the doctor was still speaking to her.

"Judging from the looks of you, you haven't taken your pain medication recently, either."

She didn't have to answer him then, he already knew the truth. Instead of lecturing her, he explained that he would have a nurse come in and give her something for the pain. Then, he would be in to personally fix her stitches. He even anticipated her question, and said that once she was properly draped, Elliot was welcome to be in the room with her while she was getting the stitches repaired. Then he went out to find a nurse so she could get Olivia her meds and also to grab a suture kit.

* * *

A short time later, Olivia was being discharged. It hadn't taken long for the stitches to be repaired. All in all, she had ripped out seven of the fifteen that were there from her surgery. In order to properly repair them, the doctor opted to close the wound with staples, replacing all the existing stitches in the process. Then he removed what stitches remained. As a result of this repair, it would be a few days longer than originally planned for the incision to heal. As an added precaution, Dr. Cook sent her home with a prescription for a course of antibiotics to prevent any infection. Her lab results had shown that her white cell count was already slightly elevated, an indication that she was quite possibly developing an infection through no fault of her own. Lastly, he reminded Olivia how fortunate she was that Elliot had found her when she did, or else blood loss would have been another risk factor to impede her recovery. He also said that he didn't want to see her until she came in to have her staples removed, a word of caution for her to obey the instructions she had been given this time.

While Olivia had been waiting for the discharge papers, Elliot had run out to his Jeep and grabbed her a clean tee shirt out of her bag, knowing she wouldn't want to leave the hospital in the bloody one she had come in wearing. Then, using the reverse process they had performed to get her in the gown, they got her dressed again. Once the sling was back on, she was ready to go.

After he had finished tying her shoes while she sat in the chair, Elliot remained down on his knee on the floor and looked up at her with a pleading expression.

"Liv, please come back with me to my apartment. I promise you I'll give you all the space you need. I won't crowd you or push you into talking, but I have to know you are somewhere safe. You scared the shit out of me tonight when I realized you had gone."

Knowing Elliot the way she did, Olivia knew that hadn't been an easy thing for him to say. She also knew now that he blamed himself for something she hadn't even considered – their conversation earlier today. He likely thought he had pressured her into talking about something she wasn't ready for – and that wasn't the case at all. She had needed him today, more than she was even willing to admit to herself.

"Of course I'll come back with you, El. I also want to talk to you about tonight, but I'm so tired it will have to wait until tomorrow. I just have one thing to ask."

"Anything."

"Can we please _walk_ out of here this time? I don't want to ride in that wheelchair again."

The smile he gave her as he got to his feet was reassuring enough that Olivia knew no matter what happened in their conversation tomorrow, everything would be okay. When he held his hand out to her to help her stand, she accepted graciously. Then, he did something else – he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him so that he was partially supporting her weight. Recognizing the gesture for the compromise that it was, Olivia fell into step beside him as they left the emergency room together.

When they got back to his apartment, she couldn't help but notice the spilled water and empty bottle on the kitchen floor, and guilt washed over her anew. He rubbed her back gently, and told her not to worry about it, that he would clean it up, then nudged her down the hall. Once they were back in his bedroom, he set her duffel bag on the bench at the foot of the bed, and suggested she wait until morning to unpack. Then he eased her down onto the mattress so he could help her take off her shoes.

"El, is it too much to ask for a bottle of water? Whatever they gave me at the hospital made me thirsty."

"It's not too much to ask for at all, Liv. You take care of what you need to, I'll go and get it for you."

True to his word, when he returned several minutes later, he had a bottle of water. She was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. When he uncapped it for her, she took a few grateful sips before passing it back so he could put the lid back on and set it on the nightstand. Then once she had swung her legs up onto the bed and lay back against the pillows, he pulled the covers up over her. A quick glance at the clock reminded him it was almost four thirty in the morning.

"Sleep as late as you want to tomorrow, Liv. When I get up, I'll run out to the pharmacy to get your new prescription filled. Did you want me to bring you anything back?"

"As much as I know I don't have a right to ask for anything, I would love to have a Belgian waffle topped with strawberries to eat when I wake up."

Even though he desperately wanted to kiss her in that moment, he didn't dare give in to the impulse. Not until he knew for certain one hundred percent that it hadn't been his earlier kiss that had made her run.

"You can always ask me for anything, you know that. A waffle with strawberries it will be. I know it's not something you normally go for, but did you want to go really wild and splurge on some bacon, too?"

Now she was really smiling at him, and a small laugh even escaped her lips. It filled him with relief that whatever anger she had felt toward him seemed to have dissipated.

"You know what - why the hell not? By the time I wake up it will likely not be breakfast, but brunch, after all... might as well go all out!"

"You got it. Sleep well Liv."

He had just turned out the light and was halfway out the door when her voice stopped him in his tracks. Turning back to give her his full attention, he waited to see what she had to say.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I shouldn't have run the way I did."

"Don't worry about it, Olivia. We can talk about it tomorrow. All that matters to me is that you're here now, and you're safe."

She nodded, but realized he likely couldn't see her in the darkness. So she put voice to the words she really wanted to say most.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the room, and she sensed him coming closer to her once more. When he was standing by the bed again, his hand reached out and brushed her bangs off her forehead in a soothing gesture.

"You never have to thank me for caring about you, Liv. That's something I'm always going to do no matter what. Now try and get some sleep. You need it."

With a slight nod of her head, Olivia gave in to the combination of medication that was still running through her body, along with the exhaustion she felt from her efforts to run earlier. Elliot stayed by her side until her breathing gradually evened out, and he knew for certain she was asleep. Only then did he go back to bed himself. Hopefully when she woke she would tell him the truth as to what had made her leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

When Olivia finally awoke the next morning, she was in even more pain than she'd been in the past few days. She was back to were she had started. It served her right, she figured, for her actions the night before. Just because she'd overreacted and ran, now her recovery time would be even longer. How, though, was she ever going to find the necessary words to apologize to Elliot? It seemed as though all they did lately was go around in circles after having misunderstandings with one another.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, she was shocked to see that it was nearly eleven. It must have been a combination of her little 'field trip', and whatever medication they had given her at the hospital that had caused her to sleep for so long. She hoped that Elliot hadn't been waiting for her to wake up before eating something himself. In fact, despite his promises to get her what she'd requested for brunch, she didn't feel she deserved the kindness.

A light tapping noise caught her attention, and she called out, giving her permission for him to enter. The door opened slightly, and Elliot poked his head inside. It seemed he was back to the same cautious manner of checking on her as when she'd first arrived. Before last night, he'd gotten into the habit of knocking once to announce himself, then coming into the room, usually bringing her a cup of coffee. It made her feel bad to know that they had lost some of that closeness. Trying not to think about it for now, she motioned again with her good hand for him to come in, and he stepped inside the room fully. Any nerves that were starting to creep up quickly went away when he greeted her with his usual smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed. Not only for what happened last night, but I can't remember the last time I've slept in this late."

Taking a few steps closer to the bed, he chanced sitting down by her hip. Laying his hand on top of hers where it rested on the mattress, he studied her expression carefully.

"I don't want you to feel embarrassed about anything, Liv. We'll talk about what happened later – but only if you want. As for sleeping in, it's not your fault. You had a rough night, and they gave you that medication at the hospital, too. It makes sense you'd be extra tired."

"I know you're right. I still can't help the way I feel, though."

Elliot raised his hand up to his chest in a gesture that conveyed shock. His jaw dropped open dramatically, and he looked at her with a stunned expression.

"What's this? Did Olivia Benson just say that _I_ was right? What is this world coming to?"

Her laughter was music to his ears. He hadn't known what to expect this morning, but it did his heart good to see her react this way to his teasing. Moving on to another topic, he asked her a question.

"So, are you ready for your brunch? More importantly, did you want to eat in here, or would you rather come out to the table?"

Olivia was going to say that she was fine, and that she didn't need to eat, but her stomach chose that moment to be a traitor to her when it growled impatiently. Figuring it wouldn't serve any purpose to argue on the subject of food, she answered his other question.

"I think I'll come to the table. I've been in this bed for so long already, it's going to think my ass is permanently attached to it."

Elliot's next words were mumbled under his breath, but Olivia heard them anyway.

"You say that like it would be a bad thing."

She didn't say anything in response, merely raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, to which he gave her the cocky grin she knew so well. Shaking her head, she tried to lift herself up into a sitting position, accepting what help he offered. Once she was standing, he brushed his lips along her brow before turning to leave.

"Come and join me whenever you're ready, Liv. I'll start getting the food together."

After taking a few moments to freshen up as best she could, Olivia followed the aromas of coffee and bacon to the kitchen. Though she desperately wanted to offer her assistance in an attempt to make peace for the night before, her continued limited mobility prevented that from happening. It seemed though, that Elliot recognized her internal conflict, as he tried to soothe her nerves.

"Relax, Liv. I've got everything under control. Just take a seat, and I'll bring things over in a minute."

Glancing over at the table, it seemed he was speaking the truth. A steaming cup of coffee was already waiting for her, fixed just the way she liked it. Taking a lengthy sip of the hot brew, Olivia scanned the kitchen. She saw a pharmacy bag on the breakfast bar next to his keys, a reminder that Elliot had indeed gone out this morning to pick up her prescription. It was then that she noticed something else – or lack thereof – there were no takeout boxes present. Instead, Elliot was at the counter standing by a waffle iron, ladling out batter. Her jaw dropped. He was _making_ her waffles – from scratch? No one had ever done that before in her entire life.

"Elliot, what are you doing? When you asked me if I wanted you to bring me something back from your errands this morning, I thought that meant you were bringing back takeout. I would never have asked for something so complicated if I knew you were going to be making it for me."

Transferring a hot, crispy waffle over to a plate, he piled a couple heaping scoops of fresh sliced strawberries on top. As a finishing touch, he piped on some whipped cream, and added a few strips of bacon on the side. Bringing it over to the table, he placed it in front of Olivia with a smile.

"I didn't tell you, Liv, because I knew you'd argue. Plus, it wasn't exactly a deception. I did make a stop while I was out, only it was at the grocery store, and not a restaurant. Now, don't worry about it, and eat your food while its hot."

Not wanting to start without him, but knowing that's what he wanted her to do, Olivia picked up her fork and began to eat. While she had first woken up with a sense of dread wondering how things would go between them this morning, it was quickly turning into one of the best days she'd had in awhile. Even though he'd cooked for her many times since she'd come to stay here, this was a meal she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

True to his word, Elliot had joined her a few moments after she had started eating. She had noticed him fussing with something before he came over, and only realized what he had been doing when he set some pills down beside her juice glass. One she immediately recognized as her pain medication, and for the first time since it had been prescribed to her, she was actually relieved to see it. As for the other two, one was the medicine given to her for the concussion by Dr. Shaw when she had been in the hospital, and she figured the last was the antibiotic that Dr. Cook had ordered last night. She took all of them without argument, giving Elliot a soft smile by way of saying thank you. As he began to eat, he initiated a conversation between them.

"How does everything taste, Liv? Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's amazing! I knew you could cook – you've been doing all the cooking since I got here - but I didn't know you could do all _this_. What other secrets have you been keeping from me?"

He chuckled, even though her compliment had pleased him greatly. It seemed that whatever had upset her the day before and caused her to run from him wasn't bothering her right now, as she was completely at ease in his presence. He'd take whatever he could get, and would follow her lead.

"In answer to your question, Liv, it's really not a secret. Up until we separated, Kathy did all of the cooking. When I moved in here, it was either live on takeout, learn to cook, or starve. Since I was already paying child support, mortgage on the house, and rent for this place, I knew takeout wasn't going to be an option for long."

Save for their discussion on his steps a little over a week ago, and what bits and pieces she'd pulled from him at work, it was the most he'd ever opened up to her about the dissolution of his marriage. Knowing what it took for him to do that made her cherish the confidence all the more.

"Ever since the kids were little, Kathy would always make waffles on the weekends. It was special, and something they always enjoyed. So, when they started visiting me here, one of the first things I did was buy a waffle iron and call for the recipe. It took me a few tries to get it right, but it means I can still uphold a tradition for them."

Hearing the story behind the waffles and why he'd learned to make them touched Olivia deeply. The fact that he'd gone one step further and made them for her – when they were something special he shared with his children – was quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Spearing the remaining pieces of waffle and berry that remained on her plate onto her fork, Olivia enjoyed the final bite of her meal. A part of her was almost wistful that the food was gone, as it was quite possibly the best she'd ever eaten. She was uncertain if she should tell Elliot this or not though. Complimenting him was one thing, but stroking his ego was another entirely. However, judging from the smirk on his face as he watched her, he already knew exactly what she was thinking. Rather than tease her though, as she'd expected, he did something else entirely.

"Can I get you anything else, Olivia? Another waffle, perhaps? Or I can -"

She held up her hand to stop him. She was touched that he had offered, but there was no way she could eat another bite. It already felt like she was about to burst.

"Thank you, but no. Everything was delicious, though, and I enjoyed everything. I just simply can't eat any more."

"I'll just use what's left of the batter, then, and make more waffles anyway. We can always freeze them to heat up on another morning."

He offered to help her get comfortable in the living room before he got started, saying it wouldn't take him long, but Olivia chose to remain in the kitchen with him. Truth of the matter was, as much as her thoughts were racing about the conversation they needed to have, she didn't want to be alone right now. Plus, he had done so much for her lately, she wanted to do something for him, too. Granted, keeping him company while he cooked paled in comparison, but it was better than nothing.

Thirty minutes later, four waffles had been made and were cooling on a baking rack on the counter. That would give them two breakfasts worth with little to no preparation in the future. After cleaning up his mess, Elliot turned to face Olivia with his hands on his hips.

"Okay, that's done. What now?"

Gnawing on her lower lip, Olivia worked up her courage. She only hoped when the time came, she could find a way to put her feelings into words.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk. Even though you say it isn't necessary, I _do_ owe you an apology for last night, as well as an explanation."

They mutually agreed to head into the living room, as the couch would be marginally more comfortable for Olivia than continuing to sit at the table. Once they were settled, Elliot was prepared to give her his full attention. However, there was simply one thing he had to ask her. It had been on his mind ever since he'd realized she'd left the night before. Chancing to take her hand in his, he studied her carefully.

"Olivia, before you say anything, there is something I need to ask you. I want you to be completely honest with me, don't worry about hurting my feelings. Does the reason you left have anything to do with the fact that I kissed you yesterday?"

A multitude of expressions flitted across her face, but none of them was one he recognized to be anger. Surprise, yes, even bewilderment, but she wasn't angry. Even though she hadn't answered him yet, relief began to wash over him already. That feeling was magnified even more when she leaned forward and wrapped her good arm around him. The gesture signified more than words could ever possibly say.

"What? Elliot, no! I'm so sorry that you ever thought that for even a minute. You kissing me had nothing to do with why I left."

He relished in the feel of being able to hold her again, even though it had been less than twenty four hours since she'd last been in his arms. Though he was unsure he'd ever be able to admit just how much he had worried it had been his kiss that had caused her to run, he was glad he had been able to ask. Even if they didn't talk any more about it, at least he had his answer.

Pulling back from the embrace, Olivia looked him directly in the eye. It had never once occurred to her that he might be feeling self conscious about the way things were evolving between them, too. Pushing that thought to the side for the moment, she focused on giving him her explanation.

"I ran, Elliot, for the same reason I always did – because of me. Yesterday afternoon, I piled all of my troubles on your shoulders. If its not bad enough that I'm already inconveniencing you by staying here practically helpless, I had to unleash all my childhood trauma on you, too."

Much like it always did when she tried to be strong, his heart ached for her. She was always so damned determined to be independent, no matter what it cost her. How could he make her understand that it didn't matter what she revealed to him, he'd never view her any differently?

Before he had a chance to reassure her, Olivia was speaking again. Now though, there was an unmistakable vulnerability to her voice. He'd heard it there only a handful of times in the past, but not to this degree.

"You held me while I cried, El. I've been in relationships where being held had never felt that intimate before. I was feeling so completely – _open_ , and _raw_ – and I didn't know what to do. I just don't do that. I don't let people see that side of me."

Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, he cupped his palm around her neck. Then he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. He kept the contact brief, pulling back again after a moment.

"I get what you are saying, Liv, believe me, I do. You've been around me long enough to realize I'm the same way. But you've got to know that you're safe with me, right? I would never judge you, and I would never betray a confidence."

"I know that, and I do trust you – more than anyone."

* * *

Their conversation had gone on even longer after that, Elliot continued to calm Olivia's fears, especially when she said that the fact she was so dependent on him for her care made her feel like a burden. It wasn't the first time they'd discussed it, and he doubted it would be the last, but he made every effort to reassure her yet again.

Knowing that she had not only risked, but actually caused more harm to herself because she didn't want to be a bother to him nearly caused him physical pain. It definitely made his heart hurt. Truth of the matter was, he had actually been enjoying having her here in his apartment. Yes, he knew that it couldn't be easy for her relying on him for so much help, but he had thought she was content. Remembering his promise from the night before, he asked what was most on his mind.

"Olivia? What can I do for you to help you feel better? Something that will help you feel like you haven't lost the independence you value?"

She considered his question carefully – not because it was difficult, but because she wasn't sure she actually knew the answer. Truth of the matter was, Elliot was already going above and beyond and doing everything humanly possible to make sure she felt comfortable. It wasn't his fault that her collarbone had been broken or that she had to wear a sling. As Olivia realized she might have inadvertently been projecting some of her own frustrations about her injuries onto her partner, she began to feel even more guilty. He had offered out of the kindness of his heart to help take care of her, and even though the situations they found themselves in these days were often more intimate then what they were accustomed to, not once had she ever felt awkward about it.

"There isn't anything else you need to do, El, because you've already gone above and beyond. I'm the one who needs to learn to adapt. I don't want others to feel guilty, but I need to stop blaming myself, too."

He reached out his hand, tucking her hair behind her ear. When he was done, he laid his palm against the side of her face, where just the faintest trace of a bruise remained.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I've always been the first to absolve Andrew Parker of his involvement in my injuries. However, I haven't been as forgiving when it comes to giving you or me the same consideration. Whether I mean to or not, you're the one I unleash my anger on when I need a target to take out my frustrations. Not to mention I have always been my own harshest critic."

Stroking his thumb over her cheek, he kept his expression kind. Though it did his heart good to hear the words, she wasn't telling telling him anything he didn't already know.

"I'm the same way Liv. How often in the past have we taken our anger out on one another in the heat of the moment? How many times has Cragen threatened to split us up because of it?"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Olivia found herself smiling. He had a point. Their bickering often did get them into hot water with the Captain. If not for their excellent closure rate, he probably would lose patience with them a lot more often than he already did. Before she could get lost in her own thoughts, though, she realized there was more she wanted to convey.

"I just feel guilty, sometimes, because I pride myself on my independence. Right now, its as though its been stolen from me. Don't get me wrong – I trust you, and don't mind receiving the help you've been giving – I appreciate every last bit of it. It's just a hard thing to reconcile with myself."

"I understand, Olivia. If our positions were reversed, I imagine I'd feel the same way. I only wish you'd told me about it sooner instead of trying to deal with it on your own."

The air between them seemed a little lighter then, and Olivia felt the weight that had been on her shoulders lessen. Even though he'd told her multiple times that it hadn't been necessary, she'd been able to apologize. Not only that, but he'd understood her exact reasons for running the night before. So much so, that he was able to relate to her in a way that she hadn't even expected. Her only concern was the question he had asked her before they had started. The fact that he had been afraid that his kiss had caused her to run. The last thing that would ever have occurred to her was that Elliot Stabler would have ever second guessed anything. Maybe he was the one with regrets. Her thoughts began to spiral all over again.

"El?"

They had shifted positions again now that she'd settled somewhat. His arm was wrapped around her, and he'd pulled her toward his body so that she was leaning against him. Emotionally drained after the conversation, she'd given in to the comfort he was offering and pulled her legs up onto the couch as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. As she murmured his name, she felt as he turned toward her, then sensed the moment his lips grazed the top of her head.

"Yeah, Liv."

His voice was as quiet as hers, and his fingers closed around her hand in anticipation of what she was about to ask. It was as though he were trying to install strength to her by sheer will.

"When you asked me if your kiss yesterday was what made me run, does that mean you regret it?"

He had faced countless situations on the job that had demanded the need for lightning fast reflexes at a moment's notice. However, never before had Elliot Stabler moved that fast in his life. Olivia's question had sent a chill through his body all the way down to his toes, and he simply had to reassure her before doubt began to consume her. The last thing he needed was for her to run a second time. He cupped her face in his palms, and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, desperate for contact. When he spoke, his voice was vehement, but gentle.

"No, Liv, no. Whatever is going on in that mind of yours, I don't ever want you to think that. I don't regret it for a second. I also don't want you to try and convince yourself it was out of pity. It wasn't only to comfort you, either."

Olivia felt a flutter in her stomach as Elliot correctly intuited the other scenarios that she had thought of. There really wasn't anyone else in this world who knew her better than he did. But now she was really confused. Up until now, she'd always believed her feelings were one sided. But, if he didn't kiss her out of pity, or merely to comfort her, then that must mean...she pulled her forehead back from his, her wide brown eyes looking into his sparkling blue ones. He reached up and brushed her bangs away from her face, giving her a smile.

"I kissed you, Olivia, because I wanted to. I've always thought you were beautiful woman, and since the separation and divorce I have been able to permit myself to acknowledge my attraction to you. Plus, I had just confessed my love for you. I wanted you to know I meant what I said."

Olivia's voice was shaky, a quality she didn't display often, but the butterflies in her stomach were back at full force. Her heart was starting to pound in her chest, and she was afraid that if it got any louder, Elliot would be able to hear it. With great effort, she managed to give him an answer.

"I believe you."

She thought that would be the end of it, and definitely wasn't expecting him to pull the rug out from under her yet again. However, it seemed he was aware she was in better spirits, and had now taken on a more playful mood himself. Wagging his eyebrows at her with a suggestive grin, he leaned in as though he were going to tell her a secret and whispered something in her ear.

"Shall I kiss you again to prove it to you?"

She should say no. Logically, she knew that's the answer she should give, and that would be the end of things. However, the events of the past week kept replaying themselves in her mind. Elliot, helping her change clothes, while respectfully making sure her privacy was honored. Elliot, washing her hair for her, giving more attention than she'd ever had at the salon. All the times he had cooked for her, each one being one of her favorite meals. This led her to give in to what she was feeling and respond more impulsively than she normally would have.

"Maybe you should."

He needed no further invitation. Still cupping her face in his palms, he leaned forward until their lips met. She was accepting of his kiss, and brought her good arm up to wrap around his shoulder. It began as sweet and innocent as it had the day before, but then something changed. Both of their eyes closed, and as the kiss continued, Elliot chanced to dart his tongue out to tease the seam of Olivia's lips. She parted her mouth in invitation, and he dared to explore further. When his tongue stroked hers, she moaned in response. Then, she was passive in the kiss no longer, and became an active participant. When they eventually had to part out of a need for air, both were out of breath. Their faces were matched expressions of flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, and swollen lips.

"Wow."

They both uttered the word simultaneously, neither one taking their eyes off the other. What on earth had just happened between them? How could one kiss become so all consuming?

Elliot was the one who regained his senses first. He realized that at some point during the kiss, his hands had slipped from her face down to her shoulders, where he had been gripping more tightly than he had intended. Worried that he had accidentally caused her harm, he apologized profusely. She was quick to ease his anxieties, insisting she hadn't even noticed.

With another brief kiss to her lips, followed by one to her forehead, Elliot excused himself, saying he was going to grab a quick shower. His explanation was that he had been in such a hurry to get her prescription that morning, he hadn't had time to take one before he left. Truth of the matter was, he needed a few moments to collect himself. Olivia let him go, but couldn't hide her smile. Despite all his efforts to conceal it from her, she had noticed the tell-tale bulge in his sweats as he'd left, and had no doubt that his shower would likely be a cold one. Then again, as she took inventory of her own personal condition, she could probably use a cold shower herself. That had been one hell of a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Elliot tried his best to shower as quickly as he could, even though he was decidedly at a disadvantage. He'd made the water as cold as possible, as he was trying his best to ignore his arousal. He hadn't planned on allowing his kiss with Olivia to get so heated, but it had simply taken on a life of its own. Now that he had in fact kissed her for a second time, he was determined not to leave her to her own devices for very long. Knowing her as well as he did, and considering the way things were changing between them, she didn't need to be alone with her thoughts. The last thing he wanted was a repeat performance of last nights escapades. He hadn't been too certain when Olivia had woken up that she'd be as calm as she was, then their brunch and their conversation after had gone even better than expected. He didn't know what he'd do if she pulled another runner on him. Rinsing the last of the suds from his body, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, reaching for his towel.

Back out in the living room, Olivia was battling a thousand thoughts all at once. Not a single one of them had anything to do with running, though. Even though she tried to force herself to stay calm, she was helpless as her mind continued to wander. The kiss she had shared with Elliot kept replaying in her mind on an endless loop. She wasn't going to run again, but she couldn't help but think about the 'what-ifs'. If this was how she felt after just one kiss, what on earth was she going to do if and when they took things further? On top of that, how was she going to handle _waiting_ to take things further, when she was already so wound up she could barely stand it? Not to mention the fact that considering the pain she was still in, she wasn't in any condition for those kinds of activities right now. Not knowing anything about Elliot's practices in the bedroom, she hoped he would be up for getting creative. The possibilities could be endless. Maybe staying here for several more weeks wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

When Elliot stepped back into the room wearing sweats, a tee and barefoot, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Olivia had made herself comfortable, reclining back against the cushions. She wasn't aware of his presence just yet, as she was staring off into space. A hint of a smile played at the corners of her lips, and he couldn't help but catch his breath as he was yet again overtaken by the beauty of the woman in front of him. That he had been granted permission to kiss her, and his gestures of affection were not only welcomed, but reciprocated, filled his heart with a warmth he hadn't thought would be possible again. Not wanting to startle her out of her daydream, he called to her softly before chancing to move any closer.

"Liv."

The woman on the couch blinked once, than turned her gaze in his direction. Upon seeing him standing there, her expression brightened even more. Even though she was pleased to see him, Olivia still couldn't tamp down all of her anxiety and felt like she was doing something she shouldn't be. Realizing how much she was stretched out, she tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry, El. I'm taking up all the room. You probably want to sit down, too."

He immediately hurried over to her, not worried in the least about finding a seat, but concerned she would tear another stitch with her struggles. Easing her into a more upright position, he slipped behind her, then made himself comfortable. Once he was settled, he propped his legs up on the couch on either side of her hips. Then, he tugged gently on her shoulders until she was leaning back once more and reclined against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he looped them around her waist and took hold of her free hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Is this better? I mean, are you okay with this?"

The position was reminiscent of how he had held her yesterday, but instead of bringing up the traumatic memories of the horrific flashbacks she'd had in her dreams, it resurrected the feeling of safety and security she had felt as he had comforted her when she'd awoken. With no hesitancy in her voice whatsoever, she was able to answer.

"More than okay."

Instinct told him she was behaving slightly out of character. The Olivia Benson he knew analyzed everything. She also didn't just relax this easily. But he wasn't about to press his luck and give her reason to doubt herself. If she said she was okay with this, then he would trust her. Rather than spend any more time calling attention to their present position, he reached for the remote that lay beside him on the end table.

"What do you say that while we're comfortable, we find something to watch?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

He quickly tuned in to the streaming service, and found something off their list. Then they settled in and relaxed together, simply content to be in each other's presence.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Olivia shifted slightly. Elliot turned his attention away from the screen to focus on her, concerned that something was wrong. The first place his mind had automatically gone was that his hold was too restrictive. However, this was not the case. Instead, the woman in his arms had simply fallen asleep and was trying to find a more comfortable position. As she turned on her side, he reflexively tightened his arms around her waist, trying to prevent her from falling. Once she had settled once more, her cheek resting against his chest, he relaxed. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, he thanked his lucky stars for what must have been the one millionth time.

Though Elliot would have loved to hold her for an endless amount of time, it appeared that this nap was to be a short one. By the time the credits were rolling, Olivia was awake yet again. Like before, she seemed embarrassed at having fallen asleep so easily. Then she remembered something Elliot had said to her the other day. It had been the same day that Cragen had come to take her statement. They'd been relaxing in the bedroom together after lunch, and she'd fallen asleep on him then, too. When she had apologized, he'd said that if it kept her comfortable and pain free, she was welcome to use him as a pillow as often as she liked. If he only knew how easily she could make it a habit. It was unusual for her to lean on someone so easily, but it seemed as far as Elliot was concerned, all the rules she'd made for herself had flown out the window. What was even more unnerving was it appeared he could read her mind – again.

"Don't even think about apologizing, Liv."

Even though his words were meant to be soothing, she found herself getting a bit defensive. Her response came across a bit harsher than she intended.

"I wasn't going to."

She immediately backtracked, fumbling over her words as she did actually apologize – not for her actions, but for her tone. Yet again, Elliot was calm and patient with her, and Olivia was reminded of his gentle nature. So many people saw him only as the hot headed former marine turned detective, the man who wasn't afraid to push the limits in order to get a confession from the criminals. What people didn't see, but she was often more privy too, was the way he was not only with victims, but with his own family. Despite what her insecurities had tried to convince her, she knew that he didn't view her as a victim, even though she had been recently hurt. Way before he had confessed his feelings to her, his tender care had shown her that he considered her family. It reminded her that once, in Oregon, she'd told Dean Porter that she and Elliot were 'best friends' – the truth was they were and always had been so much more than that. Wherever this next step they were embarking on would lead them, nothing would change that fact.

Calmer now, and more in control of her thoughts, Olivia gave Elliot a smile. She was beginning to think that spending all this time cooped up in the apartment was getting the better of her. She missed being able to work out on a regular basis. The gym may be out of the question for the time being, but maybe they could at least start going for walks. She posed the question to Elliot, wanting to hear his opinion. When she saw the look on his face, her hopes immediately fell, because she was convinced he was going to say 'no'. As she felt the frustration rise within her, he hurried to explain.

"Liv, it's not what you're thinking. I'm not saying 'no', just 'not today'. You were just at the emergency room again last night, I think you should at least take one day to fully recover. Tomorrow, if you still want to get out and walk, by all means, we can go out."

She relaxed again as the full weight of what he had said washed over her. It made sense. So much had happened since her visit with Andrew Parker the day before, that it felt as though a lifetime had passed. Yesterday, she had been filled with self loathing, convinced that her presence here in Elliot's apartment was an inconvenience at best. Now, not only had she bared her heart and soul to him on more than one occasion, but they had shared a kiss that had made her toes curl.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Elliot's voice interrupted the haze in her mind, and Olivia realized she had been daydreaming yet again. She felt as a flush stained her cheeks, and tried her best not to look away. Could she tell him the truth? That she had been thinking about him, about _them_? Remembering her promise to be honest, she took a deep breath and decided to go all in.

"I was thinking about that kiss earlier, before you left to take your shower."

Elliot absorbed her admission, taking careful note of the tone of her voice and her body language. There was nothing whatsoever to indicate that she was upset in any way. If anything, she seemed the calmest she'd ever been since coming to stay with him. Deciding that it would be perfectly all right to inquire further, and even tease her a little bit in regards to her question, he leaned in a little bit closer and lowered his voice to a gravelly rumble.

"Is that so? And just what were you thinking, Detective?"

Olivia bit her lip as she felt herself reacting to not only his words, but the way he had spoken them. He must have figured what she was up to, and definitely wasn't playing fair. Well, alright then. Two could play this game. Moving even closer than Elliot had dared to, she waited until she was right up next to his ear. Her lips purposely grazed his earlobe as she whispered to him.

"I've been thinking about just what a woman has to do to get kissed around here."

As soon as the words were spoken, she closed her mouth over his earlobe, and gently dragged her teeth over it as she pulled away. Elliot's audible groan in response to her actions was all the answer she needed. He may have taken her by surprise with his kisses yesterday and today, but the tables had just been turned. Olivia Benson wasn't a woman who remained passive for long. If Elliot thought he was going to be in control one hundred percent of the time, he would be in for a fight. But oh, what fun it would be.

* * *

After Olivia's taunting of Elliot earlier, once he had regained his senses, he had indeed kissed her again. However, he had taken it upon himself to exercise every possible control not to get as carried away as they had previously. It was not for lack of wanting to, but he was mindful of her injuries, and the last thing he wanted was to try and explain to Olivia's doctor that she had popped a staple – this time while engaging in activities she most certainly was restricted from for the time being.

The one thing he hadn't felt a need to do was explain his reasoning for holding back. Looking at Olivia, he knew she had understood, even if they were both feeling a bit reluctant as to the reasons why. He was relieved that she was no longer second guessing herself or him for the time being, and pleased that their connection with one another was so great that explanations weren't always necessary.

Now, they had just finished up dinner, and were settled back in the living room once more. Instead of turning on the television, they had opted to play a board game for a bit while their food settled. After perusing his selection of games, Olivia had impishly chosen _Clue_ , saying that they needed something to keep them on their toes, so they didn't lose all their detective skills while they were on leave from work. With a laugh, Elliot had agreed, and set up the board.

"No fair, you're cheating!"

Olivia's voice filled the living room, her accusation ringing out loud and clear. Taking no offense, Elliot answered her with laughter, which only seemed to frustrate her all the more.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you're winning! We both know I'm the better detective!"

Now, he pretended to be offended. Instead of replying with a retort of his own, which she was expecting, he did something else. Looking her dead in the eye, his next words were said with complete confidence.

"Miss Scarlet, in the parlor, with the revolver."

Next, he reached toward the little manila envelope that held the three cards that would either prove him right or wrong. Handing it to Olivia with a smirk on his face, he waited. It took her a minute to open it and see the results, but the expression on her face was the only answer he needed. Deciding that now was the time to rub in his victory a little further, he reached out and hooked his finger under her chin. Tilting her face up so that she was looking directly into his eyes, he went in for the kill.

"You may think you're the better Detective of the two of us, Benson, but don't forget that I outrank you. Not to mention I taught you everything I know. If you're as good as you are, it's only because of me."

He'd expected the words to get a rise out of her, increase their banter even. What he hadn't expected was for the heated look to return to her expression. As she cocked on eyebrow at him, he could practically hear her silent dare. Even though he'd never backed down from anything before in his life, he gulped audibly. This was a side of Olivia Benson he was not accustomed to seeing. Yes, he'd seen her play the part of the vixen as necessary on an undercover, or even to entice a confession out of perp. But never before had those feminine wiles been used on him. If she kept this up, he'd be needing his second cold shower of the day. He returned to his senses just soon enough to hear Olivia's response.

"Fine, then, Stabler. I'll let you have this win. But don't think I'll forget it. Next game, you're _mine_."

Although her threat was mostly an idle one, he also knew a rematch wasn't going to happen tonight. It didn't matter that it was still early, he could see how tired she was. The events from the night before must still be catching up to her. Even though it was barely eight at night, he knew she wouldn't be awake much longer. Putting aside all jokes and teasing, he focused on a more serious topic.

"Did you still want to watch something tonight, Liv? Or would you rather get some sleep?"

"What I want is a shower. The sterile solution they used on my skin to prep me for the staples is making me itch like crazy. But I know the doctor said I have to wait at least a full twenty four hours before getting them wet."

With the game mostly cleaned up, Elliot pushed the coffee table away from them so he could move closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Not once did it occur to him to admonish her or even suggest that it was her own fault that she had new staples to begin with. He knew she was likely still blaming herself enough as it was. She didn't need a lecture from him, too.

"I know you do, and I'm sorry that has to wait longer than you want. I can only imagine how uncomfortable that must be for you. I promise, as soon as you're able, we'll get you into that shower."

He'd been so focused on trying to reassure her that he'd do whatever necessary to make her comfortable as soon as possible, that he hadn't been aware of his slip of the tongue. Olivia hadn't though. She picked up on it immediately.

" _We'll_ get me into the shower? You're planning on joining me the next time, then?"

Her expression as she waited for his response was completely impassive. He didn't know how to answer that. Hell, he didn't even know if he was _supposed_ to answer that. Then he saw her grin at him, and knew he'd just been given an out. She wasn't expecting a reply here and now, but she had definitely given him something to think about. Trying to change the subject and move into safer territory, he opted for something else. Instead, though, he just dug himself into a deeper hole.

"We don't have to worry about that right now. Let's just get you to bed."

"Oh, so instead of the shower, you're just going to take me to bed? I like that idea."

If he didn't know any better, he would think Olivia was enjoying watching him trip all over himself, and deliberately coming up with these responses of hers just to watch him squirm. Not playing into her trap, he simply explained what he meant.

"I just think you should get some sleep, Liv. You had a rough night last night, and you could use the rest."

Deciding to take pity on him, Olivia stopped with her teasing. However, she wasn't yet ready to be alone, and kidding or not, Elliot's insinuations had given her an idea.

"Why don't you come in with me El?"

Seeing the confused and startled expression on his face, she hurried on.

"I just mean, as tired as I am, I don't think I'm ready to call it a night just yet. We could watch something in there for a little bit, then once I fall asleep, you'll have the rest of the night to yourself."

"That sounds like a great plan. You go take care of whatever you need to get yourself settled, I'll meet you in the room in a few minutes."

As Olivia disappeared down the hall, Elliot turned to do what was necessary to lock up for the night. He had no intention of returning to the living room when he was done spending time in the room with her. He wouldn't overstay his welcome, and fully planned on sleeping in Dickie's room as he had been every other night since she had been staying here. However, he hoped that as they continued to grow closer, maybe one day soon, she'd ask him to not just keep her company, but to share the bed as well.

* * *

Even though he knew he wouldn't be intruding, Elliot still knocked once before entering his bedroom. Olivia was already under the covers, as comfortable as she could possibly be considering the fact that she still had to wear that monstrosity of a sling. He knows she looked forward to the brief time periods she could be free from it, even if it was only while she showered or changed clothes. Sometimes he would even give her a bit of added freedom and let her go without it while he washed her hair, knowing she would be relaxed the entire time and not in danger of causing herself harm.

"Elliot? Is everything okay? You were just sort of staring off into space."

He realized that she had busted him while his thoughts had been wandering. Even worse, those thoughts had been about her. Then again, nothing had been overly explicit, just wishing he could do more for her, so there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Quickly forming a response, he gave her an answer.

"Everything is fine, Liv. I was just trying to think of what to make you for breakfast tomorrow."

She gave him a dazzling smile then, one that made his whole heart swell with joy.

"I don't know that any breakfast could possibly compare to what you gave me today. That was one I'm never going to forget."

"We could have waffles again, if it really means that much to you."

She was quick to shake her head, adamant almost.

"No, El. I want it to be special. If we have them all the time, it will ruin it."

He was getting lost in his thoughts a second time when she interrupted again.

"Don't worry about it for now, we can figure that out tomorrow. Come over here and join me. I don't know how long I can stay awake, and I really want to watch something with you."

To emphasize her point, she patted spot on the mattress next to her, and he moved quickly to go and lie beside her. His first instinct was to stay respectfully above the covers, but Olivia had already beaten him to the punch and pulled the blankets back so he could get underneath and be directly next to her. Reaching for the remote, he turned on the television, and began flipping through to find them something to watch.

As he was scrolling through their list on the streaming services menu, he felt Olivia's eyes on him. He turned to face her, and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Something told him this wasn't the time for a lot of words. He was proven right when she spoke, and her voice came in a whisper.

"I know we said earlier we weren't going to rush things, no matter how much we have teased each other today. But I was wondering...could I have another kiss?"

At her request, Elliot's entire expression softened, and he dropped the remote down onto the bed. Not wanting Olivia to move from her comfortable position, he shifted his body until he was hovering above her slightly, bracing himself on his arms, but still keeping a respectful distance away. Lowering his head, he captured her lips with his own, closing his eyes as he did so.

Unlike the other kisses they had shared today, this one he allowed to go a bit further, but still kept himself restrained. He teased the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, and when she granted him entrance, continued to keep the kiss slow but sensual. Their tongues danced together briefly until he withdrew again, and gave her a few additional short pecks on the lips before pulling back. Drawing a hand down the side of her face, his thumb traced over her cheek.

"I love you, Olivia."

It wasn't the first time he had spoken the words to her, and though she still felt a sense of wonder hearing them, she wasn't as terrified as she had been the first time he'd said them. What she did feel was her heart beating in her chest, and a warmth throughout her entire body. If she didn't know any better, she'd have to say this sensation was happiness. Even though she'd told him these exact words only yesterday, she found herself wanting to say them again.

"I love you, too."

Whatever program they had been planning to watch together was forgotten, and instead, they just chose to lay there in the silence. So much had happened in the last twenty four hours, it was as if they were both mutually trying to absorb and come to terms with it all. Only last night, Olivia's fears had driven her from this place back to her own apartment, but now she was not only back, but nestled safe and content in Elliot's arms. He felt the moment she relaxed completely and drifted off to sleep.

As much as he wanted to stay with her, spend the night in the same bed, and wake up with her face being the first thing he saw in the morning, Elliot knew it was too soon. Carefully disentangling himself from Olivia's sleeping form, he paused in his tracks when she whimpered softly, relaxing only when she settled once more against the pillow.

After determining that another cold shower wouldn't be necessary, he settled himself in Dickie's room, and tried to turn off his traitorous brain. All his mind kept doing was replaying the events of the night before, when he wanted to fill it with the more pleasant memories of today. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to do that, but then he remembered. She had said she loved him. With the taste of Olivia's kiss still on his lips, Elliot Stabler drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow promised to be even better than today.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Over the next few days, things changed dramatically between Olivia and Elliot. Ever since they had talked about what had made her run, and had opened up about their feelings for one another, there was a different energy between them. Gone was any awkwardness that might have lingered, and they fell into a new pattern. While they were still taking things slowly, and made every effort not to get carried away, kisses were stolen frequently, and they were openly affectionate with one another. Typically, it was Elliot who was more open than Olivia, but the female detective was learning to trust herself and her emotions, and was gradually letting them be known as well.

Currently, they were out in the fresh air as Olivia had requested the other day. Rain had made it impossible to get out until now, but for the time being, here they were – walking hand in hand through the park. While she had adjusted somewhat to the way things were changing between them in private, this open gesture of affection in public still felt very surreal to Olivia. She had no desire to remove her hand from Elliot's hold, though. She just needed to keep reminding herself that it was all really happening.

As they closed the loop on the path they had been walking, Elliot cast a glance over at Olivia. Even though they hadn't been out for very long, this was her first real physical activity since she had been hurt. The short walk they had taken on his block the week before didn't really count. Even though her injuries were healing, he knew she was still in more pain than she admitted to. Deciding to call it quits for the day, he found a way to suggest they stop without insulting her.

"You know what Liv? It's getting pretty late in the afternoon, and we haven't eaten since breakfast. What do you say we start the walk back to my place, and I'll buy you lunch on the way?"

An expression he couldn't immediately decipher passed over her face, and he wondered what the problem would be. He hadn't directly called her out on her abilities, nor had he even come close to suggesting she was incapable of walking any further. What could be the problem? Suddenly, the light bulb went off in his brain as he figured it out – it was lunch. Ever since she'd been forced to wear the sling, Olivia had had an aversion to eating out in public. She hated drawing attention to herself for any reason, and was too afraid people would stare at her.

"Liv, try not to worry. This is New York, after all. No one is even going to notice that your arm is in a sling. If they do, well, I'll just take care of them."

That had done it. Within seconds of his promise, the worried expression had evaporated from her face and a genuine smile was in its place. Olivia knew she could take him at his word, too. Elliot would do whatever it took to defend her at all costs – even if it was just to spare her honor over too many questions as to why she was needing a sling. Deciding that a lunch out did sound like a good idea after all, she gave in to his request.

"All right, Elliot, you win – but on one condition – you let me pay for lunch."

Elliot shook his head. She was so stubborn. Logically, he knew she wasn't trying to protest his offer. No, this had a deeper reason. Somewhere in her psyche, she had rationalized to herself that this would be a way to 'pay him back' for everything he'd done for her. Even though they were making so many steps forward together, she was still the same Olivia Benson he had always known.

"Why don't we just go to lunch, and figure it out then? We can argue about who's going to pay later. I'm hungry."

"Fair enough."

The decision made, they headed out of the park and down the street in the general direction of Elliot's apartment. There was one cafe in particular they both had in mind to stop at, and at the pace they were walking, they'd reached it in no time at all.

Without Olivia knowing, Elliot had whispered a few words to the hostess on duty, requesting a quiet table out of the way. She led them to one in a far corner by a window that faced a side street. Placing the menus on the table, she told them to enjoy their meal, then left them alone.

Elliot took the seat that was against the wall. This positioned him facing everyone else. Olivia on the other hand, would have her back to the patrons, and this way no one would know about her sling. The straps were visible over her shirt, but didn't stand out. Plus as Elliot had said as they were leaving the park, no one would really be paying attention, anyway.

They had been looking over the menus for just a few minutes when a server approached their table and set down two small glasses of water with lemon. The young woman asked them what they would like to drink. Both Elliot and Olivia selected sweet tea as their beverage of choice, and when asked a second question, declined to put in an order for any appetizers.

Once their drinks had been delivered to the table, they placed their respective orders and sat back in their seats to relax and wait. Elliot noticed that Olivia was visibly upset about something, and he gently tried to coax the problem out of her, without seeming like he was prying too much.

"It's not that big of a deal, El, I promise. I'm just mad at myself because I promised Dr. Cook I'd listen this time, and here I am out to lunch without my medicine. I know I can just take it when we get back, but I'll be off schedule."

Even though there wasn't anything remotely funny about what she'd said, he couldn't hide his smile. It was so unlike Olivia. When she had first come to stay with him, he'd thought it would have been a daily struggle to get her to take her medicine. For the most part she had been cooperating, but now, here she was willing acknowledging the need to take the meds on her own. Olivia on the other hand, wasn't amused by his reaction.

"I'm glad you find my predicament funny."

Reaching for her good hand across the table, he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"That's not it at all, Liv. I was merely smiling because, do you honestly think I'd take you out of the apartment and not bring your medicine with me?"

Her eyes widened then as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small pill case. She squeezed his fingers by way of apology for having overreacted, and smiled back at him when she felt an answering squeeze in return. They continued to hold hands until their meal was delivered to the table.

* * *

After they had finished lunch, and the bill was delivered, it was the ultimate face off as they both stared at the small folder lying between their drink glasses. Elliot was fully prepared to argue his case, and knew that he could easily grab it before she could, but what Olivia said next stopped him in his tracks.

"El, please let me treat you to lunch today. You've been doing nothing but taking care of me ever since I got hurt, seeing to whatever I needed. This is one small thing I can do for you."

At that moment he realized just how much paying for their meal meant to her. It was more than just their playful argument, this went deeper. Ever since she came to stay with him, she'd been dependent upon his care. While she couldn't help him out in the kitchen, this was one small thing she could do to assert her independence. That, and he knew it was also a way to convey her gratitude. Accepting her offer, he slid the bill in her direction.

"Thank you, Olivia."

She nodded her recognition of his words, but nothing more needed to be said. Olivia removed her wallet from her pocket, but this was where she ran into a slight problem. How could she possibly manage to get it open and take out the necessary money using only one hand? Before she could try and figure out a solution, Elliot came to her aid, using a method that spared her pride in the process.

Picking up her wallet in his hands, he undid the snap. Then, without so much as looking inside at the contents, he held it open so she could have access to whatever she needed. When Olivia was done, he closed the wallet back up, and slid it back across the table to her. She put it back in her pocket as though nothing had ever happened, but her eyes communicated the gratitude that she felt.

"Ready to head home?"

Olivia felt a feeling surge deep within her at Elliot's suggestion that they were heading 'home' together. But no matter how much she tried to argue with herself, the fact remained that for the time being, his apartment _was_ her temporary home. Unable to find her voice, she could only nod as she got to her feet. She felt when he took her hand in his once more, and fell in step beside him as they headed out of the cafe.

The walk back to Elliot's apartment was only another two blocks, and they traveled the distance in a decent amount of time. Even though it seemed to him that she was moving more slowly than she had earlier, Elliot noticed that Olivia was determined to finish this walk under her own power. So, no matter how much he wanted to wrap an arm around her and offer her additional support, he settled for merely holding her hand.

No sooner than they were inside his door, did the facade Olivia was maintaining begin to evaporate. Her shoulders sagged, and she looked near ready to collapse. Just as he was about to suggest she go into the living room to sit down, she spoke up.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed spending the day with you, El, but I'm beat. Would you mind if I went in and rested for awhile?"

Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, followed by another on her forehead, he gently turned her by the shoulders and nudged her toward his bedroom. The combination of the walk, lunch, and the medication she'd taken were all catching up to her. There was no way he was going to object to her getting some rest. He was just relieved she wasn't fighting it and trying to stay awake for his sake.

"Of course not, Liv. Let's get you changed first, though. Those jeans you're wearing won't be all that comfortable to sleep in."

Olivia looked down at her legs. She'd completely forgotten that she had had Elliot help her dress in 'real' clothes today. It had been so long since she'd worn any, save for her outing to see Parker at Bellvue the other day. She'd mostly been living in either sweatpants or leggings, and oversized tee shirts.

They were in the bedroom, and Elliot opened the drawer to see what he could find. She would need clean clothes, as he'd helped her wash her hair that morning after her shower. To his shock, the drawer was empty, save for some boy shorts, socks, and a tank top. He hadn't realized Olivia had gone through that much clothing already. Looking over his shoulder, he caught the look in her eye, and knew that she was aware of what was going on too. The expression on her face was impassive, but it was clear that she'd resigned herself to the fact that she'd be taking her nap wearing the uncomfortable denim she currently had on.

Crossing the room to where she stood in three quick strides, he cupped her face in his palms and soothed her with another kiss before letting his hands rest on her shoulders. He wasn't going to let her mind spiral when there was no need for it. Already he was formulating an idea.

"I don't want you to worry about this. Why don't I just give you one of my shirts and a pair of shorts to sleep in, then I'll wash your laundry while you nap? By the time you wake up, everything will be clean."

Olivia opened her mouth, presumably to protest, but he quickly cut her off. Pressing two of his fingers to her lips, he silenced her.

"I don't want you to argue, Olivia. Don't you dare think that you are being a burden on me, either. You know as well as I do that you'd do the same for me."

She didn't say a word in response, but he felt as she heaved a sigh. Despite his every effort not to react, Elliot couldn't help but smile. Turning around again, he went back to the dresser, this time selecting another drawer. He easily found one of his tee shirts and a pair of shorts, and returned to where Olivia stood.

Without any argument, she let him help her change. However, once the tee shirt was over her head and he had removed her jeans, they both noticed something. His tee shirt was so long on her, it was midway to her knees. Unless she really preferred it, the shorts wouldn't be necessary.

After he helped Olivia back into the sling, Elliot asked her again if she'd prefer the shorts, which she declined. Then, as he was about to leave to give her some space to rest, and also start the load of laundry, he noticed something was on her mind. Prodding her gently, he waited for her to tell him what it was.

"Do you think after you put the laundry in, you could come back and lie with me for awhile? I know I'm just going to be falling asleep, but I would really like the company."

Dropping the pile of clothes he held to the floor, he wrapped both arms around her. Turning his head so his lips grazed against her temple, he whispered a reply in her ear.

"Of course I will. You know all you need to do is ask. Just give me a minute, and I'll be right back."

Olivia watched as he gathered up what had fallen, and hurried into the hallway. He was fortunate enough to have a small washer and dryer in his apartment, so he didn't have to travel to a community laundry room elsewhere in the building. While she waited for him to return, she quickly used the bathroom, and studied herself in the mirror for a second to make sure the tee shirt she was wearing was in fact long enough to provide adequate coverage. Even though he'd been helping her change clothes for quite some time now, and they were taking steps forward in their relationship, that didn't mean she was quite ready to give Elliot a free show while she was sleeping.

She was just pulling back the covers and starting to crawl in when he returned, and got in on the other side of the bed. Him staying with her until she fell asleep was getting to be a habit, although he still insisted on sleeping in Dickie's room. Occasionally, they might doze during the day together, either here in his room, or out on the couch, but at night, they stayed apart. Why, she wasn't exactly sure. Perhaps it was because he was still trying so hard to maintain boundaries.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head for now, Olivia let herself relax against Elliot's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips against her forehead, and exhaled deeply. If she didn't focus on it too much, maybe she could not let herself feel guilty that this man who held her right now was currently doing her laundry – even her intimates. Instead, she thought about how it had felt to walk hand in hand with him through the park earlier today, out where anyone could have seen. As she drifted off to sleep, she could almost swear she heard the words "I love you" being whispered in her ear.

* * *

Olivia had been sleeping for almost an hour when Elliot's phone rang. He cursed the noise, and hurried to answer the offending device before it would wake the woman who slumbered peacefully against his chest. Answering as softly as he possibly could, he managed a greeting.

"Hello?"

"Elliot? Why are you whispering?"

Shit. The caller was Kathy, his ex-wife. Knowing he couldn't very well tell her that Olivia was currently in his arms, and he was holding her while she slept, he got up as quickly as possible. Laying Olivia down against the pillows, he tiptoed out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Elliot? Are you there?"

Now that he was out in the living room, it was safe to answer.

"I'm here, Kath. I was just in the hallway by my bedroom when you called, and my door was open. Olivia is in there resting at the moment, and I didn't want to wake her."

"Oh, I hope I didn't disturb her. How is she feeling?"

Touched that Kathy had asked, Elliot gave a basic explanation of how Olivia was healing, along with some details of how they had been out of the apartment this morning for a walk, which is what had tired her out in the first place. Naturally, Kathy was not aware of the emotional toll Olivia's injuries had taken on her, but she did know that the woman had been hurt while on duty, and was staying with Elliot while she recovered.

"The reason I was calling is because I wanted to make sure its still okay for the kids to come and stay this weekend. They've been asking about you."

"Of course it's okay. I look forward to seeing them. I want to thank you again for being so understanding with the visitation schedule."

Kathy told him it was no problem at all. They finalized the plans for Friday, when she would drop the Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie off after school. Maureen needed to stay on campus this weekend to study for an upcoming exam, but she had promised to call soon. Once all the details were ironed out, Elliot hung up.

Before going back into the bedroom to rejoin Olivia, he transferred the laundry from the washer to the dryer. Then, he tiptoed back down the hall and cautiously opened the door. To his dismay, when he looked inside, Olivia was awake. However, she didn't look angry, or upset. If anything, the expression on her face read as concern.

"Who was on the phone, Elliot? It wasn't work, was it? I don't want you getting in trouble for taking time off to take care of me."

Well, damn. Just when he thought there wasn't anything else she could possibly blame herself for, she manages to find something he'd never even considered. Hurrying to join her on the bed once more, he wrapped her up in his arms again.

"No, Liv. Even if it were, I don't want you to worry about that for a second."

Taking a second to gather himself after that unexpected question, he

held her a little tighter. Now he wasn't certain how his news would be accepted. He said a little prayer and hoped she wouldn't want to run again.

"Kathy called. She wanted to remind me that the kids would be coming to visit this weekend, and to make sure I was okay with it."

"Why wouldn't you be? Oh - because of me. Well, like I said, I can always go back to my apartment so I won't be in the way."

Elliot slowly counted to ten. Not because he was angry, but because he needed to maintain every once of patience he possibly had to keep from getting exasperated. Olivia did not need to register any once of upset on his part whatsoever. That could easily be misinterpreted, and taken the wrong way.

"You are _not_ going back to your apartment. Believe me when I say that you won't be in the way. Like I said when we first discussed this, my kids all know you, you're anything but a stranger to them."

For the moment, Olivia seemed to relax, even though Elliot knew that she was still having trouble with the arrangement. Not with his kids, he knew she adored them and would do anything for them – which is why she was willing to risk her own health by suggesting she go back to her own apartment before she was anywhere near ready for it. Something else was on her mind too. Deciding now as as good a time as any to call her out on it, he questioned her as to what the problem was.

"Where is everyone going to sleep this weekend, El?"

So that was what she was worried about. Again, it probably stemmed from the fear that her presence was an imposition, even though he had thought she had grown comfortable using his bedroom.

"Nothing's going to change, Liv. You'll stay here in my room, just as you have been. Lizzie and Kathleen will be in their room, and I'll be in with Dickie. Maureen can't make it."

Olivia absorbed this information, seeming to understand that everything was going to be as it had been. The only difference was that Elliot's children would be in the apartment with them. Still, there was a lingering feeling that she could only describe as disappointment. Why was she feeling that way? Was it perhaps because Elliot still had a place to sleep after all? Could it be that a small part of her had hoped she could offer to share the bed with him? Then again, she knows they never would have done that for the first time with his children present. No one knew anything of how their feelings had been changing toward one another, and this was definitely not the time to go public, least of all to Elliot's family.

Finally, it seemed to Elliot as though Olivia had relaxed about the upcoming weekend. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep now, he suggested that they get up. To his surprise, she shook her head, indicating a negative response.

"I'm not going anywhere until you get me pants, Stabler."

Relieved that she was feeling enough like her usual self to joke – even though she was no doubt serious about her threat, Elliot tried his best not to laugh. With everything that had gone on since the phone call, it had completely slipped his mind that Olivia was wearing only his tee shirt under the covers. Even though he knew it was a little on the dangerous side, he couldn't help but tease her.

"Well, Liv, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your clothes are still in the dryer. It's going to be awhile yet. So, it's either come out to the living room as you are, _or_ , you can try and wear those shorts I offered you earlier."

Olivia arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously. She may not be the best when it came to keeping up with a household, but she did know that it didn't take that long to do a load of laundry. Judging by the clock on the nightstand, it had been almost ninety minutes since she had first come in to take her nap. That meant that Elliot had likely held her much longer _after_ she'd fallen asleep. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, it could be he'd fallen asleep as well, it wouldn't be the first time they'd both nodded off together. But something about his expression told her otherwise. He had been awake when Kathy had called – that meant he had been watching her sleep.

Deciding that it wasn't important for now, but filing it away to ask him about later, Olivia focused on the matter at hand – her lack of pants. Since it would be awhile yet before either her leggings or her sweats would be dry, and she had no desire to put her jeans back on, she opted to go with Elliot's borrowed shorts. Thankfully, they had a drawstring waist, so she could cinch them around her hips to keep them from falling down.

They settled in the living room together, resting comfortably on the couch. Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders, and she relaxed against him. Again, she was amazed by how at ease she was at being held by her partner of eight years when they had spent so much time avoiding crossing the line in the past. It had only been a few days since her second trip to the hospital when she'd made the impulsive decision to run, but every day after Elliot had taken the time to tell her that he loved her – often more than once. For the first time in her life, Olivia Benson not only believed someone who declared their love, but was close to feeling worthy of the honor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and tomorrow afternoon, Elliot's children would be arriving after school to spend the weekend with their father. He'd tried repeatedly to reassure Olivia as the day approached that her presence would not be resented or unwelcome, but he could tell her nerves were getting the better of her. She'd only picked at the dinner he'd made tonight, and now she was sitting beside him staring blankly at the television screen.

No matter how close they'd gotten to one another since she'd come to stay with him, Elliot knew it wouldn't be that easy to get her to talk. It didn't matter that they may or may not be considered a couple by now – they hadn't yet had a discussion that put a label on what they were – perhaps it was because neither felt a need to. They were simply letting things progress between them as naturally as Olivia's physical limitations would allow. He wanted to ask her on an official date in the worst way possible, something that was above and beyond the shared meals out in restaurants they were already so accustomed to.

Pushing that thought out of his mind for the time being, Elliot focused on the most important matter at hand – easing Olivia's nerves. Moving his arm from where it rested comfortably around her shoulders, he turned her ever so gently until she was facing him.

"Okay, Liv, talk to me. Don't tell me that you're 'fine', either, because I can clearly see that you're not. What's on your mind?"

Olivia let out a resigned sigh. Elliot had always known when something was bothering her. It seems that instinct had only grown stronger as they'd gotten closer. She could only imagine the effect that would have as their relationship continued to evolve. Trying to find the right way to phrase what she wanted to say to him, she fumbled a little over the words.

"Your kids..."

"Yes, I have four of them. Three of whom will be here tomorrow. You've met them, in fact, several times. Want to tell me again how this poses a problem?"

Despite the situation and her anxieties, Olivia found herself laughing out loud at what Elliot had said. At the same time, she allowed herself to relax somewhat. He made it seem so simple. If only it were that easy.

"They're not babies, Elliot. They're going to have questions. They may even notice things between us have changed. What are we going to tell them if and when they do?"

Pressing a kiss on her forehead, he followed it up by kissing the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes as he framed her face with his hands.

"I know where you're coming from, Olivia, but I don't want you to worry. Is there a chance they might have questions? Yes. But we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it. I don't want you sitting here worrying about the 'what-ifs' all night long. You'll drive yourself crazy."

She had to concede that he was right. It was doing her no good worrying about something before it even happened. Nodding her acceptance of the fact, she leaned against him, relishing the moment he enveloped her into an embrace. While she was still in his arms, she asked a question.

"What is the game plan for the weekend?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. It will all depend on the kids, and how much homework they have. We'll most likely order in for dinner tomorrow night, and of course Saturday morning I'll be making waffles."

A smile graced Olivia's lips when she heard that. That was one part of the weekend she was most definitely looking forward to. She thought of the day not that long ago when Elliot first made them for her as a bunch per her request. Hands down, it was still the best thing she'd ever eaten. He noticed the look on her face, and couldn't help but comment.

"If you think the plain ones I made for you the other day were good, just wait until Saturday. My kids like them with chocolate chips mixed in the batter."

He gave her a knowing grin, and watched as the expression on her face transformed yet again. She was completely at ease now, and that did his heart good. There was no telling what state she'd be in come tomorrow, but for now, she was happy and content, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Friday afternoon came around, and whether she was actually feeling it or not, Olivia was doing an amazing job at portraying a sense of calm. It must have been genuine, because Elliot couldn't read any outward signs of anxiety in her body language.

Earlier that morning, she had taken a shower, and then Elliot had washed her hair. Given that they had been taking several steps closer, she had been tempted to ask him to join her in the shower, but decided against it at the last minute. It wasn't that she was ashamed or self conscious for what she wanted, but she knew Elliot's mind was focused on seeing his kids, and didn't want to distract him. Plus, she had her suspicions that he would turn her down. Not because of any lack of desire on his part – her confidence was strong enough in whatever was budding between them to reassure her of that – but because she knew her partner so well. No doubt, Elliot likely felt that he should take her on a 'proper' date before they moved forward with the physical aspect of their relationship.

Currently they were lying together in his bed. Olivia's head was resting against Elliot's chest, and his arm was wrapped around her, his hand rubbing her back. The television in the room was on, but neither of them were really paying much attention to it. They were simply enjoying a few moments of quiet before the children arrived in about an hour. Even though they hadn't discussed it, it was understood that for the duration of the weekend, they wouldn't be as openly affectionate as they had been.

It wasn't that Elliot was ashamed of his feelings for Olivia, nor she her feelings for him, but neither of them wanted to pull the rug out from under his children. She knew he would want to talk to them first. Even though it would break her heart, if his children objected to their seeing one another, she'd go back to the way things were to make them happy. The last thing she wanted was to come between Elliot and his family.

Without realizing it, Olivia had mumbled those last words to herself out loud, and Elliot had heard everything. He held on to the woman in his arms even tighter. He had always known how gracious and loving her heart was, but to hear her say she'd give up her own happiness on his behalf was something else entirely. Knowing that he didn't have much time to get through to her, his words were urgent.

"Liv, stop. Don't be getting ahead of yourself. We won't have to go back to the way we were before. For one thing, I don't want to."

She shifted slightly, and he allowed her the freedom to move, confident that she wasn't trying to pull away. When he looked down again, her brown eyes were looking up at him, bright with unshed tears. Olivia wasn't a person who cried easily, but she'd been opening up her emotions to him more and more.

"I don't want to either, El, but I won't come between you and your kids."

Gently pressing his mouth to hers, he silenced her with a kiss.

"You won't. They are all old enough to realize that their mother and I aren't getting back together. That means they are old enough to understand that even though I'm seeing someone, it's not going to change my relationship with them."

"I know that, but I'm not some woman you just met. We've been partners for eight years. What's going to stop them from being suspicious of us not having had anything going on before now? Or even Kathy for that matter?"

Elliot felt stuck. He couldn't lie, and tell Olivia that her anxieties were unfounded. The very same thoughts had crossed his mind as well. Then there had been those occasions during his marriage, especially toward the end of it, when Kathy had hinted at the fact that his feelings for Olivia were more than what a partner should feel. He had always denied her accusations. He would admit to caring about Olivia as a friend and partner, but not to having any inappropriate feelings.

For the most part, he had been truthful. It wasn't until after he and Kathy had separated and it appeared that a divorce was imminent that he had begun to notice his feelings toward Olivia changing. It had started with the little things, such as if she wore her hair differently or came into work wearing a new blouse. Then there had been her care toward him, even when he acted like an absolute ass. Granted, she'd had her limits some days, and would call him out on his bullshit, but that only made him appreciate her even more.

Then Gitano had happened, and everything had fallen apart. In the aftermath of it all, too frightened and shaken to speak the words on his mind after watching Olivia get her throat slashed and his own near death experience, he'd spoken harshly and without thinking. After taking the night to cool off, he'd planned to apologize to her first thing the next morning. He'd never gotten the chance. He'd arrived to work to find that Lucius Blaine was his partner, and Olivia had requested a transfer. When she'd come to see him in the locker room after a fight he and Blaine had gotten into, he'd barely spoken to her – he'd been intent on punishing her the way he'd viewed she had punished him.

After several weeks apart, Olivia had returned to SVU, but it took them some time to get back to their old dynamic. Just when it seemed like they were getting back to their usual selves, she had disappeared again. This time, it wasn't any place where he could easily find her, though he sure as hell tried. He'd been terrified when the realization dawned on him that his partner was undercover with the FBI. No one was willing to give him any details about her location, and he'd had no idea what kind of danger she could possibly be in.

But, just as before, the concern gave way to anger, and eventually bitterness. Dani Beck was introduced as his new partner, and he'd begun to believe that Olivia wasn't coming back at all. He'd had no choice but to try and get along with the detective who'd been assigned to him.

"Elliot! Elliot? Are you with me?"

Blinking, Elliot felt himself return to the present. He hadn't meant to get so lost inside his own head, but once he'd gotten started thinking, the thoughts had just kept coming. Glancing down, he saw Olivia looking up at him with a worried expression. Knowing he couldn't bluff his way out of this one, he didn't even try.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I was thinking about what you said, and my mind ran away with me."

Rather than overreact and panic, as he'd been worried she might do, Olivia instead responded with calm and concern.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing's troubling me, so to speak. I just realized that you had a point about Kathy possibly getting the wrong idea. I don't want you to worry about it. I'll talk to her."

Olivia had more questions, but none that needed answering right here and now. Plus, she had a feeling that thoughts of his ex wife hadn't been the only thing on Elliot's mind. With his kids due to arrive shortly, she knew it was best to table the discussion for now, and ask him about it later. It was a good thing she did, because the next thing they knew, Elliot's phone was ringing. Kathleen was calling, letting him know that Kathy had just turned onto his street, and they would be there soon.

* * *

From the moment the Stabler children entered the apartment, it was pure chaos. They were all excited to be there, especially since it had been longer than usual since they'd last seen their father. Much to Olivia's surprise, they were happy to see her, too, and Kathleen and Lizzie both gave her careful hugs. Dickie hung back a little, seemingly too embarrassed to hug her, but he did greet her with a smile. Olivia had to remind herself that he and his sister weren't the same little children that they had been when she and Elliot first became partners. They were thirteen now, and growing up so fast.

After they had all spoken to Olivia, the kids all headed down the hall to their rooms, so they could put their bags away. Elliot was still standing in the kitchen, talking with Kathy. Not wanting to intrude, but at the same time not wanting to be rude, either, Olivia made her way into the room to say hello to the other woman.

"Olivia, it's nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

Olivia was surprised by Kathy's greeting. The blonde was acting like it had been ages since they'd last spoken, when in fact she'd called the detective at work during the Sennett case. Thinking that Kathy had wanted to reach Elliot, Olivia had tried to take a message, only to be shocked when she requested to see her instead. When they'd met up in the park during her lunch break, she'd been thrown for yet another loop when Kathy had tried to compel her to convince Elliot to sign the divorce papers. It was something she had yet to tell him, she was so unwilling to break his heart.

Wisely deciding to follow Kathy's lead and pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened recently, Olivia collected herself enough that she could answer the question.

"It's nice to see you too, Kathy. I'm doing as well as can be expected, I suppose."

Kathy just nodded, and it seemed that the polite but awkward conversation between the two women had come to a halt. Elliot noticed that something was off, but opted not to comment on it. His ex wife and his partner had never been what you would call the best of friends, but they were typically more at ease with one another. Instead of bringing more attention to it, he chose instead to ask what time the children needed to be home on Sunday, knowing that Kathy would want to leave soon, to avoid the rush hour traffic.

He called the children out to say goodbye to their mother, then Kathy left the apartment, and it was just the five of them. Knowing her the way he did, Elliot raised his hands to call for attention before Olivia could excuse herself and retreat to his bedroom, most likely thinking she was imposing in some way.

"Okay, everyone, first things first. You know the drill – what kind of homework do you have this weekend?"

Kathleen spoke up first, though she had to make herself heard over the grumbling of her younger brother.

"I finished most of mine in study hall today, save for my Calculus homework. The only other thing I need to do is get started on some research for a term paper I have due in three weeks."

Elliot nodded his approval, then turned to the twins.

"What about you two? Any big assignments or projects I should be aware of? I don't want you waiting until the last minute."

Even though he addressed them both, he was primarily making a point to get through to Dickie. His son was notorious for procrastinating when it came to things that had a deadline, always waiting until the night before then panicking when he didn't think he'd get it finished in time. It was Lizzie who ultimately answered, speaking for both herself and her twin.

"We have some questions to answer for our history reading, and a small one page report to write for an English assignment. Nothing that should take too long."

That decided it, then. Elliot told his children that since there was still plenty of time until they would order dinner, they should help themselves to a snack, then get started on their homework. By finishing it all up tonight, it would free up the weekend to do as they pleased. Within minutes, he and Olivia were alone in the kitchen. She knew just by looking at him that he had questions about what had happened when she was talking to Kathy earlier. Knowing that the conversation she needed to have with him had to happen sooner rather than later, Olivia suggested they go into the living room.

Once they were seated on the couch facing one another, Elliot gave her a look. Words weren't really necessary, but he had something to say anyway. He knew what Olivia was going to tell him, and he wanted to stop her. The only reason being that he didn't want her blaming herself more than she already was.

"Liv, don't. I know what you're going to say, and I want you to know I already know."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. How could he have known? Was it possible that she had talked in her sleep one of the times he had been holding her during a nap? She wracked her brain, trying to think if there was some way she could have told him that night on the steps and forgotten about it, but she knows that she hadn't.

"How?"

That's all she could manage. It was a simple enough word, a basic enough question, and yet it conveyed all of the confusion that she was feeling. Beneath it all, she knew he would also be able to hear the guilt in her voice for not having told him sooner. Would this put an end to whatever was blossoming between them? Would he still trust her after this?

When Olivia felt Elliot's arms wrap around her, she let herself relax. His voice was soothing in her ear as he calmed her, letting her know that there was nothing she needed to feel guilty for.

"Kathy told me, Liv. She let it slip the other day when I told her you were going to be staying with me."

As Olivia accepted that truth, she still couldn't help feeling a wave of anger and even resentment wash over her. For the briefest of moments, she was back in that park and being asked to push her best friend into a decision she wasn't even sure he was ready to make. It was one of the reasons she'd never told Elliot to begin with. Given the way things had been between them, she had been concerned that he would interpret her intentions the wrong way, and believe that she actually was pushing him to sign the papers, when all she wanted was for him to be happy, no matter what decision he made.

"I know what she asked of you, Liv, and I also know why you didn't tell me."

As much as there were times when it could be infuriating how well this man knew her mind, this was not one of them. Olivia felt nothing but relief at knowing she wouldn't have to search for the words to explain her actions – or in this case, a lack thereof.

"I don't want you to worry about it any more. For now, I just want to sit here and hold you. I'm going to miss being able to do it later."

Though she tried to tell herself that she should resist, given that his children were in the apartment, and could walk in on them at any given moment, Olivia found herself agreeing to Elliot's request. She even tilted up her face so he could give her a chaste kiss before tucking her head back under his chin. With a soft sigh, she began to let her mind wander into what a weekend with Elliot and the kids was going to be like.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Elliot, Olivia, and the Stabler children were all sitting around the living room. An order for pizza had been placed, and they were just waiting for the delivery to arrive. Currently, the kids were arguing about what to do after dinner – if they wanted to watch a movie or a play a game. Fortunately, it was one of their more civil discussions and not a knock-down drag out fight. Nevertheless, Elliot was about to intervene when Olivia offered a suggestion of her own.

"Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but from what I understand, you are all allowed to stay up somewhat late on weekends. Why not do both? You can play a game after you finish your dinner, then find something to watch."

Kathleen scowled slightly at the suggestion, then caught the look her father was giving her and immediately amended her expression. Out of all his children, she was the one who harbored the most bitterness toward him in regards to the divorce, but she had gradually been coming around. It was understandable that maybe she had taken a slight offense at being told what to do – even if it wasn't exactly an order – by someone who wasn't a parent.

However, the twins didn't have any such reservations, and thought the idea was a great one. In fact, it was a plan they'd followed several times in the past, they had just gotten caught up in the excitement at being with their father again.

Before they could discuss any further, and as Elliot figured, get into another argument over who would pick the game and movie, the buzzer to his apartment sounded. Relieved, he hurried to the door to let in the delivery man.

Minutes later, he was bringing three boxes of pizza to the coffee table in the living room. Kathleen and Lizzie followed behind, carrying drinks for everyone, and Dickie came in last, bringing a stack of paper plates and napkins. Only Olivia remained sitting on the couch, wishing there were something she could do to help.

While everyone was getting settled, Elliot checked the boxes. The first one he opened was a medium, which he automatically knew would be Kathleen's. Sure enough, that box contained the veggie pizza his daughter preferred. Ever since she had informed him at the twins confirmation that she was a vegetarian, he had done everything possible to respect her eating choices.

The next box down was one of two large pizzas, and upon inspection, he passed it to Lizzie and Dickie. No matter how alike the two were in so many other things, the one thing they could never agree on was pizza toppings. So, they always got one with half pepperoni for Dickie, and half black olive for Lizzie.

Last but not least, Elliot came to the final box, and he knew this one had to be the pizza he had ordered to share with Olivia. He hadn't even needed to double check with her, they'd been sharing food for so many years now, he knew her orders as well as he knew his own. Her tastes tended to vary as much as his did, so he knew she wouldn't object that tonight he had selected for them a white pizza with spinach and tomatoes. It wasn't always his go-to choice, but he knew how much Olivia loved it.

Once everyone was settled and eating, did Elliot begin to ask some questions. He wanted to get caught up on what was going on in his kids lives. Even though he'd been talking to them on the phone as much as possible, it just wasn't the same as seeing them in person.

As the conversation continued, the topic gradually shifted to Olivia.

Between bites of pizza, the kids began asking a few questions of their father and his partner.

"Mom said you were hurt at work, Liv. Is that true?"

Lizzie asked the question shyly, as though she were afraid her curiosity wouldn't be welcome. Olivia on the other hand, wasn't offended.

"That's right."

"Can I ask what happened, or aren't you allowed to talk about it?"

Olivia exchanged a glance with Elliot. Legally speaking, she was under no obligation to keep quiet. Andrew Parker had already plead guilty and taken a deal, the matter was considered closed. What she didn't know was just how in depth her partner was when it came to sharing details with his family. Giving him a nod, she told him without words that she would go along with whatever he decided to say.

Suddenly having difficulty chewing and swallowing, Elliot took a long drink in an attempt to ease the lump in his throat. When he was feeling marginally better, he faced his children. Even though she was pretending to be disinterested, he could tell even Kathleen was curious with what he had to say.

"Olivia and I were called in to help some other police officers in regards to a hostage situation."

Despite herself, Kathleen was now fully drawn into the story, even though it had barely begun. Even though she wouldn't always admit it, now that she was older, she kept track of the news, and stories of police officers in danger or getting hurt always caught her eye.

"You mean the one at that daycare not that long ago, don't you?"

Elliot, who had been studying his hands, trying to figure out what to say next, turned his head abruptly in the direction of his middle daughter. He kept forgetting that she wasn't a child anymore. She would be graduating high school this year, and heading to college in the fall. It would make sense that she would be aware of things , even without being told.

"Yes, honey. That's the one."

Now, Kathleen's face matched the worried expressions of Dickie and Lizzie. Within a matter of seconds, it quickly morphed to one of horror. Elliot knew then what had happened – realization had sunk in, and he fervently hoped she wouldn't blurt out what he was afraid she might. His wish did not come true.

"I heard about that in the news. They said an officer was shot during the altercation there. Oh my God! Olivia – that was you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Kathleen's abrupt question had shocked both Elliot and Olivia. For the several moments of awkward silence that followed, neither knew how to respond. Olivia was quiet because she didn't want to traumatize her partner's children with the reality of what had happened to her. Elliot, on the other hand, was shaken by just how grown his kids really were becoming. He was quickly realizing that the simplest explanations wouldn't work on them anymore, and that they deserved to be treated like the young adults they all were.

Without even realizing he was doing so, he took Olivia's hand in his own. By now they had both set their plates down on the coffee table, their dinner forgotten. Squeezing her fingers gently, he checked in with her once more before continuing with the tale. Just as before Kathleen had interrupted with what she had asked, he instinctively knew that Olivia would want him to relate the story.

"Yes, Kathleen. Olivia was the one shot that day. However, it's not anything like you may think what have happened."

Without going into too many details, he explained that a gun had accidentally gone off while Olivia had been trying to secure it from the suspect. The man in question had not been intentionally trying to harm her. He also made certain to stress the fact that she had been protected, and that because she was wearing a bulletproof vest at the time, it was why she wasn't as severely injured. The bullet may have pierced the armor, but didn't cause her extensive harm. The majority of her injuries had happened when she had fallen – first into the window, then to the floor, unknowingly pulling the bookshelf down with her.

The teens all listened to the story intently, and by the end of the tale, both Lizzie and Kathleen had tears shining in their eyes. It was clear they both viewed the older woman as a role model, even though sometimes Kathleen struggled with her own emotions as to the extent of the female detective's presence in her father's life. Dickie on the other hand, was viewing Olivia with a newfound admiration. Elliot had long since suspected that his son had developed a crush on his partner, even though he'd not said anything to her about it. To his surprise, the boy had questions of his own.

"Were you shot in the arm, Olivia? Is that why you have to wear the sling?"

Elliot opened his mouth to answer again, and at the same time admonish his son for asking a question that he felt was bordering on getting too personal, but before he could, Olivia beat him to it.

"No, honey. I have to wear the sling because when the bookshelf fell on me, it fractured my collarbone. That's also why I've been staying with your father. I'm right handed, and since I can't use that arm, I need as much extra help as possible."

Now, Elliot was trying not to laugh. Once again, Olivia was minimizing her own injuries, and he knew it wasn't just for the benefit of his children. He hurried to correct her, even if it meant getting on her bad side.

"That's not the only reason, Olivia. You are also recovering from surgery, and have bruised ribs to boot. Not to mention the fact that I had to practically twist your good arm to get you to stay. You weren't exactly a willing house guest at first."

The next thing he felt was one of the pillows from the couch hitting him on the side of the head as Olivia smacked him with it. Even though she was doing so left handed, she still managed to pack a pretty decent wallop. The action was followed by the sound of laughter filling the room.

Whether it had been her intention or not, Olivia's having hit Elliot with the pillow did a great job of diffusing the tension, and the atmosphere soon returned to normal. Any questions were forgotten, and they all resumed eating, as the conversation shifted again to what movies they were going to watch later that evening.

Soon, everyone was finished, and the remaining leftovers were put away for either a late night snack or possibly even tomorrow's lunch. When Elliot returned to the living room, he saw that the kids were all gathered around the bookshelf, playfully arguing over what game to choose. Olivia, on the other hand, was trying to maneuver herself off the couch, and if his guess was correct, she was going to make a hasty retreat to the bedroom out of fear of intruding on the family fun.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he opted not to say anything out loud, but merely gave her a look. A soft but resigned sigh escaped her lips, and she nodded. Then, noticing that he was reaching out a closed hand in her direction, she held out an open palm to accept the medication she knew he was bringing her.

"Dad! Can we play Monopoly? We can always finish the game tomorrow if it lasts too long tonight."

Dickie looked at his father with a hopeful expression. Elliot was slightly hesitant in giving his response. He didn't want to deny his son the fun of playing a game he hadn't asked about in ages – in fact, part of him had worried they had grown out of that stage, but he also knew of the inevitable fights that came with playing a game like Monopoly. He wasn't sure he wanted to subject Olivia to the full Stabler 'family fun' experience. However, when he glanced in her direction, he saw was that she was smiling, so he gave in to the request.

"Olivia, you're going to play too, right?"

Now it was Lizzie's turn to ask. Elliot braced himself for the denial he thought certain was coming, but to his surprise, Olivia agreed – only after she made sure that her joining the game wouldn't be an intrusion. A chorus of 'no's' gave her her answer, and after that, she really had nothing to argue against. There was only one request Elliot had – that they keep the coffee table pushed up close to the couch, so Olivia could access the game board without having to reach unnecessarily far. The kids all agreed to this without issue, and began setting up the game.

* * *

Two hours and much bickering later, the game had finally come to a close. Since she had managed to purchase both Park Place and the Boardwalk, and placed hotels on each property, Lizzie had successfully caused everyone around her to go bankrupt. Dickie began to complain that his twin had cheated, even though there was no way that had possibly happened. In retaliation, she stuck her tongue out at him and called him a sore loser. Elliot quickly intervened before the situation could escalate further, and said that it was time to put the game away. There was no room for argument in his tone.

By now, it was just a little after eight thirty at night. There was still plenty of time to watch a movie before the twins would have to be in bed. While his kids were picking out something to watch, Elliot headed to the kitchen with Kathleen's help to make some popcorn and get some drink refills for everyone.

Olivia watched with interest as the twins logged in to the streaming service, which already had a profile set up for them, and began to search through the list. To her surprise, they found something easily enough. She had been anticipating a lengthy search, and perhaps even a heated debate as they tried to narrow down their choices and agree on something. Lizzie must have noticed the look on her face, because she explained their strategy.

"Dad had us pick a bunch of movies when he first signed up. We all were allowed to select a certain amount, and we take turns working our way through them one by one. This way, the movie we watch is random, and no one person gets to choose every time."

Olivia couldn't hide her smile at Elliot's wise choice. She could only imagine how much tastes would differ having four kids with varying interests. It must be a relief not to have to act as a referee every time they chose a movie.

"Did you find tonight's selection?"

The question could be heard as Elliot and Kathleen returned to the room. He was balancing several bowls of popcorn in his hands, while Kathleen carried a small tray filled with drinks. They set them down on the now empty coffee table, and began passing them out. Soon, everyone had their snack and was settled once more. Elliot took his place on the couch next to Olivia, a bowl of popcorn between them. He wanted to wrap his arm around her in the worst way possible, but resisted doing so. The kids had had enough questions for tonight, he didn't want to overwhelm them any further.

"Okay, I think we're all ready. Let's get this movie started."

Dickie needed no further encouragement, and eagerly pressed 'play' on the remote. Soon they were all drawn in to the story playing out on the screen. Everyone that is, except Olivia. Her mind was going in a thousand directions all at once. Out of all the things she was anticipating his kids to ask, she had never thought they'd be so in depth about her injuries – or asked with such concern.

The other thing that was on her mind that was shocking to her was how cold she felt. It had nothing whatsoever to do with the temperature of the room. Instead, she found herself missing the warmth of Elliot's embrace. Could she really have grown that accustomed to it in a matter of days? What was happening to her? For years, she had prided herself as being an independent woman who didn't need to be in a relationship in order to define herself. Now, within such a short span of time, she was becoming so at ease around a man that she was wanting to drop all the protective walls she held around herself.

If she were being honest, though, she'd come to realize that this wasn't just any man. This was Elliot – and maybe that was why it was equal parts thrilling and terrifying. She couldn't deny the fact that she'd had feelings for him for some time, but had always kept her distance out of respect for his marriage. But recently when he'd confessed that those feelings were reciprocated, she hadn't known how to react. Not that long ago, they both would have shied away had they accidentally brushed against one another, they were so afraid of giving the wrong impression. Now, though, the level of intimacy between them had shifted, to the point where she actually found herself craving the closeness of his presence. Even though he was sitting right beside her, it still felt like he was too far away. Still, she would never do anything to make his kids second guess their father. As it was, she was already impressed they had taken so well to her staying here in the first place.

"Olivia? Olivia!"

Olivia shook her head, startled from her jumbled thoughts. Blinking rapidly a few times, she focused her attention on the teen girl sitting on the floor in front of her, looking up at her expectantly.

"Yes, Lizzie, what is it?"

"I just wanted to know what you thought of the movie. Did you like it?"

The movie was already over? Had she been so distracted by her wayward thinking that she had missed the whole thing? Olivia fervently hoped that no one had noticed her absentmindedness. The kids seemed unaware, but a glance at Elliot's solemn expression out of the corner of her eye told her he had definitely picked up on it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I must have dozed off, I don't remember much of the movie. That happens sometimes with my pain medicine. I'll try and do better tomorrow, I promise."

"It's okay, Olivia."

Sparing Olivia from any further interrogation, Elliot stood from his spot on the couch and clapped his hands, calling for attention.

"All right, it's ten thirty, and you know what that means. Dickie, Lizzie, time for bed for you two. Kathleen, you can stay up until midnight, then it's lights out for you, too."

To Olivia's surprise, there weren't any arguments or pleas to be allowed to stay up later. Instead, they took their turns in the bathroom and got ready for bed. Kathleen retreated to the bedroom long enough to grab her laptop and bring it out to the living room, where she made herself comfortable once more. Then she plugged in her headphones and listened to some music while she continued doing more research for her upcoming paper.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Olivia headed into Elliot's bedroom, feeling only slightly awkward about her sleeping arrangements. Yes, it was true Elliot would be sharing the other bedroom with his son, but she was feeling a bit uneasy wondering just how the children felt knowing that she was sleeping in their father's bed. Once again, she got so swept up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps as Elliot came to help her get settled for the night.

"Liv, stop."

He walked up behind her, and rested both palms on her shoulders. Dipping his head, he placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck before pivoting her slowly until she was facing him. Framing her face in his hands, he kissed her lips tenderly before pulling back to whisper softly.

"You've been distracted all night. I don't want you worrying about it. They are fine – _we_ are fine. Stop second guessing."

In the circle of his arms, Olivia allowed herself to relax. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop her thoughts altogether, but she drew comfort from his words. Not just in the way he was trying to calm her, but in just how well he knew her.

"You're right, El. I just need to get some sleep, is all."

Giving her no argument, he quietly helped her change into one of his tee shirts, which she had been using to sleep in since she had first worn it the other day. Tucking her in, he bent down to kiss her one last time before leaving the room. It pained him to leave her on her own without spending any additional time cuddling with her in the bed, but he didn't want to have to field any more questions just yet.

* * *

Elliot woke early on Saturday morning, as he always did. He glanced over at the other twin bed in the room and saw that his son was still sound asleep. Quietly dressing and heading out to the kitchen, he made sure not to wake any of the kids in the apartment up, even though he knew they wouldn't likely stir for quite some time.

Starting a pot of coffee, he warred internally with himself over whether or not he should check on Olivia. Part of him wanted to let her sleep as long as possible, knowing that whatever rest she was able to get was a good thing. However, he had forgotten to ask her the night before if she wanted to shower today, and knew instinctively that she wouldn't want any of his kids knowing the lengths he had to go to in order to help her.

Ultimately, the decision to wake her and check in with her wishes won out over the desire to let her sleep. He'd determined she could always lay back down after her shower if she so chose, but the chance to shower would be limited.

He knocked once on the door to his room, then carefully opened it. Peeking inside, he saw that Olivia was still asleep. It still pained him that she couldn't sleep as peacefully as he'd seen her in the past – the many times he'd gone to wake her in the cribs when it would be her turn to get some rest. He knew the sling made it difficult for her to get completely comfortable. In fact, it seemed she was most at ease when he was holding her.

Stepping close to the bed, he used his palm to brush the bangs off her forehead before skimming his lips across her brow. Her eyelashes fluttered at the contact, then she blinked and opened her eyes to look up at him. The confusion on her face immediately gave way to a smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Liv. I'm sorry to wake you, but I didn't know if you wanted to shower today or not, and I thought I'd give us some time to take care of things before the kids get up."

Olivia contemplating what he was asking her. Part of her just wanted to say 'forget it' and go without, but then there was another part that desperately wanted a shower. Her staples were really beginning to drive her nuts. She was counting the days until Tuesday, when at the very least, she could have the ones on the back of her head removed. The ones on her chest needed to stay in place for another week. They would be looked at the same day she had a follow up x-ray for her collarbone. Realizing she had yet to give Elliot her answer, she met his gaze once more.

"I think I will take a shower, that is if its not too much trouble for you to wash my hair this morning. I know you have a breakfast to prepare."

"Nonsense. You know I'll do anything for you. Plus, making waffles is easier than you'd think."

Elliot helped Olivia get set up in the bathroom and made sure she had everything that she needed. Then he removed her sling and left it lying on the bed along with some clean clothes he'd set out for her to change into.

Twenty-five minutes later, Olivia was seated at the kitchen sink, her head comfortably nestled in the tray as Elliot lathered her hair with shampoo. She was as relaxed as she always was when he washed her hair for her until the sound of footsteps caused her to hold her breath.

"Dad, Olivia? What's going on?"

Kathleen's voice suddenly filled the kitchen, and her curiosity was apparent. It was obvious the young woman was shocked at finding her father not only washing his partner's hair, but at seeing the woman wearing only a robe.

Even though his hands were only on her scalp, Elliot felt the moment Olivia tensed. He turned his head toward his daughter, and caught the expression on her face. She looked puzzled, but underneath it all, he could see the resentment beginning to resurface. Ever since the divorce, it was as though he were always waiting for the other shoe to drop in regards to Kathleen's moods, and it seemed that now the inevitable might have finally happened. He said a quick prayer that he would be given time to explain.

"Katie -"

"No, Dad. Don't 'Katie' me. Why are you washing Olivia's hair? For that matter, why isn't she dressed? What would you have done if the twins had walked out here and seen this?"

The barrage of questions came so quickly that Elliot scarcely had time to formulate an answer. Beneath his fingers, he felt as Olivia struggled to sit up. Worried the abrupt movement would be too much, he quieted her as best he could by brushing his palm over her head.

"Just a minute, Liv. I still need to rinse."

Not wanting Olivia to change her mind, he turned on the water and began to spray the stream over her lathered locks, then addressed his daughter. He hoped she would forgive him for the delay in answering.

"I'm washing Olivia's hair for the same reason that she's staying with me. You'll remember that she told you last night that she can't use her right arm. Because of her injuries, she's not allowed to lift either of her arms above her head."

Kathleen absorbed the information she had been given quietly. It seemed to make sense. But it still didn't explain why Olivia wasn't dressed. She inquired again to make her point. Elliot tried his best not to get exasperated.

"Olivia stays in her robe after her shower because it would be pointless if I accidentally sprayed her with water again and got her clothes wet. It's a hard enough struggle as it is for her to get dressed."

Too late, Elliot realized he may have said too much. He noticed it in the way Olivia bit her lip and his daughter's jaw dropped in shock.

"You mean, you've been helping her change clothes? Does that mean you've seen her naked? Just what is going on between you two? I deserve to know what's going on!"

By now, the suds had all been rinsed from Olivia's hair. Elliot took the time to wrap her head in a towel and give it a good scrub. He knew she would want to make a hasty retreat to the bedroom, and as much as he wanted her to stay, he couldn't deny her her freedom to seek the solace she so desperately craved in that moment. He only wished she would stick around to hear his explanation.

Sure enough, no sooner than he had helped Olivia come to a standing position, than she was making her way down the hall and closing the door behind her. He worried greatly about her shoulder, but hoped she wouldn't do anything to put her other injuries in jeopardy. At least not until he was able to go to her and help her get the sling back in place.

"Kathleen, you need to watch what you say."

Perhaps his words had come out more harshly than he had intended, but he was feeling frustrated. Not just with the situation, but on Olivia's behalf as well. He'd only just recently gotten her to calm down and feel comfortable with the way things were evolving between them. To think that it could all go backwards again with just a few simple sentences made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm going to tell you the truth. Not because, as you say, you 'deserve' to know what is going on, but because you are very nearly an adult, and capable of understanding."

Gesturing toward the table, he suggested they both sit down. Kathleen looked at him skeptically, but obliged. Once they were seated across from one another, Elliot continued.

"Yes, I have been helping Olivia change since she got here, but I've already explained why that is necessary. No, I have not seen her naked. I've done whatever necessary to respect and honor her privacy while assisting in every way possible."

Finally, he scraped his palms over his face as he exhaled a shaky breath. This was a difficult part of the conversation, and it was getting to be delicate territory. He needed to talk with Olivia – and fast. Perhaps if she were willing, they would need to have a talk with his children sooner rather than later about the changing nature of their relationship.

"One thing I will say to you is this, Kathleen – I told you the truth not because you were 'owed' it, but because I wanted to. Even though you are getting older, you still have to remember that I am your parent. There will be things about my life that you will not always know about, and that doesn't mean that I am obligated to tell you. I love you, and I always will, but you have to respect my privacy. Just like I know you want me to respect yours."

"I get it, Dad. I'm sorry I got so nosy. I was just shocked, is all. I supposed if I'd thought logically for a second instead of jumping to conclusions, I could have figured it out for myself."

Standing up and moving around to the other side of the table, he enveloped his daughter in an embrace.

"It's all right, honey. Now, why are you up so early?"

She explained that she had set her alarm so she could do some more work on her term paper, and that was when Elliot noticed the laptop computer that was sitting on the table.

"Okay. While you do that, I'm going to go and check on Olivia. Then when your brother and sister get up, I'll make breakfast. How does that sound?"

"You're making chocolate chip waffles again, aren't you Dad?"

As he made his way down the hall, he called over his shoulder.

"Of course. It's Saturday, isn't it?"

Kathleen smiled, and opened up her laptop. She still had her suspicions that something else was going on, but she knew that whatever it was, her father would always tell her the truth. Feeling more relaxed, she watched as he knocked on the door to his bedroom, then went inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Elliot entered his bedroom to find Olivia laying on the bed, much as she had been when he first walked in on her sleeping a little more than an hour ago. The only difference now was that her eyes were swollen and red, and her face was flushed from her tears. His heart broke to know that she had been in here crying while he had been making attempts to explain the situation to his daughter. But there was no way he could have left Kathleen to assume the worst while he checked on Olivia first. He also knew that Olivia wouldn't have wanted him to put her before his own children. In fact, if he ever tried anything like it, he was certain she'd kick his ass.

Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the edge by her hip, and gently took her hand in his own. Bringing it to his lips, he softly kissed her knuckles. When her eyes met his, she spoke to him in a scratchy voice.

"What are you doing in here, Elliot?"

"Checking up on you. I don't want you to worry, I already explained everything to Kathleen about why I was helping you."

She shook her head miserably, and her shoulders trembled. She was holding her arm awkwardly, as though in she were in pain. Concerned, he coaxed her to sit up, then stand.

"We need to get you dressed, Liv. You've been out of that sling for too long as it is."

"Okay, but then I'm going back to my apartment."

Elliot resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. It was just as he'd feared. All the progress that they'd made had been seemingly erased with one careless comment from his teenage daughter. Perhaps he should have just told his children last night that he and Olivia were getting closer, and been done with it. It certainly would have avoided a situation like this one. Yes, there would have been the inevitable questions, but not the guilt and self blame that Olivia no doubt carried upon her shoulders this very moment.

"You're not going anywhere. There is no need. We weren't doing anything wrong. Kathleen has always been the boldest, and she speaks without thinking."

"But -"

"But nothing. Please, Liv, stay."

He could tell she was warring with herself but also knew the moment she had given in to his request. Sighing with relief, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as gently as he could. Even though he knew he should scold her, he didn't have it in him to when he felt both of Olivia's arms wrap loosely around his waist. She wasn't really reaching anywhere she wasn't supposed to, and he'd been longing to feel her fully return one of his embraces for days now.

After placing a soft kiss on her temple, he went about helping her dress. Just as he was finished securing her in the sling, his phone rang. When he saw Maureen's name on the display, he hurried to answer, concerned as to the reason she was calling so early on a Saturday morning.

"Hello? Sweetie? Is everything okay?"

Olivia felt a little awkward being present while Elliot talked to his oldest daughter, but she wasn't ready to go out to the other room on her own and face Kathleen just yet. Plus, she reasoned with herself that if it were truly a private conversation, he would simply excuse himself and leave.

"Of course you can, you know you don't have to ask permission to come over. Only Kathleen is awake so far, so take your time getting here. Do you have enough money for a cab? Okay, see you soon."

Finished with his call, Elliot hung up then turned to face the woman standing next to him. He could tell she was still extremely anxious, and what he was about to say next would probably only serve to amplify that feeling. Still, with what was about to happen, today would be the perfect time to have a talk with his children – all four of them. He just needed Olivia to be on board.

"Is Maureen okay?"

Before he got a chance to say anything, it was Olivia's concern that was touching him deeply. It never failed to amaze him how she always put aside her own needs to worry about others. In a rush to reassure her before unintentionally upsetting her, he eased her down on the bed, then took a seat beside her.

"Maureen is fine, well as fine as she can be. She was up all night studying, then got into a fight with her roommate a short while ago. She wanted to know if she could come over for a few hours to grab a bite to eat, then maybe catch up on her sleep."

"Poor thing, she must be exhausted."

Elliot nodded, then went silent for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say next. Unfortunately, his silence was precisely the telltale giveaway that Olivia needed to figure out what he was trying to say.

"El, no."

He opened his mouth to try and say something, but she cut him off.

"We'd already decided we weren't going to say anything. How could you change your mind soon? Especially after the way Kathleen reacted? On top of it, you said yourself that Maureen is having a bad day. You really want to spring this on her, too?"

She did have a point, he conceded to himself. However, he knew he was right. The longer they waited, the harder it would be. Plus, it wasn't as if they had to give any details. They merely had to let the children know that ever since Olivia had been hurt, the two of them had been getting closer. He tried to get her to see where he was coming from, without making it seem like he was trying to get his way.

After a few minutes consideration, Olivia finally agreed – under one condition – they wouldn't say anything until _after_ Maureen had had a chance to get some sleep. Elliot really couldn't argue with that, and nodded. Then Olivia said something else that made him realize just how long he had been in the bedroom.

"We'd better get back out to the kitchen, before Kathleen thinks of more questions to ask."

* * *

They returned to the kitchen, where Kathleen immediately apologized to Olivia for her inappropriate questions earlier. Olivia graciously accepted, then casually changed the subject, instead asking the young woman questions about the term paper she was doing research for. Glancing up, she shared a look with Elliot. At his raised eyebrow and sideways glance, she merely nodded her head. Seconds later, he was bringing her over a cup of coffee. This action did pique the teens curiosity, but nowhere near the degree it had been before.

"Dad, how did you know Olivia wanted coffee? You didn't even ask her."

"Of course I did. I just didn't use words. Working together on the job for as many years as we have, we've developed our own form of shorthand."

Thankfully, Kathleen seemed to accept this without further comment. She was barely listening as her father told her Maureen would be joining them shortly. Sure enough, he was barely finished explaining things when the sound of keys in the door could be heard, and then a very tired Maureen was calling out for her father.

"Dad?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie."

Maureen stopped long enough in the living room to deposit her bag on the couch then followed the sound of her father's voice. It was no surprise to her to see Olivia sitting at the kitchen table, as both of her parents had informed her of the female detective's recent injury, and that her father was taking care of his partner while she recovered. Giving Olivia a warm greeting, she headed for her father, so she could hug him. As he wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter, his concern was evident.

"You look exhausted, honey. As much as I'd love to have you join us for breakfast, are you sure you wouldn't rather get some sleep first? I can always keep something warm for you so you can eat later."

Before Maureen was able answer, an echo of noises from the other end of the apartment could be heard. The twins were up, and apparently, already fighting. Such was the norm for them on a Saturday morning. Figuring that it was their typical bathroom battle, Elliot headed down the hall to break it up, and when his guess was proven correct, he simply instructed Lizzie to use the bathroom in his bedroom rather than argue through the door with her brother. With a huff, she went back into her room to gather her things and do as her father suggested.

With the current drama taken care of, Elliot headed back the way he had come to where his daughters and Olivia were waiting for him. Now that the twins were awake, that meant he should get started on breakfast. First things first, though, he wanted to see that Maureen was taken care of. He was almost to the kitchen when he saw his eldest heading his way, a bag slung over her shoulder. As she passed him in the hall, she offered an explanation.

"I wanted to stay up and have breakfast with all of you, but Olivia convinced me to get some sleep. She even offered to wait until later and eat with me then, but I told her it wasn't necessary. I'll see you in a few hours, Dad."

Elliot placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, squeezing gently before nudging her in the direction of the bedroom she occasionally shared with her sisters. He was relieved that she had opted to get some sleep, and made a mental note to thank Olivia for talking some sense into her. However, he shook his head in a brief moment of exasperation as he recalled something else Maureen had said – the fact that Olivia had offered to wait for her before eating. While it was indeed a gracious offer, it would no doubt put her way off schedule on her medication and self care in the process.

Once back in the kitchen, Elliot first took it upon himself to refill Olivia's coffee, then got to work. Since Kathleen offered to help, he put her to work at the table slicing strawberries. Then he set up a baking sheet fitted with a wire rack so he could cook the bacon in the oven. With the exception of Kathleen, everyone else would be wanting some with their breakfast. It shouldn't take too long to cook, considering the fact he had planned ahead and preheated the oven before washing Olivia's hair.

Once the bacon was cooking, and feeling Olivia's eyes on him, Elliot got the necessary ingredients out of the pantry and refrigerator to make the waffle batter. Even though he wasn't looking directly at her, he could practically sense her smile as he grabbed the bag of chocolate chips. He thought back to their conversation the morning he first made waffles for her, and how they had differed to the ones he made for his children. Now she would get to try that version, too.

He had just removed the fourth waffle from the iron, placing it in the toaster oven to keep warm with the others when the twins came into the kitchen. Thankfully, their earlier fight seemed to have been forgotten, and they were now focused on filling their stomachs. Lizzie, who had been back in the bedroom briefly to return her things, reported that Maureen was sleeping soundly before helping out with setting the table and getting drinks for everyone.

Ten short minutes later, the five of them were seated around the table. Olivia paused before picking up her fork, remembering from the night before that when they were all together, they prayed as a family before meals. Typically, when it was just her and Elliot, he would bow his head quietly, but she had always respected his beliefs – even if she never quite understood them.

Though conversation was going on all around her, Olivia couldn't really bring herself to participate. Once again, she was totally immersed in eating Elliot's waffles. If she had thought they were delicious before when they were plain, the addition of the semisweet chocolate only heightened the experience. It was complimented by the berry to the point that it made syrup virtually unnecessary. For a brief moment, she envisioned spending the rest of her life enjoying Saturday waffles with Elliot.

Olivia nearly choked on the bite of waffle she was chewing as she struggled not to drop her fork. Setting it down carefully, she took a surreptitious glance around to make sure she hadn't been noticed before getting a drink of her coffee to clear her throat. What was the matter with her? They were barely finding their footing with whatever it was they were to each other now, and she's imagining them in a permanent setting – beyond their work partnership? Not even in her teen crush years had she ever done something like that.

Glancing back up, she met Elliot's eyes across the table, and the smile he gave her flooded her with calm, replacing the panic she had felt rising up within her. Damn him for being able to do that. Then again, he'd always had that ability - to soothe her with the merest touch or simplest of gestures. It was only intensified now. She was just grateful he hadn't said anything out loud. Though she knew he was right about the conversation that needed to happen later, Olivia was still dreading it.

* * *

Later that evening, Elliot, Olivia, and the four Stabler children were seated around the living room. Maureen had talked with her roommate earlier in the day not long after she'd gotten up from her nap, and while they'd reconciled, she'd decided to stay away from her dorm for the night.

Currently, the group was taking turns studying a takeout menu to see what they wanted. Despite Elliot's objections, Olivia had offered to treat everyone to dinner. Maureen was especially grateful, as her limited budget didn't allow for eating out very much.

After they all had decided, Elliot placed the phone call for their order. Since it was a Saturday night, delivery would take longer than usual. While they waited, Dickie suggested they play a few hands of cards to pass the time. Almost immediately after, he looked contrite, then apologized, not having considered Olivia's limitations. He didn't want her to feel excluded. She was quick to reassure him.

"Don't worry about it. While its true I'm not supposed to be using my right arm for much, I think I can manage holding a few cards. That's not going to cause me any harm."

The teen gave her a grin and headed toward the bookshelf where the cards were kept among the other board games. He already had them out of the cardboard box and was beginning to shuffle by the time he'd returned to the coffee table. It was hearing his father's voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Before we get started on any games, son, there is something I need to talk with you kids about. I didn't want to say anything until you were all here together."

Four pairs of eyes focused on Elliot, and by extension, the woman sitting next to him. It took him a few minutes to try and piece together the right words to say. The momentary pause gave Kathleen the necessary time to speculate. Obviously, whatever their father had to tell them also involved Olivia in some way, or else he would have asked her to give them some privacy. She thought again about the closeness she had witnessed between the two when she walked in on them this morning, and something clicked. Before she was aware of what she was doing, she was blurting it out loud - and not in the most polite of ways, either.

"You're fucking Olivia, aren't you?"

Before Elliot had a chance to respond to Kathleen's accusation - or even address the three other shocked faces looking at him – Olivia was up and off the couch and down the hall. It was the fastest he'd seen her move since she'd been hurt, but he wasn't oblivious to the gasp of pain that had left her lips because she'd stood so abruptly. He heard the sound of the bedroom door shutting, and knew, like this morning, no matter how much he wanted to go to her, he had to clear the air with his kids first.

"Kathleen, enough."

His reprimand may have come out more sharply than he intended, but his patience was at its limit. This was the second time today his outspoken daughter had said something that caused Olivia to make a hasty retreat. Elliot desperately wished his partner could be by his side as he explained, but he knew that wasn't to be. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"Even though I don't owe you any explanations about what is going on in my private life, the answer to your question Kathleen, is no. Olivia and I are not sleeping together – nor have we ever."

He made certain to tack on that extra bit of information to avoid any additional confusion or accusations. Still, now that it was out in the open, he knew they would likely have their doubts – even though he had denied it. If only he'd had a chance to explain on his own terms like he'd wanted to. Still, he was going to try.

"You know that your mother and I are divorced. Even before the papers were finalized, we had been separated for some time."

Elliot held up his hand as he noticed Kathleen about to say something else, calling for silence. She closed her mouth as quickly as she had opened it, nodding her head in agreement. When he knew that he wouldn't be interrupted, he continued.

"You also all know that Olivia and I have been partners for eight years. She's always been a good friend to me, and I care a great deal about her."

He reached forward for his glass on the table, then took a drink. His mouth was drier than he'd anticipated, and the words seemed to be getting stuck before he could speak them. Taking a few sips of his iced tea, he cleared his throat.

"However, after my marriage to your mother was over, I realized that I was starting to have feelings for Olivia. It was only recently that I was aware of how deep they ran."

Taking a pause, he noticed Maureen looking at him curiously. He could tell she had something on her mind, and he raised his eyebrows at her with a nod, indicating she should ask her question.

"Does she have feelings for you too, Dad?"

"She does. We've been growing closer since she's been staying with me, and discussing where we want to go from here. We haven't even been out on a date yet."

Silence reigned over the living room as the four Stabler children absorbed everything their father had told them. Ever since they'd been told of the divorce, they knew the day would come when one or both of their parents would tell them they were seeing other people. They just hadn't thought it would happen so soon – or that it would be someone they already knew. Although, deep down, Maureen had always had an inkling about the connection between her father and his partner. She'd known nothing inappropriate had ever gone on, but she'd often picked up on her mothers insecurity toward Olivia, especially when she had first joined the squad.

Deciding that it was her duty as the oldest to say something, but not willing to speak on behalf of her siblings, Maureen addressed her father.

"Thank you for being honest with us, Dad. I don't know just yet exactly how I feel about it, but I do know that I've always liked Olivia, and I want you to be happy."

There were murmurs and nods from Lizzie and Dickie, and even Kathleen acknowledged that what Maureen had said was true. This was after she apologized again for her earlier behavior. Elliot accepted her apology, then stood.

"We can talk about this more later, if you all want. Right now, I hope you'll understand that I need to check on Olivia."

As soon as he spoke the words, the door to the bedroom opened again. Five heads turned in the direction of the sound. Olivia emerged into the hallway, a bag slung over her shoulder. Elliot did his best not to shout in frustration, even as his heart clenched with worry. What on earth did she think she was doing? Did she _want_ to tear her new staples, too? At this rate, her incision from surgery would never heal properly.

Walking into the living room, Olivia pressed a handful of bills into Elliot's palm, refusing to make eye contact. Her heart was breaking, but she knew she was doing the right thing. She'd already promised him she wouldn't come between him and his children. This time, though, she wouldn't make the mistake of going back to her apartment. No, she was going to check into a hotel somewhere that he wouldn't be able to find her. She was done causing trouble for the people that she cared about. That was the thought at the forefront of her mind as she headed for the door without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

Elliot was incredulous. She was just going to leave, without saying goodbye – to him, to his kids? Granted, as frustrated as he was, he couldn't be angry with her. He knew she ran when things got complicated, and he also knew from previous conversations that her biggest fear was that their blossoming relationship would have a negative impact on his children. Still, the fact that she was risking her health and safety yet again had him beside himself. This time, she wasn't just sneaking away under cover of night, she was walking out right under his nose! After giving him money to pay for their dinner, no less!

"Olivia."

His voice was low and gravely, and had a hint of danger to it. It was a tone his kids recognized, as they'd heard it often over the years when they pushed their father's buttons one too many times. Olivia was familiar with it as well, but she was mostly immune. Typically when he got that way with her, she gave as good as she got. Now though, she was just too emotionally exhausted for a debate with Elliot. Especially when she already knew what he was going to say.

Fortunately, he was saved from saying anything more, and she was saved from hearing it when the buzzer sounded through the apartment, signaling the arrival of their Chinese delivery. Elliot couldn't help but exhale a sigh of relief, albeit a temporary one. Perhaps this was just the reprieve he needed to convince her to stay.

Holding the money out to his oldest, he gave a few instructions.

"Maureen, can you go and meet the delivery in the hall? You're probably going to need help carrying everything, so take Kathleen with you. Remember to tip, and we'll want to give Olivia back her change."

"Sure, Dad."

The two young women headed out to do as their father had asked, leaving him standing alone in the living room with Olivia. The twins had wisely retreated to the kitchen, trying to avoid being part of the confrontation.

Elliot took a step closer to Olivia, keeping silent. Instead, he reached out and removed the strap from her shoulder, lowering the bag to the floor. Then, still without saying a word, he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close to his body. He felt the instant that she tensed up, and tried to push herself out of his hold with her good arm, but he turned his head and whispered in her ear.

"It's all right, Liv. We're alone for the moment. Even if we weren't, I told them everything. Just let me hold you, _please_."

His voice cracked on the last word, and it was then that her resolve shattered. Gone were her intentions to run, even though she still wasn't sure staying was the right thing. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Elliot. His tone clearly told her he was in pain right now – and she instinctively knew that she was responsible. That made it the second time in less than a week that she had hurt him. Maybe being together was a bad idea after all. Her issues ran too deep. All she did was make other people miserable. As if he could read her mind, she heard his voice in her ear again, disagreeing with what she had just internally said to herself.

"Liv, stop second guessing. I know you're scared, I am too. But give us a chance."

There was so much more he wanted to say, but before he had a chance, Maureen and Kathleen were back with the food. Olivia shifted in his arms again, and this time he reluctantly let her go from the embrace. Before he could convince her to stay, it was Kathleen who was intervening.

"Olivia, please say you're not going anywhere. I speak without thinking, it's one of my biggest flaws. I know that's the second time today I've put my foot in my mouth, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but will you at least accept my apology – again?"

Before Olivia even had a chance to respond to Kathleen's request, the young woman was rushing on, desperate to explain.

"Dad explained everything to us, and I want you to know none of us are upset. It may take some getting used to, but I'd rather see him date someone we all know and like than be introduced to a total stranger."

"Quit while you're ahead, Katie."

Maureen issued her sister a warning, then stepped forward into the living room. She set the bags in her hands down onto the coffee table, then turned to hug Olivia. The older of the two women was surprised by the gesture of affection, but didn't pull away.

"I always knew Dad would start dating sooner rather than later. Truth be told, part of me hoped it would be you. You already know him so well, and we know you can put up with his moods."

Maureen's comment was just what was needed to lighten the mood, and everyone was soon laughing as the tension was broken. Even the twins had heard the comment as they were starting to bring in drinks to go with their dinner. Elliot cleared his throat and instructed his kids to pick a movie out they all could watch as they ate, and hoisted Olivia's bag up off the floor. As he carried it back into the bedroom, he tired not to think about how many times the same bag had been packed and unpacked since she had first come to stay at his apartment. He had just set it on the bench at the foot of the bed when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

"Is everything alright, Liv?"

"For now. I know I owe you another apology, but I'm too emotionally drained at the moment to talk to you about it right now."

Since it was just the two of them, he walked over to where she stood, and kissed her softly. Framing her face in his hands, he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. What's important is that you're here, and you're staying. Now, what do you say we get you freshened up, then go out and eat some dinner?."

The smile she gave him was the only answer he needed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Much to Elliot's surprise, Olivia had dropped her defenses and actually let him help her freshen up. When he'd wet the washcloth and was about to pass it to her, she'd closed her eyes and tilted her chin up toward him. As he gently bathed her face, he realized that the vulnerability she was allowing him to see was also another way she was apologizing for having wanted to run again. It meant the world to him knowing he still had her trust.

Once Olivia was significantly calmer, Elliot suggested they go out to the living room and eat the dinner that was waiting for them. Before they left the confines of the bedroom, though, he stole a kiss. Unlike the others they'd shared in recent days, this one was reminiscent of the first one he'd ever given her – meant to reassure her of his love and affection.

When they arrived in the living room, the kids were all patiently waiting for them, and had even held off on eating until they got back. No one mentioned anything about what had happened. Instead, Dickie suggested they watch a movie while they ate. Everyone agreed that sounded like a good idea, and even Olivia found herself getting caught up in the moment. Before they got settled in, though, Elliot went to the kitchen to grab a couple of paper plates and a fork. When he got back, he divided up his and Olivia's food so they could share, and passed it to her. The four other Stablers had all observed the interaction, but didn't comment. Then, something occurred to Maureen – Olivia had paid for their meal, and no one had so much as said anything to show their gratitude.

"Thank you, Olivia, for buying dinner."

A chorus of 'thank yous' echoed her statement, each one of the kids grateful for her generosity. Kathleen most of all, given the fact that she had made the woman who had treated her feel uncomfortable on several occasions today. She promised herself she would do her best to watch what she said from now on. Especially now that she was aware just how sensitive Olivia was to the situation. A part of her had always envisioned her as someone who was coming in and stealing her father away from his family, now she knew her intentions were anything but. Her actions today had been uncalled for, not to mention unfair. Despite her suspicions, she had always liked Olivia.

Once everyone had started eating, Dickie started the movie. No one said another word as they were all drawn into the mythical world playing out on the television screen. The selection tonight had ended up being one that Lizzie had added to the list, a film adapted from one of her favorite books. In fact, Olivia noticed her mouthing the words along with some of the characters as they spoke their lines. She smiled to herself as she took a bite of her fried rice, remembering her own youth when she herself had been a bit of a bookworm. Now, though, the job didn't allow much time for leisure reading.

After some time, when she had finished with her food, Olivia felt as Elliot took the plate from her to set it down on the coffee table in front of them. Then, much to her surprise, he got up and left the room, instructing everyone not to pause the movie on his behalf. It was only when he returned mere moments later that she realized he had just gone to retrieve her medication. She hadn't said anything to him about it yet, but she was feeling a slight pull and residual ache from having lifted the heavy duffel bag again. She knew that nothing had been torn this time, but still worried she might have accidentally caused some minor damage. While she wasn't saying anything for now, she planned to tell Elliot later, when he helped her change for bed.

Even though she was hurting, Olivia didn't say anything about it. Not long after her emergency room visit, they had reduced the amount of the pain medication she was on. It was only out of concern of negative long term effects. Her new dosage allowed her to take the medicine twice a day. Typically, she opted to take it with breakfast and before bed, as her pain tended to be the most severe when she first woke up and right as she as about to fall asleep. At the moment though, she would have given anything for something to provide relief – even something as simple as Tylenol. Instead, Olivia chose to sit in misery, figuring she had brought it upon herself.

When the movie was over, she managed to answer Lizzie's questions this time, even though she may not have been completely following one hundred percent. The kids then began a spirited discussion about whether or not they should watch another movie, or play more cards. According to the clock, it was already eight. Olivia could scarcely believe the day was almost over. In fact, part of her longed to call it a night here and now. The only thing giving her pause was knowing she would need Elliot's help, and not wanting to interrupt any of his time with his children for any reason. Especially since he had been able to see Maureen this weekend after all. However, it became apparent to her that there was no way she'd be able to stay awake any longer.

"I don't want to spoil any of your fun, but I think I need to call it a night."

Elliot looked over in concern as Olivia made her announcement, then watched as she tried to stand. No longer worried about what the reactions of his kids would be, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and helped her to her feet. Knowing that she wouldn't be comfortable with the open display of affection just yet though, he quickly released her. Instead, he stepped in front of her and studied her carefully.

"Are you feeling okay, Liv?"

She gave him a wan smile, then nodded.

"I'm fine, El. I just didn't sleep very well last night – I had trouble getting comfortable. I think it finally caught up to me. By tomorrow I'll be as good as new, or at least as new as I can possibly be right now."

Despite everything, he couldn't help but chuckle at her words, even if he knew she was saying them only for the benefit of his kids. Turning to the many faces who were watching their interaction with curiosity, he spoke up.

"Okay, I need to help get Olivia settled, then I'll be back out. Maureen, why don't you and Kathleen get us some snacks? Lizzie, how about you find something we can use as currency – I think we used pretzel sticks or candy the last time. Dickie, you get the cards and get ready to deal. When I get back, we can play some Stabler family poker."

Smiles broke out on all four faces, and they scattered to do as their father had asked. With no one paying attention to them, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his own, and led her down the hall to his bedroom. It was time he learned the truth as to why she was really going to bed early.

* * *

To his surprise, Olivia didn't pull her hand from his grasp, but held on. Once they were beyond the threshold to his room, and he had shut the door, the facade she was managing to uphold crumbled. The pain that she had been hiding from him all evening was evident on her face, and he was kicking himself for not having noticed it sooner.

"How bad is it? Tell me."

His words were a soft murmur, even though he knew there was no way his voice would carry outside these four walls. Maybe he was so soft spoken because a part of him feared that she wouldn't give him a truthful answer. His mind flashed back to earlier in the day, when she had been ready to walk out of the apartment with that damned bag slung over her shoulder. Was it really possible that she had hurt herself? He held his breath as he waited for her response.

"It's not as bad as it was. I must have just strained some muscles. I didn't pull any staples, I promise."

Elliot pressed his lips into a thin line, then immediately tried to relax his face as he realized what he was doing. The last thing he needed right now was for Olivia to think he was angry with her. There had been enough misunderstandings today to last for a lifetime. Cupping his palms around her shoulders, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"All right, if you're sure. I'm going to go and get your medicine for the night. Did you want anything else – an ice pack, maybe?"

Olivia was about to say no, but the more she thought about it, the more appealing the idea sounded. In addition to the ache in her chest, she had a dull throbbing behind her eyes, an indicator that a headache was on its way.

"An ice pack sounds wonderful."

While she waited for him to return, Olivia padded into the bathroom. She was just coming back out to stand by the bed when Elliot stepped back into the room, his hands full. He placed the ice pack on her pillow, and laid the medicine in her outstretched palm. Uncapping the bottle of water, he passed it to her wordlessly. Olivia drank her fill, then handed it back.

"Did you want me to wake you early tomorrow morning so you can shower again?"

Olivia considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"I was going to say no, but the way I'm feeling, I think I'm going to need one. As long as its not too much trouble."

"Of course not. We always go out for breakfast on Sunday mornings anyway – don't even think about refusing, you're coming with us, Liv."

The look in her eyes gave her away, he had read her mind perfectly. She was planning on declining, afraid her presence would be an unwelcome intrusion. She was about to accept, when her secondary anxiety about eating in public crept up. Once again, Elliot anticipated, and countered before she could argue.

"You did just fine the other day. We'll take care of the seating arrangements so no one is paying attention. Please, stop trying to think of reasons you _can't_ do this, and say you will."

Knowing he was right, Olivia just nodded. She would go to breakfast with them. It didn't mean she wouldn't lie awake for awhile thinking about it – but she would go.

"Let's get you changed for bed."

Though Olivia would have understood his wanting to rush things along, so he could go and be with his kids, he was in no hurry. He took his time with her as he always did, making every effort not to jostle her as he helped her into his tee shirt. As he was attempting to pull the garment down from where it had bunched up, his fingertips inadvertently grazed the underside of her breasts, and both of them froze. Even though it was just the briefest of touches, it was though a jolt of electricity was running through them both.

"Sorry."

The first to find his voice, Elliot managed to rasp out an apology. Truth be told, he'd been longing to touch her for some time now, but he'd always wanted it to happen with her consent, and not like this. Granted, he'd had no ulterior motives, and his touch had not been intentional, but he still felt like he had crossed a line.

"It's okay, El."

Olivia's voice came to him then in a soothing tone, absolving him. It was clear that she wasn't offended or appalled, and he breathed a sigh of relief. If there was any emotion there at all, he would guess it was desire. He made a promise to himself to ask her on an honest-to-goodness date as soon as he returned from taking the kids back to Queens tomorrow.

"Elliot."

The sound of Olivia calling his name again drew him out of his reverie, and he focused his attention on her fully.

"Not that I don't appreciate you spending time with me in here, but you really should get back to your kids. I believe you promised them a poker game."

She gave him a grin, and he was able to return it, happy to see her smile. Pulling back the covers, he helped her into bed, then tucked her in. Even though he wanted to keep his word, Elliot simply couldn't resist kissing Olivia one last time before going out to the living room where his kids were waiting.

* * *

Sunday morning went a lot smoother than Saturday had, and Olivia was able to get her shower and have her hair washed without any interruptions. Thanks to Elliot's help, she was already dressed to go out for breakfast. While they waited for the kids to wake up, the partners sat together in the living room. Even though he had originally planned to wait until after he got back from taking the kids back to Queens later today, Elliot found that his nerves were getting the better of him. He wanted to ask Olivia out on that date – now.

"Olivia?"

She murmured his name softly by way of response, turning her head to face him. It was clear he'd interrupted her while she was deep in thought. He didn't need any additional time to figure out what was on her mind. Most likely, she was already second guessing her choice to join the family for breakfast. He knew the way her mind worked, and with everything going on lately, it had been in overdrive. He took a deep breath and prayed that what he was about to ask her wouldn't make things worse.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile now, but it never seemed to be the right time. I want to take you out – not just for a simple meal like we've been doing – but a proper date. Will you go out with me?"

Elliot's heart was thumping in his chest as he waited for an answer. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was unable to decipher what Olivia was thinking simply by reading her facial expression. He longed to take her hand in his, but resisted the impulse, wanting to leave the ball firmly in her court.

"I don't know, El."

With those few simple words, his heart was very nearly crushed. Still, he didn't say anything else, but gave her time to explain. He knew he hadn't imagined the way things had been changing between them, and also knew that her feelings for him were genuine. Something deeper was going on here. Sure enough, Olivia continued.

"I've imagined this scenario before – you asking me out. But when I pictured myself accepting, it always involved me getting dressed up so I'd impress you when you came to get me. A sling was not on the list of fashion accessories I had in mind."

Elliot tried to resist the urge to sigh in frustration. That damn sling was causing Olivia so much grief. He could understand where she was coming from, this was far from the perfect situation he had imagined, either. But, this was the hand life had dealt them. If they kept waiting for the perfect time, they could be waiting forever. He knew neither of them wanted that.

"I do know what you're trying to say, Liv, believe me, I do. If you want, we can ask Casey to come over and help you get ready."

Even though there was no way she would agree to what Elliot had suggested, Olivia had to smile. He really was trying to say all the right things. That told her how much he wanted this, how much he wanted them to take this next step. She tried to quell her own anxieties as her mind swam with the possibilities of what could happen if he not only helped her dress for their date, but helped her _undress_ after. Memories of the times their kisses became heated caused her cheeks to flush, and she had to take a breath in order to compose herself. Meeting Elliot's gaze, she nodded her head in agreement – with one stipulation.

"All right, Elliot. I'll go out with you. But I don't need Casey to come over. The only person I want helping me is you."

He leaned in and kissed her then, darting his tongue out just enough to sample the sweetness of her mouth. Before they could get swept up in the passion of the moment, the sound of a door opening down the hall could be heard, and they moved apart. Elliot kept his arm draped around Olivia's shoulders, and was relieved when she didn't resist, but instead leaned against him. After several more minutes, a voice greeted them both.

"Morning Dad, morning Liv. Liv, I hope you're feeling better today?"

"Yes Maureen, thank you for asking. How did your poker game go last night?"

Maureen sank down into the cushions of the neighboring love seat, laughing out loud as she did so.

"We cleaned Dad out. It's a good thing we were only playing for pretzels and not real money."

Olivia looked toward Elliot, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Is that so? I'll have to remember that the next time we get bored. Maybe I'll challenge you to a game of poker myself."

Elliot didn't miss the hidden smolder in her gaze, and had to keep himself under control so as not to gulp audibly. His imagination was running wild as to what kind of rules a poker game with Olivia would entail. The possibilities were endless.

Before Maureen could say anything else, sounds began to filter through the apartment. It was clear that the others were up, or about to be. Everyone would need to take their turns getting ready so they could go out to eat. Though he didn't want to move, Elliot knew he needed to head down the hall to be ready to diffuse any bathroom battles that were about to start. Why his kids always seemed to forget there were _two_ bathrooms in his apartment, he didn't know.

As he was making his way back to the living room after successfully preventing the twins from wanting to kill one another, Elliot hung back when he heard voices. He knew Maureen and Olivia were the only two in there, but he didn't want to eavesdrop. Especially when he caught a brief snippet of the conversation and gathered that his oldest daughter was talking about something personal. Feeling a mixture of hurt that Maureen wasn't talking to him and gratitude that she did trust Olivia, he headed instead for the kitchen to grab Olivia's pills and put them in a case so she could take them with her breakfast.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, their group of six was seated around a circular table in a Manhattan restaurant. Originally, they had planned on going to a diner for breakfast, but the location they had chosen was overflowing with people, so they'd had to go to their second choice. Considering it was a Sunday morning, this place was still very crowded, but at least they had been able to get seated without a lengthy wait. Currently, no one was talking as they sat studying their menus while they waited for their server to bring their drinks. When something in the printed words on the page caught his notice, Elliot leaned over to whisper something to Olivia, a gleam of mischief in his eye.

"Hey, Liv, they have waffles topped with strawberries here. Maybe you should get them."

She emphatically shook her head to indicate her refusal of his suggestion. When he nudged her again with his elbow, prompting more of an explanation, she turned to him. Her voice was as low as his had been, but there was a hint of a smoldering look in her gaze. She knew she was about to feed his ego, and she didn't give a damn.

"No way, Stabler. Your cooking has ruined any other kind of waffles for me forever."

As she spoke, she brushed her foot against his underneath the table. They were sitting side by side, so it was a bit difficult for her to do exactly what she wanted, but the look on his face told her she had achieved her goal. Before she could comment further, their server appeared with a tray in her hands. Coffee cups were placed in front of Olivia, Elliot, Maureen, and Kathleen. Lizzie and Dickie had both selected orange juice. Everyone got a complimentary glass of ice water. Finally, a thermal carafe was placed in the middle of the table, so that those drinking coffee could help themselves to a refill without having to wait or flag someone down.

After taking all the orders, the small group was left alone again, and conversation picked up. Since there were so many of them this morning, and only one vehicle, they had opted to walk to the restaurant. When they were done, Maureen would need to go back to her father's apartment and get her things, then head back to campus. She'd managed to do more studying after they were done with their poker game, but hadn't pulled another all-nighter. With the exam coming up tomorrow, she needed to focus.

Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie would eventually have to pack up their things, too. While they didn't need to leave as early as Maureen did, Elliot would have to drive them back to Queens at some point during the day. Olivia hoped he wouldn't pressure her into coming along for the ride. Not only would her presence make his Jeep overly crowded, but she just wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that.

Olivia startled slightly when a gentle hand came to rest on her arm. Looking to her side, she saw that it was only Elliot. While he hadn't said anything yet, he was looking at her with concern. Since the kids were all preoccupied with their cell phones – even though there was typically a strict rule about no phones at the table – he leaned over to question her quietly.

"Are you all right, Liv? You looked a million miles away."

Not wanting to get into details, yet hating to lie, Olivia fumbled to come up with an excuse. Finally, a thought popped into her head, and she hoped he wouldn't call her bluff.

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted. I keep thinking about my doctors appointment on Tuesday. I'm looking forward to having the staples removed from head."

His smile was genuine as it brightened his face, eliminating the worry that had been there before. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted to kiss her in that moment, and truth be told, she wanted it, too. But she still felt it was too soon for anything like that to happen in front of his children. Instead, she looked deep in his eyes and mouthed a single word to him – a promise she had every intention of keeping.

"Later."

Not long after, the plates bearing their meals were delivered to the table. There were so many of them, it had taken up two trays, and their server had enlisted the help of another employee so that no one would have to wait. After making sure that everyone had what they needed, they were left alone to enjoy their breakfast.

Once Olivia had taken a few bites of her omelet, Elliot retrieved her pills from his pocket and casually slipped them to her without anyone else noticing. What he wasn't so careful about was the way he reached over with his fork to steal a bite of her food. That hadn't surprised her. What did surprise her was when he gathered some of his own breakfast on his fork and brought it toward her mouth. The intimacy of the gesture gave her a warm feeling all over, but also reminded her of the time she had first been injured when she had been incapable of feeding herself, and Elliot had generously seen to her needs without making her feel the least bit helpless. Even now, he was still taking care of her.

"Can you two try and not be so sickening? Some of us are trying to eat!"

The comment had come from Dickie, who, like all the others, had witnessed their father feed Olivia a bite from his own fork. However, rather than be spoken harshly, there was a lightness to his tone. Glancing over at the teen, Olivia saw that there was a big grin plastered on his face, and immediately relaxed. If Elliot's kids were comfortable enough teasing them about what was happening, maybe things really would be all right.

The rest of the meal passed with light conversation as they reminisced about the weekend, and made plans for the following one. Maureen was uncertain given her schedule if she'd be able to make it or not, but she promised she would at least try to meet them for one meal. Kathleen and the twins expressed interest in perhaps going out somewhere with their father, and made certain to stress they wanted Olivia to come along, too.

By the time it came to pay the bill, everyone was full. As their empty plates were collected, Olivia warred internally with herself. She wanted to at least offer to help with the cost of the meal, but she knew there was no way Elliot would accept. Not because he wasn't grateful, but because he had been the one to invite her along. In the end, she remained quiet and decided she would try and treat the following weekend.

The walk back to the apartment didn't take very long, and even though she didn't want to leave, Maureen had to say goodbye. She hugged everyone, Olivia included, and gratefully accepted her father's offer of cab money. Before she left, she promised to text once she was safely back in her dorm. Then, she headed out the door, closing it behind her.

Maureen's departure had put a bit of a pall on the mood of the morning. Though they didn't have to leave for some time yet, the other kids decided they would also get their things together. That way, they wouldn't be in a rush later, or have to worry about forgetting something important.

When it was just the two of them, Elliot asked Olivia if she'd like to change into something more comfortable. She nodded, and they headed into his bedroom. Once she was out of the jeans and blouse she had been wearing for breakfast, and back in the more relaxing outfit of leggings and a tee shirt, he helped her back into her sling. Olivia was just turning around when she spied Elliot checking his cell phone. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she tried to ease his nerves.

"Elliot, relax. Maureen only left ten minutes ago. She's not going to be back at school yet. She'll text you when she gets there, she promised."

As their eyes met, he gave her a knowing smile. She really did know him all too well.

"I know, Liv. I can't help it. She may be grown up now, but she's still my little girl."

"And she always will be. They will always be your kids. Nothing will ever change that."

Elliot pulled Olivia into an embrace, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the emotions of the moment. He tucked his head against her neck, breathing in her scent, using it as a means to ground himself. Something that had occurred to him earlier came back to him, and he pulled back only slightly, but didn't let her go.

"You're not coming with us later when I drive the kids back to Kathy's, are you."

It was a statement, not a question. He already knew what her answer was, and for once, didn't feel a need to push her beyond her comfort zone. He understood exactly where she was coming from, and if anything, loved her all the more for it. When she slightly shook her head by way of an answer, he leaned forward to capture her lips with his. After several moments, he moved away, then gestured toward the door with his head.

"We better go out there."

Instead of watching another movie, the kids had all decided to play another card game. Rather than poker, this time they had voted on UNO, and Elliot swore it was a conspiracy – even though the thought of that made him feel like Munch. Every time there was a Draw Two or Draw Four card in the deck, he was the one who got it. Even on the times when play would be reversed, Olivia showed him no mercy. Still, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her laugh so much. It was well worth every losing hand to witness that smile on her face.

Finally, the time came when he had to drive the kids back to their mother's. This was always the toughest part of any weekend visit, but for some reason, it seemed especially difficult this time. Maybe because there had been such a gap since the last time he'd seen them. At least they would be back next weekend, to make up for the confusion in the schedule, then the regular routine of every other weekend would resume.

As Elliot stood by the door waiting, he watched with a full heart while Kathleen and Lizzie hugged Olivia goodbye. Dickie held back for a moment or two before ultimately giving in and hugging the woman as well. One of the last things Kathleen said before grabbing her bag was another sincere apology for her behavior, which Olivia assured her all was forgotten. Elliot turned to face his partner with one hand on the doorknob, giving her a brief farewell of his own.

"Rest and relax until I get back, Liv. Promise me you won't get into trouble."

She smirked at him at what he was insinuating, but then took pity. After everything she's put him through in the past few days with her attempts to run, his concerns were more than valid.

"I promise, El. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

The day she never thought would arrive was here – well, one of them anyway. Olivia lay wide eyed in bed, having woken up well before she should have. Thoughts kept running through her mind of everything that could possibly go wrong today at her doctor's appointment. If she was this nervous now for her visit with Dr. Shaw, she could only imagine how she was going to feel when she saw Dr. Cook next week. It was hard to believe she'd been staying at Elliot's apartment for seventeen days now. Her life had changed so much since that day a little over two weeks ago. She never would have imagined one event playing such a pivotal role in the relationship between her and Elliot.

As if she didn't have enough to think about, today would also be her and Elliot's first real date. She doesn't know exactly how he managed to pull it off, but after she'd agreed to go out with him on Sunday, he'd surprised her with dinner reservations and theater tickets for tonight. He had even relented in his rules about letting her go back to her apartment and driven her there yesterday so she could pick out something to wear. Granted, he had stayed right by her side as they made their way slowly up the stairs, and insisted she take a break as soon as they got inside her door, but she hadn't argued. The only thing she did insist on was that he not peek at what she had picked out.

Olivia was distracted from her line of thinking by a chime from her phone. Curious as to who would be messaging her at this hour, when everyone she knew was most likely working, she checked the display.

She was surprised to see that it was none other than Maureen. It was rare for her to get messages from Elliot's children, but not unheard of.

_Hey Liv. I hope you don't mind, but Dad told me he was taking you out on a date tonight. I thought I would offer to come over and help you get ready, if you wanted? That way, it will seem more like a real date. I know it won't be the same if he has to be the one to help._

Olivia felt a mix of emotions, then the more she considered it, realized that she didn't actually mind that Elliot had told his children about their plans. He had already basically said as much this past weekend about his intentions toward her. Plus, even though Kathleen had been outspoken at times, none of his kids had really objected to the idea. Deciding that even though it would be a bit awkward accepting assistance from Elliot's daughter, it was much better than having Elliot himself dress her for their date. Now, when it came to getting _undressed_ afterward – that was another matter entirely. She felt her skin flush as the possibilities swam through her mind. Maybe tonight they could push the boundaries a little, and take things a step beyond just kissing.

_That would be great, thank you. But only if it won't interfere with your classes._

Olivia sent back her response, and got a reply seconds later. Maureen was confirming that she would be at the apartment at four. That would give them plenty of time. Elliot had made their dinner reservation for five thirty, and the show was at eight. It was a bit early to be having dinner, but he had said he didn't want her to feel rushed in any way.

No sooner had she placed the phone back on the nightstand, the bedroom door was opening. It was Elliot, he didn't seem surprised that she was already awake. Judging from the smirk on his face, Olivia figured that Maureen must have sent a message to her father as well.

"Morning, Liv. Did you want to shower this morning before your appointment today?"

"I think I'm good for now, but I might take one when we get back. If it's not too much trouble, maybe you could wash my hair for tonight, too?"

Rather than answer her verbally, he instead crossed to the bed, and bent his head to capture her lips with his own. Olivia was grateful she was still lying down as the intensity of the kiss made her feel light headed. Still, she managed to curl her left hand around the back of Elliot's neck while she became an active participant. After a few moments, he reluctantly pulled away as he tried to regain his focus. He gave her a pointed look, and Olivia knew he had her figured out. Not that she hadn't been eager to kiss him, but she'd had an ulterior motive.

"Not fair, Benson. You are always trying to distract me, especially when you know I'm going to bug you about eating breakfast."

Olivia had the decency to manage a somewhat guilty expression. She had been busted, after all. But she hoped he would understand where she was coming from with her next request, and not push the issue.

"I know what I've promised you before, El, but I just don't think I can eat a big breakfast today. I'm too nervous."

Knowing what that cost her to admit to him, Elliot was willing to compromise. When they mutually decided that she had to eat something in order to take her medicine, he got her to agree to half a bagel. Then, they went about getting Olivia ready for her visit with the doctor.

* * *

Olivia's nerves were not put at ease any when they got to the medical office building and found out that Dr. Shaw was running about half an hour behind. If this had been just a routine appointment to have staples removed, she would have been able to see one of his associates, but since she was also getting assessed to make sure there were no lingering symptoms or complications from her head injury, she had to see Shaw. Elliot offered to go and get her a cup of coffee while they waited, but she declined. The last thing she needed right now was anything with caffeine. When he gently questioned her again, Olivia acquiesced and let him get her some tea instead.

He returned a few minutes later with their drinks, which at the moment were still too hot to consume. As they waited for the beverages to cool, conversation drifted to their plans for the upcoming evening. While he had given her a few basic details, Olivia was still mostly in the dark about just what the the night would hold in store for her. She didn't even know what restaurant Elliot had chosen, or even what show he had manged to get tickets for. He was so insistent on everything being a surprise. While she wasn't typically one to hand over complete control, Olivia had no issue with it in this instance. Not only did she trust Elliot implicitly, but for the first time in forever, she didn't have to worry about a date being interrupted by work – even though she missed her job more than anything.

Before Olivia realized it, the time had quickly passed, and the nurse was calling her name to come to the exam room. While she was always a private person, Olivia recognized that Elliot had been by her side throughout this entire journey, and wanted him to be part of this process, too.

"Come back with me?"

She paused and turned to face him, her voice soft. Elliot's eyebrows raised ever so slightly in response, but nothing else about his expression gave away his evident shock at being asked to accompany her. Falling in step behind her, he followed as the nurse led them to an exam room that had already been prepped with the necessary tools to remove the staples in the back of Olivia's head. In addition to a traditional exam table, there was an odd looking chair with a circular cushion in place of a headrest. He figured that was likely meant for Olivia to sit in backwards, face down in the pillow.

They had been left in the room for all of five minutes before there was a polite but brief knock at the door, and in walked Dr. Shaw. He greeted both Detectives warmly. Olivia was quickly reminded of just how capable this man was of putting her at ease. Much like Dr. Cook, he had an excellent bedside manner. She had no problem in telling him to address her by her first name instead of her more formal title.

"How have you been feeling Olivia? Any headaches or dizziness that I should know about?"

As he asked the questions, Dr. Shaw began his exam, his touch gentle. He shined a light in each of Olivia's eyes, checking the reaction of her pupils.

"In terms of my head, I'm feeling okay. I had some headaches and dizziness the first couple of days after I was hurt, but they didn't last."

The doctor regarded her again, his expression kind, but stern.

"Yes, I saw in your files that you had a return trip to the emergency room for some torn stitches. I know our instructions aren't always easy, but we really do have your best interest at heart."

Olivia felt her cheeks flush slightly as she recalled that day not that long ago. She still felt shame when she realized how much damage she could have caused herself. On top of it all, she almost had done it a second time this past weekend. She really needed to get better control over her emotions and impulses.

"Now, lets get a look at your staples and see how your head wound has healed."

Offering her his hand, Dr. Shaw helped Olivia off the exam table, and led her to the nearby chair. As best as she could, she made herself comfortable, relieved that Elliot had arranged her hair in a ponytail this morning before they had left his apartment. His offer had initially surprised her, but it made sense, since the doctor would need access to the back of her head. The doctor moved a tray of tools closer, and before he began, explained the process.

"This has healed nicely, Olivia. You may feel an odd sensation as I remove the staples, but you shouldn't have any discomfort. If you do, please tell me immediately."

Olivia nodded, then realized that he wouldn't be able to see her response, so she also answered verbally. The next thing she felt was the doctor place his palm gently on the base of her head to hold her steady. Involuntarily, she held her breath as she felt him tug at the first staple to pull it free. Without even realizing what she was doing, she held her hand out, and only fully relaxed when she felt Elliot's fingers encircle her own. At the moment, she didn't care about being perceived as weak or not in control – she was only grateful for his presence. The reality of everything that had happened to her was crashing in on her from all sides. Her head injury could have been so much worse, it was only now that it had occurred to her how lucky she really was.

Before Olivia even was aware, Dr. Shaw had finished taking out the last of the staples. There was no need for any additional treatment, and he assured her that her hair would grow back without any issue. While he didn't need to see her for any further visits, she was to call him again if she started having any new or frequent headaches, vision changes, or dizziness. Any of those symptoms could still be residual problems from the head injury, and should not be ignored. Olivia not only promised, but Elliot gave his word to keep an eye on her as well.

The doctor wished them well, and left the exam room, then they were free to leave.

* * *

On the way back to his apartment, Elliot had stopped for takeout. It wasn't anything fancy, just a couple of sandwiches from their favorite deli, but he was insistent that Olivia eat something. He had been understanding about her nerves this morning before her appointment, but it was almost noon. Even though their reservation was at five-thirty, it was likely their meals wouldn't be served until around six. That was too long to go without food.

Since she was planning to shower immediately after lunch, Olivia didn't bother having Elliot help her change into something comfortable. She took a seat at the table and waited for him to bring over their food. Even though she had said it wasn't necessary, and they could eat directly from the wrappers, he had insisted on plating their sandwiches. When he brought them over to the table, she understood why.

Rather than having her entire turkey on wheat in front of her as she had ordered, instead she found only half. To go with it, there was half of a roast beef on marble rye. Olivia couldn't hide her smile as she realized what Elliot had done. In addition to splitting their meal, she noticed that he had also put both pickle spears on her plate. He always had known they were her favorite.

When they were done eating, Olivia took her shower. She spent a little longer than usual under the spray of the water, as her nerves were starting to get the better of her yet again. In just a few short hours, Maureen would be coming over to help her get ready for a date with Elliot. She still was having trouble grasping that concept.

As she was having her hair washed a short while later, she reveled in the feeling. Even though he had always been gentle with her, sometimes Elliot's fingers would inadvertently bump against the staples. It had never been painful, just felt strange. To be able to enjoy his fingers on her scalp without any interference was wonderful.

"I guess we should get you changed, Liv. What were you wanting to wear? Leggings, sweats, something else?"

Olivia tried to focus her attention on what he was asking her, then realized that he had already helped her sit upright and was towel drying her hair. Knowing that if she was going to be in any condition to go out with him tonight, she needed to rest, she spoke up.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay in my robe until Maureen gets here."

That statement prompted Elliot to raise an eyebrow, and Olivia acknowledged to herself just how suggestive her words sounded.

"I mean, I think I'm going to take a short nap, and I really don't see the point getting changed when I'm just going to have to do it all over again in a few hours."

"Fair enough."

He walked with her into the bedroom, and helped her into the sling. Olivia crawled beneath the covers, and got as comfortable as she possibly could while making sure she was staying decent. Not that she would mind at this point if Elliot got a peek, but she was hoping to save that for _after_ their date tonight.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to grab a few things from the closet while I'm in here. That way I can get ready in the other room later when Maureen is helping you."

"It's your closet, El. You don't need my permission."

He smiled at her impish comment, and couldn't resist stealing a kiss. Even though he could tell she was already halfway to drifting off, there was one thing he wanted to know. He hoped she would be willing to give him an answer.

"Liv, I know you didn't want me to see what you picked out to wear for tonight, and I absolutely respect that. Can you at least tell me what color you chose? I'd like to coordinate my tie to match."

"A dark navy blue."

Elliot searched through his ties until he found what he thought was an appropriate match. When he held it up for Olivia's approval, she nodded. He slipped it over the hanger to accompany the crisp white shirt he had chosen along with the charcoal gray suit coat and pants. After he had shut the closet door, he turned back to the bed, hoping for another kiss, but saw that Olivia had already drifted off, her breathing slow and even. Resolving to himself that there would be plenty of time for kisses later, he tiptoed out of the room, leaving his date for the evening in peace.

Despite the fact that she thought she wouldn't, Olivia slept peacefully. She also slept longer than she even planned to. She woke up at three thirty, and was surprised that there was so little time now before Maureen would arrive. She'd like to think there wasn't any time left for her to get nervous, but that simply wasn't possible. She didn't know exactly why she was nervous - it's not as though this were a blind date – she's known Elliot for years. Even if for some reason they found that the chemistry between them wasn't right, it wouldn't preclude them from enjoying one anothers company.

Olivia felt her face flush at the thought. Judging by the kisses they've been sharing and the way they kept pushing the envelope, chemistry definitely wouldn't be an issue. The issue more than likely would be keeping their hands off of one another while she continued to heal. Still, she hoped to provide Elliot with a little bit of encouragement tonight that despite her limitations, she wasn't going to break. They may not be able to take things as far as she'd like, but they could definitely have some fun.

Pushing back the covers, she managed to get up on her own. As she padded out into the hall and toward the kitchen, Olivia caught sight of Elliot sitting on the couch. He was slouched down against the cushions, his head tipped back. He was obviously asleep, as his mouth was open slightly. Taking a few steps closer, she observed how at peace he seemed, but she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't stretched out across the couch entirely, or even gone to lay in Dickie's room. For that matter, she also admonished herself for not asking him to rest with her while she took her nap. Resting together was something they often did, it just hadn't occurred to her that he would be tired, too. Perhaps sleep had eluded him the night before just as much as it had her.

Olivia wasn't entirely sure what had gotten into her, but she was suddenly filled with the impulse to straddle Elliot's lap and wake him by kissing him senseless. However, given that there was no way possible for her to achieve that without falling over as she simply couldn't balance herself properly, she filed that thought away for another time. Instead, she brushed her hand over his forehead, and touched her lips to his. When his eyes opened, blue met brown, and she gave him a radiant smile. Before she could say anything else, though, the sound of keys in the door could be heard. It would have to wait until later. Maureen was here.

* * *

"Hey Dad, Olivia. Liv, how did your appointment go this morning?"

Maureen walked into the apartment, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She headed directly to embrace Olivia first, then her father, who had stood to greet her.

"It went really well. I was able to get the staples in the back of my head removed, and the doctor doesn't think there will be any lingering side effects from hitting my head."

"That is good news."

Next, Maureen turned to Elliot. There was a stern look on her face, a surprising role reversal for father and daughter. With a teasing tone, but still being completely serious, she said there were a few rules.

"There will be no rushing us, Dad. Olivia will be ready in plenty of time for you to leave, so no knocking on the door and asking. Just worry about yourself. Let's go, Liv."

Heading into the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water from the fridge, Maureen led the way to her father's bedroom. Olivia followed behind almost mechanically, but couldn't help sending a glance behind her. Elliot couldn't hold back his chuckle as he took in her panicked, ' _what did I get myself into_?' expression just as the door to his bedroom closed behind the two women. Still, he was grateful that Olivia had someone helping her. Not that he would have minded, but this just made their date all the more special. He'd get to be surprised when that door opened in an hour's time, and he could get to see his beautiful partner all dressed up – this time for him.

In her father's bedroom, Maureen took inventory. It hadn't phased her in the slightest that the older woman was wearing only a robe when she arrived. The only thing she needed to determine was if Olivia needed a shower, or if she'd already had one. Once she'd learned that had already been taken care of, she focused on the next task at hand.

"Does your dress slip over your head, or is it one you can step into?"

It didn't occur to Olivia how Maureen had intuited she had picked a dress to wear for the evening, she simply answered the question.

"I picked one that I can step into. I'm still not really supposed to be lifting my arms above my head all that much."

"Okay. If that's the case, I'll do your hair and makeup first, then we can get you dressed after. We won't have to worry about messing it up that way, or getting anything on your dress."

Olivia's head was spinning. Granted, nothing Maureen was saying was anything out of her usual routine for preparing for a date, but it was all becoming just a little too real. Makeup? Hair? Dress? This was all actually happening. The intensity of it all made her feel slightly dizzy at it overwhelmed her.

The next thing Olivia was aware of was Maureen's hands on her shoulders, easing her down to sit on the edge of the bed. She felt as a bottle of water was pushed into her hand, and mechanically took a sip when she was instructed.

"Liv, are you feeling okay? You just kind of zoned out on me for a second."

The concern in the young woman's voice was evident, and Olivia felt bad for having worried her. She really needed to get a grip on her emotions.

"I'm fine, honey. I guess I'm just nervous."

She figured a little honesty never hurt, plus it would serve to verify that this was in fact the first date she and Elliot had ever gone on. Olivia wasn't certain whether Maureen harbored any suspicions the way her sister Kathleen did. If she had, it was doubtful she would have offered to help, but better to keep the air clear.

"You have nothing to worry about, Liv. Dad really cares about you. I'll admit, its still a little strange to get used to the idea of him dating someone other than Mom, but I couldn't be happier that he chose you."

With that said, Maureen squared her shoulders and got to work. She opened her backpack, and began pulling out what she'd need. Olivia tried not to let her eyes widen as she saw all that the young woman had brought with her, but it was evident that she'd been more than serious when she said she'd help.

A set of hot rollers were placed on top of Elliot's dresser, and plugged into a nearby outlet so that the inner coils could heat. While she waited for that to finish, Maureen asked Olivia where her makeup bag was, figuring the woman would prefer to use her own cosmetics. Thankfully, it had been one of the things the detective had grabbed when she had been at her apartment with Elliot the day before, so she was prepared.

Olivia closed her eyes as Maureen began applying a trio of shadows, starting on her eyelids, working her way up to the crease, all the way to the highlight just beneath the brow. They were in a shades that would bring out the chocolate color of her eyes. Complimentary tones of brown were added with a liquid liner and a hint of mascara. The finished effect enhanced Olivia's eyes, and made them even brighter.

Finding no actual blush in the bag, Maureen's next step was to add a hint of bronzer to accentuate Olivia's face. A light dusting on the temples, the tip of the nose and chin, and finally a more liberal swipe across the cheekbones gave her a healthy glow. Finally, she found a pale tinted lipstick – not quite nude, but not quite pink either – and applied it to Olivia's lips. A touch of clear gloss to add a hint of shimmer, and the look was complete.

By now, the rollers were hot. Separating Olivia's hair into sections, Maureen placed it into the curlers, and secured them with the pins. The process took about fifteen minutes to complete, and when they were done, it was still only quarter after four. It was to their advantage that Maureen had arrived earlier than originally planned.

The minutes passed quickly though, as the two women filled the time waiting by talking. Olivia had asked Maureen how her issues with her roommate were going, and it was obvious that Elliot's daughter was grateful for the opportunity to vent. It wasn't anything that couldn't be resolved, it was just that the pressures of college were getting to them both, and being stuck in the confined spaces of their dorm, they were taking their frustrations out on one another.

"Okay, Liv. Let's get your hair out of those rollers."

After confirming with Olivia that she didn't have a preference one way or the other how her hair was styled, Maureen made the decision herself. Rather than try to debate endlessly over whether to pin it up, or leave the chestnut locks down, she opted to do both. Pulling the top and sides back, she secured them with a barrette, leaving the curls she'd put in cascading down over Olivia's shoulders.

Finally, and using the most care she'd exercised all afternoon, Maureen helped Olivia out of her sling. Knowing it wouldn't cause her injuries any distress, Olivia slipped into some stockings and rolled them up. While on any other occasion she would have preferred to use a garter, the fact that she wouldn't be getting undressed alone later convinced her to use the kind with an elastic band around the thigh. She had already swapped out her usual boy shorts for a pair of black lace underwear that rode low on her hips. There would be no need for a bra, as her dress already had one built in.

"Ready for your dress, Liv?"

Olivia nodded, and turned her back as she undid the sash on her robe and shrugged it off her shoulders. Maureen unzipped the garment bag that hung on the back of the door, and removed the dress. It was a sleeveless dark navy blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, and the A-line hem ended just at the knee. Standing behind her, she carefully lowered it to the floor so the woman could step into it, while taking every precaution to preserve her modesty. Once the dress was up over Olivia's hips and chest, Maureen slipped the straps onto her shoulders and zipped her up. Before putting the sling back on, she dabbed a touch of perfume on Olivia's pulse points.

At last, it seemed everything was in order. Still, there was something making her feel a bit self conscious. Olivia remembered what she had almost forgotten.

"Maureen, can you grab my shawl, please? It's on the hanger in the garment bag."

"Of course."

Moments later, they were on their way out to the living room, after the shawl had been strategically draped over Olivia's shoulders to conceal the straps of the sling. Just before they left the confines of the bedroom, Maureen had told her how beautiful she looked. That feeling was only compounded when Olivia saw the look in Elliot's eye as she rounded the corner. He was wearing the charcoal gray suit he had pulled from his closet earlier, with the white shirt underneath. The tie he had chosen wasn't just close in color – it matched her dress perfectly.

"Liv."

He wasn't able to say much beyond her name, which had come out at barely a whisper. She had, quite literally, taken his breath away. The sheer fact that this gorgeous woman standing in front of him would be on his arm tonight, standing beside him, humbled him to a degree he could not even express. Before he could say anything else, Maureen was pushing the two of them together toward the far corner of the living room.

"Okay you two, I want photos."

He tried to protest, but it was no use.

"No way, Dad. You don't get to argue. Just consider this payback for every dance I ever went to in high school."

She pulled out her phone, and snapped several photographs in succession, but then took mercy on them. After promising to send copies, she insisted they be on their way so that they wouldn't be late for their reservation.

"Don't worry about anything, Dad. I'll lock up when I leave. You two just concentrate on each other and having a good time tonight."

Even though Maureen was trying to rush them out the door, Olivia paused to hug the young woman goodbye. She wanted to thank her again for all her help. Then, she slipped her hand into the crook of Elliot's arm and let him lead her out into the night. Their date had finally begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted you all to have an idea of the dress I envisioned for Olivia in this chapter. Here is the link to the actual dress I searched for and what inspired the look I described. https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Sweetheart-Knee-Length-Chiffon-Bridesmaid-Dress-With-Ruffle-007014743-g14743/?utm_term=14743&utm_size=16&ggsub=pl&ggntk=u&ggcid=407173433031&ggkey=&ggpos=&ggdev=c&ggdevm=&ggplm=&ggtgt=&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI-pLOvr3l6gIVgYbACh1zLwwxEAQYASABEgKvJ_D_BwE


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Olivia fell into step beside Elliot as they walked to his Jeep, and she let him open the door for her and help her into the passenger seat. Even though it was something he'd been doing for her for awhile now, she startled slightly when he reached across her body to fasten her seat belt. He murmured an apology, his lips ghosting across a spot just behind her ear and sending a shiver down her spine.

Once he was behind the wheel, they were on the road shortly after. It wasn't a far ride to the restaurant he had chosen, but traffic at this hour was always questionable at best. Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up to the valet stand outside of an Italian restaurant she had been longing to try for quite some time. Olivia recalled having mentioned this once to Elliot in passing, but couldn't believe that he had actually remembered.

An attendant opened her door for her while Elliot was giving the keys to the valet, and Olivia didn't know what to do. She used her left hand to free herself from the confines of the belt, and tried her best to turn sideways. From the corner of her eye, she caught Elliot jogging around the car.

"Thank you, sir, but I've got it from here."

Elliot excused the attendant who was trying to assist Olivia, and reached into the open door himself. Taking hold of her left hand, he waited until she swung her legs out onto the pavement and was able to stand. Then, just after closing the door, he took a moment to situate her shawl around her shoulders before offering her his arm. They walked into the restaurant side by side.

Bypassing the line of people who stood waiting, they approached the podium, where he gave his name to the host. After checking it off in the book, they were promptly seated at an intimate booth for two. There was a sconce on the wall that provided ambient lighting, as well as a votive candle on the table.

Once they were seated, they were approached by a formally dressed young man. He introduced himself as Josh, and said he would be their server for the evening. Elliot figured him to be only a few years older than Maureen. Josh set goblets filled with water at each of their places, then passed them their menus. He also produced an extensive drinks list, filled with not only some of the finest champagnes and wines the restaurant had to offer, but several non alcoholic options as well. After making certain he could be of no further assistance, he gave the couple a few moments to decide.

"What looks good to you?"

Elliot asked the question, noticing the way Olivia was studying the menu as though she expected to find all the answers to life written on it. She startled slightly at the sound of his voice, then immediately flushed, embarrassed for having reacted the way she had. Even though this was anything but the first meal they'd shared together, he understood if she was feeling a bit out of her comfort zone. Truth be told, he was nervous too.

"I'm not sure, everything sounds so good."

"Did you want to share a bottle of wine with me? I know you can't drink because of your pain medication, but they have a non-alcoholic sparkling rosé that sounds promising. Plus, it says here it will compliment salads, cheeses, and pastas."

Any hesitation Olivia was feeling immediately evaporated. He was trying so hard. Obviously, a glass of wine would be preferable with dinner, but she was so close to being healed now, she didn't want to do anything to mess herself up. What Elliot had suggested sounded like a wonderful alternative.

"That sounds amazing. Now I just have to figure out what I want to order."

After spending several more minutes perusing the choices, Olivia had narrowed down her decision. Elliot had made up his mind as well. A few minutes after they had closed their menus, Josh returned to the table. He placed a basket of warm bread in the center, accompanied by a shallow bowl filled with olive oil, Parmesan cheese, and herbs. He then inquired if they were ready to place their order. Glancing at his partner curiously, Elliot asked without words if she would mind if he took the lead. He knew instinctively that letting someone order for her was not something she did often. When she gave him a subtle nod by way of response, he turned to the young man who was waiting for his reply.

"To start, if you could please bring one each of the Caprese and Antipasto salads, please. Then, for our main course, the lady will have the Cacio e Pepe, and I will have the Carbonara."

Josh had no need to write anything down, as the order was fully committed to memory. Instead, he made one additional inquiry.

"Have you decided on anything to drink, sir?"

"Yes, please bring us a bottle of the _Señorío de la Tautila Espumoso Rosado."_

The young man nodded, then went off to not only submit their order to the kitchen, but get their bottle of sparkling wine. Elliot and Olivia were left alone yet again.

* * *

Feeling more at ease than she had at first, Olivia leaned back against the booth and let herself relax. She was about to ask Elliot a question when Josh returned briefly to present them with their bottle of sparkling wine, and pour each of them a glass. He also gave them assurances that their salads would be out shortly.

Helping herself to a piece of bread, Olivia dipped it carefully in the oil mixture before taking a bite. She noticed as Elliot copied her movements. When they both set their bread down on the small plates in front of them at the same time, Elliot reached for the glass in front of him. Olivia caught the look in his eye, and lifted hers, too. As he made a toast, she felt herself getting a bit emotional.

"To spending a wonderful evening with an amazing woman. No matter what happens tonight, I couldn't be happier to have you by my side."

They clinked glasses, then each took a sip of the bubbly beverage. It had a pleasant taste, and neither of them missed the fact that they weren't drinking something with alcohol.

Several minutes later, Olivia took the opportunity to ask a question that had been on her mind ever since the other day. Just what else was in store for her tonight? She understood his wanting to keep the element of surprise for awhile, but they were due at the theater soon, and she still had no clue what show they were going to be seeing.

"El? Just how much of a surprise is the show we are going to see? Am I going to have to wait until we pull up in front of the theater?"

Elliot tried to hide his smile as he considered the question. He knew how hard it had been for Olivia to put the control of the evening completely in his hands. Perhaps it was the nature of the job, but she was always asking questions, wanting to know what was waiting for her next. He should have known he wouldn't be able to keep a surprise from her for very long. In fact, he was impressed she'd held off on questioning him until now.

"I suppose, now that we are at dinner, I can finally tell you. I don't want you to faint from shock when we get there. The point is for you to actually watch the performance."

Now, she was more intrigued than ever. She just simply couldn't imagine anything having an effect on her like that. Unless – no, he couldn't have. There was no way for him to have known. Still, it was on the tip of her tongue to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"The Broadhurst Theatre"

Elliot waited for a moment for what he had said to sink in. He knew the exact moment his words had registered, because Olivia's eyes grew wide, and her hand came up to cover her mouth, which had dropped slightly in shock.

"That's – that's where the revival of _Les Misérables_ is playing! El, how did you ever manage to get tickets?"

"I have my secrets. Plus, I know what it means to you."

She must have looked confused then, because he hurried to explain. Reaching for her hand across the table, he took it gently in his own. With a soft squeeze, his voice became something only for her to hear, and nothing that could be carried to the other tables in their vicinity.

"You once told me that the book is one of your favorites. I know for a fact you own two copies – one of which you never touch. That's because it is a first edition print given to you by your mother, the last gift she ever gave you before she died."

He let go of her hand only briefly to reach up and wipe away the lone tear that was resting at the corner of her eye. Then, he continued.

"I also know, that whenever we have a difficult case that you're having difficulty recovering from, you go home and immerse yourself in the soundtrack. Despite all that, you've never once seen it performed live on stage."

Olivia couldn't believe she was about to lose it right here in the middle of a Manhattan restaurant. Elliot had managed to do something for her that no one else before ever had, and she was so deeply touched. Fortunately, she was able to compose herself quickly enough when she saw Josh approaching out of the corner of her eye with their salads. It seemed that the young man had thought ahead, and brought along two additional plates, correctly guessing that they planned to share. Before leaving them alone once more, he refilled their bread basket, then said he'd be back to check on them shortly.

As she watched Elliot divide up their salads, she didn't know quite what to say. She was still reeling from the news he'd told her about what their next destination would be. The words 'thank you' just seemed so trite compared to the emotions she was feeling in her heart. She wasn't sure there was an adequate way to express what it meant to her. Olivia temporarily tabled her thoughts and focused on the moment, resolving to come up with a solution later.

Elliot passed her a plate, filled with equal portions of both the Caprese and Antipasto salads. To compliment the first, there was a drizzle of balsamic vinegar, while the latter was tossed in the restaurant's own housemade dressing. It was apparent that the fresh mozzarella in both salads was made in-house as well.

As they ate, conversation between them continued. Not knowing much about the musical they were going to see other than the fact that Olivia adored it, Elliot asked her a few questions so he wouldn't be going in completely clueless. There was one thing on his mind though.

"I know you grew up with an English professor for a mother, and she would have encouraged you to read, but how is it that a French novel became your favorite?"

Olivia set down her fork, a pensive expression on her face. She hadn't expected things to take such a serious turn, but not once had it occurred to her to shy away from the question.

"I read the book long before I probably should have. It was after I learned the truth about my conception from my mom. I didn't want to believe it."

She took a drink from her water glass, then when she set it down again, felt Elliot take her hand in his. Bolstered by the strength he was offering, she continued.

"I don't remember exactly how, I think it was a librarian, told me about a story where a young girl grows up with people who are unkind to her, but they aren't really her parents. Someone comes and rescues her, and she grows into a beautiful woman."

Remembering the brief synopsis she had given him earlier, Elliot made an educated guess.

"You saw yourself as Cosette. You wanted someone to come and save you, take you away from the life you were living."

"Yes."

* * *

By the time the main course had arrived, they had shifted back to much more pleasant topics. Elliot felt somewhat guilty for having asked Olivia those questions in the first place, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. If anything, she seemed lighter, as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe talking about it had been cathartic for her in some way.

"How is your Carbonara, El?"

He looked up at her, watching as she expertly used her left hand to twirl some pasta on her fork. She really gotten quite adept at using her less dominant hand. With a smile, he gave her his answer.

"It's fantastic. I'll admit, this is usually one of my go-to dishes when I eat Italian, but this just might be the best I've ever had. Did you want to try some?"

Olivia hesitated, not because she was afraid of eating anything from his plate – they'd been doing that since their first year as partners – but because she didn't know if anything could compare to her own. Ultimately, she decided that she was curious as to what his tasted like, and nodded her head. However, instead of pushing the plate in her direction so she could help herself, he gathered some on his fork, and and held it across the table to her so she could sample his dinner.

As he carefully fed her that lone bite, she was filled with a sensation of warmth throughout her body. Unlike the previous times he had fed her, this brought an additional layer of intimacy to their evening. She found herself wanting to return the gesture. After carefully chewing and swallowing, she took a slow sip of the sparkling wine. When she gave him the reply he was expecting, her expression was soft.

"That's delicious. Would you like to taste mine?"

"I'd love to. What is yours called again? Cacio e Pepe?"

Olivia nodded to confirm that his guess had been correct. While her dexterity wasn't as great as she would have liked, she managed to get some on her fork, and extend it across the table to him. When she felt Elliot's hand lightly wrap around her own and assist her in feeding him, she felt her heartbeat quicken. To try and keep her composure, she offered an explanation.

"The translation literally means 'cheese and pepper'. It's a simple enough dish, exactly as it sounds – pasta tossed in a mixture of Pecorino cheese and black pepper."

"It's wonderful, and so simple. I may have found something else that I'll like to order after all."

They soon finished their dinner, and with it, the remnants of the bottle of sparkling wine. When they were done, Elliot casually checked his watch to see how they were doing on time. It was only six thirty, and the theater was only ten minutes away. They still had plenty of time.

"Did you want to have some coffee and dessert, Liv? Or would you rather wait and go somewhere after the show?"

Olivia leaned back a little in her seat, resting her back against the cushion of the booth. She knew there was no wrong answer to give, and that he was just after her honest opinion. Truth be told, she didn't know if she could eat another bite, but she didn't want the magic of the evening to end just yet – even if they still had the theater to look forward to. Finally, she came to a decision, and suggested a compromise.

"There is no way I can eat an entire dessert on my own, but I won't say no to a cup of coffee. Maybe we can share something?"

"I like the way you think. What did you have in mind?"

Not needing to look at the menu, her response was immediate.

"Well, we are in one of the best Italian restaurants I've ever eaten at. It would be almost criminal if we didn't get the Tiramisu, don't you think?"

"Tiramisu it is, then."

Olivia excused herself momentarily, while Elliot promised he would place their order for coffee and dessert as soon as Josh returned. True to his word, when she got back several minutes later, everything but their water glasses had been cleared, and two steaming coffee cups were in their place. In the center of the table was a plate with a generous portion of Tiramisu, along with two spoons. Elliot gestured toward it with his hand and a nod of his head.

"You go first, Liv."

"No way. We're in this together, remember?"

The smile she gave him made him think she wasn't only talking about dessert. At least, that's what he was hoping, as he picked up the spoon. He noticed as she copied his movements and they sampled the after meal sweet. Just like everything else they'd had here, it was quite possibly the best food he'd ever had. Elliot was beginning to think that it wasn't just the restaurant that was responsible, but the energy of the evening as well – not to mention the company of the beautiful woman who was with him.

Before long, their dessert had disappeared, and the coffee cups were empty. Knowing that the meal was finally over, Elliot informed Josh they were finished. The bill was brought to the table discretely, and Elliot paid it without even batting an eyelash. Tonight there was no such thing as too extravagant an expense.

Once dinner was paid for, Elliot stood from his seat, then helped Olivia from hers. He carefully rearranged the shawl back around her shoulders, and offered her his arm once more. When they got to the valet stand, it wasn't a long wait for his Jeep to be brought around, then they were on their way to the theater. Since it was a weeknight, parking wouldn't be as problematic as it would have been on a weekend, but he had still planned ahead and reserved a spot at one of the nearby garages when he'd purchased their tickets.

A few minutes after seven, they were walking into the theater. The auditorium itself wasn't open just yet, but they spent some time looking around the lobby. A small stand was set up, selling souvenirs and memorabilia from the show they were about to see. There was also a second stand located a short distance away, selling beverages and a few select snacks. Since they had just come from dinner, neither Elliot nor Olivia had an interest in much. He did, however, purchase a bottle of water for them to share.

Since the Broadhurst was an older theater, that meant there was no elevator, and the restrooms were located solely on the main level. Elliot felt a bit guilty that the seats he had purchased were on the second floor, but by the time he had gotten the tickets, his selection had been limited. He'd been fortunate to get the ones he had. Prior to going upstairs, they took turns using the facilities, so that Elliot could hold Olivia's shawl for her. As they made their way up the staircase, he kept his hand positioned lightly at the small of her back – a way to provide support and reassurance without seeming like he was going overboard.

By the time they had reached the second level, the auditorium doors had just been opened. An usher came to assist them, and Elliot passed the older gentleman their tickets. They were in the center of the mezzanine, row A, seats seven and eight. This gave a perfect view of the stage, with no one sitting in front of them. Prior to departing, the usher passed them two copies of the _Playbill_ , and best wishes that they enjoy the performance.

Elliot took his seat on Olivia's left. While he had originally considered sitting on her right hand side, and thus protecting the shoulder encased in the sling, he didn't want to give up the opportunity to hold her hand during the show. He was hoping that she would be agreeable to the gesture, as visions of her smacking him with the program danced before his eyes. But, before he even had a chance to reach for her, he felt her fingers closing around his. He looked over, only to see that Olivia's eyes were sparkling, and she was smiling – she was really truly happy.

"I know I said it earlier, but thank you, El. You have no idea what this means to me."

He squeezed her hand, then leaned toward her. Not knowing exactly how she felt about public displays of affection, plus wanting to keep himself in check, he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. When he moved away, he hoped his expression conveyed a promise of more kisses to come.

They continued to talk quietly between themselves as the seats around them gradually started to fill. The show wasn't quite a sellout, but it came pretty close. As the murmur of the crowd seemed to grow louder and louder, in the background, they could hear the orchestra beginning to tune up. Finally, just as the anticipation was beginning to get the best of Olivia, the lights dimmed, signaling for everyone to be seated. A voice came over the speakers, instructing those attending to make certain that their cell phones were turned off for the performance. Then, the house lights went out completely, and the overture began as the curtain rose.

* * *

As much as he wanted to watch the performance, Elliot had to admit that he wasn't paying complete attention. Rather, he was getting more enjoyment watching Olivia watch the show. The expressions that flitted across her face for a certain scene or musical number, he could tell she was completely immersed in the world that the actors on stage had drawn her into.

Even though he knew as much from the details she had given him at dinner, he didn't find himself quite prepared for the emotional impact of the story. Despite the fact that he hadn't anticipated such a reaction, he found himself getting choked up. Particularly when Fantine died without ever being reunited with her daughter, and again when the young girl, Cosette was rescued by Jean Valjean from her horrible living conditions. As the story continued to build, he too was more and more engrossed in the plot. There were times when Olivia's hand would hold more tightly to his own, and he would squeeze back to reassure her. Finally, just when everything was becoming almost too emotional for either one to bear, the music swelled in a great crescendo, and the first act was over. The curtain fell, and the house lights came on.

Elliot blinked rapidly a few times, trying to adjust to the light, turning to his side, he tried to see just how Olivia was faring. Judging from the look of her, he wondered if she had even taken a breath throughout the entire first act. Her eyes were wide with awe, as though she were still trying to believe that she were actually here witnessing this in person.

Suddenly craving a deeper connection than just holding her hand, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his body. To his relief, she didn't resist, but leaned against him with a soft sigh. With his lips against her temple, her asked the question at the foremost of his mind.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Liv?"

He felt as she nodded against him, momentarily at a loss for words. Still, Olivia wanted to convey what she was feeling to the man who currently held her.

"I never imagined that it would be like this. All those years – reading the book, listening to the music – but to actually _see_ it for myself, it's better than anything I could have ever dreamed possible."

"Don't forget, there's still an entire second act to go."

She exhaled a laugh on a shaky breath, and muttered something about not being sure she'd be able to handle it. Chuckling softly, he promised her he'd lend her his handkerchief if things got too bad. Before she had a chance to reply, the lights were dimming again, signaling the end of intermission.

The first act had ended on an emotional note, and act two didn't waste any time picking up right where the other had left off. As tensions continued to rise, the young revolutionists were building their barricade. A standoff was coming soon, and they were going to be prepared for it.

Then, another young woman was on the stage. Elliot remembered her from the first act as Éponine, the daughter of the same couple who had mistreated Cosette. She was lamenting over an unrequited love, and as he took a moment to glance over at Olivia, he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Pressing his handkerchief into the palm of his partner's hand, he focused harder on the lyrics of the song. He could have sworn at dinner that Olivia had said she related most to a young Cosette – why was she now crying and empathizing for a grown Éponine?

As the words hit him full force, it felt like a blow to his gut – could it be that _Olivia_ was in love with someone whom she felt didn't return the feelings? Realization hit him even further, and he felt like the lowest of the low. Unless he was terribly mistaken, this song was an interpretation to Olivia what her feelings had been like for him. What it must have been like for her all those years he was with Kathy, and even worse, these past two years while he kept trying to save a marriage that his ex wife didn't want to save. Was he really that blind?

His feelings of guilt didn't improve any as the second act continued, in particular when the attack on the barricade commenced. Even though she knew the feelings weren't returned, Éponine had been determined to get a message to Marius, going so far as to dress as a boy to disguise herself. At a pivotal point in the battle, she saved him from a bullet, even though she had been mortally wounded in the process. The duet that had followed was heartbreaking.

Elliot was aware of Olivia sniffling softly next to him during the song and Éponine's subsequent death. But sadly, he was in no position to offer comfort, as he was lost in his own turmoil. The scene had brought back memories of a traumatic moment in their own past, one that he was reminded could have had a vastly different outcome. He closed his eyes and ears to the sights and sounds going on around him, and gave in to the possibility of what could have been.

_Olivia had her gun trained on Gitano, threatening to fire. Unfortunately, he was using the young girl as a shield, and she didn't have a clear shot. Without any warning, he raised the arm that held the knife, and slashed her sharply across the throat, then took off at a run toward the stairs. Olivia's hands flew up to cover the wound as she landed hard, striking both her back and head on the cement. Elliot shouted her name with a harsh cry as he ran toward her. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw the boy. In a split second decision, he changed direction. In what felt like hours, but was only minutes later, both kids were safe, and Gitano was in custody. Pushing his way back through the crowd, he went to where he'd last seen his partner. He found her, lying in a pool of her own blood, struggling to breathe. As he cradled her in his arms, taking in her pale face and the blue tint to her lips, she rasped out four final words - "It's not your fault." Then she was gone._

The sound of a gunshot pulled Elliot back to the present as he jumped in his seat, reflexively reaching for his hip. He relaxed when he realized that the noise had come from the stage, and it was just another intense scene that he had almost missed. Perhaps something else that had put him at ease was the feeling of Olivia's palm resting gently on his thigh. He swore to spend the remainder of the show paying attention.

The rest of the show continued to play out, culminating in its emotional finale. Olivia was no longer attempting to hide her tears as she rose with Elliot and the rest of the audience to give the cast her applause in a standing ovation. As the curtain fell for the final time, and the lights came back on, everyone around them began scrambling for the exit. Only the two of them hung back, in no immediate rush to leave. As he used his handkerchief to gently dab at Olivia's eyes, Elliot was grateful that by the time it was their turn for the steps, the majority of the crowd would have left.

"Did you enjoy the performance?"

"Yes. It's something I'll never forget."

Standing on tiptoe, Olivia lightly pressed her lips to his. The kiss was brief, but full of emotion. Knowing that he was likely to ask if she wanted to continue their evening by going somewhere else, she made certain he understood what her intentions were – at least for the time being. The rest she could share once they were safely back at his apartment.

"I've had the most wonderful evening, and as much as I don't want this night to end, I think we should go back to your place."

Elliot nodded, though he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. He had hoped she wouldn't have wanted to go back quite this soon. Placing his hand at the small of her back, he began to gently guide her out of their row.

"I understand, Liv. It's been a long night. You're probably tired and want to go to bed."

Leaning back ever so slightly so she could whisper in his ear, even though there wasn't anyone around to overhear them, she completely took him by surprise. He fervently prayed traffic on the way home would be nonexistent. Her words were still ringing in his ears.

"You're right, I do want to go to bed. But I'm anything but tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I just want to say that the rating is going to be bumped up to M for the next chapter. I just didn't feel comfortable leaving it at a T. I'm anything but a skilled smut writer, but things are going to be heating up a bit between our two characters. ;) 
> 
> A/N: Additional disclaimer for this chapter – Victor Hugo wrote the novel Les Misérables. Music from the Broadway show belongs to Claude-Michel Schönberg, with English libretto attributed to Herbert Kretzmer. No actual lyrics are used.
> 
> A/N2: I want to confess here and now that I have never in my life attended a show on Broadway. I have seen plenty of musical productions touring in my city, though, and I love them – wish I could go more often. I did extensive research for this chapter on Google and BroadwayWorld, trying to make it as accurate as possible. The drink that Elliot orders at dinner is a real non-alcoholic sparkling wine. While I've never tried it, it sounded intriguing enough to include in my story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

When they arrived back at his apartment a short time later, Olivia's words from the theater were still ringing in Elliot's ears. Just what could she have possibly meant by that? Though it hadn't been explicit, they had already discussed taking things slowly until she was fully healed – at the very least, until she didn't have to wear the sling all the time. But what she had said tonight had been suggestive.

Hoping that she wouldn't be angry at him for breaking the mood – the energy between them was currently at the same level it had been as the moment this past weekend when he had inadvertently brushed against her breasts while helping her change – Elliot decided that he would forgo subtlety and just ask Olivia the question point blank. He needed to know just what she was expecting. When he turned to look at her, though, he changed his mind entirely. Asking could wait a few minutes longer.

Meanwhile, Olivia was no fool. She knew that her bold statement had likely left Elliot reeling. Judging from the look on his face, his mind was still turning in circles. While it was true that a part of her wanted to push the 'fast-forward' button in terms of where they were headed, there was another part that kind of appreciated the slow and steady approach they were taking. That didn't mean she wasn't wanting to at least increase the level of intimacy they were currently at, though.

Her plans for tonight, if Elliot was agreeable, involved plenty of making out, along with using their hands – and maybe even mouths- to get to know one another better. The only thing she really wanted to change for certain was that she didn't want to sleep in his bed alone tonight. If she was really lucky, her shower tomorrow morning wouldn't be a solo one.

"Liv?"

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts and turned around to face Elliot, who still stood by the door to his apartment, which he had just finished latching for the night. His voice had taken on that low, gravely timbre that he only recently started using with her. It never failed to make her weak in the knees. When he crossed the room to wrap his arms around her and pull her close, she didn't hesitate to open her mouth to accept his kiss, allowing him to steal her breath.

As the kiss continued, Olivia yet again found herself wishing she had two working arms. She longed to run her hands underneath the jacket of Elliot's suit, and push the material off his broad shoulders. When his tongue danced with hers, though, she momentarily forgot about her frustrations, and poured all of her energies into kissing him back for all she was worth.

At some point, Elliot regained his senses. Though he hated to break their kiss, he needed to check in with her. Pulling his mouth away from Olivia's with a groan, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, unwilling to break their intimate connection.

As he struggled to catch his breath, he tried to find the words he was looking for.

"Liv. You have to know I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you said before we left the theater."

Olivia didn't say anything in response, but settled her left hand at Elliot's waist. While she wasn't completely surprised, she still steeled herself for the rejection she knew was coming. She hadn't even had a chance to make her request yet.

"I don't want you getting in your head for even a second that I don't want you, I do. I want you more than I can possibly say. But if I were to do something that would cause you more pain – even by accident – I'd never forgive myself."

She absorbed his confession, and held on to him even tighter, as much as her one handed grip would allow. The last thing she wanted right now was him pulling away from her. She'd spent too much time running already. No more. Now was the time to lay all her cards on the table.

"I know that, El, and you have to know I love you for it. When I said what I did back at the theater, I wasn't trying to imply that we should make love tonight – as much as I want to. I understand that we will have to wait a while longer until I'm fully healed. This night was just so special in so many ways, I don't want it to end. The last thing I want is to go to bed alone."

"What are you saying, Liv.?"

He had moved then, but not by much. He had only shifted slightly so that he could look directly into her eyes.

"Stay with me."

* * *

At her request, which had sounded more like a confession, his mouth was on her again. She had to have known he could deny her nothing at this point. If Olivia Benson wanted him to stay with her, then he would. Even if it meant he wouldn't get a wink of sleep. In fact, he seriously doubted that he would, having her body lying so close to his. It's why he'd been keeping his distance at night for as long as he had. Normally, he had a great sense of willpower, but this woman had the ability to break down every last one of his defenses. As Olivia took his hand and began to lead him down the hallway to his bedroom, he began to count in his head how many days were left until her next doctors appointment, then immediately berated himself for doing so. As much as he wanted to take that next step, he wanted Olivia for more than just her body.

Once they were in the bedroom, he regarded Olivia carefully. It seemed the energy between them had shifted once again. Clearly, from the signals she was giving him, she would not object if were to take a few additional liberties while helping her change tonight. The gaze which she had leveled on him was heated, and her brown eyes were smoldering. If he had access to a mirror, he was quite certain he would see that the fire in his own blue irises matched.

Since her shawl had already been discarded out in the living room, Elliot gently removed Olivia's sling, setting it on the nightstand. Standing behind her, he gently grasped the zipper of her dress between his thumb and forefinger and began to lower it. As the expanse of her back was revealed to him, he tried not to gulp audibly as he realized she was not wearing a bra. Mixed emotions warred inside his brain as he internally battled with himself about the advantages of the situation versus the disappointment over not being able to remove the garment himself.

Olivia seemed completely at ease however, and so, he took his cues from her. Before taking any further steps to remove the dress, he swept her hair to the side and placed a kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent. The perfume she was wearing had intoxicated him all night long, and now he was finally getting a chance to breathe her in. Reaching up, he freed her hair from its barrette, setting the clip on the dresser.

With a deep breath, Elliot made what he thought was about to be a bold move. He was anxious, but not scared. If anything, the feeling coursing through him the most was one of anticipation. He finally understood what Olivia had been trying to say earlier. Just because they couldn't make love completely didn't mean they had to keep chaste. Turning her around so that they were now facing each other, he raised his hands once more until his fingers were just slipping underneath the straps of her dress.

Not once tearing his eyes from hers, he gently and gradually began to lower the straps down her arms. It was only when the dress was pooled on the floor and Olivia had delicately stepped out of the garment that he dared to lower his gaze. Even then, Elliot waited for a subtle nod from the woman standing in front of him, as though he were seeking permission.

Knowing he'd never have another first time to witness the true beauty of her form again, Elliot didn't want to rush. It was true that during the many days Olivia had been staying with him, he'd gotten the occasional glance at her naked body in passing, never before had he been able to look so freely.

As though he could sense Olivia's self doubt, he took her hands in his. The sling still lay unused on the nightstand. Right now, that was the least of his concerns. For the moment, Elliot was too devoted in making the woman in his arms know just how loved she really was. With the exception of the black lace panties that sat low on her hips, and those stockings that were driving him insane, she was standing in front of him practically naked, having bared herself to him body, mind, and soul. So far, all he had done in return was stare and say nothing. It was time he at least evened the odds.

Still not saying a word, Elliot released Olivia's hands only long enough so that he could shrug off his jacket. When she noticed what his intentions were, she attempted to help him loosen his tie. He stilled her wandering hands, not because he was offended by her touch, but because he worried the reach was a bit too much effort for her still healing collarbone to withstand. He broke the silence then, only long enough to soothe and reassure her.

"Not just now, Liv, but soon, I promise."

She shivered slightly at his words, then lowered her hands to her sides once more. Elliot paused in his movements long enough to lean forward and press a soft kiss to her mouth, before slipping the tie over his head. He dropped it without a care to the floor, adding it to the growing pile of clothes. Moments later, he was standing in front of her, his boxers his only remaining article of clothing.

Knowing that she would have her limits tonight, and in no hurry to rush things along, Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms. They both inhaled sharply as the bare skin of her breasts came into contact with the muscular wall of his chest. He trailed his hands down her back as their mouths fused together. The kisses became more urgent and frantic, and when he sensed that she was becoming weaker in the knees, he swept her up into his arms and walked the short distance to deposit her carefully on the bed, following her down onto the mattress to lay beside her. Olivia gave a small moan of displeasure and frustration, and Elliot guessed that was only because he hadn't blanketed her body with his own.

"Relax, Liv. We may still have to be careful, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to take care of you."

His voice was husky and full of promise, and she shivered slightly from anticipation. Nodding, she tilted her head up and parted her lips slightly to accept another kiss. Elliot didn't hesitate to accept her unspoken invitation, lowering his head so his lips could descend on hers once more. As the kiss became deeper and more intense, his palm skimmed upward along her abdomen to cup her right breast, tenderly kneading the sensitive flesh. As his thumb danced across the peaked nipple, he absorbed Olivia's gasp of pleasure into his mouth before she could breathe it aloud.

It was only when his hand was traveling across her chest to continue his exploration that their rising passions came to an abrupt pause. Instead of sensually stroking her flesh, he had quite by accident brushed against the staples from her surgery. The action must not have been painful, for Olivia hadn't flinched or cried out, but she was now regarding him carefully through slightly hooded eyes. Elliot knew his next reaction would quite literally make or break the moment.

* * *

With a shaky breath, Elliot shifted his weight carefully so he was still balancing on the one elbow as he lay on his side. Lifting his free hand up toward Olivia's face, he cupped her cheek gently in his palm. Her eyes closed then, and he cringed despite himself. He could read in her expression precisely what she was thinking. She was steeling herself for a rejection, and already starting to close herself off from him. He had to put a stop to that immediately.

"Liv, look at me."

In the silence of his bedroom, his words were barely a whisper. With a soft sigh, Olivia complied with his request, her eyes open once more.

"I promise you, I'm not stopping – not unless you ask me to. I just need to know one thing, and I want you to tell me the truth. Did I hurt you just now, when I bumped your staples?"

In an instant, it was as though all the worry and anxiety had left her. Her facial expression transformed into one of care and concern, and even though he was worried, she lifted her own arms to place her hands on his cheeks.

"El, _no_. I swear to you, you didn't. There was a great deal of many things that I was feeling in that moment, but pain was not one of them."

He nodded, accepting what she said for face value. Not wanting to waste another moment, he shifted again, this time partially covering her body with his own as he kissed her intensely. When he pulled back, rather that resume his prior position at her side, he instead raised himself so he was on his knees. Framing her rib cage with his hands, he ran his thumb delicately over the staples before bending at the waist to touch his mouth to the tender incision instead.

As he kissed the spot where Olivia was currently most vulnerable, Elliot tried his hardest not to let his mind go back to that fateful day when he almost lost her. Now was not the time for his memories to be flooded with those images. Rather, he focused on the feel of her beneath his hands and mouth, and anything and everything he could do to give her pleasure. The last thing he was concerned with tonight was his own needs.

Alternating between kisses and caresses, he continued to devote his attention to Olivia's breasts. Her breathy moans served as a guide, letting him know when to increase the pressure of his hand or slow the movements of his tongue. He noticed that her hands twisted and gripped the sheets as she tried to maintain control, pleased that she was remembering his instruction not to lift her arms too high – even though he knew she likely wanted to wrap them around him. As he continued to build her up, gradually, he moved lower – over her breasts and down her abdomen, then beyond her navel. He paused only when he reached the waistband of her black lace panties. Still bent low over her body, he glanced up to make eye contact with her, seeking permission once more. It wasn't until she nodded that he hooked his fingers in the material and began to pull it down her legs. As he tossed it to the panties to the floor, it didn't escape his notice that they were damp, the realization sending another rush of heat further south in his body. Reminding himself once more that tonight wasn't about him, Elliot returned his gaze to the beautiful woman who lay before him.

By this point, Olivia was naked, save for her stockings. Though he'd honor any request she asked of him, Elliot fervently hoped that she wouldn't want him to remove them, because they made her long legs look sexy as hell. He'd be lying if he said he'd never imagined a moment like this before. In fact, if the time ever came for guilty confessions, he'd have a lot to atone for.

"You're blushing, Elliot. Something you'd care to share?"

Oh, shit. Somehow, he must have given himself away. Olivia was calling him out. Tearing his gaze away from her body, he made eye contact with her once more. Rather than seeing any signs of anger or irritation though, all he saw reflected there was amusement. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was enjoying watching him squirm. That decided it. Let's see how much she liked it when he made _her_ squirm.

"You're going to pay for that, Olivia."

His voice held a low and threatening quality, but Olivia had never felt safer. As Elliot placed his hands on her thighs and gently eased them apart, she complied, feeling her heart rate start to quicken once more. She had barely recovered from the feeling of his hands and mouth on her breasts, now, her body was tingling with the anticipation of feeling them on her core.

Olivia struggled to keep her eyes open as she watched Elliot lift her leg at the ankle, and slowly sweep his palm up her leg. When he gave her a wicked grin and bent his head to place a kiss on her inner thigh, she lost her battle, and closed her eyes at the sensation. Even though she had relaxed completely into his touch, her body was still on high alert, awaiting whatever was going to happen next.

The next place she felt his mouth was directly over where she had painstakingly shaved herself this morning during her shower. She closed her eyes as his lips sought out the lone spot where she had inadvertently nicked her skin with the razor, darting his tongue out to soothe it. Olivia had been concentrating so much on Elliot devoting his attention and focus to that particular area that she startled when two of his fingers swept between her folds, gliding easily through the moisture that was there. His voice reached her ears then, and even through her haze, she could hear the love in his tone.

"Relax, Liv. I already told you that I'd take care of you. I have every intention of keeping that promise."

Forcing her eyes open, wanting to see for herself the way he looked at her, Olivia watched him intently. His pupils were dilated to the point it made his blue eyes look almost black, so there was no mistaking his desire for her. Once again, she wanted to curse her body for its limitations, but was easily distracted as Elliot slipped his fingers inside her. Then all was forgotten.

"I know I said the words earlier tonight, but I don't think I've told you often enough just how beautiful you are."

His voice was emotional as he spoke to her, before lowering his head once more. As he made love to her with his hands and mouth, Olivia gave herself over to the sensation completely. She blocked out everything but what she was feeling, concentrating only on the sound of Elliot's voice as he lovingly encouraged her to surrender and shatter. Ultimately, she gave in, knowing without question that he'd be there to catch her.

* * *

As she gradually came back into herself, and regained the ability to breathe normally, Olivia was aware that Elliot was holding her in his arms. As he held her, he was peppering her face with gentle kisses as he soothed her hair. While her body was still singing from its intense release, she also felt a pang of guilt as she realized Elliot hadn't been as fortunate. She was able to feel the evidence of his arousal through his boxers against her thigh, and she longed to give to him some of the pleasure he had given her. When she reached for him, though, he stilled her movements.

"Not tonight, Liv. This was about you."

"But you -"

Olivia tried to argue her case, but struggled. Her brain felt muddled, and she was already drowsy from her orgasm. Clearly she wasn't going to have any success forming coherent sentences. Thankfully, Elliot knew her better than anyone, and understood what she was trying to say without requiring a translator.

"To borrow a phrase of yours, I'm fine. It was never about me, anyway. I _wanted_ to make you feel good."

He kissed her on the mouth then, one that was a complete opposite of all the kisses he had given to her previously since they'd set foot back in his apartment. This was more of a caress. It would have been the perfect way to say goodnight as she drifted off to sleep in his arms if only for one thing – she needed to put the sling back on.

Elliot tried his best to stifle his groan of frustration. Already Olivia was half asleep, and he hated to disturb her. But she was nearing the finish line in terms of her recovery, and the last thing he wanted was for her to have any more setbacks this late in the game. Nudging her gently, he tried to get her attention.

"Liv – honey, I'm sorry, but I need you to wake up."

She mumbled something incoherently, and nuzzled further against his shoulder. When he tried again, this time, it seemed she heard him.

"What is it, El?"

"We need to get your sling on. Plus, you need to take your medicine."

To his surprise, Olivia handled the news quite well. He helped her out of bed, and she stood in front of him once more. Their positions were identical as when they had first set foot in the bedroom. Elliot helped her out of the stockings she was still wearing, trying to keep himself under control as he gradually unrolled them down her legs. He was about to look for a tee shirt for her to sleep in when she stopped him.

"Do you think you could help me wash my face? I don't want to sleep with all this makeup on."

Leading her into the bathroom, he complied with her request, using the makeup removing cloths she indicated to wipe her face clean. Then, he wet a washcloth and gently washed not only her face, but other more intimate areas as well. The last thing he wanted was for her to fall asleep feeling uncomfortable for any reason. He then left Olivia alone for a few minutes, so he could get her medication, knowing she would meet him in the bedroom when he got back. By the time she had left the master bath, Olivia had found that Elliot had not only returned with what she needed, but he had also picked up their discarded clothing and hung it back up. He was waiting for her by the bed with a clean pair of underwear for her, along with one of his shirts.

As soon as she was dressed, had the sling back on, and had taken her medication, Olivia was sliding back beneath the covers of the bed. It was then that she noticed Elliot had changed the sheets as well. He tucked her in with a kiss, starting to pull away, and that was when she gripped hold of his arm, suddenly wide awake all over again.

"You are staying in here with me tonight, aren't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of sleeping anywhere else. I just want to grab a quick shower first, if that's okay."

Olivia felt a slight flush warm her cheeks as she realized what he was implying. She should have realized. Naturally, he would want to 'take care' of his own problem before coming to lay in a bed with her. It was silly of her to think otherwise. Yet again, she felt a wave of guilt over not having been able to reciprocate. Then, as a brief reminder of an idea she'd had earlier hit her once again, she voiced it aloud.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, you can take another shower – with me. I can help you out then. I wouldn't have to raise my arms that way."

Now, it was Elliot's turn to blush at her insinuation. He shook his head as he headed for the dresser for a fresh pair of boxer shorts, knowing it wasn't necessary to sleep in anything else. As he headed for the bathroom, he tossed a reply over his shoulder, noting the impish grin she gave him.

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me."

Fifteen minutes later, after a very cold shower, feeling moderately more in control, and berating himself for not being able to manage his own hormones, a much calmer Elliot returned to the bedroom. He found Olivia dozing lightly on her pillow, but not fully asleep. Touched that she had tried to stay awake just for him, he headed around the bed to crawl in on the other side, and pulled her against his body. It was similar to the way he had cradled her all the other times they'd lain in the bed together, but felt so very different. After tonight, the intimacy between them had been heightened. With a final tender kiss, he nestled down beside her, content to just hold her until sleep claimed him as well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Elliot woke gradually, startled that he was in his own room. He hadn't slept in here for some time – not since he had convinced Olivia to come and stay with him while she healed. A smile played over his features as he remembered. _Olivia_. Last night, the gorgeous woman who was currently still asleep in his arms had agreed to be his date. Not only had he done his best to treat her like a queen by taking her to dinner and a Broadway show, but she'd ultimately surprised him as well.

While it was true that they had been growing closer, he'd been holding back on taking things further in terms of physical intimacy. In addition to Olivia still needing the sling, she was still recovering from surgery. But when they had been leaving the theater, she had all but given him the green light to take things to the next level. As Elliot recalled what had happened when they got back to his apartment, he was helpless at the way his body reacted. Visions of the way she had looked when he saw her for the first time, how she had responded to his touch, her scent, – even her taste – were all flooding his memory. Even so, he tried his best to be discreet, and shifted his hips ever so slightly away from the woman lying next to him. However, he hadn't realized that she was already alert, and fully aware of everything going on.

"I can tell that someone is awake and ready to start the day."

Though Olivia's eyes were still closed, there was no mistaking the tone of her voice. Equal parts teasing and sensuous, Elliot relaxed immediately. It set the tone perfectly, and let him know exactly where her mind was at. Feeling completely at ease teasing her right back, he bent his head low to kiss her deeply. Stopping only when they were both in need of air, he finally remembered what it was he had wanted to say.

"I'll admit, I'm guilty as charged when it comes to being 'ready' as you say, but just who do you think is responsible for that?"

"Who, me?"

She was trying to look at him all wide eyed and innocent, like she didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. Her mischievous grin gave her away. Meanwhile, as she snuggled closer against his chest, her knee was traveling up higher between his legs to rub against him suggestively. He bit back a groan and again tried to shift his hips away. Deciding that two could play her game, he skimmed his hand up underneath the tee shirt she was wearing to stroke her bare skin, tickling her ribs in the process. Olivia tossed her head back and let out a laugh that was so light and carefree, it was music to his ears.

"Yes, _you_. You're trying to seduce me, and you know it."

He silenced her with another kiss before she could respond, pushing his hand even further underneath her shirt until he was cupping her breast in his palm. Swiping his thumb over her already pebbled nipple, he accepted the moan of desire she exhaled into his own mouth.

Elliot broke away from the kiss, but only so he could attach his lips to the pulse point on Olivia's throat instead. He knew he was starting to get carried away, but was trying to exercise every possible restraint so that he wouldn't inadvertently hurt her. Currently, the arm with the sling was resting protectively against his chest, and he wanted to keep it that way. Even though he knew Olivia would welcome him rolling their bodies until he was on top of her, he struggled to keep them lying side by side.

He was so focused on trying to make her feel good, just as he had done the night before, that Elliot was unaware of Olivia's wandering hand as she brushed it against his bare chest. It was only when she dipped lower and her fingers began to stroke him through the material of his boxers that all rational thought momentarily ceased.

"Liv."

He grated out her name on an exhale of breath, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. It wasn't that he was objecting to her touch in the slightest, but he needed to be able to focus. With one arm wrapped around Olivia holding her against him, and the other still underneath her shirt caressing her breast, there was no way he could pull her hand away. Plus, he was afraid if he did so, it would send the wrong message entirely.

"Not that I'm not enjoying every part of being in this bed with you, Olivia, but I think maybe we should have a change of venue. I do believe you said something about not wanting to shower alone this morning?"

Olivia blinked a few times, trying to understand what he had just said. She was still lost in her haze of desire, enjoying the feel of Elliot's hands on her body once more. Not to mention relishing in the feel of finally being able to touch him – even if it was only through his boxers. At first, when she'd heard him speaking to her, she had thought he was putting a halt to their actions, and her heart had dropped. But, once she realized that he was merely reminding her of her proposal from the night before, her face brightened with a smile.

"I think a shower together will do us both good. In my case, I won't have to get clean in two separate places – you'll be right there with me to wash my hair. In your case, I think you'll probably appreciate having hot water for a change."

The grin she gave him was contagious, even though he swore revenge for the comment, and made every effort to get it. He started by tickling her once more, Olivia's laughter ringing out around them. Then he kissed her, but only on the tip of the nose, so as not to get distracted again.

"I'm going to run out to the kitchen real quick and grab your shampoo bottle from the sink. Then I'll meet you in the bathroom."

Olivia watched him go, then padded into the adjoining room. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she took note of her flushed cheeks and shining eyes. They were features she hadn't seen in herself in quite some time. All outward signs of her appearance indicated that she was happy – truly, genuinely, happy. She knew it wasn't solely the relationship that was responsible for her current status – never before in her life had she been dependent on a man to improve her mood – but it did have to do with having her best friend and partner back. The fact that best friend, partner, and boyfriend were all the same person? _That_ was a reason to be happy.

* * *

When Elliot had returned to the bathroom, he stood in the doorway for a moment, quietly observing. Olivia was staring at herself in the mirror, but there was nothing about the action that screamed of vanity. If anything, it seemed to him she was looking for something within herself. Whatever it was, she must have liked what she saw. That is, until – he held his breath, hoping she wouldn't notice. Too late.

"Elliot Stabler! What is _this_?"

Apparently she was already aware of his presence, because her words had been deathly quiet. There was no mistaking the threatening tone of her voice though, and for a minute, he was truly frightened. His eyes had dropped down to the spot she was indicating on her neck, where he had accidentally marked her when he had been kissing her with fervor not long ago. It was only when his gaze trailed back up her face and he saw the humor dancing in her eyes as she smirked at him that he could breathe again.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her voice was demanding, but carried no threat. Just like even though she had arched one eyebrow in a silent challenge, he could tell she was trying not to laugh. Knowing exactly what to say that would cause her to break her facade of mock anger, he matched her expression and deadpanned a reply.

"Um...oops?"

A few seconds of silence ticked by before he got a reaction. The air was thick with anticipation as the tension between them grew. Olivia involuntarily took a step closer, but Elliot held his ground.

"Oops? Oops! You are very lucky I don't have to be at work right now, Stabler! This better not happen again!"

"It won't, I promise. I'll just leave them where no one can see them next time."

That did it. The fire in her eyes flamed anew, and she moved closer, although he wasn't sure that was even possible. Her free hand came up and skimmed over his chest. Then, before he could even register what she was doing, Olivia leaned forward and pressed her open mouth over his breastbone. He inhaled sharply when she began to suckle softly. She didn't stop until she had marked him as effectively as he had marked her.

"Like that?"

Her words were a soft murmur, as she stood up on tiptoe to place another open mouthed kiss against his neck. Worried about her keeping her balance, his arms closed around her waist to steady her. Realizing that she had managed to distract him yet again, he set her back on her feet, then pivoted at the waist to turn on the water.

"Are you ready for your shower, Benson?."

"I thought you'd never ask."

After taking a few moments to properly adjust the temperature, Elliot moved toward Olivia. With his palms on her shoulders, he gently turned her until she was facing away from him, so he could unfasten the sling. He was just getting ready to turn her around a second time in order to slip the shirt over her head, when he realized that he had forgotten to bring them both in a change of clothes to wear after their shower. Before he could voice his concerns, it appeared that Olivia had read his mind.

"Don't worry about it, El. You can get them when we're done."

Silently agreeing with her, he nodded, then resumed carefully undressing her. When she was naked before him, for only the second time in less than twenty four hours, her beauty once again took his breath away. He had a feeling she would always have that effect on him, no matter what.

When they next made eye contact, he felt her hands settle around his hips, her fingers curling into the waistband of his boxers. Not wanting to discourage her again - but still worried of her accidentally doing too much, too soon - Elliot instead settled for another option. He rested his hands on top of Olivia's, so that they worked together to divest him of his only garment.

Once his boxers were discarded on the floor next to her tee shirt and underwear, Olivia took advantage of the opportunity to look her fill. Her eyes swept over Elliot's impressive physique. During the course of their partnership, there had been plenty of occasions that she had seen him bare-chested – whether it had been changing in the cribs, or in the precinct gym working out. This was, however, one of the first times she had been allowed to _touch_. He had restricted her so much last night out of concern for her well being, it barely counted.

Carefully lifting both hands, taking care not to lift them too high so that she'd be dissuaded, Olivia placed her palms flat against Elliot's chest. Skimming downward, her fingers danced nimbly over his skin, pausing briefly over the place where her mouth had marked him a few moments before. She swept her thumbs over his nipples, fully aware of the way his body was responding even more to her touch. He'd already been hard against her thigh when they'd woken this morning, and she doubted he'd ever been able to fully calm himself down. Now, her languid exploration would make certain that would never happen.

She had just swept her hands over his hips, and was about to venture further south to her intended destination when Elliot stilled her movements. Rather than stop her entirely, though, he had merely taken her hands in his. Leaning down to place a kiss on the side of her throat, he whispered in her ear.

"There's going to be plenty of time for that, Liv. We don't want the water to get cold."

Opening the glass door of the shower, Elliot stepped inside, before turning and offering her his hand to help her follow. Once the door was closed again, he situated them so Olivia was standing in front of him, ensuring she got the most benefit from the cascade raining down upon them. To his surprise, she didn't make the most of the warm water, but instead turned around so she was facing him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she stepped close enough that every inch of their bodies came in contact with one another. Elliot inhaled sharply, and closed his eyes. He was now more convinced than ever that this seductive woman was trying to kill him.

* * *

Knowing it was no use trying to control himself – or his body's reactions – any longer, Elliot instead focused his attention on Olivia. Gathering some of her body wash in the palm of his hand, he began to lather her skin. He washed her languidly, taking his time to explore every curve and feature. This was only the second time he'd been able to touch her so freely, and already it seemed as if his hands automatically molded around her like she was made for him. It made his traitorous mind consider other ways her body would mold around his, too, in far more intimate ways.

Reaching up for the detachable shower head, he carefully rinsed Olivia free of the suds, then put the nozzle back in its rightful place. Next, he grabbed her shampoo, taking the time to breathe in the scent that - along with the body wash he'd just used - belonged uniquely to his partner.

This was far from the first time he'd washed her hair since she'd come to stay with him, but it was certainly the first time sharing such close contact. He was standing so close to her now that his erection was nestled in the cleft of Olivia's ass. When he'd initially realized what was happening, Elliot had tried to move away, but it was Olivia's soft murmur of protest that compelled him to remain standing where he was.

Once her hair was clean and rinsed, Elliot reached for the bar of soap on the lower ledge. His mission was to wash himself as quickly as possible, then get Olivia out of here before the water could turn cold and she'd catch a chill. Not that he hadn't enjoyed every minute of this shared shower, but she still remained his number one priority.

"My turn."

_Her_ turn? For a minute, Elliot wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. As much as he'd love to feel her hands on his back, chest, and shoulders, massaging his scalp – not to mention on his lower half – it simply wasn't possible. It was too far for her to reach without making her broken collarbone worse. She was very nearly healed. Apparently, though, Olivia had been thinking about this for a lot longer than he'd even realized.

When he felt her hands settle on his hips again, nudging him backwards, his steps only faltered slightly before he caught himself. He allowed her to move him until the backs of his legs hit the tile bench at the rear of the shower, and he fell into a seated position. This put him at the perfect height for Olivia to reach anywhere she liked on his body without straining herself. When he caught the anticipation in her eye, he swallowed audibly and felt himself twitch helplessly.

"Relax. It's my turn to take care of you."

Olivia's voice reached his ears in a low murmur, and he tried to keep his quiet groan to himself, even though there was no one else around to hear. Elliot sensed, rather than felt, the moment she took the bar of soap from his hand. Bending at the waist, her mouth met his. He tried to resist the urge to put his hands on her, but ultimately knew she wouldn't object, so he rested his palms on her hips, curving his fingers around to hold her.

Setting the soap to the side for the time being, Olivia instead reached for the shampoo. Squeezing a small amount out of the bottle she quickly built up a lather, then placed her hands on his head, tilting it forward as she did so. Elliot wasn't even certain at what point he began to register the feeling of her hands on his scalp, because he'd already forgotten how to breathe. That was because at the same time she'd adjusted his head so she could wash his hair, she'd purposely buried his face between her breasts. She had already positioned herself between his legs as he sat, having nudged them apart to make room so she could stand as close as possible.

As soon as she had finished with his hair, Olivia realized her one error – there was no way that she could reach the detachable shower head in order to rinse Elliot off. She hated to break the mood to ask him to get it, so she simply switched tactics. Knowing that there wasn't an excessive amount of shampoo in his hair, and likely wouldn't get in his eyes while she was washing his chest, she grabbed for the bar of soap. Trailing it over his body, she followed along with her other hand, using it to spread the suds. She paid special attention to his biceps and pecs – muscles that had fascinated her for a long time.

Once Elliot's torso, arms, and back were sufficiently lathered, Olivia took him by the hands and gently tugged until he was in a standing position. They hadn't spoken at all during this interaction, words not being necessary. Now though, he was looking at her with questions in his eyes.

"It's okay, El. I'm nowhere near done with you."

Her voice was sultry, and full of promise. As she spun them around, reversing their positions, and lightly shoved him until he was standing underneath the spray of the water, it finally dawned on him what she needed. Feeling like a fool for not thinking of it himself, Elliot rinsed off. Of course, there would have been no way for Olivia to do that for him, like he'd done for her. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, he was completely distracted as he felt her wandering hands on his body once more. That's when her most recent words washed over him a second time.

The next thing Elliot felt was one of Olivia's hands wrapping around his length while the other cupped him softly. As she began a rhythm of alternately stroking and massaging, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on top of hers. She had only just begun to touch him, and already his breath was coming in short pants. He mentally berated himself for not having better control. The last thing he wanted to do now was embarrass himself. Then he heard her voice again, and all his worries evaporated.

"It's okay, El. Just focus on my touch. I didn't get to do this for you last night, let me take care of you now."

As though they were acting on their own impulses, he watched as his hands traveled upward from her waist to curve around her breasts, his thumbs stroking over her nipples. Before she could cry out, he bent his head to capture her mouth with his and catch her own gasp of pleasure. If she was so determined to make him fall over the edge, so be it, but he'd be damned if he was going to crash into the abyss alone.

With one hand still palming her breast, his other traveled lower. Using two fingers, he touched her intimately, earning him a throaty moan in response. Together, they continued to bring one another to the brink, until they shattered in each others arms.

As he gradually came back to reality, Elliot was aware of Olivia's head resting on his chest, and the now rapidly cooling water that was pelting against his back. Cupping her face in his palms, he kissed her once more, a sweet and tender benediction to the intimacy they had just shared. Then, reaching for the body wash a second time, he gently washed her clean from their collective release. Only when he was satisfied did he turn his attentions to taking care of himself.

Turning off the water, he reached out and grabbed a towel. Drying her briskly so she wouldn't catch a chill, he wrapped Olivia in a second one to keep her warm. That left him without one for himself, but he could have cared less. After a few moments, he snagged one out of the linen closet, swiped it perfunctorily over his body, then wrapped it around his waist.

Disappearing into the bedroom for a few moments, he returned with clothes for them both. They took their time getting dressed, Olivia still accepting Elliot's aid, and stealing plenty of kisses in between.

* * *

Hand in hand, they walked to the kitchen together. Rather than take her usual seat at the table, Olivia remained by Elliot's side as he started the coffee brewing. Standing beside him, she used her left hand to scratch his back lightly, resting her head against his shoulder. He turned his head toward her, pressing a light kiss against her temple.

"What's for breakfast today?"

Olivia asked the question softly, her fingernails still lightly raking over Elliot's spine. Tilting her face up, she accepted a kiss before he was able to actually answer her.

"You mean to tell me that you're actually eating without argument today? To what do I owe that honor?"

Though he was pretending to be shocked, there was no mistaking the teasing tone of his voice, or the grin on his face. Olivia stopped scratching his back long enough to smack him lightly on the ass with a laugh, loving the new dynamic between them.

"Well, we did expend a good deal of energy in the shower not long ago. It's only fair that you should help me replenish it."

With that statement, her laughter proved to be contagious. It seemed nothing could ruin the mood of sheer happiness both were currently engulfed in. Turning toward the fridge, Elliot was suddenly struck by an idea.

"What would you say to some waffles this morning? We're running low on groceries, so I don't have any bacon, but there are strawberries."

Olivia was about to stop him, insist that he not go to the trouble and fuss when she remembered – they still had the leftover waffles in the freezer that he had made the previous week. All that needed to be done was to reheat them in the toaster oven.

"You know I'll never say 'no' to your waffles. I only wish I could help out more."

Kissing her on the tip of the nose, Elliot nudged her in the direction of the table so she could sit.

"I know you do, and as soon as you're able, I look forward to having your help."

As Olivia sat at the table, Elliot's words were still ringing in her ears. She tried not to let her mind run away with her, and instead stay grounded in the moment. What had he meant by that? Once she was better, and actually able to help, wouldn't she be going back to her own apartment? A calm washed over her as she realized she didn't have to make any decisions right now. Plus, she remembered Elliot having said something to the effect that he wasn't going to let her leave until she had at least completed physical therapy, so this was going to be her home for the foreseeable future.

She had just returned her focus to the present when a cup of coffee and a plate appeared in front of her. To her delight, rather than sit across from her at the table, Elliot instead took the chair directly to her left. Sitting side by side, they ate their breakfast in companionable silence. Only when they were draining the last of their coffee did his voice break into the quiet.

"How would you like to go for a walk in the park today, Liv?"

She graced him with a smile, telling him all he needed to know. A walk sounded like a perfect plan. She was just about to suggest another idea for an activity they could do sometime when their phones chimed one right after the other. Since that was something that hadn't happened since before Olivia had been injured, both were equally curious. Glancing down at their respective displays, they shared a grin right after. Maureen had sent each of them a text, sharing the photos she had taken the night before. Accompanying it was a message, stating that she didn't want to disturb them too early, and she hoped that their night out together had been everything they had wanted. If only the young woman knew just how perfect the night – and morning after – really had been.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Before Elliot or Olivia realized it, Friday morning had come again. That afternoon, Kathy would be dropping off the kids to spend the weekend. Just like the one before, Maureen was busy with school, but had promised to come over and visit on Saturday.

This coming weekend had Olivia nervous for a multitude of reasons. She'd like to say none of them had anything to do with the kids coming to visit, but she'd be lying if that wasn't part of it. Elliot had already said he intended to keep sharing the bedroom with her. The only way he wouldn't is if any of his kids objected to the arrangement.

The main reason she was so anxious wasn't because of the weekend itself, but what waited for her after. On Monday morning, she had not one, but two doctors appointments. The first was with Dr. Cook, where he would evaluate her incision on her chest, and hopefully remove the staples. The second, however, was with an orthopedic that the hospital had referred her to. This was the visit that had her most worried. Not only would they be taking another x-ray of her collarbone, but they would determine whether or not she could stop using the sling. Quite literally, her freedom rested in this new doctor's hands. Olivia felt guilty for thinking that way, because she had been anything but a prisoner here, but still couldn't help but think she had been taking advantage of Elliot due to her neediness.

Feeling two strong arms wrap around her from behind, Olivia pulled herself from her thoughts, and welcomed Elliot's embrace. She turned slightly so that her head was resting against his chest, and breathed a soft sigh when she felt his lips graze her temple.

"Penny for your thoughts."

His voice murmured in her ear, but she could tell it was only a request, not a demand. Never would he force her to talk about something if she wasn't ready to. But it touched Olivia deeply that he could always tell when something was bothering her, and it made her more willing to open up.

"Just thinking."

Leading them over to the couch, they sat down side by side. Turning so he was facing her, Elliot reached out a hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Still looking at her with concern, he asked the next question that was on his mind.

"Thinking, or _over_ thinking?"

The look she gave him told him all he needed to know. Wrapping her in his arms, Elliot held Olivia close. The room around them was silent as he tried to find the right words to calm her. Finally, he just decided to speak from the heart.

"We already told the kids that we're together. Plus, as much as it would kill me to be apart from you, you know I'll do whatever makes you comfortable – even if it means sleeping in a separate room while they are here."

Olivia tried to speak up then, but he made sure to keep her quiet. Pressing his fingers to her lips, he waited for her subtle nod as permission to continue speaking.

"As for whatever else is going on, I don't need you to tell me that Monday is weighing heavily on your mind. I've been thinking about it a lot, too. But no matter what happens, Liv, we'll deal with it – together."

Normally, such a statement would cause Olivia to panic, and want to run as fast and as far as she could. It hinted strongly of a permanent commitment, even beyond that of partnership. But for reasons she could not explain to herself, she wasn't afraid. If there was any emotion at all she was feeling – beyond the general nerves over the appointments themselves – it was the sense of calm Elliot was providing her with.

"I know. I'm still worried though. You've been a great help, I just miss being able to do things for myself."

"I get that, Liv, I do. You'll be able to again, I promise."

Despite the sincerity in his tone, Elliot's expression morphed into one of mischief. Wiggling his eyebrows at her and leaning in as though he had to share a huge secret, he whispered in her ear.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy continuing to undress you when this is all said and done."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his comment, using the back of her hand to smack him lightly in the chest. He grabbed her fingers in his own, pulling her in closer for a kiss. As his arms wrapped around her and the kiss deepened, she temporarily forgot about what was troubling her, and gave herself over to the passion of the moment. In just a few hours, these kinds of intense kisses would have to be stolen in private. Not that she minded, but she did have to admit, a part of her would miss the open affection.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the couch together when the Stabler children arrived. Kathleen had sent a text not long ago, letting them know they were close. For the first several minutes, the apartment was in a state of total chaos, as everyone was trying to talk at once. Placing two fingers in his mouth, Elliot gave a shrill whistle, earning the attention of all.

"Enough! One at a time, please! We have the whole weekend together, so there is no need to try and talk about everything in the first two minutes. Kids, why don't you go put your stuff away in your rooms while I talk with your mother?"

Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie all did as they were told. That left Elliot standing alone with Kathy. This was the first time they'd spoken since he'd told her about his change of relationship with Olivia when he'd dropped off the kids last weekend. At the time, she'd gone dead silent and just asked him to leave. Now, he wondered what her reaction would be. Judging from the way she was facing off against him with her arms folded across her chest, he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

He just hoped whatever it was, Olivia wouldn't overhear her from the living room.

"Kath-"

Elliot tried to speak first, purposely keeping his voice low. It wasn't only Olivia he was trying to protect, but the children. Ever since the separation and divorce, they had finally been able to get used to having two parents that weren't fighting all the time. The last thing they needed now was to hear an argument. But before he could even get another word out, Kathy had her hand held up, cutting him off completely.

"No, Elliot. You had your turn to speak last week. Now it's mine. You all but dropped a bombshell on me, and now you expect me to just be okay with it? Without even discussing it with me first? Is _she_ still here?"

Though he had promised himself he would remain calm, he was having great difficulty doing so. More than that, he was incredulous over what his ex wife had just said. Trying to keep his frustration at bay, he answered her.

"First things first, Kathy – she has a name. Yes, _Olivia_ is still here. This is my home, and she will stay as long as she needs to."

Exhaling sharply, and subconsciously folding his own arms so that his stance matched Kathy's, he squared off against the woman standing a few feet away from him.

"As for what else you just said – yes, I will admit I may have unintentionally dropped a bombshell on you. I do apologize for that. What happened between Olivia and I was unexpected, but we didn't want to keep anyone in the dark for any reason, and that includes you."

Feeling a bit more empathetic as to how Kathy may have felt regarding the sudden news, Elliot relaxed his posture. The tone of his voice became less defensive, and he tried to soften the blow of his final words.

"But, Kath, we're divorced now. That means, unless someone is causing harm to us or our children, we don't get a say in who the other person dates."

He'd tried his best to sound logical – reasonable even – without sounding accusatory. Unfortunately, that wasn't how he had been perceived. The storm clouds that had overtaken his ex wife's facial features only grew more pronounced as she continued on her rant.

To make matters worse, now she wasn't calling him out, her target was someone else.

"Olivia? I know you're here! What is it, are you too ashamed to face me after you've stolen my husband?"

Equally embarrassed and worried for his partner - whose state of mind was still so vulnerable when it came to their new relationship – Elliot tried his best to quiet Kathy.

"Kathy! Enough!"

"No! If she's bold enough to go after a married man, the least she can do is have the guts to face his wife."

Again, Elliot tried to remind Kathy that they were divorced. Not only that, but she had been the one who had left him in the first place, over two years ago. For her to be acting jealous and possessive now simply because he'd chosen to date Olivia was a bit much. He was about to reassure her for the umpteenth time that nothing had ever happened between him and Olivia while they had been married when the sound of a clearing throat behind him caught his attention.

"What did you want to say to me, Kathy?"

Olivia stood there, looking slightly paler than she had before the kids arrived, but firmly standing her ground. Elliot watched as the two women in his life seemingly faced off against one another, and wondered just when, if at all, he should intervene.

"I just think its really low what you did, latching on to Elliot in this way. I thought I could trust you! Clearly you're not the woman I though you were. After we met in the park -"

Olivia held up her hand, interrupting immediately.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Kathy. I will gladly meet you anywhere you like on a day of your choosing to discuss whatever you want, but we will not go into this here and now. Not when your children can easily hear."

Elliot didn't wait any longer. He used Olivia's suggestion as an opportunity to jump back into the conversation.

"On that note, Kathy, I think you should leave. I'll call the kids back out so you can say goodbye to them before you go, and as always, I'll be in touch with you before I bring them back on Sunday night."

"But -"

Kathy sputtered slightly as she tried once more to argue her case, but it was no use. Ultimately, she consented, and Elliot called for the children. The way they appeared so suddenly was entirely too suspicious, and confirmed Elliot's theory that they had indeed been listening in all along. It was good that Olivia had stopped things when she had. The last thing the kids needed to find out was that their mother had gone to Olivia to ask him to sign the divorce papers, or that she had long since suspected the partners of having an affair.

Standing back, Elliot watched as his children said goodbye to their mother. He tried not to be offended as she reminded them about things that he would already be taking care of, like homework and bedtimes. Instead, he simply gave Kathy a tight smile as he saw her out the door, and told her he'd see her on Sunday. When he turned around again after locking up, he realized that while he was met with the three smiling faces of Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie, Olivia was nowhere to be seen. His bedroom door, however, was closed.

* * *

Even though his heart was pounding wildly in his chest, and he was filled with worry that Olivia was quite possibly in his room packing her bag and getting ready to leave again, Elliot devoted his attention to his children. It was only after he'd assessed the homework situation, then gotten them settled in their rooms with snacks to tide them over until dinner that he went to go and check on her.

Knocking softly, Elliot cautiously opened the door before stepping inside, unsure just what he would find on the other side. When he crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him, his heart broke at the sight before his eyes.

There, lying on the bed, was Olivia. She was on her side, in a position that looked as though she were trying to make herself as small as humanly possible. From where he stood, he could see where her shoulders were trembling slightly, as if she were fighting the urge to cry.

Saying nothing, he walked around until he was on the opposite side, and settled himself on the pillows next to her, so they were laying face to face. Olivia's eyes were closed, but Elliot knew she knew he was there – she had known from the minute he had stepped foot in the room – she had just opted not to say anything yet. Reaching out with one hand, he brushed her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Talk to me, Liv. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

For several agonizing moments, he thought that she was going to refuse to answer him. But, he calmed himself with the fact that she was still here, that she wasn't trying to run. That must mean something.

"I'm sorry."

It was only two words, but it was also the most miserable he'd ever heard Olivia sound in awhile. The last time he'd heard her speak that way – he didn't even want to think about it. It was clear that she was placing the blame for what had happened today with Kathy solely on herself. He simply couldn't allow that. Cupping her cheek in his palm, he scooted his body closer until their foreheads were touching.

"No, Liv. There is _nothing_ you need to be sorry for. This is not your fault."

He waited only a fraction of a second before continuing.

" _I'm_ the one who is sorry. Kathy should not have attacked you like that. I should have defended you better, I was just at such a loss for words, it was so unexpected."

"She has a right to be angry, El."

Adamantly, he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, she doesn't. If we were newly separated, yes, I could understand it better. But she left me two years ago. The divorce is final. You aren't the first woman I've dated, and I know she's been on dates, too."

"So the problem really _is_ because of me."

Elliot struggled to remain calm. Olivia was a remarkable woman, clear and confident in her abilities as a cop. That was something he'd always known. However, when it came to her own self worth, that was an area where she'd always struggled. Today had only proven just how much doubt she had in herself sometimes. How could he show her that the problem wasn't with her, but Kathy's own self esteem?

"No, Liv, no. I'm going to tell you something I probably shouldn't, but I think you need to hear it. Kathy's always been jealous of you, ever since the beginning. She never understood our connection."

"But we never -"

He placed a soft, quick kiss on her lips, momentarily silencing her.

"I know we didn't. You aren't that kind of woman, and I was faithful to my marriage. But Kathy and I grew apart."

Seeing that she was receptive the affection he was offering, Elliot pulled Olivia closer, holding her in his arms. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he continued explaining his line of reasoning.

"It probably doesn't help matters any that the kids are already so receptive of our relationship. She probably feels abandoned."

"But I would never try and replace her. How could I? She's their mother!"

This was one of the many reasons he loved Olivia so much. She was selfless to a fault. Even now, when she was clearly still upset, she was worried about someone else. However, it did appear that she was significantly calmer, so he took that as a positive sign. It gave him the confidence to ask the one question weighing at the back of his mind. However, before he could ask, Olivia was questioning him.

"You're wondering why I didn't run today, aren't you?"

Her voice was a quiet murmur against his chest, but he still heard her loud and clear. Holding her even tighter, he answered.

"Yeah."

"Because last Sunday, I promised you I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it. I won't lie, sometimes I'm still scared as hell with what is happening between us, but I'm not going to run. I told you I loved you, and that was the truth."

Cupping her face between his palms, Elliot lifted her head so he could kiss her properly. Olivia moaned softly as his tongue swept inside her mouth, stroking hers. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, panting for air, their pupils were dilated and Olivia's lips were slightly swollen. Remembering that his children were now in the apartment for the weekend, and trying her best to think logically, Olivia offered up a suggestion.

"We should probably head out into the living room. The kids will be wondering where we are."

Elliot gave her a slight pout, then tried to reason with her.

"The kids are fine. Besides, I was only wanting to kiss you for a little while."

With a knowing smirk and a glint in her eye, she raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Well, your lips may be saying that you only want to kiss me. However, below your waist, I'm getting a completely different message. You might want to take care of that before you leave this room."

With that, Olivia kissed him once more, then rolled away and got up from the bed, leaving him lying there alone. There was no mistaking the purposeful sway of her hips as she walked away. When she glanced over her shoulder as she reached the door, he regarded her with one lone remark.

"You are an evil, evil woman."

She simply laughed and made her exit, saying nothing else.

* * *

Later that evening after dinner, everyone was sitting around. They had just finished playing a rather spirited game of poker, with Olivia winning the most. Elliot realized too late that he should have known better than to bet against her, for as well as he knew her, her impassive face was too impossible to read. It worked all the time on perps, he just never thought she'd be able to fool him.

Now, the small group was getting ready to settle in and watch a movie before the twins would have to go to bed. Elliot was just about to suggest some snack ideas when Kathleen spoke up first.

"Before we watch the movie, Dad, tell us about your date with Liv. I tried to talk to Maureen about it, but she wasn't spilling any of the details."

Though Dickie appeared indifferent, it was apparent that Lizzie wanted to know what had gone on Tuesday night as well, because her eyes were shining with curiosity. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor looking up at him and Olivia expectantly. Elliot glanced over to his right, and waited for Olivia's nod of permission before taking her left hand in his and beginning the tale.

"Well, I had asked Olivia last Sunday morning before you all woke up if she would go out with me. She made me very happy when she accepted – like we explained last weekend, it would be our first ever date."

Olivia nudged him slightly with her elbow then, as though she were prompting him to say something important. He immediately deferred to her, letting her take over the story.

"Tuesday was an important day for me for several reasons. Not only was it my first date with your father, but that morning, he took me to the doctor to get the staples taken out of my head."

A small chorus of 'that's great', and 'yay, Liv', echoed throughout the living room as each of the children expressed their happiness over the milestone she had achieved in her healing process.

"I'll admit I was surprised when Maureen sent me a text asking if she could come help me get ready, but I really appreciated the help. There is no way I could have done it all on my own, and as much as I know your father would do anything for me, I'm not so sure I trust his makeup skills."

Kathleen and Lizzie laughed at Olivia's comment, especially in the way she had looked at their father with one eyebrow raised. Momentarily, the older teen felt another wave of guilt for her behavior the previous weekend, but remembered that all had been forgotten. Instead, she said something else.

"I would have liked to have come and helped you too, Olivia, but there was no way I could have made it here. Not without cutting out of school early."

"It's all right, Kathleen, I understand. I appreciate the thought, though."

As though something had just occurred to her, Kathleen sat upright suddenly. She had been slouched somewhat as she listened to the story, her elbows resting on her crossed legs as she sat on the floor, and her chin propped on her hand.

"Wait! Before you say anything else, Maureen mentioned there were photos. She wouldn't share them with me, because she said that was up to you to decide that, but can we see them? Please?"

Elliot reached for his phone that was beside him on the end table, and quickly brought up the saved pictures. He'd contemplated making the one of him and Olivia his background, but knew that would never be possible because of work. Still, it was easy enough to find, and he enlarged it on the screen, then turned the device around to show his children.

"Olivia! You look so pretty!"

Lizzie's voice came out in a squeal as she took in the image of her father with his partner, all dressed up for their night out. Truth be told, she had been feeling a bit excluded from the conversation at first, because, unlike her older sisters, she didn't have the freedom to come and go as they did. Kathleen still had rules to follow, but being the oldest at home, not quite as many. She had known Olivia ever since she was young, and had always liked her. Truth be told, the idea of her father dating his partner was a dream come true.

"Thank you, honey."

Olivia smiled warmly at Lizzie, then continued with the story, knowing she was expected to. She told of how Elliot had driven them to the Italian restaurant in Manhattan, even mentioning that he had somehow known she'd always wanted to go there. Then, when she said that the real surprise of the night had been the theater tickets, the girls got giddy all over again. Dickie was slightly less impressed, but it was obvious he was still happy the evening had been a success.

Naturally, neither Elliot nor Olivia gave any details of what had happened between them after they got back to the apartment that night. Not only was it something not meant for children's ears, but it was something private and intimate and just for them.

Now that they'd shared everything there was to know about their date, Elliot again directed his kids attention to starting a movie. This time, his suggestion was received. Kathleen and Lizzie headed to the kitchen to grab snacks and drinks, while Dickie fired up the watch list to find that night's selection. Olivia, on the other hand, settled herself against Elliot's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She'd finally found a peace at being around his children in regard to her place in his life, and was completely at ease with him holding her in their presence.

* * *

Saturday morning, Olivia and Elliot woke up side by side in his bed, long before anyone else would even think of stirring. The night before, he'd checked in with his kids, making certain that they wouldn't be bothered if he shared the room with Olivia. After several intense kisses, he suggested they head for the shower.

"But, El -"

Thinking he knew what was giving her doubts, Elliot tried to reassure her.

"They're asleep, Liv. If you really don't want to shower with me this morning, I promise you I will respect that and won't pressure you. I can just wash your hair in the sink like I did before."

Laying her head against his chest, he felt when she shook her head.

"It's not that. I just don't want to push the envelope. This thing between us is still so new, not only for you and me, but for your kids, too. I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable."

With his heart swelling with even more love for her, Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her tight. Yet again, she was pushing her own wants and needs to the back burner, to ensure that everyone else around her would be happy. He vowed then and there that even if it took him until the end of his days, he would make her see that she was worthy of love.

"Forget everyone and everything else for a moment, Liv. What do _you_ want?"

"I want to shower with you."

He kissed her tenderly for a moment, then when he pulled back, used his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Looking deep into her eyes, he spoke as sincerely as he knew how.

"Then you shall. Come on, I'll grab your clothes and go warm up the water."

They spent the next thirty minutes under the hot water, kissing and taking turns gently washing one another. Out of respect for Olivia's nerves that morning, Elliot let her take the lead, only letting things get more heated between them when she initiated it. When her hand wrapped around his length and began to stroke him, he exhaled a quiet groan and buried his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, his hands wrapped around her waist. As she increased the pace, he began to suckle softly on her pulse point, keeping in mind prior encounters and taking extra caution not to mark her.

After endless moments of enjoying her indescribable touch, Elliot decided to stop being so passive. Yes, he had been kissing her, but Olivia deserved to experience the same pleasures he was. Lifting his hands from where they rested on her hips, he cupped a breast in each of his palms, swiping his thumbs over the nipples simultaneously. His lips met hers to catch her breathy moan and silence it with his mouth.

Keeping one hand at her breast, the other descended lower until his fingers were gently separating her folds to caress her more intimately.

As he continued to build her up, Olivia's moans gradually turned into whimpers, and the more desperate she became for her own release, the more intent she was on helping Elliot achieve his. The pleasure continued to built between them as they egged each other on, culminating in one ecstatic moment as they crashed over the edge together, quaking in each other's arms. Just before it had happened, Elliot's other hand had reluctantly left its position at Olivia's breast to grasp her just behind the neck, pulling her ever closer to him as he fused their mouths together in an all-encompassing kiss.

When the last of the residual tremors had subsided for each of them, Elliot reached above his head for the detachable shower head. With tender care, he rinsed Olivia off first, washing her clean once more. Then he took care of himself. When the water was turned off, he grabbed the towels and dried her lovingly, then wrapped her up in the soft cotton.

Several minutes later, after finishing the routine that was quickly becoming ritual for them, they were both dressed and out in the kitchen. To Olivia's relief, they were still the only ones awake for the time being. Elliot started a pot of coffee, while she settled herself on the couch to wait for him to join her. She didn't know what the rest of this weekend had in store for her, but she was immensely glad that she had put aside her anxieties and followed her heart so far.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

While Olivia and Elliot were still waiting for the kids to make an appearance, he received a text from Maureen. She was apologetic, but simply couldn't make it this morning to join them for breakfast. However, she would be able to come over later that evening for dinner instead.

Not long after he'd finished exchanging messages with his oldest, his youngest walked into the living room, stretching and yawning. Dickie was obviously still wearing the clothes he had slept in – flannel pajama bottoms and a tee shirt that looked like it had seen better days – but it seemed he wanted to discuss something important with his father before taking care of his morning routine.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something? It has to do with plans for today."

Mindful that what the teen needed to talk to Elliot about might be private, Olivia offered to give them some time alone, but Dickie shook his head, insisting that it was fine that she stay. Elliot was proud of his son for feeling so comfortable talking about whatever it was he needed to in front of Olivia, but still needed to know just what that something was.

"What's on your mind, Dickie?"

"I know we stayed in last weekend, and that was fine. Today, I was wondering if you would take us bowling. We haven't been in ages, and we had so much fun the last time."

Elliot exchanged a glance with Olivia. He knew, without question, that bowling would be an impossible activity for her. Not only was her right arm still immobilized, but it was too risky considering she still had the staples in her chest. But her expression also told him that she wanted him to do whatever his children asked, even if it meant it was something she couldn't participate in. Turning back to his son, he gave the safest possible answer for the time being.

"We'll talk it over with your sisters when they wake up, because they will have to be part of the decision, too. I like your idea, though. If for some reason we don't go today, we'll go soon, okay?"

Apparently, all Dickie had heard was 'we'll talk it over', because he was already racing back down the hall to get ready for the day. Elliot and Olivia knew, without question, that the noise he was making would be sure to wake both Kathleen and Lizzie. Sure enough, groans and grumbles of disapproval were heard shortly after from the far end of the apartment, followed by the sound of something that could only be Dickie being struck by multiple pillows. The soft thuds continued to echo down the hall without stopping until Elliot finally had enough and headed to break up the fight.

"All right, you two, that's enough beating up on your brother."

Determined to have the final say, Kathleen and Lizzie each smacked Dickie one final time on the back of the head before going back into their room. Alone in the hallway with Elliot, Dickie gave his father a confused look that clearly read ' _what did I do_?', then made a mad dash for his room, intent on beating his sisters to the bathroom. He was successful in his efforts, but did not have the intended effect of getting under their skin, because both were taking their time.

Elliot was back in the living room when Kathleen joined him and Olivia, already dressed. At his look of confusion, she explained that she had opted to shower the night before, in order to avoid the morning melee.

"Did you want some help with breakfast, Dad?"

He decided to take her up on her offer. The three of them migrated to the kitchen, Olivia joining to keep them company while they worked. Much like the weekend before, Elliot asked his daughter to slice the berries while he assembled the waffles. Once everything was ready, he called for the twins. They arrived within seconds, Dickie hot on his sister's heels. With Kathleen's help, Elliot brought everything over to the table. Before anyone could even take a bite of the food, Dickie was already asking questions.

"So, I asked Dad if he'd take us bowling today. He said that we had to talk about it. Don't you think it sounds like fun?"

The eagerness in his voice was obvious. Though he had wanted his son to give his sisters a bit of breathing room, Elliot hoped that they would agree. He didn't want to see the teen disappointed. Plus, he knew that as they got older, the likelihood of his kids actually _wanting_ to do things with him would get smaller and smaller. He'd take any chance he could.

"We haven't been bowling in forever! I want to go! Plus, if I remember right, I kicked your ass the last time!"

Lizzie chimed in her opinion, a big smile on her face. Her brother scowled momentarily, which only proved that she was right. Elliot exchanged a glance and a smile with Olivia, knowing that if he did in fact take the kids bowling today, he'd be in store for some high levels of sibling rivalry. Not wanting anyone to feel excluded, he shifted in his seat to focus his attention on his middle daughter.

"What about you, Kathleen? Your opinion matters, too."

Taking a sip of her orange juice, the young woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I think I'm just going to stay here. The deadline for that paper keeps getting closer, and I'd like to do some more work on it today."

Now, it was Olivia who felt a need to speak up. Though things were considerably better than they had been the previous weekend, she still thought that perhaps Kathleen felt uncomfortable around her, and wanted to do whatever would put her most at ease.

"Would you prefer it if I went with your father and the twins, Kathleen? I know there's no way I can bowl, but if you'd rather I didn't stay here with you at the apartment, I'd understand."

Olivia had set her fork down beside her plate before speaking, so Kathleen took advantage of the opportunity to rest her hand atop the older woman's. She was so incredibly touched over what Olivia was willing to do on her behalf. It made her recall the times she'd spoken without thinking, and she felt her face flush with shame.

"Olivia, _no_ , there's no need for that. Bowling alleys are so crowded, there is no telling who might bump into you there. You're almost healed, you don't want to mess that up now. Plus, even though I'll be working on my paper, it will be nice to have company."

With that decided, the five of them focused on finishing their breakfast. Conversation flowed evenly around the table, and everyone ate their fill of Saturday morning waffles. In the back of Olivia's mind, she tried not to dwell on the fact that even though in some ways it seemed too soon, it was really starting to feel like she belonged to a family.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Elliot and the twins were on their way. The plan was for him to take them to the bowling alley, treat them to lunch after, and if there was still time, see if there was anything else they wanted to do. Maureen wasn't scheduled to drop by until later that afternoon around four, and even then, she had a key, so he wasn't worried.

Once it was just Olivia and Kathleen left in the apartment, the two settled in the living room. The teen made herself comfortable on the love seat with her laptop, a bottle of water on the end table beside her. After checking to make sure her presence wouldn't be disruptive, Olivia settled on the couch with a book that she had picked up the last time she was at her apartment. It was one that she'd been meaning to read for quite some time now. Fortunately, it was a hardcover, which allowed her to prop it in her lap and turn the pages one handed.

The clicking of the computer keys combined with the barest hints of music filtering out from Kathleen's headphones provided the perfect white noise for Olivia as she read. She quickly found herself lost in her own little world as the chapters passed by.

Sometime shortly after one, a different sound could be heard in the room. Kathleen's stomach was the first to growl, with Olivia's echoing shortly after. The two women looked at each other and shared a laugh, realizing they had forgotten all about lunch.

After some quick research online, they found a nearby restaurant offering a selection of vegetarian options Kathleen could choose from in addition to a vast menu for Olivia. It didn't take long for them to place their order, and a prompt delivery was ensured. Setting her computer to the side, Kathleen padded into the kitchen to make a fresh pitcher of iced tea so they would have something to drink. The teen was so distracted that she almost missed the sound of the buzzer, and it was only when she was practically running back into the living room that she saw Olivia struggling to not only pay for their meal one handed, but carry the bag as well.

"Olivia, you didn't have to do that. You should have called me, I would have helped."

Kathleen tried her best not to sound admonishing, but she was just concerned. The last thing she wanted was for Olivia to somehow accidentally hurt herself. How would she explain that to her father?Not to mention, she had hoped to treat for their lunch, as a way to make up for her behavior the weekend before.

"It's all right, Kathleen. There are some things I can do for myself."

Despite her proclamation, Olivia surrendered the bag, letting Kathleen carry it into the kitchen. She followed closely behind, and joined her at the table, watching as the food was unpacked. Their drinks were already poured, so all that was left for Olivia to do now was sit.

By now, the aroma of what they had ordered was quickly filling the air around them. Both had selected gourmet grilled cheese for their lunch, with Kathleen opting for a spinach, tomato, and mozzarella on whole grain bread while Olivia had chosen ham, apple, and smoked gouda on sourdough. While their sandwich choices couldn't be more different, the two had agreed on one thing – to share a large order of sweet potato fries for their side. As they ate, Olivia asked Kathleen about the paper she was working on, with genuine interest.

"I finished all the research I needed to do earlier this week. Today I've mostly been making outlines of my notes, so they are easier to figure out when I start writing later. I've already come up with the general idea I want to lead with, so building from there should be pretty easy."

Even after the food had been eaten, the two still sat at the table, Olivia offering what advice she could. She told Kathleen a bit about her mother, and offered some suggestions that had been passed down when she was younger that had been beneficial when she'd had papers of her own to write.

"Thanks, Liv."

Standing, the teen began to clear their empty containers from lunch so she could throw them away. Olivia offered to help, but Kathleen insisted she could take care of it. When she was done, the young woman announced that she was going to get back to working on her paper. That was when Olivia asked Kathleen if she would mind if she were to go and lie down for awhile.

"Not at all, Olivia. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

With a reassuring smile, Olivia gave her answer.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I just think I ate too much, and it's making me a bit tired."

On impulse, Kathleen hugged the other woman suddenly, thanking her not only for lunch, but for spending the day with her. It was obvious the young woman greatly appreciated the company, and was more than grateful for the advice she had received.

"You're welcome. If you could do me a favor, and have your father wake me when he gets back? I don't want to sleep for too long."

"Of course, Liv. Sleep well."

They went their separate ways then, Olivia heading down the hall to Elliot's bedroom, and Kathleen back to her computer in the living room. As she opened up the laptop and got settled once more, a smile formed on Kathleen's face. If this was how things were going to be from now on, she could definitely get used to having Olivia around on a permanent basis.

* * *

Maureen arrived at her father's apartment at the same time he was arriving home with the twins, and the group of them entered together, talking and laughing. To Elliot's surprise, Kathleen was the only one in the living room, and from the looks of things, it had been that way for awhile. Calling out to his daughter, who had removed her headphones to greet them, Elliot tried to hide his concerns.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry we were gone longer than we thought. Is everything okay here?"

"Yeah, Dad, Olivia and I got along great. She just got really tired after lunch, and went into your room to lie down. Oh - that's right, she wanted you to wake her when you got back."

Elliot nodded, seeming to accept the information. In truth he was relieved, because for the briefest of moments, he had feared that something had happened between Kathleen and Olivia today. As he headed toward the bedroom, something else that Kathleen had said struck a cord with him – lunch. He'd forgotten all about setting something up for the afternoon meal for them! Logically, he knew that the two women were capable of taking care of themselves, but he still couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt over not having been more considerate. Curious, he asked his daughter about it.

"We almost forgot about it, actually. It wasn't until around one when our stomachs were growling that we remembered we needed to eat. I used my computer to order us some sandwiches and fries online. It was delivered in no time at all, but before I could stop her, Olivia had paid for it."

When her father didn't say anything in response right away, Kathleen grew nervous. She immediately followed up her statement, trying to explain.

"I promise dad, I thanked her and everything! I wasn't expecting her to treat, honest!"

Putting his hands on his daughters shoulders, Elliot tried to calm her.

"I know you weren't, Kathleen. That's just the kind of person Olivia is. I also know that once she sets her mind on something, there's no convincing her otherwise."

With the teen marginally more at ease, Elliot offered a suggestion.

"Why don't you put your computer away for now? You've been working hard all day. I'll go check on Liv, see if she wants to join us for some family game time or even a movie?"

Kathleen nodded, then moved to do as her father had asked. Meanwhile, Elliot ventured down the hall toward his room. He opened the door quietly without knocking, not wanting to startle the sleeping woman inside.

Olivia lay on her back, her hair fanned out across the pillowcase. Her chest rose and fell at regular intervals, indicating that her dreams were peaceful. Unable to help himself, Elliot stood beside the bed, using the palm of his hand to sweep her bangs off her forehead for a moment before bending at the waist to kiss her softly. As he was pulling away, he saw when Olivia's eyelashes fluttered as she blinked up at him sleepily. The drowsy expression was soon transformed by a smile the second she recognized who was standing beside her.

"You're back earlier than I expected, El. Is everything okay?"

He couldn't hide his smile as he leaned down to kiss her again. What had started out as brief gesture turned more heated, and it was several intense moments before their lips separated. A few seconds later, once he'd finally returned to his senses, Elliot was able to answer.

"It's later than you think, Liv – going on four-thirty. Maureen is already here. Judging from what I heard from Kathleen, you've been napping for almost two hours."

Olivia's eyes went wide as she digested the information, surprised that she had slept so long. Then, the more she thought about it, it actually made sense. She had told Kathleen to have Elliot wake her when he got back, so she must have been expecting it to some degree. At any rate, she was feeling much more rested. After taking a moment to freshen up, she joined Elliot and the kids in the living room.

"Olivia! I'm so glad I get to see you again!"

As soon as she had spotted her, Maureen got up from her spot on the love seat, and came over to give the other woman a hug. Olivia wrapped her good arm around Elliot's oldest daughter. Soon, she found herself seated on the couch as the twins began telling her about their day. Catching Elliot's eye from across the room, she saw as he gave her a smile, and she returned it, reading his thoughts intuitively. Clearly, he was proud of his children, and pleased they were so being so inclusive – as though she had always been a part of their family. In a way, Olivia supposed, she had. It just seemed that as her relationship with Elliot continued to evolve, so would her relationship with his kids.

After Olivia had been briefed on the events of the afternoon, as well as who had won the most bowling games – according to the twins, their father didn't count – Dickie was crowned the winner. Apparently because of the bet he'd made with his sister, his 'prize' meant he got to choose what game they played as a family tonight. Maureen and Kathleen looked on, amused at the fact that they were somehow left out of the decision altogether.

Since they'd gone out for lunch, and had plans on going out again tomorrow for their usual Sunday breakfast, Elliot had already decided he was going to cook dinner tonight. He'd made tacos the night before, customizing Kathleen's by using veggie burger patties and breaking them up so she could enjoy the meal, too.

Tonight, though, he was thinking something heartier. Even though it meant taking a few shortcuts, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Twenty minutes later, thanks to the help of a jarred sauce and some no-boil noodles, he had a lasagne prepped and ready to go in the oven. All he'd need to do when it got closer to dinnertime was heat some garlic bread he had in the freezer, and make a salad.

* * *

After he had secured dinner for them to eat, Elliot took a few minutes to quickly change his clothes. Stopping back in the kitchen only long enough to pop the lasagne in the oven and set the timer, he joined the rest of his family in the living room. He noted that, for the time being, his son seemed to want to keep things simple. The deck of cards for the UNO game was out on the coffee table, and it appeared that the kids were waiting on his arrival before dealing.

Taking a seat next to Olivia on the couch, he nodded at his son. Dickie dealt the cards to the five other people sitting around him, including himself, and the game began. Unlike the last time they'd played this, Lizzie seemed to have strategically placed herself so that the majority of her cards would have an adverse effect on her brother's game, instead of her father. It appeared she was finding her own way to seek revenge for the afternoon of bowling. Every time she had the chance, she would either change the color scheme, or if she saw the number of cards in Dickie's hand start to diminish, she would lay down a "Draw Four" with an evil grin. At one point, her brother attempted to complain that the scenario was unfair, but her only argument of defense was that he had been the one who dealt the cards to begin with.

Just when Elliot thought he'd have to separate the two, the tide changed. On a turn of play when Lizzie didn't have a card to attack her brother, he lay down a "Reverse" card, and the direction of the game switched entirely. For the next several minutes, he returned every possible play he could to even the odds. The two were so immersed in their little rivalry that they completely missed the fact that Olivia was down to two cards. It was only when she called out "Uno!" upon laying down her next to last card on the pile that they realized that in their scheme to ruin each others hands, they had forgotten about the purpose of the game altogether. With the next round, Olivia won, her first victory ever with the children present – even though she'd beaten Elliot plenty of times.

The game continued a few minutes later, but only after Elliot instructed Lizzie to swap places with Maureen, so she wasn't sitting next to her brother. So far, everything had been in fun, but he knew how quickly things could escalate, and he didn't want the good mood of the day spoiled by a fight. After the seating arrangements had been switched, the next few games went smoothly. In fact, it came as a surprise to all when the oven timer went off, signaling that their dinner was ready.

Maureen was the first to stand, offering to help. Elliot accepted, and suggested that she join him in the kitchen and make the salad. Kathleen followed, announcing she would set the table. Dickie and Lizzie pitched in to clean up the mess in the living room, and soon everyone was gathered around the table, ready to eat. Only Olivia was left still feeling helpless, but resolved that in just a matter of a few days time now, she'd be able to pitch in.

Throughout the meal, it was anything but quiet. Elliot tried his best to keep things in order, but everyone was having too much fun. Ultimately, he just shared a grin with Olivia and shrugged his shoulders, figuring that as long as his kids weren't arguing, a little boisterous conversation never hurt anyone. Plus, they were in the privacy of his own apartment, so its not as though the noise would be bothersome.

Olivia had noticed the look Elliot gave her, and graced him with a warm smile in return. Her thoughts though, were still preoccupied. She was considering how this week, Maureen had come to help her get ready for her date with Elliot, and the time she had spent with Kathleen today. While she hadn't had much one-on-one time with the twins as of yet, it seemed that even they were accepting and comfortable with her presence. The feelings from before of how she finally belonged to a family came flooding back.

Olivia was drawn from her thoughts at the feeling of Elliot's palm on her leg, squeezing gently. She turned to him, a curious expression on her face, only to be met by the concerned one on his.

"Liv, are you feeling okay? You're not eating."

Realizing that she had been sitting at the table daydreaming while everyone around her was devouring their meal, Olivia felt her face flush. Picking up her fork, she took a bite of her lasagne. The last thing she wanted right now was for anyone to worry about her.

"I'm fine, El. My mind just wandered for a few minutes. This tastes amazing, though."

Wisely deciding to let the subject drop for the time being, Elliot said nothing else. Still worry was nagging at the back of his mind. There would be plenty of time to talk to her about it later though. For now, though, he would just enjoy being surrounded by all the people he held dear.

Dinner was soon finished, and there were plenty of leftovers. Elliot promised to wrap some up so Maureen could take them back with her to her dorm, so she'd have something to eat tomorrow. He knew that the time was quickly approaching when his oldest would have to leave, but he hoped to entice her to stay a little while longer.

"If you're not too full, there is some dessert for tonight. We picked it up on our way back home."

At this news, the twins merely grinned, as they were already in on the secret. Olivia, Maureen, and Kathleen, however, were intrigued. In the end, it was Maureen who broke the silence and asked just what after meal treat awaited them.

"Only double chocolate cake from your favorite bakery."

Maureen groaned, saying that she was going to have to hit the gym at school for certain on Monday morning at the rate she was going, and she'd only been at her father's apartment for one afternoon. The smile on her face made it apparent that she was joking, though, and was secretly delighted that he'd bought her favorite dessert.

* * *

Once the dishes had been cleared, and everything sorted, they all had relocated again to the comfort of the living room to enjoy their cake. Sadly, their plates were empty all too soon for anyone's liking. There was still half a cake left, though, and Elliot promised he would send a piece back with Maureen along with her leftovers. The rest would be saved for tomorrow after lunch, before he had to drive the kids back to their mothers.

As much as she didn't want to, Maureen knew the time had come for her to head back to her dorm. Her brothers and sisters wouldn't be at their fathers the following weekend, but would return on the one after. She still needed to see what her schedule would allow, but hoped to be able to join them.

"Will you still be here then, too, Olivia?"

There was no mistaking the hope in the young woman's voice as she asked the question. However, before Olivia could answer for herself, Elliot was responding on her behalf.

"She will, Maureen. I already told her I have no intention of letting her go anywhere until she has at least finished physical therapy. Who knows how long they will want her to do that."

Maureen embraced Olivia warmly, clearly pleased by this news.

"I look forward to seeing you soon, Liv. Would it be okay if I called you sometime before then?"

Olivia didn't hesitate in her answer as she wrapped her good arm around Elliot's oldest.

"Of course. I gave you my number for a reason. Use it anytime you need."

Now that she had gathered everything, Elliot volunteered to drive his daughter back to campus, but she declined. She did, however, accept his offer of cab fare. It would be a much more direct route, and faster than using the bus that she had taken earlier in the day. With a final farewell, Maureen exited the apartment, bringing the number down to five once more. Once everyone was settled again in the living room, it was Dickie who spoke up, his voice eager.

"Does anyone want to play another game? It's been ages since we brought out Trivial Pursuit. That could be fun."

Before anyone else could speak up for or against the suggestion, Olivia had something to say.

"That does sound like fun, Dickie, but I think I might have to sit this one out. Don't let me stop any of you, though."

The teen immediately shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Liv. We can always do something else instead. I wouldn't want to play if you weren't able to join in. Maybe next time."

The conversation continued, and eventually they mutually decided to watch a movie instead. Since everyone was still full from dinner, no snacks were necessary. Instead, they simply made themselves comfortable in their respective spots – Elliot, Olivia, and Kathleen on the couch, and the twins on the love seat. Without even realizing it, Olivia leaned against Elliot's chest, and he wrapped his arm around her instinctively as he brushed a kiss along her temple. It wasn't an excessive display of affection, but it was the most outward sign of intimacy they had shown in front of the children since they had announced they were together. None of the teenagers who observed said a word, but they all shared knowing smiles. As the movie began, their focus was diverted to the television screen, but none of them forgot what they had just witnessed.

One movie somehow morphed into two. Before anyone realized, it was after ten at night, and nearly time for lights out for the twins. After finalizing the plans for the next morning, Lizzie and Dickie said goodnight to all, and headed to their respective rooms. Only Kathleen was left in the living room with Olivia and Elliot. The young woman was still wide awake, and planned to stay that way for a while longer. Olivia on the other hand, was battling drooping eyelids as she struggled not to fall asleep on Elliot's shoulder. Nudging her ever so slightly, he suggested that they, too, turn in for the night. Helping her from the couch, Elliot watched as his daughter hugged Olivia. After reminding Kathleen that she was to be in bed by midnight, he wrapped his arm around Olivia once more, and led her down the hallway to his room.

Once in the sanctuary of his bedroom, the two embraced. They engaged in several passionate kisses as Elliot helped Olivia change from the clothes she was wearing into her usual sleepwear for the night. After making sure she was comfortable and ready for bed, he pulled back the covers and helped her climb in. Several minutes later, after seeing to his own needs, he was joining her. Pulling her into his arms, Elliot didn't bother fighting the emotion that was welling within him.

"I know it hasn't been long, but I think my kids are just as in love with you as I am. I couldn't be happier about that."

Olivia tucked her head against his chest for a moment, before pulling back to gaze into his eyes with an expression of wonder. For her entire life, she'd thought she was unlovable. Now, it seemed she had it in abundance. What could she have possibly done to deserve it?

Not realizing that she had spoken those last words out loud, Olivia felt as Elliot's lips pressed softly on hers. Unlike the heated kisses they had shared moments early, this was gentle and reassuring.

"You, Olivia Benson, are an amazing woman. I may have told you this before, but I think I fell for you even before I should have. You're so selfless and brave. I've always been honored to call you my partner and best friend – now you're so much more."

Struggling to keep her tears at bay, Olivia managed to speak.

"That's quite a speech."

Elliot leaned forward, kissing each of her closed eyelids in an attempt to wick away the moisture he found there.

"I meant every word I said."

Tucking her head under his chin, Olivia let out a shaky breath. She knew what else it was she wanted to ask, but part of her was afraid. Deciding to go all in, she put to words the question on her mind.

"Did you also mean what you said earlier – about me staying here until I was done with physical therapy?"

She felt as Elliot's arms wrapped securely around her, enveloping her in the warmth of his embrace.

"Olivia, if I had my way, you'd stay a hell of a lot longer than that. If my dreams came true, you'd live with me forever."

It was with those words ringing her ears that Olivia drifted off to sleep, knowing that he had spoken the truth. She also knew that as much as the words terrified her, deep down inside she really wanted to stay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Sunday had been a whirlwind. Olivia had woken up with Elliot's words from the night before still ringing in her ears. However, rather than obsess about it, she had allowed herself to be easily distracted when he'd led her to the bathroom for their fifth consecutive morning of sharing the shower together. It had been hard to concentrate on anything else when his hands and mouth were creating magic all over her body. Even better, thanks to the close proximity that the tile walls provided, she had been able to easily return the intimate touch. As much as she was greatly enjoying their current level of physical intimacy, Olivia hoped that at her appointment tomorrow, she'd be given the all clear to resume normal activities.

Currently, she was in the living room, waiting for Elliot to get back. He'd left with the kids about twenty minutes ago to take them home to their mother's. Olivia could scarcely believe another weekend had come and gone already. Pushing those and other distracting thoughts out of her mind for the time being, she tried once more to focus on the book in her lap. At some point, she must have nodded off, because the next thing Olivia was aware of was Elliot brushing her bangs off her forehead, bending low to place a kiss on her lips.

"Sorry to disturb you, Liv, but I figured you wouldn't want to sleep too long. Especially since we have to get up early for your appointments tomorrow."

She blinked up at him sleepily, wondering just how it was that ever since she got back from Oregon, she had barely been able to get a decent night of rest in her own place, but here in Elliot's apartment, she had been sleeping like a baby – no matter what time of day it was. Even more so when she was nestled within his arms. Not wanting to focus too much on that for the time being, she instead diverted her attention to the man standing in front of her.

"El? Is everything okay? You look as though something is bothering you."

Sinking down into the cushions beside her, Elliot braced his elbows on his knees as he swiped his palms over his face. What he needed more than anything right now was to talk with his best friend about what was troubling him, but the fact that his best friend and his girlfriend were now one and the same, he wasn't sure if he could. Especially knowing that Olivia would likely blame herself for what he was about to say. After remembering a previous conversation where they had mutually agreed not to hide anything from one another, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I talked with Kathy again while I was at the house, Liv. Actually, talked doesn't quite describe it. Argued is more like it."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Olivia spoke up. She didn't need him to say anything further, already instinctively knowing what his and Kathy's argument had been about.

"You fought about me, didn't you."

Her words had been a statement, not a question, and the barely concealed pain behind them nearly broke Elliot's heart. Reminding himself that he wasn't doing this to hurt her, but rather, it was all in the name of honesty, he pressed on.

"Your name did come up, yes."

Exasperated now, Olivia used her good hand to brush her bangs off her forehead in frustration. While part of her appreciated Elliot's protective nature in the field and while she had been healing, now was not one of those times. Though, the more she thought about it, her recent behavior might have caused his hesitation. Still, she wanted to make it known she was more than comfortable with their present status.

"Cut the crap, Elliot. You don't have to treat me with kid gloves. Kathy hasn't pulled any punches regarding her opinion of me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Elliot hoped his eyes hadn't gone as wide as they felt. This was quite a change as he'd ever seen in Olivia. Not in her attitude – she was as much of a spitfire as he'd ever known her to be – but it seemed the confidence he'd always admired was back. Gone were any traces of self doubt, and the woman sitting in front of him seemed fully secure. Logically, he knew that this wouldn't erase all her lingering fears, and that they might crop up from time to time, but it was wholly apparent to him that she had every intention of living up to the promises they'd whispered to one another in the wee hours of the morning before succumbing to sleep.

"Okay, Liv. You're right, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just – can I hold you while I do it? I need to feel you in my arms right now."

Knowing just what it cost him to make that admission, Olivia moved willingly into his embrace. As Elliot wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head against his chest and waited patiently for him to tell her what had happened between him and Kathy only a short while ago.

* * *

With Olivia nestled safe against him, Elliot began his tale. Even after all her reassurances, he was still doing his damnedest to protect her. He kept the details brief and succinct, only giving away the bare minimum of facts.

He spoke of how, when he'd dropped the kids off, Kathy had been waiting outside the house, her arms folded across her chest. The stance had been a stark reminder of when she had been in his apartment only two days before. He'd groaned inwardly, realizing he wasn't going to make the escape back to Manhattan without a confrontation.

To his relief, his ex wife had waited until Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie were inside the house before she had launched into her tirade. Apparently having the entire weekend to think about things had not done Kathy any favors. Now she was more determined than ever to prove that Elliot and Olivia had been having an affair for years. She even planned to contact her lawyer the following morning to amend the custody agreement, claiming that by engaging in such scandalous behavior, Elliot had forfeited all rights to see his children.

When Olivia shifted, Elliot stopped in his narrative, bringing one hand up to cover her mouth lightly. Knowing her as well as he did, he'd already anticipated not only what she was about to do, but what she was going to say, as well.

"It's okay, Liv. I'm not angry. Maybe at one point I would have been, but I know she has no base for her allegations. Still, I'm going to contact my own lawyer tomorrow just in case."

Olivia studied Elliot carefully, trying to determine if he was telling her the truth. Part of her still thought he was trying to protect her for her own benefit, even though she'd told him there was no need. When her gaze fell upon his face, though, his features were completely relaxed. This let her know that he had been completely honest with her. Though irritated with his ex-wife, he wasn't angry.

"All right, El, if you're sure that you're okay. I won't lie and say that part of me doesn't feel the slightest bit responsible, but I'm keeping my promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank God for that."

His arms tightened around her as he kissed the top of her head. In that moment, everything else evaporated away but the two of them. Nestled together in their own little temporary cocoon, they took solace in one another. Olivia found her comfort from the anxieties that were creeping their way back into her subconscious, and Elliot found the peace he needed to calm him.

Even though he'd told Olivia he wasn't upset by his encounter with Kathy, there was still a part of him that was left shaken. It wasn't anger he was feeling, but rather hurt that the woman with whom he had spent the majority of his adult life could ever think he was capable of betraying their vows. They may not have gotten married under the most ideal of circumstances, but his love for Kathy had been genuine. Even now, after it had all fallen apart, she would always have a place in his heart.

Olivia shifted in Elliot's arms, bringing his mind back to the present. He loosened his hold only slightly as she continued to turn, his hands dropping to her waist. Once Olivia was facing him, it wasn't long before they were kissing. Their lips had only connected for the second time when they were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Groaning, Elliot reached for his, until he realized that wasn't where the sound was coming from.

"That's your phone, Liv."

"The number looks vaguely familiar, but I still don't recognize it."

Still curious, she answered, only to be met with a recorded message. It was an automated call, its purpose to remind her of her doctor's appointment the following morning. She'd received a similar one the night before from Dr. Cook's office. However, as Olivia hung up, she looked at Elliot with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What time did I say my appointment was with Dr. Cook tomorrow?"

"Eleven, I believe. Why?"

Olivia shook her head, setting the phone back to the side once more. Looking up at Elliot again, she explained.

"Because the orthopedic says my appointment is at nine-thirty. I could have sworn I saw Doctor Cook first."

Brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again before asking his question.

"Does it matter? Plus, look at it this way – by the time we see Dr. Cook, chances are good you'll already be free of the sling."

Nodding, Olivia conceded that he was right.

"I know. I just hope I can get rid of this damn sling tomorrow. You don't realize how much you take for granted something as simple as using both arms."

Then, as though something had only just occurred to her, she parroted some of Elliot's own words back to him.

"Wait a minute – did you say 'we'? As in when _we_ go to my appointment tomorrow?"

Cupping her cheek in his palm, Elliot leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. He kept that connection for a few moments, then pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Of course I did, Liv. I've been by your side ever since you got hurt. There is no way I'm going to stand by the sidelines now, not when you're this close to the finish line."

He paused then, suddenly unsure of himself.

"That is, unless you want me to?"

Olivia reached out then, her hand on his chest. Mentally, she was berating herself for ever giving him doubts.

"No, El, _no_. I guess that was just some of my old insecurity creeping in. Finding it hard to believe that I don't have to do everything on my own."

He kissed her then, one full of intensity and promise. When they separated, both were a little short of breath, and clinging to one another.

"Olivia Benson, I swear to you that you'll never be alone again."

* * *

Had Elliot made a vow of commitment like that to her even as little as two weeks ago, she likely would have run for the hills. Olivia tried to fight the urge to blush in shame, remembering that she had run when things got too emotional between them – and not just when she was here in his apartment. But that was in the past now, and apologies had already been made. Now, they only had the future to look forward to. For her, the current future meant getting through the next day. Realizing that worrying about what was going to happen wouldn't change the outcome, she instead shifted her focus to other things. First and foremost, that meant giving Elliot a response to his statement. Leaning in, she placed her lips against his, putting every once of emotion she possessed behind the kiss.

Reluctantly, Elliot was the first one to pull away. He mentioned something about them needing dinner, and laughed at the fact that the evening meal would not cook itself. After checking in with Olivia for her preferences, he gave her one final kiss before heading out into the kitchen.

A short while later, they were seated at the table together, side by side. Dinner was simple tonight – just a stir fry of chicken and vegetables served over rice, but to Olivia, it smelled delicious. After a few short bites though, she set down her fork, unable to focus on her food any longer. Her mind was too preoccupied. There was something she needed to ask of Elliot, but given the light of the new intimacies between them, she hated to go back to old patterns.

"What's bothering you, Liv? You've been eating meals here for awhile now, so I know my cooking isn't that bad."

His comment had the intended effect of putting her at ease. It even earned him a smile. Still, Elliot was worried. It had been a long time since he'd seen Olivia this troubled. Rather than push her, he simply placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed gently. He was letting her know he was there, and would wait however long she needed. After several moments of silence, Olivia spoke up.

"I need to shower alone tonight, to get ready for my appointment tomorrow morning."

This wasn't what Elliot was expecting to hear, and while he was confused, he was supportive. He would never expect that they shower together, even if he had been enjoying their new habit.

"I can respect that, Liv. It's not a problem at all. But tell me, did I do something wrong, that you were afraid to tell me this?"

Olivia blushed slightly, and her head dipped down. It was as though she were ashamed to make eye contact, something completely out of character for her. At first, Elliot didn't think she'd elaborate, but before he realized it, she was speaking again.

"No, El. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I want to shave for my appointments tomorrow."

He nodded absently. Her explanation made sense, to a degree. Still, he would have understood if she'd have wanted a few moments alone first, then have him join her. However, he wasn't going to push the issue. He respected her decision and her choices, no matter what. But suddenly, something stuck out in his mind – how had she manged to shave all this time without hurting herself?

"You mean to tell me you've been shaving yourself this whole time? Liv, you're not supposed to be lifting your arms!"

Olivia's expression shifted from annoyed to amused in a matter of seconds.

"Who did you think was doing it? Besides, I was careful."

Knowing that his next comment was likely to earn him a smack upside the head, Elliot navigated very carefully into dangerous waters with his next words.

"Honestly? I just thought that you had waxed recently before you had been injured. It wasn't until Tuesday night when I noticed the cut on your, um -"

He swallowed harshly as his voice trailed off awkwardly, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he tried to finish his sentence.

"I didn't even make the connection then. If I had known all along, I would have helped you."

Olivia, still amused, smirked at him.

"You only just saw me naked six days ago, yet I was supposed to have let you shave me this entire time?"

Now it seemed it was Elliot's turn to be embarrassed, as another flush worked its way from the back of his neck and swept over his face.

"Not what I meant, Liv, and you know it. I could have helped you while you were properly covered, or even dressed in a tank top and shorts."

"Have you ever even shaved a woman before, Elliot?"

Now it was Elliot's turn for silence. He didn't know if his answer to the question would add even more tension for an already uneasy Olivia. Still, he was determined to be honest.

"Once. I tried to help Kathy shave her legs when she was pregnant with the twins. She got so mad at me, claimed I was doing everything all wrong, and refused to let me try again. She said she couldn't trust me near her body with a razor."

Olivia was quiet for several moments, and Elliot could practically see the wheels turning in her mind as she ruminated over what he had just revealed. Then, a smile graced her features, and he was instantly at ease.

"I trust you Elliot, and I know you'll always have my back. Not only in the field with a badge and gun, but here and now. I know it will make our second one of the day, but will you shower with me later before bed? I need you to help me shave."

Instead of answering in the affirmative, the only response he gave her was a heart stopping kiss. Elliot knew what it had cost Olivia to ask for help with something that personal, and he was deeply touched that she considered him worthy of the honor to be the one to give her assistance. When they finally separated and settled in their seats once more, it dawned on them that their dinner had grown cold during their conversation. Laughing, he kissed her again, then picked up their plates and stood, announcing he was going to reheat their meal.

* * *

Several hours later, after they had spent some downtime together cuddled on the couch watching a movie, Elliot and Olivia found themselves in his master bathroom. Everything they needed to change into after their shower was sitting on the ledge by the sink.

As he helped Olivia slip out of her sling, Elliot couldn't help but brush her hair to the side to place a kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He could tell from her body language that she was more nervous now that she had been in the past several days, even though he knew she trusted him more than anything. It was just a matter of dropping another one of her personal defenses. He knew what that was like. He supposed that if the tables were turned, he'd feel awkward if he needed to ask Olivia to shave him, too.

When they were both naked, Elliot adjusted the temperature of the water. Checking in with Olivia once more to be sure that this was what she actually wanted, he stepped into the enclosure, reaching out his hand to help her inside after him.

Once their bodies were sufficiently wet, he gently maneuvered Olivia back toward the bench. They'd discussed it earlier, and already figured out things would work better if she was sitting down when he shaved her legs. Olivia sat gracefully, twisting to the side and swinging her legs up so they were perched in front of her. She bent them at the knee, giving Elliot full access.

As he reached for the can of shaving gel on the shower shelf, Elliot silently willed his body to remain under control. There was no way he could concentrate on the task at hand if he got distracted. Squirting some gel from the can into his hand, he rubbed his palms together until a lather was created. Starting at her ankle, he spread the foam up the expanse of Olivia's leg, gulping audibly as it dawned on him just how long it was as he made his way toward her thigh.

Just when he thought he was handling the situation remarkably well, and was ready to applaud himself for keeping his attention focused, Olivia shot him a look that sent all the blood in his body rushing rapidly south. His hands were still wrapped around her thigh, and she arched her eyebrow at him, giving him a knowing smirk. Then, ever so subtly, she spread her legs wider, as if inviting him to touch her core. Elliot couldn't mask his groan.

"Olivia..."

He rasped out her name, having leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Hmm?"

"You are an evil, evil woman. I'm trying to concentrate here, and you keep distracting me."

It wasn't the first time he'd said the words to her, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Biting back another groan, he watched as Olivia tilted her head against the wall, exposing her neck and arching her back in the process. For all intents and purposes, it looked like a simple stretch, but the action pushed her breasts up higher toward his face, and her impish grin was impossible to miss.

"I'm sorry. Is this bothering you? I can stop."

"No. Dammit, Liv! You know exactly what you are doing. What do you say we compromise here? You let me shave your legs, then I'll reward you?"

A pensive expression crossed Olivia's face before she ultimately nodded. She didn't know where her prior nerves had come from, this was going to be entirely too much fun.

"A reward sounds nice. If I'm good, do I get another one after you shave under my arms?"

She was going to kill him – there was no doubt about it now. Just like there was no longer a way to hide his obvious desire for her, it was impossible for Elliot to keep his ragged breathing under control. As he picked up the razor, he prayed that his hands would hold steady. He'd never forgive himself if he accidentally nicked her while doing this.

Recognizing the strain he was under, Olivia wisely kept silent as Elliot lifted the heel of her foot in one hand and raised her leg slightly off the tile bench. He was gentle as he began his task, his brow furrowed with concentration. She could scarcely even feel the blade dance across her skin as he skimmed the razor upward in slow, even strokes.

He repeated the process with the other leg, using the utmost care and precision. When he was finished, Elliot set the razor to the side, and reached for the detachable shower head. Rinsing away any remaining traces of foam, he ran his hand down each leg, testing them for smoothness.

"You may want to double check my work, but it's not a bad job, if I do say so myself."

Olivia shook her head, indicating that she didn't need to check anything. Instead, she waited until Elliot had put the shower head back in its rightful place, then crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to her.

"All right, Stabler. I did what you asked. Now, where's my reward?"

With her body stretched out in such an alluring fashion on the tile bench the way it was, Elliot needed no further encouragement. However, he did have a few other ideas in mind. Gently pulling her to her feet so they would be more equally matched in height, he reached out to let his hands roam her body. His lips followed in their wake, and when he reached a particularly sensitive area on her breast, he began to suckle softly. Olivia's hands clutched around his waist reflexively. He knew if she had her way, she'd rather be clasping the back of his head, holding him to her, but they had already discussed the risks of her lifting her arms so high.

After the incident the other day, he had told her that whenever he marked her, he would be sure to do so where no one could see. Tonight, though, Elliot exercised extreme restraint. Though Olivia was just as swept up in the passion of the moment as he was, he knew she would be none to pleased with him if she went in for her appointment tomorrow to have her stitches removed and a hickey was visible on her breast. In fact, the sheer thought of all the ways she could possibly hurt him gave him momentary pause – enough so that Olivia called him out on it.

"El, are you all right?"

Her voice was breathy from his attentions to her body, but laced with concern. Deciding to go for broke, Elliot answered her honestly.

"I was just trying to be careful, Liv. I remembered what you said the last time I marked you, and didn't want to leave anything behind for your doctor's visit tomorrow. I figured you'd kill me if I did."

Olivia placed an open mouthed kiss over the pulse point on Elliot's throat, darting her tongue out to tease it softly. Her one hand strayed lower below his waist, wrapping around his length and squeezing him briefly before returning to its original spot on his hip.

"I think killing you is a bit of a stretch, but punishment would definitely be involved. I couldn't exactly deprive you of anything, because that would be punishing myself in the process, but I'm sure I could figure something out."

As her words swam through his head, Elliot groaned at their implication. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she always found a way to shock him yet again. It seemed every day he learned something new about her. He hoped that would never change.

* * *

After the temporary distraction, Elliot resumed his journey of Olivia's body with his hands and mouth, intent on giving her her complete 'reward'. If he had thought his knees could withstand it, he'd have knelt down on the floor of the shower and made love to her with his lips and tongue right then and there. But he wasn't as young as he used to be, and some things were better reserved for the comfort of a bed. Reminding himself that they would have all the time in the world tomorrow after her appointment, he renewed his focus.

Moving his mouth to cover her other breast, Elliot gradually worked his right hand lower until his fingers were stroking her intimately. He kept his left arm wrapped around Olivia's middle, anchoring her body close to his and preventing her from falling. Her hands still clutched at his waist, her breathing coming in choppy little pants and moans as he built her up to the inevitable.

When he felt one of her hands leave his hip and venture south to wrap around him again, Elliot reluctantly stilled her movements. Shifting slightly to place a kiss just behind her ear, he whispered to her softly.

"It's all right, Liv, this is for you. I know you're stressed and anxious about tomorrow. Let me take it all away."

Olivia rested her head against his chest, sighing as the pleasure continued to build within her. Yet again, he was working magic on her body. She loved him for his devotion to her, but the last thing she wanted tonight was to submit to her desires alone. As Elliot's thumb swiped over her center once more, it was more and more difficult to speak coherently. Still, she tried to explain.

"What I need is to touch you. Please don't stop me. Let me make you feel good, too."

She felt him nod against her skin, and when her hand wrapped around him a second time, he didn't deter her. Instead, he fused their mouths together, introducing his tongue into the kiss. As his fingers continued to play over a particularly intimate spot, Olivia felt her knees start to buckle. She wasn't going to fall, though – unless you counted falling more in love with the man who currently held her in his arms.

As she felt herself getting closer to the edge, Olivia increased the pace with which she was stroking Elliot. Their pants, though equally choppy, were in complete tandem. A few breathless moments later, Olivia's body began to shudder first, with Elliot's following soon after. They climaxed simultaneously, crying out each others name. The passion between them already burned so brightly, and they had yet to give themselves to one another completely. Both wondered what it would be like when they could fully consummate their relationship as they struggled to come down from their high.

Once his breathing had returned to normal, Elliot reached for the body wash. Gently and lovingly, he washed Olivia clean, then rinsed her. When he was sure she was ready, he picked up the razor again to finish the job he had started.

"Let me know if I hurt you, Liv."

Olivia nodded, then eased her arms up gradually, until her hands were resting on Elliot's shoulders. Even at that limited height, he still had reservations, but was determined to work as efficiently as possible to help her. Luckily, his task wasn't too difficult, and the job was soon complete. Before lowering her arms, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back, Olivia had a wistful expression on her face. Concerned, he questioned her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Smiling, she shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Not really. I just wish I could return the favor somehow, and shave you, too. I hadn't realized how intimate this would be."

Now that understanding had dawned on him, Elliot grinned.

"How about I give you a rain check? Once you get the all clear, I'll let you shave me any time you like."

"Deal."

Kissing her once more, he only pulled back reluctantly when he realized he was getting carried away again.

"I think we'd better get your hair washed and get out of here before the water turns cold."

Positioning her in front of him, he lathered her hair, giving extra special attention as he massaged her scalp with his fingertips. No sooner than he had finished rinsing the suds away, did Elliot feel the water start to turn. He hurried Olivia away from the spray, and dried her briskly with towel, wrapping her in another to keep her warm.

"Wait here, Liv, I'll be right back. I just want to wash up real quick."

She tried to stop him, concerned."

"But, El, the water is probably freezing by now."

He gave her a knowing grin, then closed the door, ducking back under the spray.

"That's all right. This isn't the first cold shower I've had to take because of you Olivia. I'm sure it won't be the last, either."

Olivia waited patiently, leaning against the sink for Elliot to emerge from the shower once more. She didn't have to wait for long. He soon appeared, wrapping a towel around his waist after perfunctorily swiping it over his body. Then, he went about getting her dressed and back in the sling. As always, he was putting her needs above his own.

Only when she was in her usual night attire and he was in his boxers did Elliot suggest they go to bed for the night. They would have an early morning, and now that she was sufficiently relaxed, sleep was a greater possibility. Olivia started to take a few steps toward the bedroom when she was suddenly swept off her feet into Elliot's arms. He carried her to the bed, placing her down against the mattress and pillows. A few moments later, he was crawling in beside her and pulling her against his body. After sharing a few tender kisses, they both drifted off to sleep, hoping the following day would bring what they both wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Monday morning found Elliot and Olivia sitting in the office of the orthopedic surgeon, waiting for her name to be called. Check in had been a smooth process, and someone had already called her back for X-rays, so that by the time she saw the doctor, the films would be developed and ready.

Currently, they sat side by side, and Olivia found comfort in letting Elliot hold her hand. She was gradually becoming more accustomed to his publicly showing her affection, and today of all days, she really needed the support. Her mind was swimming with anxiety, in particular the worry that she'd be told her collarbone had not healed, and she'd have to continue to wear the sling.

"Olivia Benson?"

A woman in purple scrubs stood by the far hallway to the rear of the waiting room holding what looked like a medical file and an envelope containing X-ray films in her hand. She looked around curiously, a smile appearing on her face as Olivia and Elliot stood up together and approached her.

"Follow me please."

She led them to an exam room, where with Elliot's help, Olivia took a seat on the table. Meanwhile the assistant placed the X-rays on the display board and flicked on the light, illuminating them. The images of Olivia's collarbone that had been taken earlier came into view. After making certain that the patient was comfortable, the aide informed them that the doctor would be in shortly, and left the two detectives in the room alone.

They had been waiting for about ten minutes when there was a soft knock on the door, then it opened. In walked a slightly balding man with glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat over his clothes, and he greeted the pair in the room with a smile.

"Good morning, Detective Benson. I'm Doctor Thomas, and I'll be taking care of you today. Your follow up care was assigned to me after you were discharged from the hospital. How are you feeling?"

Olivia wasn't sure if it was because Elliot was with her, or this doctor's warmth and personality, but she was suddenly at ease. Feeling her body relax, she smiled in return, and answered his question honestly.

"I'll admit I'm a bit nervous, but other than that, I'm feeling pretty good. I haven't had much pain lately."

As an afterthought she added an amendment to her statement.

"And please, call me Olivia."

Dr. Thomas nodded, then shook hands with both Elliot and Olivia, even though he had to grasp her left hand by way of greeting. Rather than move straight into the exam, he instead turned to the films to study them. Despite the fact that his back was to the couple in the room, he still kept up a conversation.

"I read your file this morning, Olivia, so I'm familiar with what happened. This was a work-related injury for you, was it not?"

"Yes, I was hurt on the job. I'm hoping to get back to my duties as soon as possible, though."

Elliot's voice broke in suddenly, with caution in his tone.

"Olivia..."

She looked at him sheepishly, and shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'What?'. He shook his head at her, trying to resist the urge to laugh. Even after everything she'd been through, Olivia was still Olivia. He was actually surprised he'd been able to keep her down as long as he had. He knew, that if she got the all clear today, nothing would stop her from going back to work – even if it was just desk duty.

Dr. Thomas turned back around then, and used his pen as a pointer device as he explained the films.

"The image you see on the left here was taken the day you were injured. While it's not exactly visible to the naked eye, there is a noticeable fracture along your collarbone. I can confirm that the correct course of treatment was ordered in immobilizing the arm these past few weeks to allow the injury time to heal."

Olivia exhaled a sigh of relief, even though she hadn't once doubted the word of the doctors at the hospital. Still, it felt good hearing the news again from a fresh set of eyes. However, this man had yet to answer the question most on her mind – could she stop using the sling?

Moving to the X-ray on the right, Dr. Thomas drew an imaginary circle around the same spot on her collarbone that he had indicated in the previous image. While she wasn't a trained medical professional, Olivia couldn't see any marks or imperfections. Glancing at the doctor expectantly, she held her breath again as she waited.

"This film, taken today when you arrived, shows that the fracture has healed completely. I'm confident that we can discontinue the use of the sling and get you started with physical therapy."

Olivia was so happy right now, she could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. One hurdle down, only a couple more to go. Physical therapy would be a nuisance, but only a temporary inconvenience. What was really on the tip of her tongue now though was the subject of work – could she go back?

"I know you're probably wondering about returning to work. I can't say anything definitively on that yet, not until I've completed my physical exam."

Washing his hands at the sink in the room, he helped Olivia remove her sling. Then, with a gentle touch, he began pressing the fingers of his right hand along her collarbone, feeling for any deformities. As he continued to examine the collarbone itself, Dr. Thomas used his other hand to grasp Olivia's wrist, raising her arm slowly, testing her range of motion.

"Does that give you any discomfort?"

"No."

The doctor performed a few other cursory exams, and when he was satisfied, gave Olivia the all clear. It was official – she no longer had to use the sling. He did, however, want her to attend physical therapy twice a week for four weeks to help her regain any muscle tone she may have lost. After checking in with his patient, Dr. Thomas discovered which physical therapy office she preferred to use. When he asked if she'd ever been there before, Olivia and Elliot exchanged a knowing glance. It was a place they both knew very well. Over the years on the job, they'd each seen more than their fair share of the building's interior walls. She supposed adding one more time really wouldn't make a difference.

"What about work, Doctor? Am I cleared to return?"

"I'm going to let you go back to desk duty for now. As for your return to the field, that will be up to your superior officer and your physical therapist. I'm guessing that since your dominant arm was injured, you will likely have some evaluations to undergo anyway?"

Olivia nodded as confirmation.

"Just as I thought. Well, if neither of you have any further questions, you are free to leave. Just be careful, please, both of you."

"Thank you doctor."

Before making his exit, Dr. Thomas passed Olivia the referral slip for her physical therapy, then shook hands with both her and Elliot, then turned to leave the room.

Once they were alone, Elliot crossed to where Olivia still sat on the exam table. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. For the first time since they had been together as a couple, she was able to wrap both arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Since they were in public, they were careful not to get too carried away, but each of them relished in the moment. Reaching behind him to grasp her hands in his own, Elliot spoke to his partner.

"Come on, Liv. Lets go see if we can get some more good news."

* * *

There had been enough time between Olivia's appointments for them to stop at the coffee shop in the medical office building. Now that a portion of her nerves were at ease, Elliot was finally able to coax her into eating something. They each ordered a muffin to accompany their dose of caffeine, and found a quiet table by a window to sit and enjoy their treat. Elliot placed the tote bag he had brought along on the chair next to him. While it had been empty earlier, now it held Olivia's sling. Seeing her without it did his heart so much good. Now, if only she could get equally positive results at her next visit, he could consider the day a complete success.

"Are you done with your coffee Liv? It's almost time to head up to Dr. Cook's office."

Elliot had noticed that while she had eaten three quarters of her muffin, Olivia had spent the last ten minutes shredding the remaining piece into nothing but crumbs. They lay scattered on her napkin, and she picked at them absently. Even if she did have any coffee left to drink in her cup, it likely had gone cold by now. While he knew the cause, he hated to see her drawn back into the web of anxiety yet again, and wished there was more he could do to help. Still, he knew he was already doing the greatest thing he possibly could – he was by her side.

"Liv."

When his first prompt hadn't gotten a response, he tried again, coaxing her out of her self imposed trance as gently as he could. This time, Olivia seemed to hear him, and her troubled brown eyes focused on his. Reaching out, he covered her hand with his, stopping her from picking at the crumbs in front of her.

"It's time. Come on, you're not alone in this – remember? The worst part is already over. You have your arm back. Now we just need to get those staples out, and you're home free."

It didn't escape his notice the way she flinched when he said the word 'home'. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his brain, and Elliot knew what the problem was. Getting up from his chair, he walked around their small table and pulled Olivia up into his arms, their trash temporarily ignored. Enfolding her into an embrace, he whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Olivia Benson, I told you before, you don't have to go _anywhere_. For as long as you want it to be, my home is yours."

She held onto him for a full minute before reluctantly pushing him away. There was no regret in her body language, only an expression on her face that clearly read 'not here', indicating that she didn't have the emotional fortitude for the conversation to progress any further given their current location. With a brief kiss to her temple, he released her, then wordlessly helped her throw away the items that littered the table's surface before linking her fingers with his. Clutching the tote bag in his his other hand, they walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand, headed for the next appointment.

Elliot was relieved to see that Dr. Cook's office wasn't crowded. The last thing Olivia needed right now was to deal with a room full of people. The less time she had to wait right now, the better.

Since this was a post-op visit, check in was fairly simple, and there was little paperwork for Olivia to fill out. After fifteen minutes of waiting, they were called to the back. The nurse spent some time asking Olivia some perfunctory questions, then went about taking her vital signs. Before leaving them alone in an exam room, she opened a cabinet and removed a gown. Passing Olivia the garment, she instructed her to remove her shirt and bra, but let her know that she could remain in her jeans and shoes. The only other directions were to wear the gown with the opening facing the front, given the positioning of the staples. Then, the nurse exited the room, affording Olivia her privacy.

"Do you want some help, Liv?"

Elliot had asked the question cautiously, unsure of exactly how to proceed. Yes, it was true he'd been helping her change daily for quite some time now, but she'd only just been granted her autonomy back when it came to doing things for herself. He didn't know exactly what she wanted to do.

"Please."

As quickly and efficiently as he could, he got Olivia out of her shirt, helping her to slip the gown on. Only when it was securely wrapped around her waist did he reach underneath to unhook her bra and slide it out one of the sleeves. Even though he'd seen her naked on a daily basis with their shared showers, he was doing whatever was necessary to keep her as comfortable as possible. Placing a soft kiss on Olivia's lips, he gently wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up onto the exam table. It wasn't anything she couldn't have done on her own, but he was just showing his unwavering support. Then, he kissed her once more – this time on the forehead, before taking a seat in the nearby chair.

Minutes later, a knock on the door announced the arrival of Dr. Cook. They hadn't seen the man since the night Elliot had taken Olivia to the emergency room. So much had changed between them in that time. As he entered the room, the surgeon greeted them both warmly, reminding both detectives why they liked this doctor so much to begin with. Even during Olivia's initial hospital stay, he had always done whatever he could to put them at complete ease. Today was no different.

"Good morning Detective Benson, Detective Stabler. How are you both doing today?"

As they exchanged greetings, and again instructing the man to address them by their first names, Elliot watched as Olivia's body language changed. She was holding herself differently. While she was obviously comfortable in the doctor's presence, it almost looked as though she were holding her breath. Silently, he willed her to relax, exhaling deeply, as though he could encourage her to breathe simply by controlling his own breaths. Fortunately, Dr. Cook was very observant, and got right to the point.

"I'm not going to waste any time asking you questions, Olivia. I know you must be incredibly anxious to get those staples out, so lets just get right to the exam, shall we? Elliot, if you could step out of the room for a few moments?"

"I want him to stay."

Olivia's voice was quieter than her usual tone as she gave her express permission, but no less sincere in making her wishes known. Not bothering to question her further, Dr. Cook opened a drawer on the exam table and withdrew a sterile drape. Removing the packaging, he asked his patient to open her gown. With the greatest care and respect, he quickly covered her with the blue material. There was an open space in the precise area where he needed to work.

Dr. Cook's next step was to move a tray with tools closer, so he could have easy access. An overhead light was turned on so it would shine on Olivia's torso. When she saw him coming closer with the forceps that he'd be using to remove the staples, Olivia reached out her hand toward Elliot. Her partner didn't think twice, but came to stand on her other side, clasping her fingers in his own. This procedure wasn't expected to be painful in the slightest, but would most definitely feel awkward. Plus, if he had a guess, Elliot figured the situation likely had a surreal quality to it for Olivia. After all this time waiting, it probably didn't feel like this day was really here.

Reflexively, Olivia closed her eyes as Dr. Cook began his work. There was a mild pinching sensation, much like when Dr. Shaw had removed the staples from her head the week before, but it didn't hurt. Before she was even fully aware, the job was finished. The next thing she felt was an antiseptic solution being sprayed on her skin, and she shivered slightly at the coolness. Dr. Cook then wiped the area dry with a gauze pad.

"This has healed beautifully, Olivia. Despite your earlier complication, your scarring should be minimal, and will continue to fade over time."

The doctor pulled one edge of the gown closed, slid back the sterile drape, then covered her with the other side of the gown before removing the drape entirely. As Olivia used her hand to clutch her gown together at her chest, the doctor worked with Elliot to slide a hand under her back and help her to a sitting position.

"I'm satisfied with your recovery, and there is no need for any further follow up appointments. You are also free to resume all your normal activities that you participated in prior to surgery, with no restrictions. Just please, be careful – both of you. I know you have a high risk job, and I'd hate to see either of you as a patient again."

"Yes, Doctor. Thank you."

Elliot and Olivia answered in unison, then shook Dr. Cook's hand before he left the room. Once they were alone, Elliot couldn't resist sweeping Olivia up in a huge bear hug. A laugh of relief bubbled forth from her lips as her arms wrapped around him in return.

"Come on, Liv. I'll buy you some lunch, then we can go home."

He knew she'd had a long morning, and figured she would want to go back to his place and decompress. But Olivia had other ideas.

"Wait! Can we stop by the precinct first? I've missed everyone so much, and I want to tell them we're coming back."

Laughing, Elliot nodded his agreement. He could never deny her anything.

"All right, Liv. You've got a deal. The precinct it is."

* * *

After being absent for as long as they had, both Elliot and Olivia received a warm welcome when they arrived at the squad room of the one-six. Munch and Fin were happy to see them. Even though they had made frequent calls to check up on Olivia's progress, it just wasn't the same as seeing her in person. Everyone, Cragen included, was pleased to hear that she had been given a clean bill of health.

Currently, they were experiencing a brief reprieve in their workload in the form of a quiet spell, although the two temporary detectives filling in were out interviewing a witness. Munch and Fin had just been about to order in some lunch for themselves and the Captain, and invited Elliot and Olivia to join them. After exchanging a glance, the two partners agreed. Not wanting to break up the happy mood, but knowing it had to be done, Cragen cleared his throat and addressed Olivia.

"While those two are getting lunch squared away, may I see you and Elliot in my office please?"

He'd tried his best to keep his voice and expression neutral, hoping that if there were any suspicions about his intentions, the other two detectives would write the private meeting off as needing to iron out details about Elliot and Olivia's return. The last thing he needed was for the gossip mill to be churning before his suspicions were even confirmed.

Elliot and Olivia followed Cragen into his office, closing the door behind them. They took their seats, facing their Captain across his desk, curious as to just why he had asked to see them privately. Cragen opened a drawer, removing a file folder, and placed it on the surface of his desk. Then he began the conversation he always knew he'd have to have with them one day.

"Before I begin, I'm going to ask you to please not insult my intelligence with denials. I probably saw this coming before either of you ever did. What I do want to know is this – how long? Was it before or after your injury, Olivia?"

Olivia exchanged a glance with Elliot, holding a silent discussion with him with just their eyes. They both had known that before returning back to work that they'd have to disclose, they just hadn't been expecting to be called out in this fashion. Still, she supposed now that it was out in the open, there was no way for honesty to hurt them.

"After. Things only changed between us when I was staying at Elliot's recovering. Up until then, we were just partners."

Cragen gave her a smile, followed by a short laugh – but there was nothing mocking about it. With kindness in his eyes, he held out both palms toward the couple sitting across from him, gesturing helplessly.

"Forgive me for saying this, but the two of you have never been 'just partners'. There was always something about your connection, even on the very first day I paired you up."

Reaching for Olivia's hand, Elliot spoke up, even though there was dread in the pit of his stomach. They hadn't really discussed yet what they would do if it came to this, but he wasn't about to force her to go somewhere else. Special Victims was where she belonged. Though he would desperately miss working side by side with her every day, so long as he got to go home to her at night, he could survive in another department.

"I'll transfer, Cap. I'd prefer it if you'd put me with Munch, but if that isn't possible, let Liv stay here."

Shaking her head adamantly, Olivia contradicted Elliot's statement. She wasn't going to let him give up a job he loved for her. Not after everything he'd done for her already.

"No, Captain. I'll transfer. I can always go back to Computer Crimes. Elliot is the senior of the two of us, he should be the one to stay."

Cragen looked on, amused. He'd never even gotten the chance to give them his news yet. Still, nothing they'd said or done so far had come as a surprise. Instead, he arched an eyebrow and looked at them pointedly.

"If the two of you are done falling on your swords for one another, may I be allowed to finish?"

Wisely, Elliot and Olivia both grew quiet and nodded. They were more curious than ever now, but weren't about to say another word.

"I had my suspicions about this, and figured if anything would be the catalyst to bring you two together, it would be an event like this one. That's why I've spent some of the time you've been off making the necessary phone calls – all hypothetical, of course."

Cragen paused for a moment to let his words sink in, then continued.

"While it is frowned upon, partners developing romantic attachments is not forbidden. There is, however, a set of criteria to follow."

Subconsciously, Elliot and Olivia leaned forward in their seats as they continued to listen intently. There was a way for both of them to stay at SVU _and_ remain partners? They'd be willing to jump through whatever hoops were necessary.

"First things first – you will be under a probationary period for at least six months. During this time, you will be closely monitored. So long as your day to day work routines do not change in any way, I don't see that being a problem."

Looking at the paper on his desk, Cragen continued to read off the rules they were expected to follow. Mandatory psychiatric evaluations every two weeks – both individual and joint, as well as having someone assigned to them to keep track of their case closure rate. It was a few more hoops to jump through, and while Elliot normally protested stipulations like this, he'd do anything for Olivia. Plus, once the probationary period was complete, the only thing they'd have to keep up with would be the evaluations with Dr. Huang once a month to make sure that their work lives and personal lives weren't colliding.

"We'll do it."

Elliot spoke for them both, but didn't even need to look at Olivia to know she was in agreement. He knew the fear of working with someone else, especially after everything they'd been through only recently still resonated with her deeply.

"Okay. I'll make the arrangements."

Closing the folder and standing up, Cragen came around the desk. By now, Elliot and Olivia were on their feet as well. The Captain shook Elliot's hand, patting him on the back as he did so. Then, he embraced Olivia warmly. Now that the matter of technicalities had been dealt with, he could truly express his happiness for them.

"Take care of each other, both of you. I know I don't have to tell you to do that, it's what you've been doing for years, but I can't help it."

"We will."

Before exiting the office, there was one more bit of news Cragen had to share. This he feared, would not be as welcome.

"While I know you've gotten the all clear to come back to work, Olivia, I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to transfer out our two temporary detectives until next Monday."

Olivia was disappointed, but not as upset as she had expected.

"That's all right, Captain. I likely won't start my physical therapy until then, anyway. Plus I need to be re-certified for my weapon, too."

He was about to comment on that when there as a knock on his door, and Munch's voice called out.

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain, but the food is here."

Cragen smiled then, putting a hand each on Elliot and Olivia's shoulders.

"Well now, what do you two say we go eat some lunch? I think its about time we celebrated your return."

* * *

It had been wonderful spending time getting caught up with Fin and Munch again, felt just like old times. Neither of them were suspicious of the new dynamic between them – or if they had been, they hadn't said anything about it. Elliot and Olivia would have liked to have stayed longer, but just as they were finishing lunch, a call came in, and their colleagues had to go. However, plans were made to go out for drinks the following Monday to celebrate their return to work in an official capacity.

As Elliot and Olivia headed for his Jeep, she noticed that he was uncharacteristically quiet, especially given the events of the day. Concerned but not wanting to press him for details, she merely squeezed his hand once they were seated in the vehicle. He glanced at her and immediately smiled upon seeing her expression, realizing that she had been worried about him.

"I'm sorry, Liv. My mind was somewhere else."

"Care to share?"

Her prompt was gentle, but he knew she had to be curious. He decided he would let her know just what he'd been thinking about, and he hoped that his ideas would be contagious.

"Well, the Captain told us today that we don't have to report to work until next Monday, right? And your physical therapy doesn't start until next week either?"

"That's right..."

Olivia's confirmed his statement, but then her voice trailed off, wondering just where he was going with this.

"The kids aren't coming over this weekend, which gives us six whole days together – just the two of us. What do you say we take an impromptu trip somewhere, get out of the city for a bit?"

Catching on, a grin broke out over Olivia's features.

"Where could we go?"

"Does it matter? I'll gladly go anywhere, so long as I'm with you. We can make the arrangements tonight, leave first thing in the morning, Wednesday at the latest. Come back on Sunday afternoon."

Laughing now, Olivia reached for her seat belt to put it on – a task that she hadn't been able to do for herself in weeks. This plan was insane – but she wanted to do it more than anything. She hadn't been this carefree since she was in college - and the fact that she would be going on a trip like this with Elliot of all people – sent a rush of heat through her body.

"You're crazy, Stabler, but you have a deal. Let's plan a trip."

Before starting the engine, he leaned across the console to kiss her impulsively, cupping the back of her head underneath her hair to fuse their lips more closely together. It was several moments before they separated, then finally headed on their way. Olivia insisted they drop by her apartment first, because impulsivity or not, she was going to need to pack.

Once at her apartment, Elliot offered to help. Olivia gave him a bag, and instructed him to go into her linen closet in the bathroom and pack the travel size items that were on the bottom shelf. Meanwhile, she got a small suitcase out of her closet, and began going through her clothes, trying to figure out just what she should bring along.

"Hey El? I know nothing's decided yet, but exactly what kind of climate should I prepare for here?"

Elliot poked his head out of the bathroom so he could answer.

"Nothing that is too far away, I would think. Granted, I'd love to take you somewhere exotic, but that's a bit difficult on short notice. However, I am going to try my hardest to get us somewhere that at least has a hot tub."

With that last statement, he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Olivia grabbed a small decorative pillow off her bed and tossed it toward his head, laughing. He caught it effortlessly and threw it back.

It didn't take her long to find an assortment of clothes to bring with her – a few pairs of jeans, some nice blouses and tops, not to mention several matching sets of underwear and bras. Now that she didn't have to wear that sling anymore, She planned to step up her game considerably in the lingerie department, especially where Elliot was concerned. She also made a mental note to add the dress she had worn on their date to the suitcase, too. As a final touch, Olivia added two swimsuits to her luggage, just in case their destination did in fact end up having a hot tub or indoor pool.

"Liv?"

Something about Elliot's voice sounded different than the playful tone he'd been using only moments earlier. Curious, she turned to face him. He was walking toward her, and the expression on her face read as though he expected to get in trouble for whatever it was he was thinking.

"What is it, El?"

"I don't want you thinking I was snooping, because I wasn't. This isn't the first time I've been in your bathroom getting things to bring over to my place. I also don't want you thinking I'm being presumptive, because I'm not – I would never expect anything from you that you're not willing to do -"

His words were starting to make her dizzy. Crossing the few steps it took to get to him, Olivia put her hands on his face and tried to get him to focus.

"Elliot, stop. Just talk to me. What is it?"

He held up his hand then. In it was an unopened box of condoms. She'd completely forgotten that she still had them in her apartment. She certainly hadn't had a need to use them in quite some time. Wondering just what the problem with his discovery could be, she questioned Elliot further.

"Does that bother you? I mean, you must know I've dated over the years -"

Elliot smiled then, suddenly relaxing and realizing how ridiculous he must sound. The last thing he wanted now was to have a misunderstanding.

"No, Liv, no. What I was wondering, was – should we bring these with us for our trip? I don't have any at my place."

Now, she knew what he meant. The same tingling feeling as earlier began to spread through her body once more. Olivia knew what it was she wanted most, but she couldn't – and wouldn't – speak for him.

"You can pack them, if you want, but I don't think they'll be necessary. I'm on birth control, and I trust you Elliot, with everything I am. I don't know about you, but when we do make love, I'm not going to want anything in between us."

Without another word, he tossed the package over his shoulder, letting it fall wherever it landed. Sweeping Olivia up in his arms, Elliot kissed her with an intensity as never before. When they separated, both were trembling visibly.

"Are you finished packing?"

It took Olivia a moment or two to comprehend the question, and even longer to find her voice.

"I think so, yes."

"Then lets go back to my place."

The heat in Elliot's eyes told her everything she needed to know about his plans for her upon their return. She should have known they wouldn't be able to wait another night until their trip to be together. Tonight was truly going to belong to them.


	29. Chapter 29

To their mutual surprise, they didn't immediately try and rip each others clothes off as soon as they got back to Elliot's apartment. Instead, he put her suitcase away in his closet as a means of temporary storage, then met Olivia in the living room. By the time he joined her there, she already had his laptop open and was conducting a search for getaways that would not only be within their price range, but that could easily accommodate them as soon as possible.

With no exact clue where to begin, her initial search had been pretty basic, and the results were quite broad. As she scrolled through the list, Olivia called aloud the various destinations as they came up on the screen. Nothing must have sounded appealing though, as Elliot vetoed them one by one. She wasn't offended in the slightest, because they hadn't caught her eye, either.

"Atlantic City?"

"Too touristy. Plus, I'm not looking to gamble, I want to be with you."

Olivia made a slight sound of agreement, then continued on.

"The Poconos?"

"Too cliché. Do you really want one of those heart shaped hot tubs? That's not us, is it?"

She mulled it over for a minute, then shuddered at the thought. He had a point. They'd both go crazy in a room like that. She was about to continue scrolling further down the page when Elliot spoke up.

"What about the Catskills? I've never been there, and I think it would do us both good to go somewhere quiet and serene."

Smiling, Olivia cleared her current text from the search bar and entered the suggested destination. Within seconds, an entirely new list of options popped up on the screen. Her face lit up as she saw something that caught her attention.

"There's a place listed here that sounds pretty interesting, and they have zip-lining nearby as one of their activities!"

Elliot frowned slightly as he took the computer from Olivia and placed it in his own lap. Normally, something like that would pique his interest as well, but she had only just got a clean bill of health today. He didn't see it as a high risk adventure, but still couldn't shake the thought of having seen her in a sling for so many days on end.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, but why don't we save that for our next trip, hmm? Besides, what makes you think I'm going to have any intention of letting you out of our room for an extended length of time?"

He gave her a pointed look, and Olivia felt the fire flame deep within her for at least the third time since they'd left her apartment. Conceding to the point he was making, she suggested he take over looking for a place. Elliot's fingers danced across the keyboard in a flurry of strokes, and her eyes widened as a new destination showed up on the display.

"Whiteface Lodge? In Lake Placid? The Adirondacks?"

She looked at him, shocked. The Catskills was one thing, only a little over a two hour drive away. The Adirondacks, on the other hand, was twice that, and she hadn't figured he would want to go that far. Then she noticed something in the corner of the address bar, and was incredulous.

"Elliot! You had this page _bookmarked_?"

_Uh – oh_ , he thought. Busted. Better explain quickly before things got out of hand. He just hoped his story was believable, because it was the truth.

"Liv, just listen to me for a minute. Yes, this page was bookmarked, but only recently. I've actually been planning to take you away somewhere to celebrate your recovery for some time. In my wildest dreams, I never thought it would be a trip like this."

Olivia's only response was to arch an eyebrow at him suspiciously, giving him a knowing smirk to go along with it. Elliot quickly amended his statement.

"Okay, okay – maybe in my _wildest_ dreams, but I certainly wasn't expecting anything."

"That's better."

Shifting her position slightly so she could better see the screen of the laptop, Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder. If he'd already given so much thought to this, she would trust him. Plus, from what she had seen so far, the lodge looked absolutely beautiful. Just what they needed to escape the city for a few days before going back to the chaos that awaited them at work.

"Tell me all about it."

* * *

An hour later, their reservations were finalized. Since it was off season, and they were arriving mid week, they'd had no trouble securing the room that they'd wanted. They would be leaving tomorrow, and returning home on Saturday. That way, they'd have all day Sunday to relax and recover from the travel itself.

To Olivia's surprise, instead of getting them the most basic room the resort offered, Elliot had booked a one bedroom deluxe suite. According to the description, the amenities included a kitchen, fireplace, and two person jetted tub – in addition to a walk in shower. The bedroom itself boasted a king size bed. As if that weren't enough, the property had a wide variety of dining options available, including room service that was offered twenty four hours a day.

What Olivia didn't know - that Elliot planned to surprise her with upon their arrival – was that he had arranged for a couple's massage for them at the on site spa. He had selected a treatment that was a combination of massage and a joint soak in a hydrotherapy tub, something that promised to be a very relaxing and rejuvenating experience. This was something he wanted to keep secret. Olivia had already insisted on paying for half of their trip when she'd seen the cost, and he wanted the day at the spa to be a gift from him to her.

As soon as he'd received confirmation of their reservations, Elliot closed the computer and set it to the side. Then he went off in search of Olivia. She'd disappeared not long ago, but he knew she couldn't have gone far. In fact, he could have sworn he'd heard her say she was going to start preparing dinner, but had convinced himself he had been imagining things. As long as he'd known her, Olivia had never claimed to be skilled in the kitchen. Perhaps it came from all her years of living alone – he knew now from experience that it was extremely difficult to prepare meals for just yourself.

Nonetheless, while he'd thought it was the least likely spot, the kitchen was exactly where he'd found her. Olivia was standing at the counter, chopping something. Not wanting to startle her while she was working so closely with a knife, Elliot made his presence known as he approached, then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"That looks amazing, Liv. What are you making?"

"Steak bites. I don't know how it will taste, its just a recipe I looked up online that I wanted to try and make for you."

Elliot was incredibly touched. She had done this for him. Placing one hand on her wrist, he coaxed her to lay down the knife, then rested his hands on her shoulders to gently turn her around. He wanted to tell her so many things – that he didn't expect her to cook for him, that he loved her more than words could say – but he was at a complete loss and his tongue was tied. Instead, he found a better way to phrase his gratitude.

"Can I help?"

"There's not much to do right now, to be honest. I was just getting the marinade for the steak started, it has to sit for a few hours before its ready."

He watched as Olivia moved from his grasp. She turned back around and proceeded to add the cubed steak into a plastic storage bag where she had already mixed soy sauce, olive oil, Worcestershire sauce, garlic, and a few herbs and spices. Sealing it closed, she shook it a few times before transferring it to the refrigerator to keep cold. After washing her hands, she turned to face him once more.

"Well, that's done. Now we just have about three hours to kill until its time to cook. To go with it, I'm going to make some broiled salt and vinegar fingerling potatoes. Maybe a salad, too."

Elliot glanced at his watch. It was just after four now, which meant their dinner would be ready around seven – pretty close to the time they had typically been eating. What to do now with all that spare time? He didn't want to be presumptuous, but he knew how he wanted to spend it – and it wasn't sitting on the couch. But despite his raging hormones, the last thing he wanted to do was rush Olivia into something she didn't want to do. He'd wait as long as it took until she was ready to take that next step with him.

However, before he could offer any suggestions, it was Olivia who surprised him. She moved toward him with purposeful steps, not stopping until their bodies were practically touching. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rose up slightly on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

While it wasn't exactly the first time Olivia had initiated a kiss between them, it was definitely the first time she had taken such control over the situation. Before Elliot could even register what she was doing, one of her hands had dropped from its place behind his neck and was working its way underneath his polo shirt to suggestively rub the muscles of his chest.

He moaned reflexively at her touch, helpless at the way his body was beginning to respond. The ideas that had been running through his mind prior to this certainly hadn't helped any. By now, she most certainly could feel the intensity of his reaction to having her body in such close proximity to his. When her tongue darted inside his mouth to rub against his, he was more lost than ever before. Trying to reign in his control, Elliot reluctantly moved his mouth away from hers, and put his hands on her hips to gently separate their lower bodies.

"Liv, wait."

His words had come out choppy and almost breathless, so even with all her insecurities, Olivia knew he wasn't calling a halt to what was happening between them. Instead, her heart swelled even more with love, because she knew he was checking in with her – on all levels. This was the kind of man that Elliot Stabler was. He was tamping down his own desire to ensure that he had her consent, because what was about to happen between them would change them forever.

Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him once more before pulling back to give herself a moment to get lost in the intense blue of his eyes. With a soft smile, she gave him a nod, trying to find the right words for this pivotal moment.

"It's all right, El. I want this – I want _you_. I've never been more sure of anything before in my life."

Olivia tipped her head forward at the same time he did, their foreheads connecting. She relished the closeness for a moment, then tilted his head ever so slightly to the side to whisper in his ear. What she said was simultaneously a request and a command.

"Make love to me."

* * *

As the reality of Olivia's words resonated with him, Elliot felt the last vestiges of his resolve evaporate completely. An audible groan escaped his lips for only half a second before his hands were on her, backing them up until they were against the nearest available wall. Olivia's back reverberated off the plaster at the subtle impact, but she didn't complain. She was entirely too focused at the way his mouth was suckling at the pulse point on her throat. Grasping at the back of his head, she held him in that spot, for once not caring in the slightest if he marked her or not.

Before long, it wasn't enough for her to just hold onto his head. She needed to feel more of his skin against hers. Olivia dropped her hands, using her fingers to grip on to the hemline of the polo shirt Elliot still wore. Tugging gently upward, she removed the garment, feeling a slight popping sensation as he reluctantly disconnected his lips from the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Useless now, the shirt soon littered the tile floor. With slightly panting breaths, Elliot tried to regain his focus, but it was no use, he was too hopelessly lost in the moment. The last thing he wanted was to take Olivia here – in his kitchen of all places. She deserved better.

Still, even though he had no plans to take things to the extreme, Elliot did want to be closer to the woman in his arms – he wanted to see her, feel her. Just as she had stripped him of his shirt only seconds before, he found himself lifting her shirt over her head now, watching as the black lace bra he had helped her put on that morning came into view. The fire that had been burning deep in his belly for the last several moments ignited anew as his eyes swept over her form. As a sound resembling a feral growl ripped from his throat, his lips descended on hers once again, and he didn't want to wait any longer. His jeans were already too tight. He could imagine that Olivia wasn't much more comfortable in her present situation.

Without even thinking of breaking their kiss, Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's waist, pulling her away from the wall and lifting her up. As though she had anticipated his actions, she lifted her legs automatically, wrapping them around his hips. They both groaned into one another's mouths as his erection made contact with her sensitive core through the denim of their jeans. Not even needing to see where he was going, Elliot made his way toward the bedroom, not stopping until he was beyond the threshold of the door, pushing it closed with his foot. Crossing the room, he lay Olivia gently on the bed, and followed her down with his body, covering her fully.

Raising himself up on his elbows, Elliot used one hand to brush her bangs off her forehead, studying her intently. There was nothing about Olivia's expression that read of hesitation – only pure desire and want. Her eyes were heavy lidded, and her lips were swollen from the many kisses that they'd already shared. Still, he wasn't about to do anything else without getting consent that his touch was welcome and accepted. As he sat up a little further, balancing on his knees above her, his hands stilled by the button of her jeans while his eyes made contact with hers.

"Liv, may I?"

Olivia nodded, raising her hips ever so slightly to give him better access. Elliot undid the lone button and lowered the zipper, trying to quell the shaking in his hands. Whether it was from nerves or anticipation, he wasn't sure which. Curling his fingers in the waistband, he gradually lowered the denim down and off her long, toned legs and discarded the jeans onto the floor. When he still felt her staring, he stood abruptly, stripping off his own as well, tossing them onto the pile. Left in nothing but his boxers, he crawled back onto the bed, pulling Olivia into his arms once more. Worried he would crush her with his weight, he rolled them to their sides until they were facing one another.

Thus began a lazy exploration of one another's bodies, each of them taking turns. Even though by now they weren't strangers to seeing each other naked, they were both awe struck by the moment. Gone was all sense of urgency, and while the ultimate goal was for them to become one, they were willing to take the slow road to getting there, knowing that for now, they had all the time in the world.

Elliot had had every intention of bringing Olivia every pleasure imaginable, so he was more than surprised when just as he was lowering his hand to stroke her intimately between her thighs that she stopped him. Concerned, but not offended in the slightest, his eyes returned to hers to check in with her once more. What he saw there made him gulp, as he'd never seen such a predatory look there before. She was truly a huntress now – and he was her prey. He was helpless to resist as he felt her nudge him onto his back, straddling him. She leaned forward, the lace of her bra scraping against his chest when she bent low to whisper in his ear, and he couldn't help but shiver at her words.

"I've had to sit by for far too long now, having to be satisfied with just the barest touches of you to get me by. Well, I'm done with that. You're _mine_ now."

* * *

Sitting back up on her knees, still straddling his hips, Olivia re-adjusted herself. In her new position, she was situated perfectly over his arousal. The only thing keeping him from entering her at this point were the two thin layers of material that consisted of his boxers and her black lace panties. It was obvious from her movements, that she intended to reduce that number of layers from two to none.

Inching her way down, until she was now kneeling between his thighs, Olivia grasped the waistband of his boxers and tugged gently until they began to come off. Not giving up until she had removed them completely, she haphazardly tossed them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, and her own panties soon followed, as did her bra. Only after that did she return to her spot on the bed. Without tearing her eyes away from Elliot's heated gaze, she wrapped one hand around the base of his impressive length, and began stroking him purposefully, much as she had been doing daily during their showers.

But as she watched him watching her, Olivia knew she wasn't done yet – not by a long shot. After days and endless frustration in waiting, she was finally going to get her chance to taste him. She'd already experienced the untold pleasure at feeling his mouth on her body, now she wanted to do the same for him. Without removing her hand completely, only lowering it enough to cup him gently, she bent at the waist to cover him with her mouth, taking in as much as she could. Elliot's sharp intake of breath, combined with the way his fingers threaded through her hair told her she was doing everything right.

She alternated the sensations, trying to make the encounter as pleasurable as possible for the man she loved. Using a combination of her tongue and a light scraping of her teeth, Olivia managed to bring Elliot to the brink time and time again. When he could stand no more, he entwined her hair around his fingers, and tugged gently, coaxing her to lift her head.

"Liv...Liv, you've gotta stop, or this will be over too soon."

He felt as she shook her head, and he groaned again. Finally succeeding in getting her to look at him, he tried to explain, but she spoke first, and he almost didn't have the willpower to deny her.

"I want this, El. I want to taste you."

"I know you do, and we have all the time in the world for that – but here, _now_ , - I don't want to come like this. I need to be inside you."

Olivia's eyes glazed over as desire flamed even hotter within her, and she barely managed to be able to nod her understanding. Bending her head once more, she placed a soft kiss on the tip of him, then crawled her way up Elliot's body until she was lying nestled against him. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and shift their positions once more until he covered her. Using the utmost caution, he delicately lifted Olivia's arms above her head, watching for the slightest sign of pain or discomfort. When he saw none, he entwined his fingers with hers, kissing her deeply as he did so.

After several moments, he pulled back only long enough to catch his breath, resting their foreheads together. When he looked into her eyes again, all he saw was love – and it very nearly took his breath away. The next thing he felt was Olivia shifting beneath him as she spread her legs and slid her knees upward, positioning them on either side of his hips, inviting him to enter her. She had yet to break eye contact. He was about to ask again, to make sure this was what she really wanted when she anticipated his question and nodded at him. He had one final thing to say to her, and it was echoed on a husky whisper.

"Promise me you'll stop me if I hurt you."

Instead of giving him a verbal reply, he felt her feet rest against his backside, urging him to continue. The movement was punctuated by another subtle nod. Bending his head low to capture Olivia's lips once more, Elliot thrust his hips slowly, melding their bodies into one. He shifted forward by slow degrees, gradually letting her become used to the intrusion to her body as she stretched to accommodate him. He couldn't speak for her, but for Elliot, they had only barely begun and the feeling was already indescribable. He wanted to spend the rest of his days making love to Olivia Benson.

After several moments, he felt as Olivia shifted again, wrapping her legs around his waist, and clutching at his fingers where he still held onto hers. One glance at her face and he knew she was giving him the signal to move – and move they did.

Just like in every other aspect of their lives, Elliot and Olivia found that things were no different here. They were equally in sync now as they had always been. Perhaps it was that connection they had always shared that made this moment even more magical for both of them – one that transcended all experiences either of them had ever had before. It was as though this wasn't their first time, and they had been lovers for years. In a way, Elliot supposed, they had been, just not physically.

Feeling Olivia begin to tremble slightly beneath him, he wanted to do whatever was possible to heighten her pleasure even more. Though he was reluctant to let go of her hand for any reason, he moved one of his until it was between their bodies. Finding just the right spot to stroke her intimately, he continued to build her up even further. As he struggled to keep the motion of his hips from getting too erratic, he continued to try and hold back his own release so they could fall over the edge together.

"Come on, Liv. Let go. I'm right here with you. Come for me."

Whether it had been the friction of their bodies together, the touch of his hand, or his words, something had been enough to make Olivia shatter in his arms then and there. She cried out as she climaxed, her back arching as the pleasure spread through her body. Elliot removed his hand from her center so he could wrap both arms around to her hold her tight as he quaked with his own fulfillment, taking great care to roll their bodies so she was resting atop his chest and he didn't collapse on top of her when they were both spent.

Using the last bit of his remaining energy, Elliot reached down for the covers, pulling them up and over their rapidly cooling bodies. Then he wound his fingers in Olivia's hair yet again, tilting her head back to study her carefully.

"Are you all right?"

Even through her sated expression, her smile was dazzling. It warmed Elliot's heart, and put any remaining nerves at ease. She was happy – moreover, she was content. Olivia's lips touched his for a blissful moment before she tucked her head underneath his chin to snuggle up close in post-coital bliss, and he sighed contentedly. Both of them were in need of a nap. Later, when they woke, he promised himself he'd offer to help her cook dinner. As much of a turn on as having her cook for him would be, it would be even more of one to prepare a meal together.

* * *

With no set time to wake up, and having not set an alarm, Elliot and Olivia were equally surprised that their nap had lasted only a little over ninety minutes. It was fortunate, though, as they still had a lot to do tonight before leaving the following day.

Since they were keeping things causal the rest of the night, they dressed simply, helping each other along the way. When Olivia suggested she get started on dinner, Elliot immediately offered to help out. To his delight, she agreed.

"The potatoes will take the longest to prepare, they have to soak in the vinegar solution for thirty minutes. We can always focus on packing while that is going on."

"Sounds good, Liv."

In the kitchen, Elliot insisted on using the mandolin to slice the potatoes while Olivia preheated the oven and poured the vinegar. When she called him out on it, he fully admitted he was being overprotective, but since she had just gotten staples out today, he didn't want to see her get more for a kitchen injury. Even so, he exercised the utmost caution for himself, using the hand guard at all times.

Once the potatoes had boiled in the vinegar for eight minutes, it was time to let them cool for thirty so they could absorb the flavor. With nothing else to do for the time being, they both headed back to the bedroom – their newfound oasis – to finish packing.

As Olivia reorganized some of the items she had haphazardly thrown in her suitcase earlier, as well as added some others, Elliot worked on his own bag. It didn't escape his notice when she added the dress she had worn on their first date, so he made a point to pack the suit and tie he'd had on that night, too. While he fully intended to make the most out of their private suite at the lodge, he planned on taking her out for at least one fancy dinner.

They had just finished their task when the timer from the kitchen sounded, indicating that it was time to put the potatoes under the broiler. At Elliot's insistence, he carried both bags out to the living room to put by the door for easy access the following morning, and joined Olivia by the stove moments later.

While she was finishing the job on their side dish, he got to work preparing a salad and slicing a baguette to round out their meal. In no time at all, their mutual tasks were complete, and everything was just about ready. Everything that is- except for the steak. All that needed to be done for that, though, was add the marinated meat to a screaming hot skillet and cook it for about three minutes. Before they knew it, Elliot and Olivia were sitting down at the table for their first meal that they had ever prepared together – complete with a glass of wine.

Holding up his glass and offering a toast, Elliot made note of what they had to celebrate. Olivia's clean bill of health was first on the list. It was followed up with, but not diminished by, their upcoming trip. Last but not least, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. No words needed to be spoken then, for the sentiment was completely understood. She knew he was referring to their new status – the one where all barriers between them had been broken, and where the only thing they could do was grow closer together.

They clinked their glasses together, took a sip, then set them down to enjoy the food. Both were still on an emotional high from their lovemaking earlier, and filled with excitement for what waited them tomorrow. It was safe to say that the night would likely not produce much restful sleep. Not only would they not be able to keep their hands off one another, but the anticipation of their getaway would keep them both awake. None of that mattered. So long as they were together, that was all that counted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia woke up around eight on Tuesday morning without the aid of an alarm. They weren't planning to leave until ten thirty anyway, since check in at the lodge wasn't until four. The trip should take them a little over five hours, but they planned to take their time along the way.

After sharing a shower, they got dressed – Olivia now able to accomplish the task on her own for the first time since she'd come to stay at Elliot's apartment – and headed into the kitchen for a light breakfast. Much like the way they shared the preparations for dinner the night before, they navigated the kitchen together perfectly. While he prepared the coffee and cut up some fresh melon, Elliot knew Olivia was only a few steps away slicing and toasting bagels. Even though she'd been at his place for awhile, everything felt had a different air about it, and it felt so comfortable and casually domestic. It was something he could get used to. He wasn't going to pressure her, especially not now, but soon he hoped to do more than just hint at making this temporary situation a more permanent arrangement.

Once they had finished eating, there wasn't much else left to do. Elliot had already called his kids the night before to let them know he and Olivia would be going away for a few days. Aside from Kathy taking the phone away from Lizzie momentarily demanding details, the conversations had all gone smoothly. He still didn't know what had gotten into his ex wife all of a sudden, but he wasn't about to ruin his trip with Olivia trying to figure it out.

They finished a few more tasks, double checked that everything in the apartment was turned off, and then they were on their way. Much to Olivia's exaggerated annoyance, Elliot again insisted on carrying practically everything. He did, however, let her manage a small tote bag containing the GPS he would need for directions, along with a small cooler containing only some ice. Situating their luggage in the back of the Jeep, he announced they would make a stop once they got closer to their destination for a few basic grocery items to keep in their suite. Olivia nodded her agreement, then opened the door that would let her into the passenger seat.

As soon as they were settled and buckled in, Elliot spent a few minutes finding a station on the radio. Then, he leaned across the console to kiss Olivia before starting the engine and putting the vehicle into gear. It wasn't long before they were on the road that would take them out of the city and toward the interstate that would eventually lead to the Adirondack mountains.

"Do you need anything before we get on the highway, Liv? Another cup of coffee, perhaps? Something to snack on?"

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the suggestion. They had just eaten breakfast less than an hour before. Logically, she knew he was only worried about her, but Olivia really hoped he wouldn't fuss the entire drive.

"I'm fine, El. Plus, if I have anything else to drink right now, I'm going to be asking you to stop at every rest area we pass."

He chuckled at her response, nodding his head in agreement. She was the same way on stakeouts, only drinking the minimum amount of coffee necessary to keep herself awake. He supposed the same philosophy applied to road trips as well, although this was the first road trip they'd ever taken together. In his mind, extraditions didn't count. Before he could get too sidetracked, he pushed work and all thoughts of it completely from his mind. Then he focused on the present – the beautiful woman by his side, the open road that lay ahead of them, and the four nights and five days that waited at Whiteface Lodge.

About an hour into the trip, no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open, Olivia found herself getting drowsy. The gentle motion of the vehicle combined with the soothing hum from the radio was as effective as a lullaby. Noticing that she was starting to nod off, Elliot took one hand off the wheel to reach into the backseat, never once taking his eyes off the road. Finding what he was looking for without difficulty, he placed one of his sweatshirts in her lap. Curious, she glanced over at him, her fingers clutching at the gray material.

"I can see that you're tired, Liv. Why don't you use that as a cushion, and get some rest for a little bit. I won't mind."

"But -"

He shook his head, easily dismissing any argument she could try and come up with.

"But nothing. It's not a crime to nap on a road trip, and you're still here with me no matter what. Besides, I have a feeling I'm somewhat to blame for your being tired anyway."

A grin played across Olivia's lips as memories of the previous night before they had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion came to mind.

"Well, if you would have let me sleep!"

Not to be outdone, Elliot fired right back with his own comeback.

"I don't recall having heard any complaints, or were all those sounds you were making while I had my mouth on you supposed to be protests?"

Feeling her face flame and a rush of heat to her core, along with a sudden sense of frustration at knowing they couldn't do anything about it while he was driving – at least not without risking a crash – Olivia pressed her thighs tightly together to try and ease the tension she was feeling. Then she addressed the man sitting next to her by speaking as sweetly as possible, in hopes to change the subject.

"Hey El?"

"Yes, dear?"

Again, she resisted the urge to either smack him or kiss him. He was purposely trying to incite her now, using a term of endearment he knew she would detest. His tone of voice was playful though, and she had to bite her own tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

"Shut up and drive."

"Yes, ma'am."

With an exhale that was part humor, part exasperation, Olivia shifted in her seat. She picked up the sweatshirt Elliot had put in her lap only a few moments earlier, and folded it up, then placed it between her head and the window, using it as a makeshift pillow. Closing her eyes, she gave in to the need for sleep.

* * *

It wasn't a long nap, but when Olivia woke forty five minutes later, she was feeling much better. One of the first things she was aware of was Elliot's hand resting lightly on her thigh. Noticing that his attention was still focused mainly on the road, she placed her hand on top of his, and squeezed gently. His eyes flicked over to meet hers momentarily, a smile on his face.

"Welcome back. Did you have a nice rest?"

Shifting in her seat slightly, she tried to hide her groan. Her nap may have been restful, but even with the use of his sweatshirt as a pillow, her neck was incredibly stiff from the position she had slept in. Reaching behind her to rub out a particularly stubborn kink, Olivia answered his question.

"I did. Just remind me to never do that again."

Elliot chuckled softly, then lifted his hand from her leg to place his palm on the back of her neck, lightly brushing hers out of the way. As best as he could given their current position, he tried to massage and soothe her aching muscles.

"Tell you what, later tonight while we're relaxing in that wonderful jetted tub that our suite offers, I'll give you a neck and shoulder massage."

"I like that idea."

She had other ideas in mind of course, once she heard his suggestion, but none were appropriate to mention now – especially while he was driving. They were a little more than halfway through their journey at this point. It seemed so long ago that they had left behind the skylines and landmarks that they called home. The farther north they traveled, the more free they felt. Not that they couldn't be themselves in the city – but here, in this landscape so far from the chaos they were used to – they could find a freedom and tranquility to discover who they could be to each other.

"Hey Liv? What would you say to a slight detour from our route?"

Still leaning back against the headrest, Olivia lolled her head in his direction, her eyebrows arched suspiciously. She had originally thought they were making a straight shot up I-87 to the Adirondacks, now he was talking detours? Just what kind of plan was he hatching in that brain of his? As though he'd read her mind, his hand rested on her thigh once more, squeezing gently to reassure her.

"Nothing major, I promise. I just thought since we're about halfway through our trip, we could stop for a bite to eat. Plus I could stand to stretch my legs for a bit, I'm getting a little road weary."

Her expression softened immediately at his admission. Why hadn't she thought of that? Here she was, napping contentedly while he had been awake the whole time. Of course he was tired and ready for a break.

"That's more than fine, Elliot. I can drive after lunch, if you want. Give you a chance to rest."

Not wanting to discourage her, he opted for a neutral response.

"Let's just find a place to get some food first, and enjoy some down time. We can figure out who's driving when after we've eaten."

"Deal."

Olivia's next question had been what place he had in mind for their little break. It turned out, that while she had been napping, he had used the GPS to map out upcoming attractions. Just a few miles ahead was the city of Saratoga Springs, which offered many shops and scenic state parks. The perfect place to grab a bite to eat and have an impromptu picnic.

As they drove through the city toward the park, they spotted a small restaurant that looked to be a combination of deli and pizzeria. Exchanging a glance, Elliot doubled back as soon as he found the safest opportunity to do so. They knew without question they'd found their lunch spot.

After placing their orders to go, they put their food in the cooler as soon as they got back to the Jeep. Fortunately, the ice hadn't melted much. Not that it mattered, because the park was practically adjacent to their current location. Had they not needed to keep driving to get to where they were going, they could have likely found their picnic spot by walking to it.

As they drove through the park, one area in particular seemed to call out to both of them. It featured a beautiful fountain, surrounded by a lush grassy area. Apparently they weren't the first to have the idea to take respite here, for several other couples were scattered about the lawn. Still, it seemed like the perfect spot to share their lunch before continuing their journey upstate.

Elliot parked, then headed to the back of the Jeep. Olivia was wondering just how they were going to manage, as she hadn't spied any picnic tables – not that she would mind sitting on the grass, but it would be hard to balance the food properly. The next thing she knew, Elliot appeared at her side, holding an oversized blanket. He draped it over her arm, exchanging it for the cooler. Then, grasping her hand in his, he led them toward the fountain, intent on finding a spot to call their own.

The sandwiches they had selected had been fairly simple, and they had purposely picked two different ones so they could share. To compliment their meal, there were chips and pickle spears. Both had opted for bottled water to drink. Sitting cross-legged on the blanket facing each other, they enjoyed what amounted to the most relaxed lunch of their lives. Not that they hadn't been comfortable in each other's company before now, but everything around them offered an air of complete peace – the sound of water from the fountain, the gentle hum of the wind, even just the quiet calm of being together.

While they weren't exactly in any hurry, they didn't want to take forever either. After enjoying a leisurely lunch, and walking a couple laps around the path surrounding the fountain, they mutually agreed it was time to get back on the road. Both Elliot and Olivia were feeling refreshed after their break, and anxious to travel the remaining distance that would take them to the lodge.

* * *

It had taken a bit of persuasion, but Olivia had managed to convince Elliot to let her drive the second half of the trip. It had nothing to do with the fact of him not trusting her with his Jeep, but more concern that she was doing too much, too soon. She'd simply had to remind him that she had been given the clearance to resume all activities the day before. It was with an emphasis on the word _all,_ followed by a sultry look that finally got his attention. There was no mistaking the way Elliot had needed to break eye contact, or how he subtly tried to adjust his jeans for Olivia to know that she had made her point.

Despite Olivia's encouragement, Elliot had decided against closing his eyes and taking a nap while she drove. He claimed he wanted to enjoy the scenery. Instead, he spent the majority of the time watching _her_. Since she was so focused on the road, Olivia was unaware of his eyes on her, or at the very least, if she did notice, she had chosen not to comment on it.

As he took in every aspect of her profile, Elliot felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he considered just how much his life had changed recently. When they had sat on his front steps early one morning around three weeks ago, never had he imagined that in a few hours time things between him and his partner would be changed so dramatically. Though he would give anything to have spared her from her injuries, he doesn't know that he would necessarily alter the situation that had brought them to the place they were today.

"El, do me a favor will you?"

Olivia's voice pulled him from his wayward thoughts, and brought his attention back to the present. Unsure of how long he'd been distracted, Elliot sat up in his seat a little straighter, and turned slightly to face her more fully.

"Of course, anything. What do you need?"

"Stop staring, will you? It's driving me nuts!"

So she had noticed. Feeling his face flush now that he had been openly called out, he shifted his gaze to stare out the windshield at the horizon ahead of them. Now that they were in the higher elevations, he was more aware that his ears were popping from time to time, something that he hadn't noticed while his mind had been drifting before. Thankfully, Olivia hadn't seemed angry with him, and her tone had been mostly playful in nature. In fact, her next words were instructions, asking him to check the GPS for any stores near their destination, as they were now only an hour away from the lodge.

Wanting to avoid big chain stores if it were at all possible, he was pleased to find a market that was only minutes away from where they were staying. Even better, it promised locally sourced products. They wouldn't need much, but it would be nice to have some coffee on hand, along with some light bites to eat. Now that Olivia was off all her medication, they could pick up a bottle of wine or two, as well.

Before they knew it, Olivia was pulling into the parking area designated for the market. After getting out of the Jeep, she passed the keys to Elliot, letting him know he could drive the remaining few miles to the lodge when they finished shopping. As they walked through the doors, they took notice of the sign, and committed it to memory, just in case they needed to return for anything during their stay here in Lake Placid – _Green Goddess Natural Market._ It only took them about fifteen minutes to get what they needed, and they were back outside, ready to finish the final leg of their journey.

Minutes later when Elliot pulled into the long drive of the resort, and the lodge came into view, they were equally awestruck at what they saw. The pictures on the website simply did not do it justice. The mountains served as a breathtaking backdrop for the lodge that was nestled in the foreground, lined by trees. After he parked the Jeep under the wooden porte-cochère that led to the reception area, Elliot walked around to help Olivia out and take her hand. They were really here.

At the front desk, the receptionist was going over all the details of check in and check out with them, as well as informing them about several of the other amenities the property had to offer. When she got to the spa, Elliot grew nervous, worried that she would spoil the surprise. Realizing there was nothing he could do about it now, and that it still technically would be a treat, he hoped for the best. As the woman passed them their itinerary full of all available activities, Olivia accepted the paper and scanned it carefully.

"Wait a minute, there seems to be a mistake here – this says we are booked for a couples Great Salt Lake Bath and Massage on Thursday at eleven. We didn't schedule that."

Taking a deep breath, Elliot reached out and put his hand over hers where she was still clutching the paper. Lowering it ever so slightly, he waited until she was looking at him.

"Yes, we did, Liv. Or, I should say, _I_ did. I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Olivia's eyes grew wide and slightly wet as the realization dawned on her just what he had done, and beyond it all, he swore he could hear the profuse apologies from the receptionist for having ruined his plans. Figuring there was plenty of time to explain things later, he leaned forward and kissed Olivia softly on the lips, and told the woman behind the desk that no harm was done. All that mattered now was they finish checking in.

Minutes later, they had received their keys and been informed that their luggage and other bags would be taken up to their room. Elliot had also arranged for the Jeep to be parked by a valet, but knew he would have access to the vehicle any time they should need it. Walking hand in hand, they decided to wander around the resort for a little while to give themselves some time to orient to their surroundings for the next few days, so that when they did get to their suite, they would have no interruptions.

* * *

After taking a brief tour of the property, Elliot and Olivia located their suite without any trouble. Even though they both had a key, she deferred to him and let him open the door to let them in to their home for the next four nights.

As they crossed the threshold into the place they would be staying, they both gasped at almost exactly the same time. Much like their initial impression when they had pulled up to the lodge – the images they had seen online did not even begin to do it justice.

The floor plan was mostly an open one, with a dining table separating the kitchen area from the living room. On the far end of the suite, there was an enormous window, featuring a beautiful view. Placed in the center of the living area was a comfortable looking couch, which faced a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a flat screen television. Off to the side near the entryway a door which led to a half bath.

What they thought was a small closet by the bathroom actually held a small washer and dryer. Then, they set foot in the in suite bath, and were completely blown away. The room was breathtaking in appearance, from its wood paneled walls to the jetted bathtub that took up a good portion of the room. Another appealing feature was the large walk in shower that would easily accommodate them both.

Elliot was about to pull Olivia into his arms and ask her what she wanted to do first when his phone rang. Cursing the disruption, but knowing there was no way he could turn his phone off for the duration of their getaway – he wanted his kids to be able to reach him no matter what – he answered the offending device. When he realized it was his attorney on the other end, he soon divided his full attention to the call.

Though she knew he wouldn't mind if she stayed, Olivia soon excused herself to the other room, not wanting to intrude on a personal conversation. Instead, she headed to the kitchen, with the intention of putting away the groceries they had purchased earlier. She found the bags on the counter, and quickly put away the perishable items. The rest she placed in what she thought were the most logical places she could find.

Elliot soon joined her, and Olivia didn't need him to talk to her to know that he was upset. Trying to alleviate his frustrations, she asked if there was anything she could do. When his only reply was to snap back at her slightly, she was hurt, but didn't take any offense. Instead, she directly her anger where it belonged – at Kathy. Seeing the expression on her face though, Elliot softened immediately, and came to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Liv. You didn't deserve that. I just hadn't realized we had brought my ex wife along on our romantic getaway."

Holding on to him tight, Olivia nestled into his embrace, placing a kiss against his neck.

"We didn't, and we aren't going to let her or anyone else ruin our fun. I'm here to listen to anything you want to talk about, but then we're going to drop it. We'll deal with whatever needs to be dealt with when we get back home."

Elliot pulled away then, but only so he could look at her, a big grin on his face. His heart was so full right now, because of her words.

"You do realize what you just said right now, don't you?"

She looked at him, confused, then repeated her last sentence to herself in her head. She'd said 'when we get home', implying that her home was with him. She hadn't even thought about it. Maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her something – to stop worrying and thinking about everything so obsessively, and just give in to what felt right and natural. Nothing had felt more right these past few weeks than being with Elliot.

Olivia smiled at him in return, knowing a verbal response wasn't necessary in the moment. Instead, she initiated a kiss that was full of promise as to what awaited for them later on that evening. Reluctantly pulling back, Elliot put his hands on her shoulders, and gently set her away from him.

"Hold that thought, Liv. That's definitely something I want to continue in the near future. First, though, I think I do need to get that phone call off my chest."

"Of course."

Taking her hand in his, Elliot led Olivia over to the living room, where they sat side by side on the couch. Exhaling a deep breath, he began to explain a bit about what had happened earlier. Apparently, while his attorney felt that Kathy had no grounds for terminating his visitation rights and gaining full custody, it would be in his favor if he could prove that there had never been an affair. That meant, as much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to ask Olivia to speak on his behalf.

"Elliot, stop right there. Of course I will. I'm not going to let you lose your children. Plus, we have it documented with Cragen and IAB when we disclosed, we can use that, too."

He looked at her, a bit stunned. Part of the reason he'd been so hesitant to ask her was he was afraid she'd put herself last again. Say that she couldn't come between him and his kids, and end things between them. Not that he didn't trust Olivia, but Elliot was immensely relieved that her confidence in their evolving relationship had changed enough to give her the strength not to run. In addition to having faith in them, she was also gaining faith in herself. She was finally believing that she was worthy of love – something that he'd been trying to tell her for years.

"Thank you, Liv. Thank you."

They embraced again, both feeling equally emotional. When they separated, each fighting back a few tears, it was Olivia who broke the silence.

"Now that is settled, let's enjoy the rest of our time here, shall we? I for one can't wait to get you into that tub – not to mention enjoy some time in front of the fire out here."

For the first time since he'd received that phone call, carefree Elliot was back. Both of Olivia's ideas sounded appealing, but another more concerning thought had just occurred to him – they were going to need dinner, too. Especially considering they would likely need energy to participate in all the activities she likely had conjured up in her mind for them. Then again, he had quite a few planned out in his own mind as well.

Suggesting that they call room service first to have some food sent up, he was surprised when Olivia readily agreed. That was when Elliot realized that it had been some time since they had shared those sandwiches in the park at Saratoga Springs. No wonder they were hungry.

The first thing he did, though - before dialing room service, was call the on site restaurant to book a reservation for dinner on Thursday. He had some ideas for tomorrow already, and since Thursday was going to be their massage day anyway, he figured why not make it a special day all around and have dinner in the restaurant then, too.

Once that was taken care of, he located the room service menu. Together, they spent a great deal of time studying it, as there were many delectable items to choose from. Wanting to make their first meal here special, they selected an appetizer, two entrees, and even a dessert to share. Even though they had already bought some wine at the market today, they also asked for a bottle to be sent up with their meal. Now all they had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have relied heavily on internet research for the places I am sending Olivia and Elliot. The park they had their lunch at while in Saratoga Springs is real, as is the Whiteface Lodge where they will be having their getaway. I've never stayed there, but its certainly on my dream list of places. Not that I'd be able to afford it anytime soon, but at least in my dream world, Elliot and Olivia can. If you want to see what their place looks like, just search for Whiteface Lodge in Lake Placid, NY. At their website, look for the one bedroom deluxe suite under 'lodging', and you'll see pictures of the suite I've chosen for them. Also, you can search for other amenities, like the spa services and room service that will be coming up in future chapters! Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

While they waited for their room service to arrive, Elliot and Olivia took the time to explore their suite a little further. They also unpacked their bags. After searching the one closet, Elliot discovered some extra linens, pillows, and a huge down comforter. He presumed it was to make up additional sleeping space on the sofa bed, but it had given him another idea altogether- to create a cozy spot for them in front of the fire.

A knock interrupted his train of thought, and seeing that Olivia was busy arranging her things in the bathroom, Elliot went to answer the door. After accepting their room service meal, he tipped properly and nodded his agreement to the instructions that they just put the cart out in the hall when they were finished.

"Liv? Our dinner is here."

When Olivia appeared seconds later in the doorway to the bedroom, he was shocked to see that she had changed clothes. Not that he was surprised that she had made herself comfortable – but in that it appeared all she was currently wearing was one of the plush robes provided by the lodge.

Elliot had been attempting to uncork the wine when Olivia first came into view, and as a result, nearly ended up spilling it all over himself and the table. There was no missing the smirk on her face as she watched him fumble slightly trying to right the bottle and pour the drink in the glass instead.

"Um, Liv? Not that I'm judging you for getting comfortable, but what happened to your clothes?"

"I just thought it would be easier this way. After dinner, I plan on taking full advantage of that jetted tub. I haven't been able to have a proper bath in forever."

Nodding absently, he silently agreed with her. Right. That made sense. He'd forgotten that between the sling and the staples, a bath hadn't really been a possibility for her. Heaven only knows when she had last allowed herself the luxury at her own apartment. While he totally understood Olivia's motives, Elliot couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Still, he reminded himself that they had plenty of time here at the lodge, and there would be other chances for them to bathe together.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

He looked back up in her direction, wondering why she hadn't come to the table yet. She was watching him with a grin on her face, and once again he'd gotten the feeling that he'd missed something incredibly important.

"If you change into your robe now, too, you can join me in the bath even faster after we're done eating."

It didn't take long for her words to register before he was heading to the bedroom, tripping over his own feet along the way. He didn't even need to ask her if she was sure, the certainty had been written all over her face.

Minutes later, he was also in his robe and joining her at the table. He wasn't that surprised to see that she had taken over where he had left off in terms of setting up their dinner.

Olivia had arranged the plates so they weren't sitting across from each other, but in adjacent seats. Before they could even get started with their meal, Elliot lifted his wine glass, suggesting that she do the same.

"To your recovery and to our time away together, but most importantly – to us. May this be just the first of many getaways I get to take with you."

At a loss for words, and filled with every emotion under the sun, Olivia could only clink her glass with his. Though she'd been seeing this part of him for some time now, the softer and deeper side of Elliot Stabler never failed to amaze her – or touch her deeply. He actually _talked_ about his feelings with her now, and that meant everything.

They began to eat, putting the appetizer plate between them. It wasn't really a traditional appetizer like they were used to, instead advertised more as a tapas or a starter. It was a penne pasta tossed with bacon, shallot, and parsley, enveloped in an artisan mornay sauce. As a finishing touch, there was a hint of truffle oil.

This was definitely a meal unlike what they were accustomed to, although Elliot had certainly treated her before – the night he had taken her on their first date being one of those times. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the finer things in life – he did, too – but Olivia and Elliot were much more used to grabbing their meals on the run. It was only in recent weeks when they had been forced to slow down that things had changed, in more ways than one.

Before they even realized it, the small plate of of pasta between them had disappeared. Setting the now empty dish on the room service cart behind him, Elliot moved their entrees forward. He had selected the filet of beef tenderloin, accompanied with a trio of sauces plus a side of grilled vegetables and crispy onions. Olivia on the other hand, had opted for jumbo lump crab cakes, served with lemon butter and a remoulade. Her sides consisted of yukon gold mashed potatoes, rainbow baby carrots, and asparagus.

Together, they had a leisurely meal, stopping from time to time to sample bites from one another's plates. Periodically, Elliot would set down his fork to refill their wine glasses, or to reach for Olivia's hand and take it in his own. The surreal feeling that they had finally arrived on their romantic getaway had finally started to subside, and reality was starting to kick in. His only regret was that he hadn't checked anywhere in their suite to see if candles were available to enhance the atmosphere of their dinner, and he made a mental note to check for some before they soaked in the tub later, not wanting any harsh lighting to interfere with their bath.

By the time they were done eating, both Elliot and Olivia were completely stuffed. They knew there was no way they could manage to eat their dessert right now, so Elliot carefully transferred their cake to one of the plates from the suite instead and wrapped it up to put away in the refrigerator to save for later. Olivia had already moved the ice cream to the freezer earlier to keep it from melting. Putting all their empty dishes and glasses on the room service cart, he wheeled it out into the hallway for someone from the lodge to come and collect. Then, he purposely placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign out for all to see before closing the door and locking it. The last thing either of them wanted tonight was to be interrupted.

* * *

Rather than just rush immediately into the bath after their dinner was finished, they chose to sit for awhile on the couch listening to some soft music filtering through their suite. Once some time had passed, Elliot got up and started a fire. Then he proceeded to use the extra bedding and pillows he'd found earlier to make them a bed in front of the fireplace. When he'd finished his task, he turned around to find Olivia watching him curiously.

"I just thought we could come out here for a bit after we were done. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to want to turn in early."

Olivia smiled at him, her eyes shining brightly.

"That sounds perfect."

Holding out his hand in her direction, Elliot helped Olivia off the couch and they walked toward the bathroom together. A search in the cabinets revealed the candles he'd been hoping to find. He lit several of them and placed them at intervals throughout the room. As he was starting the water in the tub, he saw that Olivia was holding a bottle out in his direction – a lavender and chamomile scented foam designed to promote relaxation. Grinning, he took it from her and poured a small amount to their bath, not wanting them to be completely engulfed by bubbles.

Olivia went to the far side of the room to shut the door and turn out the lights, then crossed back to where Elliot was standing. He lifted his hands to her waist, resting them on the belt of her robe, looking to her eyes for permission. She leaned forward to kiss him intently, tugging at the sash around his own waist while her tongue explored the depths of his mouth. Needing no further encouragement, Elliot untied the knot of her belt, and pushed his hands inside the lapels, groaning when he came into contact with nothing but Olivia's skin. He had incorrectly assumed that she'd been wearing _something_ beneath the cotton. If he had known that she were naked the entire time during their dinner, he might not have lingered so long over his meal.

"I do believe you're overdressed."

Olivia's words were murmured against his lips, as she hadn't wanted to break the kiss in order to speak. Running her hands up his chest, she roughly pushed the robe he was wearing off his shoulders and onto the floor, then skimmed her way back down his body until her fingers were curled in the waistband of his boxers. Quickly divesting him of his only other garment, they soon stood with their bodies practically touching, trembling with anticipation.

It was Elliot who stepped into the water first, making sure the bottom of the tub wasn't slippery. Then, just as he had out in the living room, he offered Olivia his hand. Helping her in after him, he guided her down gently into a sitting position, then took his place behind her. Situating her between his legs, he pulled her back until her she was resting against his chest. Dipping his head, he placed a kiss at the juncture between Olivia's neck and shoulder, then wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

Even with the door closed, the music from the other room could still be heard playing softly in the background. Combined with the candles they'd lit in here, along with the soft scent of lavender foam, it made for a very romantic and sensual atmosphere. Elliot turned on the jets, and the massaging pulses of water surrounded them, enhancing the experience even further. He heard Olivia sigh as she reclined against his body, and knew she was just as content as he was in that moment.

It wasn't until her head lolled on his shoulder and he felt her lips graze the pulse point on his neck that Elliot even realized Olivia had intentions other than relaxation for this bath. Obviously, he'd had plans of his own – ones that involved using his touch to pleasure her as much as possible – but had given no thought to satisfying any of his own needs in the process.

Elliot felt as Olivia began to shift slightly under the water, and loosened his hold around her waist, not wanting to keep her anywhere she didn't want to be. He watched, wide-eyed, as she maneuvered until she had turned around completely, situating herself so that she was facing him and her legs were draped over his. His breath hitched in his throat as the action caused her core to brush suggestively against him, and his body swelled even more in response to her. Their close proximity in the tub already had him hard as rock for want of her, and now that she was seemingly taking charge, those feelings were only increasing tenfold.

Much like the night before, Elliot watched, transfixed, as Olivia proved just how much of a seductress she really was. Leaning forward, she captured his lips with hers, while her hand dipped beneath the surface of the water to encircle his length and stroke him. With each pass of her hand along his shaft, she swiped her thumb over his tip, earning her a whimper that she swallowed into her own mouth.

"I want you, El."

Her words were nothing but a breathy exhale the moment they finally did separate for air, and Olivia dropped her neck down until the crown of her head was resting against his chest. Allowing his hands to roam, he brought them up until he was cupping her breasts, holding one in each of his palms, teasing the peaked nipples with his thumbs. By now he had blocked out everything else around them – the only thing that mattered was the woman in his arms. Struggling to make sense of what she had said, Elliot found a solution.

"Let's get out of here, then. I'll take you to bed and make love to you. I want you, too."

He felt the moment Olivia shook her head, and thought it was a refusal to his suggestion. Elliot knew she wasn't protesting what was happening between them, because she was currently suckling on the same area of his breastbone as she had been the first time she ever left a mark on him. He was more confused than ever.

"I don't want you to take me to bed, El. I want you _here_ , _now_."

Before he even had a moment to register and comprehend the weight of her words, Olivia was bracing her hands against his shoulders, and lifting herself up until she was straddling him. Reflexively, his hands went around her waist. The next thing Elliot knew, she was sinking down on him, and the sensation was so incredible they both cried out simultaneously. Closing her eyes and tossing her head back, she began to ride him. Her movements were slow at first, then gradually built up momentum as the friction increased between them. The motion had caused her breasts to bounce in a hypnotic fashion, and Elliot watched for few seconds, fascinated, before letting loose with a growl and bending his head to capture one of Olivia's nipples in his mouth. With his hands still firmly around her waist, he gradually began to move with her, subtly thrusting his own hips upward every time her pelvis connected with his.

As they made love in this fashion, the jets continued to spray, swirling the water around their bodies from all directions. Soon, Olivia's breathy moans and Elliot's low grunts of pleasure were drowning out the sound of the music as they continued to create their own personal soundtrack. Not wanting to fall over the precipice alone, Elliot dropped one of his hands from Olivia's waist to stroke the most sensitive part of her. He felt as her body began to shudder and her movements faltered slightly. Tearing his mouth away from her breast, he whispered in her ear.

"Come for me, Liv. I'm right there with you. You're so beautiful."

His words were the final push over the edge that she had needed, and Olivia shattered in his arms as her orgasm overtook her body. In that same moment that she was experiencing the height of her bliss, she felt the warmth of Elliot's own release fill her. They were left shaking in the aftermath, clinging to one another as the water continued to ripple around them. Eventually, both became aware that from the other room, the music still played, and their labored breathing was gradually returning to normal.

When they had calmed sufficiently, Olivia pressed her lips to Elliot's once more. Then, she reluctantly eased herself from his lap with some assistance on his part, and sat next to him, tucking herself against his side. After a few more quiet minutes together, he placed a kiss against the crown of her head, then turned off the jets. Once he had pulled the plug so the water could drain, Elliot stood up, the water sluicing off his body in rivulets. Helping Olivia to her feet, he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her deeply. What they had just shared together here resonated with him on so many levels. Now he wanted to spend the rest of the night taking care of her.

* * *

They hadn't bothered to dress after their activities in the bath, and had only dried off the lingering water. Now, they lay nestled together on the makeshift bed in front of the fire that Elliot had set up for them earlier. Both were still naked, but their robes lay nearby on the couch.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Elliot spoke softly to Olivia, as they lay side by side facing one another. He was propped up on one elbow, looking down at her, and had just reached out a hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. There had been no mistaking the sudden flush in her cheeks, and though he could easily lie to himself and say it was because of the heat from the fire, he knew it was his compliment that had made her blush.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice lately, yes."

He grinned.

"Only once or twice? I must be slipping."

"Well, I _have_ kept you pretty distracted lately – especially since last night."

Laughing earnestly now, Elliot pulled her closer to him and wrapped her up in his arms. His heart was so full of love in this moment, and he hoped they would always be this happy together.

"You know what would be really great right now?"

Olivia's voice held a sultry tone, and when Elliot shifted back to look at her, she was gazing at him with hooded eyes. Though he could have sworn he'd been thoroughly sated already, he felt his lower half twitch in response to her words and silently willed himself to remain calm.

"What's that, Liv?"

"The dessert that we didn't eat earlier. I don't know about you, but I worked up quite an appetite in the bath."

Chuckling, Elliot reluctantly let her go, pushing himself up to his knees. He made sure to keep the blankets wrapped around her. Even with the fire going, he didn't want Olivia to catch a chill. Not bothering to put on his robe, he padded to the kitchen naked and retrieved the cake from the fridge plus the ice cream from the freezer. Making sure to grab two spoons, he also thought ahead and grabbed a bottle of water while he was at it.

By the time he made it back to the living area, Olivia was sitting up facing the fire, her back propped against the couch for support. She had one of the blankets wrapped around her, but had left the other for him to cover himself with. Passing her the items in his hands one by one, he lowered himself to the floor to sit beside her once more. Draping the second blanket haphazardly over his lap, he placed the dessert between them so they both could reach. With his eyes, Elliot indicated that he wanted Olivia to have the first bite.

With a combination of a smile and an exasperated huff, Olivia rolled her eyes and complied with his request. Just once, she'd like Elliot to put himself first with something instead of always trying to pamper her – not that she objected to the treatment – but part of her longed to see the slightly feral side that she knew lurked beneath the surface. She knew he would never hurt her, but she wanted him to let go of his inhibitions and focus on his own needs for once.

For the time being, she pushed those thoughts away, and focused on the decadent dessert they were currently sharing. They had selected what had been dubbed by the menu as the 'ultimate' chocolate cake, and whomever had initially called it that hadn't been kidding. It was served with a vanilla ice cream that was so silky, Olivia could have sworn it was homemade.

Gathering a bit more cake on her spoon, she added some ice cream to it. Instead of taking it for herself, though, she held it out to Elliot. He accepted the bite from her, his mouth closing around the spoon in what Olivia perceived to be a teasing and suggestive fashion. She was even more certain of that when she saw him dart his tongue out to lick his lips after. Now it was definite – he was taunting her.

Soon there was only one bite left of both the cake and the ice cream, and though a part of Olivia wanted it for herself, she was willing to give it up so Elliot could have it. That's why she wasn't upset when she saw him gathering it up on his spoon. But when he extended it in her direction, she was deeply touched. She closed her eyes in anticipation, only to be met by something cold touching her nose and spreading down over her lips – Elliot had purposely smeared not only cake, but ice cream over her face as well!

Before she even had a chance to be indignant, Olivia heard a scraping noise as the empty plate and spoons were shoved out of the way. Elliot's mouth closed over hers, and she felt as their position shifted until she was on her back again in front of the fire. His body covered her, pulling the blanket out from between them. When she could breathe again, Olivia heard an apology of sorts reach her ears.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I know that wasn't very nice. But your mouth was tempting me in the worst way, and I just had to know what our dessert tasted like on you."

"Don't be sorry. The only thing I'm disappointed about is I don't get to try the same with you. Maybe next time – there's always the peanut butter pie."

Groaning at the sheer thought, Elliot thrust his hips forward, joining their bodies for the second time that evening. They made love in front of the fire, with all of the passion that they had earlier but none of the frenzy. Their movements were languid, and they frequently would pause to relish the feel of one another's bodies. When their climax did hit, it was Elliot who made sure that Olivia fell over the edge first – though he followed only seconds after – holding tightly to her hands and looking deep into her eyes.

Once the aftershocks had subsided, Elliot got to his feet and put out the fire. Then, he swept Olivia up into his arms. He carried her back into the bathroom, and set her down by the shower. Once he started the water, he pulled her into the spacious stall with him, and washed her hair and body with care. Noting how drowsy she was becoming, he hurried to wash himself then rinsed off. After drying them both, he picked her up again, knowing that finding something to sleep in wasn't necessary. With one hand, he pulled back the covers and lay her in the massive bed, sliding in beside her. Though they had all the room in the world, they still lay nestled closely together.

"Good night, Olivia. I love you."

"I love you too, El. Goodnight."

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning with two strong arms wrapped around her. She supposed now that she was free of the sling, she would have to grow accustomed to waking up in this position – just like she supposed it would become habit to wake up with Elliot's morning erection pressing against the cleft of her ass every day. She shifted slightly in the bed and he mumbled something in his sleep and thrust his hips forward. That motion seemed to be what he needed to wake himself up and realize exactly where he was and what he was doing because he was instantly apologetic.

"Oh God, Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't realize -"

Unable to believe that she could actually get exasperated with him this early in the morning, Olivia looked over her shoulder at him.

"Are you serious right now, Stabler? You don't need to apologize for _this_. We made love several times yesterday alone, and need I remind you that we're both completely naked right now?"

"So I wasn't just dreaming that part?"

Laughing now, Olivia rolled over until she was facing him.

"Apparently, after our shower last night, you decided clothes weren't necessary and brought me to bed just like this. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I am quite fond of you being naked."

"So I noticed."

Elliot leaned forward then, kissing Olivia soundly. He was careful not to get too carried away. Not that he would object, but he was mindful of the fact that she might be experiencing some tenderness and discomfort after their frequent lovemaking the past two days, and wanted to give her body some time to recover. Pulling back, he offered a suggestion.

"While I'm all for staying here and ravishing you all day today, what do you say we go out and do a bit of sightseeing after breakfast? There is a gondola ride at Whiteface Mountain that I thought would be nice to do, plus there are some hiking trails there, too."

Olivia smiled – both at his comments and the ideas he had suggested.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, El. I think I read that there is an Olympic museum up here, too. Maybe we could go check that out on Friday."

"Whatever you want, Liv, just ask. This is your trip, too. Now – what do you want for breakfast?"

Olivia suggested they just eat some of the food they had bought at the market yesterday, and save room service for when they got back to the lodge later. As for lunch today, they had two options – they could eat at a restaurant at the base of the mountain – or pick up some food somewhere and have a picnic on one of the hiking trails.

"If you wouldn't object, Liv, I'd really love to treat you to lunch somewhere today. We can always do the picnic idea on Friday."

"Sounds good, El."

They got out of bed, and Elliot was the first to dress, promising that he would head out to the kitchen and put on some coffee to brew. He also told Olivia that he'd take care of the breakfast preparations and have everything ready by the time she joined him.

Knowing that the weather on the mountain would likely be colder than what she was used to back at home, Olivia dressed in layers. She put on her jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt, then followed it up by adding Elliot's gray hooded sweatshirt. He'd been wearing it that night on his steps not long ago when she'd brought him coffee, and ever since she'd been staying with him, she'd kind of claimed it as her own. With a smile at how she'd come to claim ownership over yet another article of his clothing, Olivia pulled on her boots. After a few minutes in the bathroom focusing on her hair and a light touch of makeup, she was ready to go.

She met Elliot in the kitchen, where he gestured to the table. He already had their bagels plated, along with some pre-cut fruit they'd bought at the store. Just as they were finishing up breakfast, Elliot thought to call ahead to the front desk and let them know he'd need the Jeep brought around by the valet so they could use it.

After getting the Jeep, their first stop was to head to the same market they had stopped at the day before for some bottles of water and a few granola bars for their hike. Elliot placed them backpack he'd brought along for just that purpose and then they were on their way. Once they reached the mountain area where the trails were, they parked and pulled on their jackets.

They'd purposely chosen a trail designed for the beginning or intermediate hiker – they wanted to have a leisurely walk and enjoy themselves, not be in pain the rest of their trip after trekking halfway up a mountain. So, they'd selected the West Branch Nature Trail. According to the description, it was just under a two mile hike, and promised views of the Ausable River, hardwood forests, and ski trails. It even intersected with a second trail to bring them back to the base lodge – and the return route featured a twenty five foot waterfall! Olivia was looking forward to the pictures she'd be able to take, and was glad she'd brought her camera along.

"Are you ready for this, Liv?"

Elliot asked her the question, and though he was mostly teasing, there was a part of him that was serious, too. She'd come so far already, and though a walk was not a major activity, he was still concerned about her overdoing it.

"I've never been more ready. Come on Stabler, let's go conquer a mountain."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Worried that they would get too warm initially with their jackets on, and afraid of becoming overheated, both Elliot and Olivia slipped them off and belted them around their waists. He strapped the backpack onto his back, and they headed to the start of the trail. Fortunately, since it was the middle of the week, the area wasn't too crowded.

As they walked further along the trail, leaving the lodge and parking area far behind, the river came into view. They followed alongside it for some time, and again Elliot marveled at the quiet that existed up here that just couldn't be found in the city. It was so serene that even though they weren't walking directly next to it, he could still hear the river water as it rippled over the rocks. Reaching for Olivia's hand, he took it in his own, linking his fingers with hers. She didn't say anything, but squeezed softly as she looked over at him with a smile.

Even though it had been noted on the maps and literature they had read that the combined trails would only take about two hours to walk, they took their time. Stopping periodically, Olivia would take pictures of the scenery, and on a few occasions they even caught a few candid shots of passing wildlife. Nothing too intimidating – it had started out with squirrels and chipmunks, they had even come upon a beaver dam at one part of the river.

Twenty minutes after that sighting though, they rounded a bend, and Olivia almost dropped her camera. Standing on the far end of the river helping itself to a drink was a moose. She and Elliot exchanged awestruck glances before returning their eyes to the creature in front of them. The next thing they heard, a shrill cry grabbed their attention, and they looked up to see a bald eagle soaring overhead, its impressive wingspan easily six feet in length. Reaching for Elliot's hand once more, Olivia clung to it tightly, knowing that the sheer majesty of what they had witnessed – so unlike anything the city had to offer – would stay with them for many years to come.

Knowing that she'd never be able to capture a picture of the eagle, Olivia instead focused on getting a few decent snapshots of the moose before it left to wander off again. She simply committed the rest of what she had seen to memory.

After spending a few more endless minutes staring at the beauty of nature, they continued on their way. Neither had spoken aloud, their wordless communication saying all that needed to be said.

By this point, they'd been walking for a little over an hour. It seemed to Elliot that Olivia was looking a little weary, but he knew better than to question her on it. Instead, he eased the backpack off his shoulders, and opened it up. Taking out a bottle of water and a granola bar, he quickly closed it again and placed it on his back once more. Knowing that she would argue if he tried to make her eat the entire thing herself, he broke the granola bar in half, and extended a portion out to the woman standing beside him. It hadn't escaped his notice that she had been watching him intently this entire time.

"El, I'm not hungry."

 _Here it comes_ , Elliot thought – the protests, the denials. She may as well have said 'I'm fine' for the tone she'd spoken in. Reminding himself that patience was a virtue, and they were still finding their footing in regard to their new relationship status, he kept his voice calm.

"I understand that, Liv. But, its been awhile since either of us have had a workout like this. It wouldn't hurt if we refueled a bit now that we're about halfway through."

His purposeful 'we' statements must have gotten his point across. Elliot saw the moment when she relented, because Olivia's eyes softened, and she reached out for her half of the granola bar, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully.

"You may be on to something there, Stabler. But that doesn't mean you're right!"

Laughing now, he began to eat his own piece of granola.

"Of course not, Liv. I would never think that."

After they had finished eating their light snack, Elliot cracked open the bottle of water. Making sure Olivia had her fill to drink first, he only quenched his own thirst when she was done. Before they started moving again, they pulled on their jackets, as the slightly higher elevation was making the air a bit more brisk. It wasn't enough to be cold, but it had given Olivia's cheeks a rosy hue.

Forty five minutes later, they reached the junction where they would veer off and take the Stag Brook Falls trail back to the lodge. This was the section that promised them a waterfall. As they approached, they could hear the sound of rushing water before they could even see it, and subconsciously quickened their pace.

When they arrived at the waterfall, they discovered they weren't the only ones there. A lone hiker, an older gentleman, was also taking in the scenery. He must have opted for the shorter trail, because they hadn't run into him earlier on their walk. Elliot and Olivia kept a respectful distance, intending to give the man his time, but then it seemed he had no intention of going anywhere. Realizing that they would have to share this idyllic spot that they'd found, they began to walk closer. That was when they became aware that the man was weeping, and they spied the urn that was clutched in his hands, held tightly against his chest.

* * *

Upon hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, the older man startled, and looked sharply to his side. Seeing the couple coming closer, his guarded expression softened, and the anguish on his face became more apparent. Lifting one hand, he swiped at his face haphazardly, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone else would be here right now. Please, take your time, enjoy the waterfall. I'll leave you alone."

Filled with compassion for the pain this man was no doubt in, but not wanting to intrude on his grief, Olivia raised a palm in his direction.

"Please sir, don't apologize, and don't feel obligated to leave. We're just passing through on our way back to the lodge."

The man seemed to consider what she had said, and then it appeared as though he were trying to gather all the courage he possessed.

"Are you two in any sort of hurry?"

It was Elliot who answered.

"Of course not. Take your time, we'll go back up the trail and give you as long as you need."

"No, it's not that. I was wondering – if you wouldn't mind – could you stay with me for awhile? I don't think I can say goodbye to her alone."

Olivia and Elliot led the man, whose name they learned was Arthur Wagner, over to a nearby bench. Sitting on either side of him, they encouraged him to talk.

"It happened last month. My Evelyn – my Evie – fought so hard, right up until the very end. We were married for sixty five years, and I never thought I'd have to go on without her."

Resting the urn in his lap, Arthur still clutched it tightly in one hand while he used the other to reach into his breast pocket. Withdrawing a photograph, he showed it off proudly to Elliot and Olivia. It was a picture of a couple on their wedding day. The man was clearly a younger Arthur, and the woman – a green eyed, raven haired beauty – was obviously his Evie.

"This waterfall is the very spot where I proposed to her. It was 1941, and we were both eighteen. I was about to join the army and go overseas to join in the war, and we'd been in love since we were sixteen."

Olivia and Elliot listened as the love story continued to unfold, and from time to time she would have to brush away a tear. They learned of how Evie got tired and frustrated of waiting for days and weeks on end with no word from Arthur. So, in 1942, she took matters into her own hands and joined the Women's Army Corp, and found a position as a switchboard operator. It gave her something to do besides worry all day long, and she felt like she had a purpose. Even if it didn't help the letters come any more quickly, she felt like she was doing her part.

Arthur returned home from the war in 1943, after he was honorably discharged when a piece of shrapnel injured his left knee. Though it didn't cause any major disfigurement, it did result in a permanent limp, and he was declared unfit for duty. He'd come home, and found work at the local bank, a job he would keep for the next thirty five years. Evie stayed as a switchboard operator with the WAC until the end of the war, then was hired soon after by the telephone company.

They'd always wanted children of their own, but it had never happened for them. Still, that didn't stop them from showering their many nieces and nephews with as much love as they could give. Every summer, their house was always a favorite place to visit.

Once they reached retirement age, Arthur explained how they both wanted to travel – and travel they did. Since they'd built up a considerable savings over the years, money wasn't an issue, and they enjoyed every second of their golden years. From cruises to casino tours - even a trip to Hawaii to visit the site of Pearl Harbor – they did it all.

It had been two years ago that Evie had complained of not feeling well. Brushing it off as nothing, she refused to be seen by the doctor. By the time Arthur had convinced her to go, there was nothing that could be done. The cancer had metastasized too much by then, and all that was left was to provide comfort in her remaining months. He'd brought her home, and arranged for a live in nurse to provide any care above what he couldn't handle. Last month, after nearly half a year of fighting, Evie passed quietly in her sleep, with Arthur holding her hand.

After hearing the entire story, Olivia was now had tears streaming down her face, and it looked as though Elliot was fighting his own battles with emotion. Each of them had a hand resting on one of Arthur's shoulders. They had only just met the man, but wanted to provide comfort in any way possible.

"And now, I've brought her back to where it all started, but I don't know that I can let her go."

Licking her lips, and tasting a bit of the saline that lingered there, Olivia tried her best to offer some advice.

"You'll never really let her go, Arthur. Think of it more as granting her final wish."

"She did say this is what she always wanted."

He exhaled slowly then, a few times, as if trying to prepare himself. Then he gradually got to his feet.

"I think I'm ready now."

Elliot spoke then, speaking the words that he knew were on Olivia's mind as well.

"Do you want us to give you some privacy, Arthur?"

"Would you be willing to stay? I know I've kept you so long already."

"We'll stay as long as you need us to."

* * *

Arthur picked up the urn again, and began to walk. He would have preferred to scatter Evie's ashes right near the waterfall itself, but New York state law dictated that if you were spreading cremains in a public area, that it had to be away from foot traffic, and that you weren't allowed to put them in water. Instead, he went to the wooded area across from the waterfall – another place filled with fond memories – and took a few steps into the trees.

As he opened the top of the urn and placed it in his coat pocket, Arthur sensed the presence of Elliot and Olivia on either side of him. He reminded himself to ask for a picture, as he'd noticed the camera she carried with her. It was a strange request to make, but he wanted proof of this day. Otherwise, he just might believe that these two beautiful people were angels sent to him by his late wife. Even if they did turn out to be real, that still may very well be the case.

Just as they had before, Elliot and Olivia each lay a hand on Arthur's shoulders as he tilted the urn and gave it a light shake. The ashes inside filtered out on the breeze that seemed to pick up at that very moment. They swirled up in a delicate pattern before wisping away toward the sky.

"Goodbye, my love. Until we meet again."

Arthur's voice broke on a sob as he bid farewell to his beloved, and both Elliot and Olivia were choking back their own tears yet again. The three stood in silence for several minutes, not wanting to break the stillness or peace in the air. Finally, after he had taken some time to compose himself, Arthur turned around and thanked them sincerely.

"Forgive me for being bold, but now that I've told you my life story, would you entertain an old man for a few minutes more?

Olivia was the first to reply.

"Of course."

"How long have you two been together? It's clear to see how in love you are. It was the first thing I noticed. I guess that's why I opened up to you, you reminded me of myself and Evie."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance and a soft laugh. There was clearly no harm in sharing their story. With a nod, Olivia deferred to Elliot indicating he should be the one to tell the tale.

"Unofficially – we've been partners at work for eight years. Officially – we just became a couple a few weeks ago."

"At work? What kind of job are you two in?"

Now it was Olivia's turn to answer.

"We're Detectives with the NYPD in Manhattan."

She didn't want to go into detail about them working for SVU, the mood today had been somber enough as it was. Better to just say they were police and leave it at that.

"Wow. That's impressive. No wonder you were already so close. That kind of job calls for a lot of trust."

Elliot picked up the story this time, and briefly detailed what had prompted the start of their relationship. Much as Olivia had, he kept things simple, merely stated that she had been injured on the job, and that he had taken care of her while she recovered, which brought them closer together. It also had led them to realize how much they meant to one another.

"Can I ask you two for another favor? If it's not too intrusive..."

Elliot and Olivia nodded their agreement. They soon learned that Arthur was offering to take a picture of them in front of the waterfall. They didn't know how this could possibly be a favor to him, because it certainly benefited them the most – until they learned his reasons for it. He was asking if they would mind mailing him a copy once they had it printed, because he wanted to remember them, and what they had done for him today.

Touched, they both agreed to the request. Elliot took out his phone, and entered Arthur's address and contact information. Then Olivia passed him her camera and gave him simple instructions on how to operate it. Then the two walked over by the rocks near the waterfall. Thinking that Elliot was just going to put his arm around her shoulders, Olivia was surprised when he pulled her against his chest instead. In this position, their bodies were almost up against one another, and her hand was resting just over his heart. His chin was atop the crown of her head. Still, she relaxed against him and smiled for the picture.

After that, they did take another shot where they were standing side by side, with Elliot's arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. They even hammed it up a bit and took a more candid one where he was attempting to give her a piggy back ride. When they were finished, Arthur passed them back the camera, a wistful smile on his face.

"Thank you, thank you both. I'm now convinced I met you both for a reason today. I needed you to get through what I had to do."

They asked Arthur if he wanted to join them on he rest of the journey back down the trail to the lodge, but he declined, saying he wanted to sit by the waterfall for awhile longer yet. However, he had one more thing he wanted to give them. Opening his wallet, he held out a one hundred dollar bill to Elliot, whose immediate reaction was to refuse.

"Please. For my Evie. Take your lovely Olivia up on the gondola and see the rest of the sights this beautiful mountain has to offer. Buy her lunch at the restaurant here before you leave. Spend the rest of the day making memories, because one day, that will be all that you'll have left."

Closing his palm around the bill, Elliot nodded. He shook Arthur's hand, and patted his back, thanking him sincerely. Olivia embraced the older man, someone who not long ago had been a virtual stranger, but now was someone who seemed like a friend. They offered their sincere condolences a final time, and then hand in hand, headed down the path they had originally started on.

* * *

Back at the base of the mountain, they found the lodge. There, they located the restaurant that Arthur had mentioned to them, but neither Elliot nor Olivia were feeling very hungry at the moment. Upon learning that a gondola was going to depart soon, they hurried to purchase tickets, getting the last two available spots.

The Cloudsplitter Gondola Ride was a premiere feature of Whiteface mountain, and though Olivia could already feel her stomach doing flip-flops over the heights they were about to traverse, she felt safe. Not only did she trust the gondola itself, but she was with Elliot. Part of her mind was still back on the trail with Arthur, and her heart ached for the man they had just met. The encounter, while emotional, hadn't made her sad though. If anything, it gave her more perspective than ever. She had a greater appreciation for this trip she was on with Elliot, and any remaining doubts her mind may have been clinging to were evaporating away.

They made their way to the gondola, and Olivia had to suppress a gulp. She had spent years facing down the hardest of criminals, had had guns pointed at her – she'd even been shot only just recently – but this had her terrified. Her earlier thoughts about trusting the gondola came to mind, and she fought the urge to laugh it off. That was before she knew that it was almost an entirely open view carriage, with floor to ceiling windows. She wanted to appreciate the sights as much as the next person, but she also didn't want to feel like she was going to do a free fall at any given moment.

Sensing her distress, Elliot took her hand in his. As they waited in line for the next gondola to arrive and carry them up the face of the mountain, he leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Am I with the same Olivia Benson who wanted to go zip lining in the Catskills just a few days ago? You do realize heights are involved with that, too?"

"Shut up, Stabler, and let me have this."

Grateful to have the lightness back in their day after the unexpected and somber but beautiful turn things had taken by the waterfall on the trail, Elliot smiled. He still couldn't believe that Arthur had insisted on paying their way for not only the gondola ride, but lunch as well. He hoped they would cross paths again with the man someday, and knew he would do his part to keep the promise of mailing him a copy of the photograph.

"You're right, Liv. I'm sorry for teasing. Would it help if I said I was nervous, too?"

"It does, actually."

The next gondola docked, and the passengers onboard disembarked. Then it was their turn. Elliot and Olivia boarded, and took their seats. As soon as she felt her anxiety start to rise again, Olivia felt a hand in hers, and her fears subsided. Maybe it wasn't even the heights themselves, but a bit of claustrophobia from being in this enclosed space that was the problem. Either way, she was determined to keep her eyes open at all times and enjoy everything there was to see.

As they began their ascent, the gondola rocked ever so slightly, and Olivia gripped tighter to Elliot's hand as the anticipation got the better of her. Looking out the window, she watched, mesmerized, as they made their slow climb. Below, she could see river they had walked alongside earlier that morning getting smaller and smaller the higher up they went.

Eventually, the fifteen minute journey was over, and the gondola was docking at the observation deck and picnic area. Elliot and Olivia waited for their turn to return to solid ground, then headed out to one of the overlook areas. He stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Taking in the scenic vista in front of them, it felt as though they were on top of the world.

The air felt different up here, and though Elliot hadn't intended to ask Olivia this question in public – he was going to wait until they were alone in their suite sometime during their stay – the words were demanding to be spoken. He turned her around to face him, and raised his palms to either side of her face, kissing her tenderly. When he pulled back, he searched her eyes as he said the words, hoping to find the answer there if she couldn't say it out loud.

"Move in with me."

Shocked into momentary silence at his request, Olivia could only blink at him in response. But she wasn't entirely unable to react, as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"El -"

He kissed her again, his mouth brushing softly over hers in an effort to silence her.

"Just listen, Liv. I know you think it's too soon, but if we learned anything today from meeting Arthur, it's that you can't deny love when you find it."

"But -"

"But nothing. I already thought I lost my chance a few weeks ago when I was standing outside that daycare and heard that gunshot go off. I promised myself that if you were okay, I wouldn't waste any more time."

Still, Olivia tried to protest.

"Your kids -"

"My kids love you. I hope you know how much we all love you, care about you – how much _I_ love you. Please say yes."

Olivia tried to reign in her emotions as she remembered the early days of her recovery, feeling so completely helpless and vulnerable, and the way he had treated her with such tender care. Then she recalled the moment when they had confessed their feelings for one another that went beyond that of partnership. Memories of the past few weekends spent with his children filled her mind. That night on Elliot's front stoop trying to get their footing back seemed like another lifetime ago.

"My head is telling me that we're crazy, but I know in my heart that you're right. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Arthur and Evie, either."

Elliot pulled her closer, oblivious to the sights around them and focused only on the woman in his arms.

"So is that a 'yes'?"

Nodding, Olivia kissed him instead of replying verbally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. No one really paid any attention to the pair, as it wasn't that crowded on the observation deck, and people were more occupied with the scenery in front of them.

Feeling relived and immensely happy, Elliot suggested they take a few pictures and spend some more time wandering around before they take the return gondola back down to the lodge. Then, he would buy her some lunch, just as Arthur had suggested. Afterward, they could return to the privacy of their suite and find other ways to celebrate the decision they had made.

* * *

True to Elliot's promise, they did stay up on the observation deck for awhile longer, taking photos and enjoying the memorable view. They even found someone who offered to take a picture of them together. After some time, though they didn't want to leave, their hunger got the best of them, and they headed for the gondola to descend back down to the ground, where the lodge awaited them.

The restaurant, while elegant in nature, still had a relaxed and casual feel about it, so neither Elliot nor Olivia felt out of place in their jeans and sweatshirts that they'd been wearing for their hike. After scanning the menu, they noted that the fare was mostly simple – consisting of salads, soups, flatbreads, and sandwiches.

When their server came to take care of them, Elliot ordered what had sounded most appealing to him. It was called the "Whiteface Turkey", but according to the description, seemed to be an upscale version of a turkey club. It featured oven roasted turkey on an artisan french roll topped with sun dried tomato, grilled onion, smoked gouda, and applewood smoked bacon. It was served with a chipotle aioli.

Olivia on the other hand, surprised Elliot entirely when she didn't select a salad. Instead, she chose a chicken caprese sandwich, served on a toasted ciabatta roll. Each of their meals would be accompanied by house made chips, and to drink, Elliot ordered a beer while Olivia selected a glass of wine.

As they waited for their food to arrive, they talked about the day they'd had, marveling in particular over the moose they had seen earlier that morning. Conversation eventually drifted to plans for the upcoming evening. Olivia was the first to offer a suggestion.

"While I certainly wouldn't object to a repeat of last night's activities, I thought maybe we could check out the indoor pool – or even go outside and explore the area where the fire pits are."

"Whatever you want to do, Liv."

She shot him a withering look, trying not to be exasperated.

"No, its not whatever _I_ want to do. This trip is for both of us. Your opinion counts, too."

"You're right. I think what you suggested sounds like a great idea. We should explore the resort more. But ending our night in the jetted tub would be perfect."

They stopped talking only briefly, so that their server could place their sandwiches in front of them. After making certain they weren't in need of anything else, the man left them alone once more. Elliot popped a chip in his mouth, and talking around it, reminded Olivia of something he hoped she hadn't forgotten.

"We'll need to get some sleep tonight, at least. Our massage is scheduled for tomorrow morning at eleven."

"I remember."

Olivia took a small sip of her wine, in an attempt to keep herself under control. She still couldn't believe Elliot had gone to such lengths for them. Granted, she was immensely looking forward to being pampered, but a part of her still didn't feel worthy. Burying that deep within for the time being, she focused on the present.

Cutting her sandwich in half, she took a bite, savoring the taste. It appeared to her that Elliot was also enjoying his lunch. They didn't rush their way through their meal, but they didn't spend an extra long time lingering, either. The day was quickly catching up with them, and they were looking forward to getting back to their suite so they could relax.

Once they had finished eating, they paid their bill and headed back to the parking lot where they had left the Jeep earlier that morning. On the way back to the lodge, they made a brief stop at a local store. While the lodge had certainly been able to provide whatever they needed, Olivia had forgotten her toothpaste, and preferred her own brand – which was coincidentally the same brand she had been using at Elliot's – he'd left his behind, too.

As they were checking out at the register, the cashier casually asked them if they would like to make a donation to the store's annual collection for cancer research. Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance, and knew instinctively what they would do with the remaining thirty dollars left over from the money Arthur had given them earlier today.

"What name should I put on the slip?"

The cashier asked the question, her pen at the ready to fill out the small form that would be displayed for all to see.

"In memory of Evelyn Wagner."

"Of course."

The young woman filled out the paper as they had requested, then set it aside to be hung up later. Elliot paid for their items, including the money for their donation, and they left the store hand in hand, feeling a deep sense of peace.

Upon their arrival back the lodge, he returned the car to the valet, and they went back inside. Even though they weren't expecting to hear anything, they still checked at the front desk to make certain there were no messages. Finding none, they headed up to their suite.

When they were safely inside, Elliot set the bag down on the table and pulled Olivia into his arms.

"What do you say we go and lie down for a little while? I just really need to hold you right now."

"I can't think of a better idea."

They walked into the bedroom, shedding their heavier clothes as they went. After they had changed into something more comfortable, Elliot pulled back the covers, and they crawled into the bed, both of them gravitating toward each other in the middle. Having a feeling that they might fall asleep after spending all that time in the fresh mountain air, Elliot set an alarm on his phone to wake them in approximately an hour's time. Then pulling Olivia against his chest, he

said a prayer of thanks – not only that she was still alive and with him – but that she agreed today to move in with him, making him the happiest he'd been in a long time. Even better, they still had all of tonight, plus two more full days of making memories to come. As he drifted off to sleep, feeling Olivia's soft exhales of breath against his neck, Elliot couldn't wait to see what wonderful things would happen for them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a good deal of research for this chapter as well, and Whiteface Mountain actually does exist, as does the Cloudsplitter Gondola ride. If you search under those names, you can find a few pictures of the scenery and the lists of trails I had Olivia and Elliot walking on in this chapter. The restaurant I had them eat at is real, too, and I even made sure the wildlife they saw were true to the Adirondack mountains. The only thing I can claim to be my own are the characters of Arthur and Evelyn Wagner. I hadn't intended for this chapter to take the somewhat somber and bittersweet turn, but the muse headed in that direction, and I just followed along where it led.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

Even though he'd had an alarm set, Elliot was the first to wake from their nap before the alert could sound. This had become his habit recently, ever since he'd started sharing a bed with Olivia. He would often wake before she did, only to spend the extra time marveling at her while she lay beside him. There had been many times over their years together he had considered himself a lucky man indeed just to be her partner – let alone friend – and now, they were so much more. His mind took him back to several hours earlier up on the top of Whiteface Mountain, when Olivia had agreed to move in with him. He knows that living together on a permanent basis would never alter her independent streak in the slightest, nor would he expect it to. He'd never ask her to change any part of who she was for his sake.

Moving slowly so he wouldn't disturb Olivia, Elliot reached for his phone and turned off the scheduled alarm. Then he ran his hand through her hair. It had shifted while she'd slept and now softly framed her face. She stirred slightly at his touch, but didn't wake completely – at least not right away. Stretching with a cat-like grace, she yawned contentedly, then blinked into awareness.

"Hmmm. I was hoping that was you."

Amused by her statement, Elliot chuckled softly, unable to contain his mirth.

"You were expecting someone else, perhaps?"

"No. Just hoping that this wasn't all a dream."

Resting his palm on her cheek, he searched her eyes for any signs of anxiety or unease. Finding none, he prompted her further.

"What wasn't, Liv?"

"This vacation, this place - you."

Her quiet admission made his heart ache. Not wanting to call her out on her feelings just now, Elliot opted instead to find another way to reassure her. Dipping his head, he captured her lips with his, keeping the kiss soft and filled with promise. It was reminiscent of some of the first they'd ever shared, and both he and Olivia could feel the intensity of the emotion behind it. As she lay her palm on his cheek, he could feel the anxiety begin to melt away from her body. Pulling back, Elliot searched her face once more, and this time when she smiled at him, it was reflected in her eyes.

"As much as I'd love to lay here with you all night, Liv, I believe we said something about exploring all the lodge has to offer."

Olivia nodded her assent, and rolled over to get up on her side of the bed. Stretching once more for good measure, she stood, then turned to face Elliot.

"What did you want to do? I'm not exactly hungry just yet, and it's entirely too early for any of the bonfires in the courtyard."

As though an idea suddenly came to her, Olivia's face lit up brightly.

"We could go to the fitness center! I haven't been able to have a proper workout in ages."

Crossing to stand next to her, Elliot looped his arms around her waist.

"Well, as appealing as that thought is, we're here to relax. Not to mention, we already had a good deal of exercise today. However, if its a workout you're wanting, I'm willing to compromise."

Curious now, but also wondering just what he could possibly have up his sleeve, Olivia rested her palms on his biceps and trained her gaze on his face, one eyebrow arched up suspiciously and a smirk in her expression. Elliot's reaction was to toss his head back and laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, woman! What I was thinking was we could head down to the indoor pool. Depending on how crowded it is, we may even be able to swim a few laps."

Temporarily appeased, and willing to concede it was a good idea, Olivia nodded. But she was not about to let Elliot get by without getting in one final dig of her own.

"You just want find out whether or not I brought along a bikini to wear."

With his eyes sparkling with mischief, Elliot leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Guilty as charged, Detective. Are you going to arrest me?"

Countering once more, she fired back.

"If only I'd have brought my handcuffs along. I didn't think we'd be needing them."

Exhaling sharply through his teeth, Elliot sought to maintain control over his body's response to her words. There was no way he'd be able to go anywhere in the lodge anytime soon if she kept talking like that.

Forcing himself to step away from this intoxicating woman in front of him, he pivoted Olivia around at the shoulders and gave her a light tap on the butt as a means to encourage her forward.

"Go get ready, and stop teasing – or else I'm going to need a cold shower before we even get near the pool."

Once again, Olivia's laughter was music to his ears.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, Elliot and Olivia were inside the area where the indoor pool was housed. Fortunately, aside from one other couple, no one else appeared to be using the facility at this time. Olivia went on ahead to snag them two chairs, while Elliot grabbed them a couple of towels from the shelf by the door where they were kept. By the time he had walked over to where she was, she was already stripping off her tee shirt over her head, displaying a white bikini top that accentuated her figure without being overly revealing. Not that it helped him much – he already knew what she looked like underneath.

Again Elliot had to swallow his groan of desire when Olivia unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper, showing off the bottom half of the swimsuit she was wearing. That was when he spied the twin gold hoops on each hip -one at the front and one at the back - that were seemingly holding the entire bikini bottoms on with mere pieces of string. When she turned to face him, Elliot dropped the towels in his hands when he saw that there was yet another hoop – this one in between her breasts. How was she keeping that suit _on_?

Torn between wanting to wrap a towel around her and cover her from prying eyes and kissing her breathless then and there, Elliot instead went with a third option – he did his best to maintain control. Even though they were together now, he knew Olivia would not appreciate a possessive reaction from him, nor would she like it if he tried to 'protect' her right now. Instead he would do what he knew she wanted most – he would respect her and treat her as the equal he'd always considered her to be.

Stripping down to his swim trunks and placing his shoes under the chair, he turned to her and offered her his hand. When Olivia not only accepted the gesture, but rewarded him with a smile, Elliot felt his heart swell with pride. Even though the pool area wasn't crowded, to know that she wasn't afraid to demonstrate affection with him in public never failed to make him happy.

Deciding to forgo the ladder, they used the steps as a means to enter the pool. From what they'd read in the literature, they knew they wouldn't have to worry about the water being cold, as it was said both pools were maintained at a temperature of eighty five degrees Fahrenheit. Once her feet hit the bottom, Olivia let go of Elliot's hand, but only so she could glide across the surface of the water with a few graceful strokes. It wasn't lost on her that even as recently as few days ago, she wouldn't have been able to do that. Her recently regained freedom of movement was still something she was trying to adjust to.

Flipping over onto her back, Olivia moved into a float as the thoughts continued to swirl through her mind. "Freedom of movement." That was an adequate way to phrase it, because she most certainly wasn't craving freedom – certainly not from Elliot. Had she missed her independence and ability to do things for herself while he had been taking care of her? Of course. But never in any of that time had he made her feel like she wasn't free. She wondered if he even could.

Turning around to move in the opposite direction, Olivia used her arms to propel her gently through the water. She didn't even panic when she collided with a solid mass of muscle, for she already knew it to be Elliot. Coming to her feet, she smiled when his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Penny for your thoughts? You seemed lost in them for a few minutes."

"It's nothing I want you worrying about. Mainly I was just focused on how good it feels to have two working arms again. It's so surreal to think that as little as three days ago, swimming like this wouldn't have even been a possibility for me."

"Oh, Liv."

Shaking her head, Olivia dismissed her wayward thoughts. She didn't want to dwell on them, not when there were so many other wonderful things around them.

"You know what? Don't worry about it. All that matters is that we're here together. I didn't mean to bring down the mood."

Turning her around to face him, Elliot placed a soft kiss on the tip of Olivia's nose.

"You didn't. All I was going to say was that I just regret we didn't bring your sling with us – we could have asked them to throw it on the bonfire later. I know we both would have enjoyed watching that thing go up in flames."

Laughing now, Olivia couldn't help but agree with Elliot's line of thinking. That would most definitely be a sight to see. A part of her fell just a little bit harder for him when he promised her would still find a way to make that happen – even if he had to drive them to the beach himself one day after they got back to safely light their own bonfire. Again she was humbled at the lengths this man would go to for her, but then again, she knew she would do the same for him in a heartbeat. Maybe that's what love was. Maybe that's what this had always been. It had just grown into something so much more.

* * *

They spent about forty five minutes in the relaxing water of the pool, swimming lazy laps. When it was time to get out, rather than head straight for their towels, they instead crossed to the nearby hot tub for a short while, soaking their muscles from their walk earlier that morning.

When they had dried off enough to slip back on their clothes, Elliot and Olivia headed back to their suite. They'd already discussed earlier to forgo room service tonight, so they were intent on showering and changing as quickly as possible. Even though they were somewhat in a hurry, that still didn't stop their lingering touches and lengthy kisses that they shared while in the shower. No matter how much they were together now, they couldn't ever seem to get enough of one another.

Once the chlorine from the pool had been washed away, they exited the shower and dried off. With a towel wrapped around her body, Olivia took the extra time to dry her hair, since they'd be leaving the suite again shortly to go out for dinner and see about the night time activities the lodge had to offer.

Since the restaurant they had chosen tonight had a more relaxed atmosphere, they both opted to go with dark wash jeans. Olivia also chose a lightweight sweater that she could pair with her leather jacket. The weather was colder up here in the mountains, but it would undoubtedly be warm by the fire later, and she didn't want to overheat. Elliot dressed in a blue polo shirt that enhanced the color of his eyes, and Olivia had to take a deep breath from getting lost in them. Once they'd slipped on their shoes, they were on their way.

Peak 47 was the name of the restaurant they had chosen tonight, and while casual in appearance, it's menu was anything but. The fare here was just as elaborate as what they had been able to choose from in their selections the night before. Elliot came to the conclusion that all of the dining options from every restaurant on the property must be available for room service.

"What looks good to you, Liv?"

"Truth be told, El. I'm not that hungry. I don't think I could eat an entire meal by myself."

Normally, he would have been concerned hearing her admit something like that. However, the day must have been catching up with him, too, because his appetite wasn't at one hundred percent, either.

"Why don't we just share something, then? We can always order something in the room later tonight if we want."

"Sounds good to me."

After studying the options for a few minutes, they came to a mutual agreement that one appetizer and one entree would be a perfect choice. When their server arrived to take their order, Elliot made sure to ask for the warm tortilla chips served with queso and pico de gallo, as well as the margherita pizza. To drink, he ordered a beer, and to his surprise, Olivia asked for a beer as well. He'd been ready to request a glass of wine for her. When the server walked away, Elliot looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Beer just sounded good tonight, that's all."

Grasping her hand in his own, Elliot squeezed softly.

"You never have to explain yourself to me, Olivia."

As they waited for their food to arrive, they continued to take in their surroundings. Truth be told, they'd already taken an inventory of the place the second they walked in the door. It was the nature of the job, Elliot supposed. Even though they were away from the city, and still technically on leave, it was near impossible to turn off the instincts that they'd spent their entire careers honing.

While casting his glance around the restaurant, something in particular caught Elliot's eye. He didn't think Olivia had noticed yet, or she certainly would have said something. Squeezing her hand to get her attention, he spoke to her softly.

"Liv, is something happening that I think is about to happen? Across the room, the couple on your three o'clock."

Trying not to be conspicuous, Olivia took a sip of her beer, shifting her gaze to the side to see exactly what Elliot was referring to. Sure enough, there was a couple sitting by the window, a bottle of what looked to be champagne on their table. Judging by body language alone, the man was obviously nervous, as he fidgeted every few seconds, and kept patting his breast pocket. Looking back to Elliot, she raised her eyebrows and spoke in a low voice.

"You think he's going to-?"

"I'm sure of it. If he doesn't pass out first, that is."

Olivia chuckled softly, then sat back in her seat as their server appeared at the table with their appetizer. After making sure that everything was to their liking, the man left them alone again. Elliot gestured to Olivia, indicating that she should sample the food first. Shaking her head at his insistence, she picked up one of the tortilla chips, and dipped it in the warm queso. Then, knowing Elliot wouldn't object, she used her spoon to add a little bit of the pico de gallo on top of the chip as well to enhance the flavor. Taking a bite, she chewed thoughtfully, savoring the taste.

"Well? How is it?"

Olivia hid her smile. She should have guessed he'd be somewhat impatient with her for making him wait like this. It's why she'd deliberately taken her time, to tease him further.

"It's the best I've ever had, and you know we've had more than our fair share of dishes of this sort after long days and even longer nights."

Satisfied that she was happy and content, Elliot began to eat, too. Though this wasn't the first meal they'd shared together here, he was grateful they had chosen a more relaxed atmosphere tonight. Maybe that's why he was so surprised that the man a few tables over had chosen this restaurant to propose in as opposed to the more upscale dining room the lodge had to offer. But, that wasn't any of his business. Instead, he wanted to say something else to Olivia, in regard to their plans for the following day, but before he had a chance, a loud noise completely interrupted his train of thought.

* * *

Upon the clamor, which ended up being plates shattering on the floor, Elliot was up from his seat and heading for Olivia, ready to shield her from any possible danger. Coincidentally, at the same time, she was coming to shield him. They met in the middle, arms wrapped around one another as they looked for the source of the sound. To their surprise, it was coming from the same table with the couple they had been observing earlier. The woman was now shouting at the man at the top of her lungs.

"Your phone has been going off all night – ever since we arrived, actually! Can't you ignore work for just a few days to pay some attention to me? I think I deserve that, Derek!"

"Ashley, come on, sweetheart, calm down. You know you mean the world to me. Look, I'm turning the phone off, okay?"

As he held the phone out, Derek, who had been standing by this time, inadvertently leaned over a bit too far. This caused the ring box from his breast pocket to fall out onto the table, right in front of Ashley. She saw it, and upon recognition of what it was, her entire mood changed. That is, until his phone chimed again. Grabbing the device out of his hand, she was ready to take matters into her own hands.

"If you're not man enough to deal with them, then I will! I've been waiting for a moment like this my whole life, and no one is going to ruin it for me!"

As she answered the phone, it was obvious to Elliot and Olivia – who had taken their seats again – that things had just gone from bad to worse. Still, they found they couldn't look away from the scene that was playing out in front of them.

"Hello? Yes, this is Derek's phone. This is Ashley, his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, if you would ever stop interrupting. Who the hell is this?"

Ashley paled suddenly, and fell back into her chair, causing it to move backward several feet with a mighty screech. The expression on her face became a mixture of anguish and rage, and she held the phone back out to her companion.

"It's your wife."

After Derek took the phone, before he could speak, Ashley stood once more and threw the remainder of her glass of champagne in his face before marching out of the restaurant. Unsure of what to do, he waited around only long enough to pay the tab, trying to mollify the woman on the other end of the phone line. Once his bill was settled, he picked up what was left of his scattered belongings, and left, looking every bit like a scolded dog with their tail between their legs.

As some of the staff began to clean up the mess left behind, a manager approached Elliot and Olivia's table, apologizing profusely. They were the only other couple dining at the moment, and he wanted to make it up to them for their having had to witness such a scene. He assured them that their meal would be on the house, and offered to include dessert as well if they were so inclined.

Elliot graciously accepted, even though he had assured the man that it wasn't necessary. Once the manager had left, their server was back to clear away the empty appetizer plates and ask if they wanted fresh beers. He also assured them that their pizza would be out shortly. True to his word, it was brought out with the help of the manager at the same time their beer came to the table.

Once again, Elliot insisted that Olivia help herself to the food first. She put a slice of pizza on her plate, but didn't start to eat just yet. It was still very hot after having been in a wood fired oven, and she didn't want to burn her mouth. That random thought led her mind more dangerous – and sensual – places, and she felt her cheeks flush. Taking a drink of her beer, Olivia hoped Elliot wouldn't notice, but it was no use. Of course he had. He had always watched her like a hawk, aware of every little change. It was even more apparent now.

"What is it Liv? Are you all right?"

She smiled, and gave him a pointed look, one she hoped he would be able to decipher.

"I'm fine, El. I promise. Just, not here, okay?"

Elliot observed her carefully for a few more seconds, then as recognition of what she was telling him washed over his features, his eyebrows shot up with awareness, and a grin played at his lips.

"Really? I guess I'm just irresistible in that way. Do you still want to go out to the bonfire after this, or should I get our food to go?"

Rolling her eyes and laughing, Olivia shook her head at him with exasperation. He was so mischievous at times, and she loved that she got to see that side of him now. Taking a bite of her now cooled slice of pizza, she chewed thoughtfully before answering.

"I still want to go to the bonfire, yes. But maybe I can make it up to you when we get back to the room. I believe I still owe you a shave."

She knew she had achieved her goal when he cursed her softly under his breath and fidgeted slightly under the table. It was only fair, Olivia surmised. If she had to deal with salacious thoughts about the two of them in public, then so should he.

After taking their time with dinner, and then declining the manager's offer of dessert, Elliot and Olivia left Peak 47 with full stomachs. They pulled on their jackets and headed outdoors to the courtyard, where the bonfire was supposed to be. Once there, Elliot led Olivia to a more secluded area, and went off in search of procuring them some supplies for making s'mores. Just because they had opted not to eat dessert at the restaurant, didn't mean they weren't still craving something sweet.

* * *

By now, it was just after seven at night, and the fire lit up the dark night sky beautifully. It also provided the perfect amount of warmth to ward off the chill in the air. Looking up at the sky, Olivia was aware that if she wanted, she could try and count the stars. She knew it would be an impossible task, but such a sight was impossible in the city, and it only made her appreciate their beauty all the more.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Elliot's voice was a soft murmur in her ear, and as she had already sensed his approach, she hadn't startled at his presence. Turning her head, she saw him standing next to her, but to her surprise, he wasn't looking up at the same stars she was – he was looking at her – he had meant that _she_ was beautiful. Feeling her cheeks flush at his unspoken compliment, Olivia hoped he would attribute the rosiness in her face to the heat from the fire. Instead, she changed the subject.

"So, how do we do this?"

Elliot's heart broke slightly at the question that had been asked of him. He had always known that Olivia's childhood had been anything but perfect – his wasn't either – but he'd still managed to have some experiences. Likewise, he'd been committed to giving his own children the world. While they didn't go often, he tried to take his kids camping or on picnics, and making s'mores was always a favorite activity. Not wanting to call attention to the fact that this would be Olivia's first time, but still beyond honored that he would be the one to share this with her, Elliot tried his best to explain.

"First, you set up the chocolate and the graham cracker, so it's ready. Then you put the marshmallow on the stick, and roast it over the fire. When it's golden brown and gooey – or even lit on fire – it's all a matter of personal taste, then you make a sandwich. The heat from the marshmallow melts the chocolate, and it makes the ultimate treat."

"It sounds like a sticky mess."

Laughing, Elliot wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her temple.

"That's the best part."

Reaching for one of the sticks Elliot had brought over, Olivia put a marshmallow on the end. Holding it out over the fire, her hands shook slightly. She was so afraid of messing this up.

"How do I do this again?"

Rather than repeat his instructions, Elliot came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He reached out his hands to gently cover hers on the stick, and together they held the marshmallow out over the flames, watching as the sugars began to caramelize. When the edges were just starting to toast slightly, and a few bubbles were starting to appear, Olivia put forth a question.

"Now?"

"It's perfect, Liv. Just wait until you try it."

Reluctantly, Elliot let go of Olivia, but only so he could hold out the graham cracker and chocolate. She carefully held out the marshmallow in his direction, using the utmost caution so as not to burn him. After he had the s'more assembled, Elliot passed it to Olivia, trading her for the stick in her hand. As she took her first bite, her eyes closed in pure bliss as the flavors melded together on her tongue.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I've gone this long in my life without ever having one before! How did I not know about this?"

Elliot just smiled, then proceeded to toast her another marshmallow, so she could have a second one. Concerned, Olivia questioned him again.

"But El, aren't you going to have one? You didn't even have a taste."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her in close for a kiss. There was some lingering marshmallow and chocolate clinging to her lower lip, and his tongue darted out to sample it. When he pulled back a few seconds later, he answered.

"There, now I've had a taste. You're right, it's absolutely delicious."

Once again, Olivia was left shaken. Still, she was determined to enjoy this time with Elliot by the fire. After she'd had her second s'more, she insisted upon making some for him to try, too. By the time their kit was depleted, they'd each had four apiece, and their sweet cravings had been satisfied.

Now, they sat by the fire, sharing an oversized Adirondack chair. Elliot had his arms wrapped around Olivia, and she leaned back against his chest. Across the way, they were watching as parents and their children were now making use of the fire to have their own s'mores party. Olivia heard Elliot sigh wistfully, and she was pretty sure she knew the meaning of why.

"Why don't you call your kids tonight if you miss them, El? You know I wouldn't mind."

"It's not that I miss them."

Olivia turned around, giving him a pointed look.

"Okay, you're right, I miss them. It was the s'mores that got me thinking. I just realized that even family vacations are going to have to be separate now. They've lost so much."

"Oh, El. Don't beat yourself up. No matter what is going on between you and Kathy right now, you both love those kids more than anything. They are so lucky to have the two of you as their parents."

"Thanks, Liv."

Even though he'd done it many times on this trip, it was Olivia's turn to stand and offer Elliot her hand. Though he looked at her with questions in his eyes, he didn't say a word. He merely took her hand in his and let her lead him.

* * *

Only when they got back to their suite, did Olivia finally let go of Elliot's hand. Before locking the door behind them, she purposely put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, then turned around to make eye contact once more. Taking off her own jacket, Olivia helped Elliot off with his. He was still watching her carefully at this point, as if trying to figure out her motives.

"You told me when we first got here that Thursday – tomorrow – was going to be all about me. Let me make tonight all about you."

"Liv -"

"Shhh. Tell me what you want."

Wordlessly, he led her to the bathroom. He first helped her out of her clothes, until she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, then stripped down to his boxers. Opening one of the cabinets, he removed a razor and a can of shaving cream.

"Shave me...please? Ever since you first mentioned it the time I helped you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Then when you brought it up again today, I realized there's nothing I want more."

"Of course."

Instead of reaching for the shaving cream though, Olivia proceeded to shed the remaining two articles of clothing she was wearing, until she stood in front of him completely naked. Then, hooking her fingers in his boxers, she tugged them down until they pooled around his ankles.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"Shaving you. We don't need clothes for that, because when I'm done, I intend to get you into that tub."

Elliot exhaled sharply, willing himself to remain under control. He trusted Olivia implicitly, even around his face with a sharp razor, but he didn't want to invite any accidental nicks if he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Help me up?"

"Excuse me?"

Elliot sputtered the words, his train of thought suddenly derailed and gone off in a completely different direction. As a result, his traitorous body had responded to her words in a way he hadn't intended. His mind had envisioned her wrapping his legs around her waist, and getting a shave was the least of his priorities.

"On the counter, Elliot. Help me sit on the counter. I want to be able to reach your face without straining too much. You're taller than me, remember?"

The amusement in Olivia's voice was obvious, and Elliot had to resist the urge to smack his palm against his forehead. He couldn't believe it. She was still trying to do something nice for him, and his mind had gone straight to the gutter. Then again, considering it had been Olivia who had gotten them both completely naked, her thoughts hadn't been entirely pure, either.

With his hands spanning Olivia's waist, Elliot gently lifted her until she was sitting on the bathroom counter. Then, he bit back another groan as she spread her legs and situated him between her thighs. Reaching behind her, she turned the hot water tap on, and let it run so she could rinse the razor blade off periodically. Then she put some shaving cream in her hands, and lathered his face.

The entire time she was shaving him, Olivia used careful, deliberate strokes so as not to cut his skin. At the same time, she somehow managed to never break eye contact. He was also convinced that she kept pulling him closer to her body, so that his erection kept grazing her core, causing her to whimper. Her breasts were already flush against his chest. It was one of the most erotic experiences of his life.

Finally, Olivia was done with her task, but by now, beads of perspiration had broken out on Elliot's forehead. He waited only long enough for her to set down the razor, then captured her mouth with his. Struggling to maintain control over his body, he reminded himself to be gentle. When he felt Olivia's hand on his chest, he immediately pulled back from the kiss.

"Stop holding back, Elliot. I'm not going to break."

"But -"

" _Take_ me."

Needing no further encouragement, Elliot thrust his hips forward, burying himself into her depths. At the same time, he fused their mouths together once more, and swallowing Olivia's moan of pleasure. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he palmed her ass slightly, pulling her closer to him as he began to move.

This wasn't like the lovemaking they had shared previously. This was purely primal – sex and heat and lust all rolled into one – but still rooted in love. It was about two people whose need for each other was so deep, and yet they were at a point where they couldn't figure out where one ended and the other began.

Elliot knew he wasn't going to last long, and judging by the way Olivia was trembling against him, she wasn't going to, either. Quickening his pace, he lowered his one hand to stroke her intimately, determined to enhance her experience in whatever way possible. By now, he had already become so attuned to her body, that he could sense when she was going to come.

"Let go, Liv."

"Not without you."

Touching his forehead to hers, Elliot let a groan escape his lips. Even when they were intimate, Olivia could be so stubborn at times.

"I'm right there with you, I promise."

No sooner had the words left his lips, and they fell over the edge together, crying out and shaking in each other's arms. They remained that way, intimately connected for several minutes afterward as they came down from their high, soothing one another with kisses and caresses. When he finally withdrew, Elliot helped Olivia down from the counter, anxiously looking for any signs that he had been too rough with her. When he saw none, he was able to relax. Olivia's next words to him also helped tremendously.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go get us a glass of wine, and I'll start the water in the tub. We can soak for awhile before we go to bed."

"That sounds perfect. I'll be right back."

So, it was a relaxed and content Elliot who headed for the kitchen of their suite to do as Olivia requested, hearing the running water echo after him. Any guilt that had been trying to creep in had already left his mind and body. Tonight, he would let her continue to take care of him. Tomorrow, though, would be all about her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing**

* * *

On Thursday morning, Elliot was the first to wake. Glancing at the clock in the room, he saw that there were still several hours to go before they were scheduled to be in the spa. As he stretched languidly under the covers, feeling Olivia's skin brush against his, their lack of attire was not lost on him.

When he'd carried her to bed the previous night, after they had soaked together in the jetted tub – in which Olivia had devoted even more attention to him by giving him a back and neck massage – he had made love to her slowly, starting by kissing every inch of her body. Even though she had said it wasn't necessary, there was a part of him that had wanted to make up for his impulsive nature earlier in the evening on the bathroom counter. Olivia hadn't complained, but his conscience had been giving him doubts. At another time, he promised himself it was something he would need to discuss with her, but he wasn't about to do anything to ruin her special day.

Speaking of her special day, Elliot wanted to start it off right. That meant he was going to get up now, and order breakfast. Then, once room service had delivered it, he was going to serve it to Olivia in bed. This day was going to be all about making her feel pampered and special, from beginning until end.

Carefully sliding out of the bed, so as not to disturb Olivia, Elliot slipped on his robe. He padded out to the main room, and perused the menu. Not entirely certain exactly what she would prefer to eat this morning, he did know that waffles with berries would not be an option. Olivia had already made it clear on more than one occasion that his recipe had ruined her for all others – so he searched for something else.

Finally, he came to a decision of sorts. It would likely be too much food, but with a refrigerator at their disposal in the suite, it wouldn't go to waste, and they could always have the rest tomorrow. Making the call, Elliot ordered them an assortment – scrambled eggs, silver dollar pancakes, bacon, fresh fruit, and even a few pastries. It would be a veritable breakfast buffet of their own design.

While he waited for the food to arrive, Elliot started a pot of fresh coffee. Then he removed the "Do Not Distrub" sign from the door, something he'd almost forgotten about. When the coffee was ready, he transferred it to a thermal carafe that he'd found in one of the cabinets. He also poured two glasses of orange juice. He had just finished with these tasks when there was a knock at the door.

After accepting their room service delivery, Elliot replaced the sign once more. He paused briefly in the kitchen to add the coffee and orange juice to the cart, along with two plates and some silverware. Pushing it toward the bedroom, he saw that Olivia was now awake and had pushed herself to a sitting position against the pillows.

"I wondered where you were. Oh, my! I see you've been busy this morning."

Olivia's smile was contagious as she took in the cart, laden with several covered dishes, as well as the juice and coffee. Mouthwatering aromas were hitting her all at once, and while she had never been a big breakfast person before her injuries, living with Elliot had certainly changed all that.

"Breakfast in bed? To what do I owe the honor?"

Walking around to her side of the bed, Elliot sat by her hip, then bent at the waist to give her a kiss. His hands were resting on either side of her hips on top of the covers.

"Because, Olivia, today is your day. We may be signed up for a couple's massage, but it is all about pampering you. Now, why don't you take care of what you need to, and I'll fix you a plate?"

Several minutes later, Olivia was getting settled in the bed again, this time wearing her robe. She crawled back under the covers, and situated herself against the bank of pillows Elliot had set up for her. When he brought her over a plate, she graciously accepted, making sure to acknowledge the cup of coffee and glass of juice already on the nightstand.

"Thank you, El. Now will you please take care of yourself?"

"I'm getting there! I'm getting there! Stop being so bossy, woman! I told you that today was about _you_!"

Laughing around the bite of pancake in her mouth, Olivia shook her head. And _he_ called her stubborn. Determined not to let it get to her, she began plotting other ways to get her revenge. If Elliot wanted to make this day all about her, she would let him. But that didn't mean she couldn't see to it that he enjoyed himself, too.

After they had eaten their breakfast, it was Elliot who insisted on cleaning up. Promising to return to the comfort of the bed to lay with Olivia when he was done, he wheeled the cart out of the room. It didn't take him long to put things to right again, and minutes later, he had everything out in the hallway outside their suite to be picked up and taken away by staff.

When he returned to the bedroom, he saw that Olivia had flattened out on the bed again, with the covers pulled up over her. Her eyes were closed. Figuring that she wanted to take a brief nap before they were due at the spa, he crawled between the covers to lie beside her. As his hand skimmed over her hip, he was shocked to find that she had discarded her robe, and was lying naked beside him.

"You're overdressed again, Stabler. That's at least the second time since we've been here that this has happened."

Taking the initiative, Olivia leaned in and kissed him, while her hands were busy untying the knot at his waist. Pushing the cotton robe off his shoulders she didn't stop with her efforts until Elliot was as nude as she was. When their mouths finally separated, he looked at her, bewildered.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"You seriously have to ask?"

Shaking his head, instantly regretting his choice of words, Elliot tried again.

"No, not that. I told you that today was about you."

"Exactly. It's about me. And what I want, more than anything right now, is for you to make love to me."

Olivia focused her smoldering gaze directly on his, at the same time she hitched her thigh over his hip, making him groan involuntarily. He'd always been helpless to deny her, even before now.

"You're right, I did say that. But if we're late for the massage, I'm going to blame you."

"Duly noted."

With a growl, Elliot rolled over, pinning Olivia beneath him as he captured her mouth with his. Giving a lazy thrust of his pelvis, he fused their bodies together, and began to make love to her tenderly. Despite all his teasing, they still had plenty of time for this. There was no way he was going to hurry.

* * *

They'd made it to their spa appointment on time, even though there had been moments when Elliot had been worried they'd be late. After they had finished making love, they'd lain close together for awhile, holding one another. Then, he'd led her into the shower in the adjoining bath and washed her lovingly from head to toe.

Now, they were at the spa, half an hour before their scheduled appointment. Olivia didn't know it yet, but he had made a few adjustments to their routine today – so there were some extra surprises coming her way. In addition to the massage he'd already had planned, he'd asked the lodge to include a glass of champagne and some hand dipped chocolate covered strawberries for them to enjoy afterwards. Plus, he'd even included a manicure and pedicure for Olivia – a special treat for her alone.

After several minutes wait, which neither of them minded, as they were busy taking in everything they saw, someone came to the desk to check them in.

"Welcome to Whiteface Lodge Spa. My name is Heidi. Can I help you sir?"

"Yes. I'm Elliot Stabler. We have a reservation for a couples massage at eleven. I also called this morning to make some changes to our schedule."

Olivia turned her head sharply to look at Elliot as he spoke. Changes? What changes? He hadn't mentioned anything to her. Just what was he up to now?

"If you'll just have a seat, and fill these out, we'll call you shortly. It's just a simple form making sure you don't have any medical conditions our massage therapists need to be aware of. Oh, one other thing – I know you requested a couple's massage, but will you be requiring separate rooms to change in?"

Since Olivia was still speechless for the moment, Elliot answered, but only after getting a brief nod of confirmation from her first.

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary."

It didn't take much time for them to fill out the paperwork, and minutes later, they were shown to a private room. It was almost as big as the living room in their suite. In addition to two massage tables, it held an oversized tub, and two recliners. Shelves along the wall held an array of candles, and on the far wall, there was a cabinet set up with towels and what looked like an aromatherapy diffuser. In one corner, there was a privacy screen for changing behind, complete with hooks and cupboards behind it for storing clothing. Laying on each of the massage tables was a robe and a pair of slippers.

The attendant who had shown them to the room, Molly, gave Olivia and Elliot a moment to take it all in, then began her explanation.

"I'm going to add the sea salts and other minerals to the water now, and get it started. Once you two are undressed and in your robes, the tub should be filled and ready. All you'll need to do once you are in the water is turn this dial, and it will set the timer for your twenty five minute soak. No one will disturb you. We pride ourselves on giving our guests the utmost privacy here."

She went on to explain that when they were finished with their bath, and ready for their massages, to press the button by the door, and their massage therapists would be with them as soon as possible. There would be no need for them to drain the water, as that process would begin automatically once the cycle was complete.

Then, Molly asked if they preferred to have the lights dimmed for their bath. When both Elliot and Olivia replied in the affirmative, she went about the room, lighting the candles on the shelves along the walls. Just before leaving, she turned on the diffuser, and the soft scent of lavender began to fill the room. At the same time, a soothing instrumental melody began to filter over hidden speakers. After making sure they didn't need anything else, Molly left them alone.

Since it was just the two of them in the room, Elliot and Olivia opted not to grab their robes just yet. Instead they headed behind the screen to shed their clothes. Elliot undressed first, seemingly in a hurry – but it was only so he could help Olivia. As soon as she realized his intentions, a smirk appeared on her face as she arched an eyebrow.

"You really _do_ like taking my clothes off, don't you."

Instead of answering directly, he kissed her softly on the mouth. When he pulled back again a few moments later, he finally gave his reply.

"Guilty as charged. But, if we're pointing fingers here, you're not exactly innocent in that department, either, Benson."

"Hmmm. You do have a point."

Elliot watched as Olivia removed something from the pocket of her jeans before folding them up and placing them on the shelf behind her. It finally dawned on him what she had needed as he saw her piling her hair into a loose bun on top of her head, and securing it with a elastic band. It made sense that she wouldn't want her hair to get wet, especially with no easy way to dry it here.

Soon enough, they were both ready, and from the sounds of things, the water had finished running and the automatic shutoff had gone into effect. The closer they got to the hydrotherapy tub, the more inviting it became. Making sure to have their towels within easy reach, Elliot lifted Olivia into his arms and lowered her gently into the water. She would likely protest that the action was unnecessary, but the walls of the tub were high, and he didn't want her to have to worry about stepping over them. Joining her, he relaxed his head against the pillow provided, and reached out his hand to turn on the timer. The jets on the tub whirled to life, and they were fully transported into the first journey of their spa experience.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia lay in the swirling water, surrounded by music and candlelight. They could almost forget that they were in the middle of the lodge's luxurious spa, and believe that they were in their own suite. As they held hands underwater, their fingers performed an intricate dance. Sometimes, they were linked together, others they were flitting over one another's palms with the most delicate of touches.

Though they would have loved to have stayed in the water for an endless amount of time, the tub was only one part of their experience. The timer eventually did run out, and the water began to quietly drain. Even though the temperature in the room was perfectly comfortable, Elliot didn't want to risk Olivia catching a chill. After standing, he helped her to her feet, and took one of the towels to help dry her off. When he was done, he took a few precious moments to rub the towel haphazardly over his own body. Then, using the reverse process of getting her in, he lifted her back into his arms. However, instead of setting her on the floor, he carried her over to one of the massage tables, and sat her down on the edge.

With some water still forming in beads on his skin, Elliot lovingly dressed Olivia in her robe and put her slippers on her feet. When he was done, he kissed her tenderly on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but he dissuaded her efforts with a few words.

"Later, Liv. I promise."

Now that Olivia was seen to, Elliot took care of his own needs. He finished drying himself off, and put on his robe and slippers. After making certain that he hadn't dripped excessively on the floor, he pressed the button by the door, letting the massage therapists know they were ready.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and only after Elliot called out his permission did it open. Two people walked in, a man and a woman. Both looked to be in their mid thirties, and were dressed in the spa's 'uniform' of khaki colored slacks and a polo shirt. Greeting them warmly, the man introduced himself first.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. I trust that you enjoyed your hydrotherapy soak. I'm Liam, and this is Natalia. We'll be your massage therapists today. I know that Heidi and Molly explained things for you, but do either of you have any questions?"

Elliot could sense the way Olivia had practically frozen when Liam had referred to her as 'Mrs. Stabler.' However, she did a good job of hiding things, and the panic on her face was obvious to him alone. She did attempt to correct the situation, but he cut her off as soon as she started to speak, not wanting to cause a fuss.

"Oh, we're not -"

"We're not that formal. Please, call me Elliot. This is Olivia."

Meanwhile, Elliot was trying his hardest to remain polite. While he tried to remind himself that Liam was in fact a professional, the very thought of another man's hands touching Olivia in any way gave him pause.

As quickly as the thought entered his mind, Elliot dismissed it. It had after all, been his idea to schedule them for the massages. He had known then that there was always a chance that the person attending to Olivia could be a man. Not only was she perfectly capable of speaking up if something made her uncomfortable, but he would be in the room, too. Determined to relax and enjoy this as much as he intended for Olivia to, Elliot told himself to calm down.

"Can we get anything for you before we begin? Is the temperature of the room satisfactory?"

Natalia posed the questions, as she moved to the one cupboard in the room and removed two sheets, passing one to Liam as she spoke.

"If you're ready to begin, untie the belts on your robes, but leave them on. We'll help you remove them once we have you properly draped. Lie on the table on your stomach, and make yourselves comfortable."

Olivia and Elliot did as they were instructed. The only downside to these new positions was that it forced them to break eye contact for the first time since they had set foot inside the room. While they hadn't spoken, they each reconciled with themselves that their eyes would likely be closed to help them relax for the massage anyway.

As Elliot felt Natalia spread a sheet over his body, he lifted one arm first, then the other. The robe was slid upwards toward his head and away from him until it had been removed completely. In his peripheral vision, he could see that Liam was using the same process to get Olivia ready. It helped ease what remained of Elliot's anxieties to realize that the sheets here were the same luxurious Egyptian cotton that they had on the bed in their suite. They would provide excellent coverage and maintain both his and Olivia's modesty at all times.

At the same time he felt Natalia's capable hands splay out over his spine and smooth in an upward motion toward his shoulder blades, Elliot heard a sigh of contentment to his right, and knew that Liam had also begun Olivia's massage as well. Knowing she was happy did his heart wonders. It always had.

Olivia lay on the massage table, feeling as months – even years – worth of tension evaporated from her body. She had never given much thought before now how much of her stress she actually held on to. Combined with the fact that her muscles were still sore from having had to use the sling for those few weeks, as well as the other injuries that had preceded that. This massage was long overdue, and Elliot had known she never would have splurged on such an extravagance for herself.

Eventually, Liam and Natalia reached the point where they needed to instruct Olivia and Elliot to turn over onto their backs to complete the rest of the massage. This was somewhat difficult, as both were in a deeply contented state, and even a little drowsy. The combination of the relaxing soak they had shared prior to this experience, and the concentration on easing away the tension from all of their muscles had them feeling at complete ease.

Olivia inhaled deeply, concentrating on the scent of lavender in the room, and tried to get back into the state of mind she was in previously. As Liam began to massage her temples, she immediately knew that wasn't going to be a problem. Even though a part of her felt as though she could drift off to sleep right here, there was another part that felt different somehow. For the first time, she understood what the literature had meant when it said that the experience would be rejuvenating. Not just this massage, but this entire trip with Elliot, had reminded her what it was like to feel awake and alive.

All too soon, their fifty minutes was up. Olivia couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. But Elliot still had a few more tricks up his sleeve. After handing them back their robes, Liam and Natalia got ready to leave. Liam addressed the couple.

"It was nice to meet you Elliot, Olivia. I hope you will enjoy the rest of your stay here. Please take your time to get dressed again in your robes. Molly will be in shortly with some water for you, make sure to drink it all to replenish your bodies."

With that said, the two left the room, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone once again. Elliot rose into a seated position, swinging his legs over the edge of the table. He shrugged his robe on, belting it at his waist. Standing, he slid his feet into his slippers, then crossed the few steps to where Olivia lay. Sliding one arm under her shoulders, he helped her sit up. Framing her face with his hands, he kissed her softly before pulling back and helping her dress in her robe. After he put a slipper on each of her feet, he assisted her off the table, and walked with her over to the two recliners.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had been sitting and relaxing for a few minutes when a knock at the door sounded, announcing the reappearance of Molly. She came bearing bottles of water for them both. They drank the water, in order to replenish their bodies as Liam had suggested. While she was tidying up the room, Molly asked a question.

"Did you want your champagne and strawberries now, or would you rather wait until you are finished with manicure and pedicure, Olivia?"

Though she inwardly cursed herself for her slack jawed reaction, Olivia couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure which of the questions had shocked her more. Champagne and strawberries? Manicure and pedicure? She'd known by the way Elliot had been behaving when they'd checked in for their appointment earlier that he'd had something up his sleeve, but she certainly hadn't been expecting something of this magnitude. Still, she came to a decision.

"I think we'll have the champagne and berries now. I don't want Elliot to have to wait for me here all that time."

With a nod, Molly said she would be back shortly. When they were alone again, Olivia turned to Elliot, still trying to form words.

"El -"

"Don't 'El' me, Liv. I did this because I wanted to spoil you a little. What's the harm in that? The only reason I didn't tell you about it is because I knew you'd argue with me on the issue. Am I wrong?"

"No."

Their conversation was unable to go any further at that moment because of a knock at the door. Elliot called out, and in came a server bearing a tray with two glasses of champagne and a small silver platter with half a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. The man placed it on the small ottoman between the two recliners, and left just as quickly as he had entered.

Before Elliot had a chance to speak, Olivia picked up her glass and raised it toward him. She honestly didn't know if she could make it through another one of his emotional toasts right now. Plus, there was something she wanted to say, too. If she didn't say it now, she didn't know when the courage would come again.

"El, you've always been there for me – even at times when I was trying to push you away. You've put up with my stubbornness, sometimes matching it with your own. I could never have managed these past few weeks without you, and I can never thank you enough for everything you've done. Now, you've brought me to this wonderful place, and you've been treating me like a queen. For the first time in my life, I feel worthy of love, and that's all because of you. I may have been scared initially, but I can't wait to move in with you when we get back home. I love you."

Elliot reached out with his thumb to wipe away the lone tear that had gathered on Olivia's lower eyelid. Then he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his, kissing her gently. He too, was overcome with emotion in that moment. How they managed to still keep hold of their champagne glasses without spilling their contents was a complete mystery.

"I love you, too, Liv. There is so much more I could say right now, but I have a feeling you'd only smack me if I made you cry before your manicure, so I'll wait and tell you later."

Though her eyes were still wet and bright, Olivia couldn't help but laugh. He did have a point. She was trying to compose herself as it was, and if he were to get emotional on her, too, there would be no way she could hold it together now.

Instead, Elliot picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, and extended it in Olivia's direction. When the sweet touched her lips, she opened her mouth to accept the confection. The silkiness of the chocolate that melted on her tongue was enhanced only by the natural sugars of the berry itself. As she took a sip of the champagne, it complimented the flavors to perfection. Determined not to eat the entire tray of treats on her own, she grasped one in her own fingers, and in turn, held it out for Elliot to try. His hand closed softly around her wrist as he pulled it closer, and she was was reminded of other times when they had fed each other. Her pulse began to beat just a fraction faster, and Olivia willed her body to calm down. She still had a manicure to sit through, plus they had dinner reservations for tonight. It wouldn't be until much later when they would finally be free to make love again.

Though they didn't rush in any way, it still wasn't long before the champagne and berries were gone. Elliot knew he could have ordered more, but he understood that Olivia wouldn't have wanted to drink an entire bottle of champagne in the middle of the day. Plus, she still had her manicure and pedicure to go yet – and he had other plans to see to. There was even more he had up his sleeve for later after their dinner that he planned to surprise her with.

"I guess we should get dressed. I don't think anyone would necessarily object, but I really don't want to get my nails done while I'm wearing nothing but a robe."

Elliot couldn't help but chuckle at Olivia's comment, and led her back over behind the privacy screen. A little over two hours ago, this was where their experience here in the spa had begun. Even though she was perfectly capable now of doing things for herself, Elliot helped Olivia to dress. When they were both clothed again, he pressed the button Molly had indicated earlier, letting the woman know that Olivia was ready for her manicure and pedicure.

Within minutes, a knock signaled Molly's arrival. Elliot called out his permission for her to enter, and when the door opened, another woman was standing there with her.

"Olivia, this is Whitney. She'll be taking you to the nail salon and taking care of you this afternoon."

Olivia turned to Elliot, who placed his palms on her shoulders, and kissed her lightly. He knew she wasn't a fan of excessive displays of affection in public.

"I'll see you back in the room when you are finished, Liv."

Then, he turned to the two women who stood waiting.

"Whatever she wants, just charge it to our suite. I'll settle the bill when we check out on Saturday."

"El -"

He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"No arguments, remember? You were going to let me spoil you today."

Olivia shook her head dismissively. He hadn't understood.

"No, it's not that. I was going to say, I don't have my key with me for our suite. How will I get in if you're not there?"

"Where else would I be? Don't worry, Liv. I'll let you in, I promise. Now, go – finish getting pampered. I'll see you in a couple of hours."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing. Quotes that are in italics and are underlined are taken directly from the show, and not my own dialogue.**

**Additional Disclaimer: There is a small portion/quote used in this chapter that belongs to Silence of the Lambs. Like other direct quotes it is in italics and is underlined. I do not own the dialogue, and proper credit is owed to Thomas Harris for the novel and Ted Tally for the screenplay.**

* * *

After her manicure and pedicure, a fully pampered Olivia returned to the suite she was sharing with Elliot. Knocking once on the door, she waited for him to answer. She wasn't in the hallway long, before she was greeted by the man who had devoted so much time into spoiling her today. It wasn't lost on her that it was only a little after three in the afternoon, and they still had dinner reservations for tonight, too. Unable to find the words to adequately express her thanks, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

"Welcome back, Liv. Did you enjoy getting your nails done?"

Olivia nodded against his neck by way of an answer, then reluctantly pulled away from his embrace – but only so she could show off her manicure. The pedicure would have to wait until later when she had removed her shoes. Elliot took her hand to examine her nails, turning it over gently in his own before raising it to his lips so he could place a kiss in the center of her palm.

"Beautiful"

It didn't escape Olivia's notice that he had been looking directly at her face, and not her nails when he'd said the word 'beautiful'. She felt her face flush under the compliment, even though it definitely wasn't the first he'd ever paid to her. Kissing her lips softly, he tugged at her hand gently until she was further in the room.

"Are you hungry? We haven't eaten since breakfast, and our reservation isn't until much later. I could order us something from room service to tide us over until dinner."

"That sounds perfect, El."

Not wanting anything heavy, Elliot found two things on the menu for them to share – a shrimp, spinach, and artichoke dip served with warm pita chips, plus a flatbread of his own design with garlic oil, mozzarella, and grilled chicken. Since they would be having wine with dinner, he opted to forgo alcohol and instead requested that they send up a pitcher of iced tea. Hanging up the phone, he turned to address Olivia, who had taken a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Food should be here shortly."

"Thanks, El. What you ordered sounds amazing."

Elliot joined Olivia in the living room, and when she propped her legs in his lap he began to lightly rub her socked feet. The television was on for the first time ever since they'd arrived at the lodge, but Elliot just allowed her to assume that he'd spent the time she had been in the nail salon relaxing here in the suite. The truth was, he had additional plans for her after their dinner that had occupied much of his time getting ready for.

"Did you want me to light a fire?"

"No, thanks. But I definitely will want one later tonight, though."

He was about to say something else when a knock on the door of their suite interrupted his train of thought. Going to answer it, knowing without question that it was only their food being delivered, Elliot called over his shoulder to Olivia.

"Did you want to eat at the table, or in the living room?"

"Let's eat in here. I'm still very much in relaxation mode, and a casual setting sounds perfect."

Elliot led the man from room service who had brought their meal into the suite, indicating he wanted the cart by the couch. Then, he pulled some bills out of the pocket of his jeans to use as a tip, thanking them before sending them on their way. After making certain that everything they needed had been provided on the cart, Elliot joined Olivia in the living room. He lay out their spread on the coffee table in front of where she was sitting, and poured her a glass of iced tea, before getting one for himself. Passing her a small plate, he took a seat next to her, then they began to eat the delicious smelling food.

A little more than half an hour later, the plates were empty, and Olivia was full. The two items Elliot had ordered for them to share had been the perfect amount to satisfy her hunger without ruining her appetite for dinner later that night. It had, however, made her incredibly drowsy. Perhaps that was just the lingering effects of the massage catching up with her. She was still in such a relaxed state, that she felt like she could doze off right here on the couch.

"Hold that thought, Liv."

Olivia had heard Elliot say the words, but was unsure of what he'd meant by them. She watched, a bit puzzled, as he cleaned up their dirty dishes and stacked them on the room service cart, then pushed it out into the hall. Then, on his way back to her, he paused by one of the oversized chairs in the room, where the blankets from the other night were folded and stacked along with the pillows they'd used to lie in front of the fire. Grabbing one of the pillows, he brought it to her, and set it on the end of the couch, then encouraged her to lie down. Taking his seat once more on the other end, he propped her legs back in his lap, and began massaging her feet again – just as he'd been doing before their lunch had arrived.

"Rest, my love. I'll be right here. We've still got all of tonight to be together."

She'd never been one for pet names, but something about the way Elliot had called her his love had warmed her heart. Maybe it was the fact that she knew he was being sincere, or the tone of his voice as he'd spoken the words. Either way, Olivia didn't feel the need to admonish him for the term of endearment. Instead, she sighed contentedly and allowed her body to sink into the cushions of the couch. It hadn't escaped her mind that Elliot had already managed to spoil her more since she'd woken up than she'd been in her entire lifetime – and that wasn't counting all he'd done for her while he had been taking care of her. The fire wasn't even lit in the room, and still Olivia was met with a sense of warmth and contentment that enveloped her entire being. She had always wondered what being loved unconditionally really felt like.

* * *

What awoke Olivia a little over an hour later wasn't an alarm of any sort, but Elliot's lips pressing softly against her own. Her eyes fluttered open at the sensation, and she reached her arms up to wrap them around his neck. Though it hadn't been Elliot's intention, Olivia was quite insistent, not relinquishing her hold until he blanketed her form with his own. Still, he tried his best not to crush her, bracing himself on his elbows above her, and using his hands to brush the hair away from her face.

"I hated to disturb you, Olivia, you looked so peaceful and content, but I didn't know how much time you needed to get ready for dinner. Our reservation is at seven, and its just after five-thirty now."

Olivia arched slightly beneath him as she stretched, purposely bringing her pelvis in contact with his. There was no mistaking the smirk on her face as she did so, and Elliot had to bite back a curse as he shifted his hips away. They may have still had a decent amount of time until they had to leave, but not enough time for what she was not-so-subtly suggesting.

"Like I promised you in our room at the spa when you tried something similar, _later_. Until then, stop tempting me, woman!"

Elliot's words were an emphatic but erotic promise as he whispered them in her ear, and Olivia shivered slightly in anticipation at what awaited them after they got back from from their meal. Then, she too had to bite her lip as Elliot used his teeth to nibble slightly at her earlobe, apparently deciding it was only fair to tease her a little since she had taunted him.

She shifted underneath him then, and this time it wasn't in a way meant to seduce. Elliot interpreted her body language immediately, and realized that in their current position, his weight was too much for her. Immediately shifting until he was standing, he placed an arm underneath Olivia's shoulders to help her sit upright. When he questioned her, his voice was laced with concern.

"All you all right, did I hurt you?"

Olivia got to her feet, resting one palm against Elliot's chest, and using her other hand to cup his face.

"Relax, El. You didn't hurt me. Were you taking my breath away? Of course, but that's gotten to be a habit of yours lately. One I certainly will never complain about. I definitely will want to try _that_ again later, though."

Raising up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss against his mouth before turning and walking away. There was no mistaking the deliberate sway in her hips as she headed toward the bedroom. Elliot shook his head as he watched her leave, swiping a hand down his face as he exhaled a shaky breath. Maybe it wouldn't be a very good idea for the two of them to get dressed in the same room, after all.

Elliot was still lost in his thoughts when Olivia appeared in the doorway, a garment bag held in one hand. In the other she carried a pair of high heels and a small bag that he assumed contained cosmetics. He had completely forgotten that she'd stored her makeup along with the rest of her toiletries in the bathroom the first day they'd arrived. Olivia kept her smirk to herself as she thought about just what Elliot's reaction would be when he learned the contents of her 'secret' bag. After several failed attempts, she finally succeeded in getting his attention.

"Did you need to use the master bathroom for anything El? If you don't mind, I'm going to get ready in there tonight, since that's where everything I need is located."

"Not a problem at all, Liv. Just let me grab a couple things, and I can use the powder room if I need anything else."

As he headed to do just that, Elliot heard Olivia calling after him to be careful, because she had already plugged in her curling iron, and it would be hot. She didn't want him to get burned by accident. The thought of seeing her yet again with that long hair of hers flowing in soft waves around her shoulders made his stomach do a flip-flop. He was remembering the night of their first date, and just how beautiful she had looked. Tonight, he would get to see her in that very same dress again. Elliot quickly shifted his mind to his own wardrobe before his errant thoughts would cause his body to respond in an unwanted and unwelcome fashion. Thinking about their first date was a pleasant memory, to be certain, but it also would remind him that it was the first time he had seen Olivia naked. There would be plenty of time to revisit that later.

Alone in the main bathroom, Olivia slipped out of her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Then, she opened the bag that had undoubtedly been a mystery to Elliot. She removed a pair of black lace panties complete with garter belt, and thigh high sheer stockings with additional lace around the top. These had been what she had wanted to wear on her first date with Elliot, but had held back out of a combination of nerves and the fact that he would have been the one to undress her. Now that there was literally nothing standing between them, she wanted him to see her in something like this, and couldn't wait to learn what his reaction would be.

After dressing in the lingerie, Olivia slipped on the robe to keep herself covered while she styled her hair and did her makeup. Dividing her hair into sections, she curled them one by one. When she was finished, she didn't brush them out. Instead, Olivia grabbed the clip she had selected for tonight and slid it underneath, then tugged upwards. The action pulled her hair in from the sides and up, almost as in a ponytail, but not quite as harsh. The result was a cascade of curls raining down past her shoulders, making her hair appear even longer than it actually was. A light touch of finishing spray held the style in place, and the look was complete.

Now that her hair was finished, Olivia concentrated on her makeup. Using the shadows she had brought with her, she applied a subtle amount to both lids, then followed with just the barest touch of liner and mascara. A hint of bronzer to enhance her cheekbones and other facial features gave her skin a healthy glow. Finally, she put on some of her favorite lipstick.

The next step – and most crucial before slipping into her dress – were the accessories. A pair of gold hoop earrings to compliment the pendants that were always present around her neck, and a watch with a delicate gold band that was dressier than the more practical one she wore for work. All that was left now was to slip into the dark navy dress that held so many memories. Olivia even thought that maybe she'd even ask Elliot to zip her up – after all it would come with the promise of unzipping her when they got back.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia arrived at Kanu, the lodge restaurant, fifteen minutes ahead of their reservation. They were informed that their table wasn't quite ready, and that they were welcome to wait in the lounge until someone called them. Olivia took Elliot's offered arm and walked with him to the lounge area, where they found a seat on one of several leather couches. Nearby, a stone fireplace boasted a welcoming warmth to the room. It was a pleasant way to pass the time, and shortly after seven, someone came to show them to their table.

Once seated, Elliot and Olivia were each passed a menu. Then, two more were laid on the table. The first was a wine list, while the second offered a listing of the specialties for the three course option that was also available. After making sure that nothing was immediately needed, their server promised to return shortly with two glasses of water and a basket of bread for them to share.

"So, Liv, what do you think?"

"It's unlike anything I was expecting, Elliot."

He chuckled softly, not that he would ever laugh at her, but more at the way he always found her so endearing. She'd completely misunderstood his question. Olivia was so focused on her surroundings, that she'd barely even looked at the menu in front of her.

"No, I mean, what do you think about what you're going to order?"

"Oh. _Oh!_ "

The light bulb went off, and Olivia snapped out of her daze. Part of her still felt like she was lost in a dream – a sensation that she hadn't been able to fully shake since she'd taken things to the next level with Elliot – but she focused her attention on the pages in front of her. She recognized some of the entrees from having seen them on the room service menu the other night, but just couldn't seem to make up her mind. That was when a suggestion from Elliot piqued her curiosity.

"Why don't we look at the three course menu, see what it has to offer?"

"El, no. That would be entirely too extravagant."

He reached for her hand, covering it with his own. His next words were gentle.

"Let me be the judge of that, okay?"

Picking up one of the other two menus that had been left on their table, he began to scan it. Almost immediately, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. Price was the least of his concerns, but some of the items listed sounded more like something he expected to see made on a cooking competition show, and nothing like anything he or Olivia would want to eat. She asked him to read her some of the suggestions, and without thinking, he recited the first one that came to mind.

"Fava bean hummus"

Olivia smirked, and even though she was chastising herself internally for the turn her mind had taken, she couldn't help herself. Raising an eyebrow at Elliot she spoke to him in a low voice.

"Please tell me that one of the recommended wine pairings is _not_ a Chianti"

Not following at first, Elliot dropped his head to scan the menu. Then it dawned on him. She was referring to the iconic line from the 1992 film _The Silence of the Lambs_. The one in which Hannibal Lecter had said ' _A census worker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti_.'

After reading her a few more of the selections from the other courses, they mutually agreed that that option wasn't for them. Instead, they focused on narrowing down a wine choice and continuing to peruse the menu they had originally been given. By the time their server had arrived, Elliot and Olivia were more than ready to place their order.

Elliot opted for the soup of the day as his starter, while Olivia chose to begin her meal with a house salad. Then, he chose the Pasta Primavera – the menu had boasted it was prepared with fresh, hand made pasta. For an additional fee, he'd requested that it be topped with grilled chicken. Olivia had selected the Harissa Chicken Breast, served with sweet potato fingerlings in addition to other vegetables. As a final touch to their meal, Elliot ordered a bottle of wine that was sure to compliment both of their entrees.

Left alone at their table once more, Elliot took a moment to take in the beauty of the woman sitting across from him. Her eyes were shining brightly tonight, a true sign of her happiness. He remembered the moment Olivia had stepped out of the bathroom earlier that evening, only to turn around and ask him to zip up her dress for her. He had happily obliged, but hadn't been able to resist kissing her neck when he'd finished. As always, the scent of her perfume had been intoxicating. If not for his already having made these reservations, and his promise to give her the best night possible, he would have dropped everything to spend the night with her eating room service and making love in front of the fire. Still, he reminded himself that dinner would only take a few hours, then they would have the rest of the night together in their suite.

Elliot and Olivia were in no rush though, and they slowly ate their starters and savored the wine. By the time the entrees had arrived at the table, the bread basket was empty and in need of replenishing. Their server took it away so he could bring them a refill, and made sure they didn't need anything else.

Even though they were in the middle of a crowded restaurant, Elliot and Olivia somehow managed to make their dinner an intimate event between the two of them. Blocking out everyone and everything around them, they focused solely on the small bubble that was their table. Neither would have noticed if there had been any open displays of affection or public proposals among the other couples dining, because they were simply too wrapped up in one another.

As Olivia began to eat, curiosity began to get the better of her. The conversation between her and Elliot so far tonight certainly hadn't been lacking, but she was wondering just what else he had up his sleeve for the rest of their night. She was a detective after all, and she highly suspected he was keeping something from her.

"El? Just what are your plans for the rest of the evening? We're not going to be getting back to the suite that late. Plus, it's not as if we have a timetable to keep tomorrow."

Instead of answering right away, Elliot first took a bite of his pasta. Then, he set down his fork and reached for his wine glass. As he sipped the liquid, he tried to hide his smirk at Olivia's obvious exasperation at his deliberate avoidance of her question. Still tiptoeing around the subject at hand, he instead addressed the latter.

"Speaking of tomorrow, what would you like to do? Earlier this week you had mentioned the Olympic museum. Was that something you were still interested in seeing?"

Olivia leveled her gaze on the man sitting across from her, raising an eyebrow. It was a similar look that she often would give a perp in the box when interrogations got heated, and Elliot fully understood now how those individuals must have felt facing off against her.

"Elliot. You're not answering my question."

"You're right, I'm not. But with good reason."

More intrigued than ever, Olivia was almost about to question him further, but decided to let the subject drop. She figured she'd have her answers soon enough. For now, she was content.

* * *

When they were finished with dinner, Elliot and Olivia were offered the option of dessert. While interested, they declined, figuring they could always order something from room service later on in the night. After settling the bill, it was Elliot who stood first, then he assisted Olivia from her chair.

As they neared their suite, Elliot pulled Olivia close, kissing her. They were just outside their door when he stood behind her and loosened his tie, removing it. It was time to put into play the next part of his plan for the evening.

"Olivia, do you trust me?"

The quality of his voice had changed somehow. The timbre was now lower and more gravelly in her ear. Olivia shivered despite herself, though she was feeling anything but frightened. If she was feeling any emotion at all, it was anticipation.

"Yes, of course."

"Do I have your permission to blindfold you for a few minutes? I want the next part of this to be a surprise, and I don't want to chance you peeking."

A hint of a smile played over Olivia's lips at his words. She was more curious than ever now, wondering just what was going on. Still, she was deeply touched that he had asked her permission.

"You may. But don't you trust _me_?"

Elliot leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Olivia's neck.

"Of course I trust you. However, you _are_ a detective, and I know that once curiosity gets the better of you, you're going to want to look. I can't have that happen until I'm ready."

After checking in with her a second time to make certain she was still okay with what he was about to do, Elliot gently used his tie to cover Olivia's eyes, tying it in a knot at the back of her head. Then taking her hand in his own, he unlocked the door to their suite, and guided her inside. Not wanting her to fall, he led her over to the couch in the living room and helped her to sit.

"Wait here."

"You were expecting me to go somewhere perhaps?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Elliot couldn't resist playfully calling her a smartass as he moved about the room gathering what he needed. Though her sight had been taken from her, Olivia still relied on her other senses to try and figure out what was going on. She heard rattling noises, and Elliot's footfalls as he crossed the room. Then there was a scraping sound followed by the telltale smell of sulfur. The fireplace in their room had an ignition, and didn't need lit manually, so he must be lighting candles.

Then, music began filtering throughout the room – but not just any music. Olivia had recognized it immediately. If she was correct in her guess, Elliot had somehow gotten his hands on her iPod. This was the start of one of her favorite playlists, and a guilty pleasure at that. Feeling his presence by her side, Olivia blinked a few times as the blindfold was removed. It wasn't hard to adjust to the lighting in the room, as it was brightened only by candles. Elliot held his hand out to her, and offered an explanation.

"Ever since I planned this trip, I wanted to have a special day for you that ended with dinner and dancing. I had the dinner part taken care of, but the dancing was a bit more difficult to come by. So, I created our own dance floor here. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? El, this is wonderful."

Olivia allowed Elliot to help her off the couch, and she was soon enveloped into his arms. One of his hands rested on her waist while the other held her hand against his heart. For her part, Olivia wrapped her arm around Elliot's neck, grateful that the heels she was wearing leveled the playing field a bit in terms of their height difference. Together they began to move, taking gentle steps and swaying softly to the music.

They must have danced like that for thirty minutes, holding one another close. Then, Olivia had ideas of her own. She wasn't sure what Elliot's next plans for their evening were in this slow seduction, but she wanted to move things straight to the bedroom. The jetted tub could wait until later. After all, she'd been waiting all night to find out what his reaction would be to the lingerie she was wearing. Standing up on her tiptoe, she whispered in Elliot's ear, her lips purposely grazing his earlobe in the process.

"Take me to bed, El."


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

Elliot extinguished all the candles, but the room wasn't completely pitch black after he was done. Moonlight filtered in from outside, bathing them in a silver glow. Sweeping Olivia into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom, setting her down beside the bed. The scene before him was reminiscent of their first date, only this time, there was nothing restricting her movement. He watched, transfixed, as she reached up and removed the clip from her hair, letting the curls fall around her shoulders. Tossing it onto the nearby dresser, she took a step toward him, and he couldn't resist the temptation. Running his fingers through the chestnut tresses, Elliot brought Olivia's mouth to his and kissed her breathless.

Trying to regain her senses, though it certainly wasn't easy after a kiss like that, Olivia remembered why she had wanted Elliot to bring her into the bedroom in the first place. Reaching up, she removed his suit jacket, then quickly went to work on the buttons on his shirt. Pushing that off his shoulders and running her hands down his bare chest, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"This evening – this whole day – has been beyond anything I could have ever dreamed of. But it just so happens that I have a surprise for you too, Elliot. However, in order to find out what it is, you need to get me out of this dress first."

Elliot groaned as he felt the blood in his body rushing south, and he hadn't even seen what she was referring to yet. Trying to determine just how he wanted to handle this – he came to a decision. Before he could act, though, Olivia's hands were on him again. Clearly, she'd grown impatient with waiting. Though she'd divested him of his shirt only moments before, now her nimble fingers were at work on the button of his pants, and before he even realized what was happening, she had pushed them over his hips and down his thighs until they were pooling around his ankles on the floor. Stepping out of them, he kicked them to the side, not really caring where they landed. Now left in nothing but his boxers, he focused his attention on the woman in front of him. Her words from minutes before were still ringing in his ears, and wanted – no, needed – to find out just what was underneath that dress.

Moving to stand behind her, Elliot carefully swept Olivia's hair to one side, exposing the delicate column of her throat. Unable to help himself, he bent his head and attached his lips to her pulse point, suckling softly. The action earned him a moan from the woman in his arms, and it spurred him on to continue.

Reaching for the zipper of her dress, he lowered it slowly. The memories of the last time he'd done this were not lost on him, and he remembered the creamy expanse of skin as her back had been exposed to him. It was no different now, the emotions coursing through him just as intense, and he was just as captivated by her as he had been their first time, if not more so. His love for her had only grown, and now, he was even more head over heels than ever before.

Maintaining his current position behind Olivia, Elliot kissed the side of her throat once more as his hands slipped under the straps of her dress and began to lower them. Now that she wasn't restricted, she lifted her arms to assist him in the removal of the garment, until the bodice was gathered at her waist.

Still in no hurry to rush things, but wanting to offer her his touch, Elliot skimmed his hands up Olivia's torso, until he was cupping the weight of her breasts in his palms. With the pads of his thumbs, he gently teased her nipples, already peaked with desire. Her neck lolled back against his shoulder, and she turned her head to make contact with the hollow of his throat.

"Hmmm, Elliot."

Hearing his name leave Olivia's lips on that breathy exhale was exactly what Elliot needed to prompt him to continue. Otherwise, he could have devoted endless hours to just touching her. But, the soft sigh had reminded him that she had wanted him to remove her dress, that there was something underneath she had intended for him to see.

Returning his hands to her waist, he continued to guide the dress down even more, his heart pounding with anticipation. What if she had opted to go without underwear as well as a bra? Had he, without his knowledge, enjoyed a leisurely dinner while Olivia was completely naked beneath her chosen attire for the evening?

Elliot bit back a groan the instant his fingers made contact with lace. She was trying to kill him, he was convinced of it. He hadn't even laid eyes on what she was wearing, and already he was certain his heart was going to stop beating before he had a chance to do anything about it. Just when he thought he couldn't stand another moment of this slow torture – even though he was the one who had initiated it – Olivia gave a slight shimmy of her hips, and the dress slipped the rest of the way to the floor with a quiet rustling sound. When Elliot dropped his gaze to drink in the sight before him, Olivia slowly pivoted on her heel, giving him a complete view. It was at that moment that he decided that breathing was grossly overrated.

* * *

_Sweet mercy_ , Elliot thought to himself. Olivia was wearing stockings with a garter belt. Though he'd long ago fallen in love with her for her qualities of bravery, compassion, and empathy, her physical beauty could never be ignored. Now, she was standing in front of him looking like a true seductress. He knew he was supposed to react, say something – anything - but he was hopelessly at a loss for words.

"Wow."

Elliot heard the solitary syllable fall from his lips and resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. Wow? Really? What was he, sixteen? Could he not come up with a more intelligent and coherent response than that? But, as his eyes fell on Olivia's face and he took in her sultry look and soft smile, he knew that she was anything but offended.

"I take it you approve."

Stepping closer, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, bringing her breasts into contact with his chest. Covering her mouth with his, he kissed her deeply, stroking his tongue against hers, and earning a throaty moan in response. When they finally separated, he framed her face with his palms, and touched his forehead to hers.

"Approval has nothing to do with it. You knew exactly what seeing you in something like this would do to me."

"What if I did?"

Pulling back to study her expression, the conversation took a slightly more serious turn.

"Olivia, I wanted to give you the world today – everything you deserve and more."

"And you have. El, this day has been a dream come true – in more ways than one. But like I said last night, it's not always about me. You devoted this entire day to me and my needs, but tonight is about both of us."

Reaching up, Olivia placed her hands over his where they still rested on her face.

"Tell me, what do _you_ want?"

Just as he had been the previous night, Elliot was at a loss for words. Never before in his life had someone prioritized his needs. Ever since he was seventeen, his entire adult life had been about responsibility and putting others first. There hadn't been time to allow himself to be selfish or to want for things. He knew that given her upbringing, Olivia had followed a similar path. They were alike in that way. But here, now, they could truly find a balance like never before. The perfect give-and-take that was at the core of every solid relationship. They'd already shared that bond for years in their partnership, now it extended to include a physical component as they've evolved into so much more. It occurred to him then that there wasn't a wrong thing that he could say. No matter what he spoke, she would understand him perfectly – as she always had.

"I want to make love to you – while feeling your stocking covered legs wrapped around me. Can I do that?"

By way of answer, Olivia dropped her hands and slipped her thumbs into the waistband of the detached panties that she was wearing. Slowly sliding them off one long leg then the other, she dropped the garment to the floor along with their other discarded clothing. Now, only a scrap of lace remained around her hips, the elastic ties still supporting the stockings.

"Do you want me to keep the shoes on, or take them off?"

"As sexy as they make your amazing legs look, I think you'd better take them off. Having a high heel embedded in my ass is not my idea of foreplay."

Tossing her head back, Olivia laughed heartily before complying with Elliot's request. Now that she was naked save for the garter and stockings, she raised an eyebrow at the man standing a mere heartbeat away from her.

"And what about you? It seems to me that you're overdressed for the occasion."

Much more comfortable with asserting his desires than he had been moments before, Elliot took a stand.

"Wait a minute... I thought this was about what _I_ wanted?"

"It is."

He moved forward then, still clad in his boxers. Sweeping Olivia up in his arms, he lay her on the bed, following her down onto the mattress. Then, he began kissing his way down her body, glancing up every now and then to gauge her reaction.

"I have to conduct a thorough examination first, to make sure you're all right. You've had a very busy day, and I wouldn't want to wear you out unnecessarily. That is, of course, unless you object?"

"Of course not. By all means, please continue."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. You won't regret it, I promise."

* * *

Bracing himself on his elbows over Olivia's body, Elliot threaded his fingers through her hair as he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. He wasn't kidding when he had said he wanted to devote a great deal of attention to her. He fully intended to take his time, too.

Burying his face in the juncture of her nape and shoulder, he breathed in deeply. The scent of her perfume had always driven him crazy, but now it was more intoxicating than ever before. Pressing an open mouthed kiss on the delicate column of her throat, he darted his tongue out to softly tease the pulse point. Olivia exhaled a sigh of contentment, and arched her neck, leaving herself even more exposed and vulnerable. It was a sign that she was giving herself to him completely, and even though this was not the first time they had made love, Elliot was equally humbled and shaken to the core by her complete and total trust in him.

Not wanting to miss a moment, he used his fingers to gently tilt her head, and devoted the same amount of attention to the other side. This time, he started by peppering kisses along her jawline, until he reached her earlobe. Eventually, he pulled back to look into her eyes once more.

"Well, so far, so good. But I still have a long way to go. Rest assured, I didn't leave any visible marks where anyone could see them. I can't make the same promises as I continue on with my examination, though."

At his words, Olivia shivered imperceptibly, remembering the time she had feigned anger with Elliot after he had inadvertently marked her when their relationship had begun to shift. She still wasn't sure she'd openly welcome marks where anyone could see them, but to have visual reminders of their lovemaking on her body for their eyes alone did have a certain sensual appeal to it. She lost track of her thoughts as Elliot's mouth moved from her neck to her collarbone, then continued it's journey toward her breast.

"That spa visit must have done you good this morning. Your skin has always been soft, but now it's like silk. I can't get enough. I don't ever want to stop touching you."

"You'll never have to. Obviously, you'll have to be on your best behavior when we return to work, but we have the rest of our lives for nights like this."

Elliot couldn't hold back his groan at her words, and his forehead dropped against Olivia's chest. Nuzzling his face between her breasts, he placed a soft kiss there before raising his head once more.

Shifting his position ever so slightly, he adjusted his body so that he could bring his hands up to join his mouth in the exploration, but also so that his weight wouldn't crush her. As though she'd read his mind, Olivia was quick to reassure him. While her hands had been lying calmly at her sides this whole time, now she brought them up to cup his face.

"It's all right, El, you're not hurting me. You could never hurt me."

Having gotten her point across, Olivia returned her arms to their previous passive position, essentially submitting to him once more. Elliot knew her docile demeanor wouldn't last and that before the night was out, the tables would turn and she would undoubtedly have her way with him. The sheer thought of that made him even harder, and he willed his body to calm down so he could remain in control. There was still more he wanted to do, more pleasure he wanted to give her before they joined as one. His own desires could wait.

Cupping her breasts in the palms of his hands, he teased the nipples with his thumbs, coaxing even more of a response from them. When they beaded up even more, he bent his head and captured one in his mouth, adding his tongue to the mix, and earning a moan from the woman who lay beneath him on the bed. That sound only spurred Elliot on further, curious to see what other noises he could evoke from his lover.

After several minutes, Elliot moved his mouth to the opposite side, determined to devote the same amount of attention to the other breast. Olivia had been arching up beneath him, urging him to continue his journey down her body, but he still was in no hurry. At one point she shifted in such a way that he could feel the the heat of her core against his abdomen, and he had to close his eyes and count to ten in an attempt to recenter his focus. He'd also had to push himself further into the mattress in an attempt to seek some relief for his throbbing erection. But he was determined not to rush this in any way, and if that meant some temporary discomfort on his part, he'd gladly welcome it.

By now, Olivia's breathing was almost staccato in its rhythm, and her moans were telling him all he needed to know. Back when they'd first begun getting more physical, he'd learned just how sensitive how breasts really were, but he'd always wondered if he could bring her to the limit just by stimulation alone. Tonight he planned to test that theory, and so far, it seemed that he would be proven right.

"Don't fight it, Liv."

He lifted his mouth only long enough to whisper the words against her skin resulting in a sudden appearance of goosebumps in their wake as Olivia shivered slightly beneath him. Elliot smirked and murmured once more.

"Are you cold? I can always stop."

"Don't you dare."

Those were the first intelligible words Olivia had been able to form since he'd begun worshiping her body some time ago, and Elliot took them to heart. Instead, he renewed his concentration, and began to add his teeth to the mix – not biting, but grazing softly to add another layer to the sensations he was already giving her. It must have been exactly what was needed to push her over the edge, because moments later, Olivia was trembling in his arms.

"Let go, Liv."

His gentle command was heard, and Olivia cried out, arching her back once more. Her hands clutched the back of Elliot's head, holding him in position as she rode out the waves of ecstasy, before she relaxed back against the mattress once more. During all this, Elliot's mouth never left her, his tongue switching now to something that would be soothing and aiding Olivia down from her high. He had every intention of building her up again, but wanted to give her a few moments to recover first.

* * *

Elliot had crawled up the bed a bit to lay by Olivia's side and he pulled her into his arms as her breathing gradually returned to normal. Their bodies were flush against each other, their legs entwined. Even now, in this intimate but seemingly innocent position, the feeling of her stockings against his skin was a thrilling sensation, and Elliot had to reign himself in.

"As soon as I can breathe normally again, it's my turn to take care of you."

Olivia had mumbled the words against Elliot's chest, but her intent was clear. She'd also left no room for argument, and to be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to dispute her on that. Yes, he had had plans to devote so much more time and attention to her, but how could he possibly deny her anything? Especially when she used that tone of voice?

True to her word, a few minutes later, Olivia shifted. She reluctantly disentangled herself from the circle of Elliot's embrace, and positioned herself until she was straddling his body. Bending over, she flattened her torso out against his for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him up with her so she could arrange several of the pillows in the bed behind his back.

"I figure you'll want to watch, and you won't be able to do that if you're lying down."

He'd want to watch? Elliot had tried to keep his face impassive, but knew by now his eyebrows had arched up, giving his incredulity away. Just what did she have planned? He was already nearly going insane by the feel of her heat against his lower abdomen, and it was taking all of his willpower not to shift her slightly so their bodies could join and become one. He knew he hadn't exactly been playing fair when it came to foreplay, and now he was wondering what sort of repercussions would be in store for him.

Satisfied that Elliot was positioned properly for what she wanted, Olivia began by kissing him deeply. Her mouth soon left his and moved to his throat, then down his chest. Her hands traveled in the wake of her lips and tongue, smoothing along his skin.

Meanwhile, Elliot's eyes had never once left Olivia, he was so intent on watching her. He loved the sensation of everything she was doing, but missed the feel of her body under his hands.

"Can I still touch you?"

Instead of answering verbally, Olivia grasped him by the wrists and brought his hands up, placing his palms directly over her breasts. He cupped them softly, smoothing his thumbs over them reverently before skimming his hands down the sides of her body to grasp her gently by the hips.

By now, Olivia had worked her way down Elliot's chest and abdomen, and was now scooting backwards to position herself on his thighs. Wrapping her fingers around his impressive length, she began to stroke slowly, building him up the same way he had done for her not long ago. His sharp intake of breath gave away his surprise, and she was quick to soothe him.

"Relax, El. I told you, it's my turn to take care of you."

Unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, Elliot could only manage a slight nod. But a few minutes later, as Olivia slid further down his body and bent down to take him into her mouth, he stopped her once more. Not that he didn't enjoy when she loved him in that way, but he was out of his mind with need, and all he wanted in that moment was her.

"Liv, not now."

Olivia studied his expression, his eyes conveying all he hadn't said. She understood perfectly. She moved back up his body, intending to sink down on him, but Elliot clearly had other ideas. Sitting up, he enveloped her in an embrace, and rolled their bodies over so that he was on top. Then he gently pinned her hands on either side of her head, and entwined their fingers together. Olivia skimmed her legs up his, wrapping them around his waist and crossing her ankles, so that the heels of her feet were resting just against his backside.

Looking deep into Olivia's brown eyes, Elliot saw beyond the desire and need and found the love reflected there. It shook him to his core, and he knew the same expression was mirrored in his own gaze. His voice was husky with emotion as he whispered words of love before dipping his head to capture her mouth in a kiss at the same time he gave a lazy thrust of his hips to fuse their bodies together as one.

As always, the initial sensations of their union was overwhelming, and both cried out at the contact. After taking a few moments to adjust, they gradually began to move in sync. Even though they hadn't been lovers for long, it was something neither had had to learn. It was as though being together in this way had been instinctual, natural, meant to be. That after years of searching, they had finally found the other half that would make them whole.

The passion between them continued to build, until the threshold of pleasure was beyond what either could withstand. Letting go of one of Olivia's hands, Elliot used two of his fingers to stroke her intimately, intent on prolonging the moment for her for as long as possible. Adding his voice to the mix, he tried to entice her to give in.

"Let go Liv. Come for me."

Stubborn as always, Olivia shook her head.

"Not without you."

Though he'd intended to illicit a response from her with his words and actions, his plan had backfired completely. Instead, Elliot found himself groaning helplessly, bending his forehead down to make contact with Olivia's as she seductively began rubbing her stocking clad legs against his skin to egg him on even further.

Finally, just when they both thought they couldn't stand it for a moment longer, the tidal wave crashed against the shore, and they both fell over the edge simultaneously. Olivia arched her back as Elliot shuddered on top of her, and they were both left trembling in its aftermath. They lay together in silence for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath, and waited for the racing of their hearts to resume a normal rhythm. They were exhausted, but sated and content.

* * *

Both Elliot and Olivia had dozed off after their lovemaking, but it hadn't lasted. It was Elliot who stirred first, waking with the weight of Olivia asleep against his chest. As he continued to hold her, his fingers idly skimmed up and down her spine, and he turned his head to press his lips against her forehead. His heart was so full of love in that moment, he thought it might burst. He was still lost in thought moments later when Olivia stretched lazily by his side, then blinked up at him sleepily.

"How long were we asleep?"

"Not as long as you'd think, Liv. According to the clock, it's not quite eleven thirty."

She mumbled something unintelligible at that, and nestled further against him. His arm tightened reflexively around her, his hand coming up to thread his fingers through her hair. Chuckling softly at her reluctance to wake up, but knowing that there must be something that she wanted, he pressed her to repeat herself.

"Say that again, Liv."

"I was saying, you completely wore me out, but I don't think this night will be complete without a soak in that tub and some time in front of the fire. Not to mention, we never did have dessert."

Elliot threw his head back, laughing in spite of himself. This was not the first time Olivia had lamented the lack of something sweet after a meal. Never before would he have guessed his health conscious partner – now lover – harbored such a sweet tooth. It was these new things that he kept learning about her every day that had him falling deeper in love every time.

"Well, then, I guess we'd better get ourselves out of bed and order some. It's a good thing room service is available twenty four hours a day."

As though she had known he was making fun of her, Olivia lightly smacked Elliot's chest, but her body was shaking as she tried to conceal her own mirth, so it was a futile gesture. They lay there together for a few minutes more, then reluctantly got out of bed. Elliot slipped his robe on, and passed Olivia hers, watching with fire in his eyes as she finally removed the stockings and garter that she had put on earlier in the day. By the time she had shrugged into the plush cotton robe, he couldn't resist it any longer, and playfully tugged her toward him by both ends of the sash, kissing her soundly.

"I don't know if I told you enough, but you looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. You always look beautiful, no matter what. But that dress will always be one of my favorites."

As Elliot stepped back, he pulled Olivia's robe closed, knotting the belt at her waist.

"What did you have in mind for dessert tonight?"

"Well, we had the Ultimate Chocolate Cake our first night, then we had s'mores, so tonight I was thinking we could try the Peanut Butter Pie, unless of course, you had something else in mind."

Leaning forward again, Elliot kissed her on the tip of the nose.

"I'm happy with whatever you decide. I only wish the fireplace in our suite was designed so we could make our own s'mores in here, but that would undoubtedly make a mess. I promise, though, that sometime soon, I will take you somewhere so that you can have as many as you'd like."

It wasn't the first time he'd made the promise, but hearing it again sent a flutter through Olivia's chest. She'd never been one to believe promises in the past, but she knew she could always trust Elliot to keep his word.

While Olivia headed into the bathroom to freshen up, Elliot padded out to the main room of the suite to call and order their dessert. Then, he headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He also planned to get the fire going, and arrange the extra comforter, pillows, and blankets so they would have a cozy spot to relax.

Less than ten minutes later, just as Olivia was joining him in the living room, room service was knocking on their door. Elliot went to answer it. Even though they were both wearing only robes, he didn't want anyone else but him to see Olivia in hers. It had been a different situation entirely this morning in the spa, but now that they were free of that environment, his protective nature was back in full force. If he were completely honest with himself, he'd even been on guard earlier today, even though he'd had no reason to be. He was always on guard when it came to Olivia.

Pushing the cart into the room, Elliot left it by the dining table and carried the tray over to the little nest he'd created in front of the fire. To Olivia's great surprise, there were not just one, but _two_ dishes waiting.

"Elliot...what did you do?"

As she lowered herself to the pile of pillows and blankets at his insistence, Olivia's voice was full of wonder. Meanwhile, Elliot had momentarily disappeared into the kitchen yet again, only so he could retrieve their coffee. When he returned a few seconds later, he joined her, and kissed her on the cheek as he settled in by her side.

"I could tell you were on the fence with your dessert decision. Yes, you wanted to try the Peanut Butter Pie, but you couldn't stop thinking about that chocolate cake. So I got both."

When she opened her mouth to argue, Elliot silenced her by filling it with a spoonful of pie.

"I told you, Liv, today is all about you. And since we still have another thirty minutes to go in the day, I plan to devote every last second to making you happy. Hell, I'll go over that limit and operate on West Coast time if I have to. You deserve it."

* * *

Both desserts had been beyond decadent, and as it had been some time since they had eaten dinner, neither felt like they had over indulged. Now, as they sat staring into the flames, Elliot spoke softly to Olivia as something came to mind.

"Did you still want to soak in the tub tonight, Liv?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Mind? Of course not. Let me clean this up, then I'll go and get the water started."

This time, Olivia did manage to argue her case, insisting that she would be the one to start the water, and light the candles in the other room for their shared bath.

By the time Elliot joined her, the water had reached the perfect temperature, and Olivia was just about to untie the belt on her robe. When he saw this, he crossed the room in three quick strides, and brushed her hands away.

"Allow me."

Pulling at the sash until the knot unraveled, he slowly divested her of the garment, drinking in the sight of her nude frame before him illuminated only by candlelight. The flickering flames gave Olivia's already luminous skin even more of a glow, and Elliot knew he would never tire of looking at her in this way. Sweeping her up in his arms, he gently lowered her into the water, then hurried to remove his own robe so he could join her in the bath. As he took his position behind her, Olivia settled against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. With a contented sigh, she relaxed against him, and he didn't have to ask to know that she was happy.

After a time, Olivia shifted in her position, and Elliot immediately loosened his hold, giving her the freedom to move however she wanted. As she pivoted in the tub, he quickly understood her intent, and his hands were around her waist once more as he helped to guide her until they were face to face, and her legs were draped over his thighs. She wasn't quite in his lap, but it was close, and the new proximity of her core to his length caused his body to respond again when he could have sworn he had been thoroughly sated by their earlier lovemaking.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

His voice was shaky as he questioned her, wondering just what she would be up to next. He'd thought they had come in here to relax, but unless he was mistaken, Olivia had every intention of heating things up again.

"According to the clock, it's after midnight. That means that 'my' day is officially over. While I'm eternally grateful for everything you've given me, I want to spoil you a little bit, too."

"You've already done that."

With a seductive smile, she leaned forward, placing a kiss along his breastbone.

"Then I want to spoil you _more_. Unless of course, you want me to stop?"

Completely serious now, Olivia's eyes searched his as she waited for her answer. Consent was always a two-way street with them, and tonight was no different.

"No. I don't want you to stop. Just, may I touch you, too?"

"Of course."

As Olivia resumed her 'inspection' of Elliot's body, his own hands began another exploration of their own. He momentarily forgot what he was doing though, when she wrapped her fingers around his length and gave him a gentle squeeze. Her thumb swiped over his tip, teasing him further, and his breath caught in his throat. Just when he thought she was going to drive him to the point of distraction, she shifted in the water again. Intuiting what she wanted, his hands spanned her waist to assist her and guide her as she sank down on him, joining their bodies for the second time since they'd returned from dinner.

The rhythm they created caused the water to splash in gentle waves against the side of the tub, but it never once spilled over the sides. Given the way the intensity had built so quickly between them, Elliot was certain he wasn't going to last long, and he knew Olivia wouldn't either. This was going to be passionate and intense, but no less fulfilling than before.

Moments later, as he tumbled over the edge mere seconds after Olivia, Elliot's prediction was proven correct. She had collapsed against his chest and he held her tightly to him as they both tried to center their breathing once more. Once he had come back to himself, he reached down to pull the plug, allowing the water to drain. Then he reluctantly helped Olivia off of him, as they shared a disappointed groan the moment their bodies separated from one another. Elliot knew that she was tired – so was he – sleep was rapidly approaching, but he wanted to get her under the spray of the shower for a few minutes and help her wash off before carrying her back to bed.

The shared shower didn't last as long as some of their others had, but Elliot still spent time lovingly tending to Olivia. He washed her hair, then gently lathered her body and rinsed away the suds. She did the same for him, and not long after he was toweling her dry, not worried in the least to the fact that he was still dripping wet. Only when Olivia was warmly ensconced back in her robe did he swipe a towel over his own body, then shrug into his own robe. After making sure all the candles had been extinguished, he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Opting to sleep without their clothes again tonight, they were soon lying curled up in bed together under the covers. Olivia's head was on Elliot's chest, and his fingers were running through her hair as it dried. She had an arm wrapped around him, her palm resting over his heart. As sleep began to take over, she mumbled a final thank you for the wonderful day that he had given her. It was punctuated by words of love that were eagerly reciprocated. They never had figured out what adventures the following day would bring, but neither were worried. So long as they had each other, that was all that they would need.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

When Elliot and Olivia woke on Friday morning, both were in the mood for an adventure. Deciding against their original plans for visiting the Lake Placid Olympic Museum, they discussed other ideas while they got ready for the day. Opting to forgo a more formal breakfast, they simply had the last of the bagels and fruit they had bought at the market the other day, along with some coffee. Shortly after, they were headed out to Elliot's Jeep, which was ready and waiting for them, thanks to the efficiency of the valet service.

Their first stop for the day was High Falls Gorge, where they planned to go on another hike. Boasting several trails, in addition to four waterfalls, the park promised breathtaking views and plenty of scenery. While currently not open for the season, there were even glass floor walkways in certain parts. For all of her bravado, Olivia was uncertain if that is something she would like, remembering how nervous she'd been on the gondola only a few days earlier. Then again, that had been several hundred feet _above_ ground, when at least in this situation, she would still be walking steady. However, it wasn't something she had to worry about, as they wouldn't be able to experience it this time anyway. It hadn't been lost on her the way Elliot had said ' _this time_ ', as though coming back to this place was a definite for their future.

The only snag of the morning had been when they first entered the park. While it hadn't been a bitter one by any means, a mild argument had occurred when Olivia had insisted on paying for their admission to the Gorge. Eventually, Elliot had conceded, but not without insisting that the afternoon's activities would be his treat. It had been with a shake of her head and a laugh that Olivia had agreed.

Now, they were on one of the wooden walkways that led down the sides of the gorge toward the Ausable river. Since visitors to the park were pretty scarce this morning, Elliot and Olivia were able to take their time and walk side by side, hand in hand. Olivia still marveled over the fact at how comfortable she felt with such an open gesture of affection, when in the past if any of her former companions would have tried it – even to assist her temporarily – she would have balked at the contact. Here, _now_ , with Elliot, her hand molded into his as though they were made for one another. They were a perfect fit, in more ways than one, just as they had always been.

"I'm glad I brought the camera with me again today. Not that I'd ever forget one moment of this, but I'm definitely going to want to take pictures."

Elliot's comment pulled Olivia from her introspective thoughts, and she turned her head in his direction. They'd both paused their steps, drawn to the current view below them – the sight of the river cutting through the rocks, looking for all the world as beautiful as mother nature intended it to.

Even though they were walking on a very short loop, they weren't in any rush, and only about halfway through their journey to the center of the gorge. Everything around them was too wonderful to take in all at once, there was simply no way they could hurry their way through. Once they were finished here, there was still the longer half mile loop around the gorge that would showcase all of the waterfalls. Elliot knew if he had his way, the morning – this entire trip – would never end. He had a feeling Olivia felt the same. But they eventually would have to return to reality, so they had to make their most of this day, and they were already off to a fantastic start. Little did she know of the plans he had made while she was getting dressed today. An even bigger surprise awaited this afternoon, and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

For now, though, Elliot was determined to focus on the present. And the present involved immersing himself in the sights and sounds that surrounded him, not to mention the beautiful woman by his side. He felt Olivia's hand squeeze his, and he glanced in her direction, his heart warmed by the concern reflected in her gaze.

"El, is everything okay? Are you not enjoying yourself? If you didn't want to come for another hike today, you could have said something, I know we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

Tugging her hand gently, Elliot pulled Olivia in close. They were currently all alone on this section of the path, so no one was around to interrupt. Wrapping his arms around her, he first kissed her on the tip of her nose before touching his lips to hers.

"Everything is fine, Liv. I don't want you to worry. I couldn't be happier to be out here with you right now. I guess you could say I'm just feeling overwhelmed by it all. We don't get to see things like this in the city, and I forget just how beautiful the world we live in really is."

When Olivia looked up at him next, her smile had reached her warm brown eyes.

"Then I think it's time we put that camera of yours to use, don't you?"

* * *

By the time they had made it back up from the center of the gorge, they had taken dozens of photographs. Much to Olivia's dismay, Elliot had insisted that she be in a few of the pictures, and they'd even run into another couple who had been able to take a few shots of them together. The best part was, they still had the waterfall walk to enjoy. Much of the terrain would be similar, the only difference was this new path involved more stairs than the original route they had taken.

They came to the first waterfall, and Olivia took a moment to glance at the brochure they had been given when they'd paid their entry fee. It appeared that each of the falls had their own given name, and while it was also displayed on the placard along the railing as an indicator, she was still curious.

"Main Falls. That's interesting. I don't think too much thought went into naming some of these."

"What makes you say that Liv?"

Even though Elliot was genuine with his question, the humor was still evident in his voice. Turning to him with a grin, Olivia gestured to the pamphlet in her hand.

"Because the next one we will see is called 'Mini Falls'."

"Fair point. Shall we continue on?"

Placing her smaller palm back in his larger one, Olivia intertwined her fingers with Elliot's. As they headed further along the path toward the next waterfall, she inhaled deeply. She was going to miss this place – not just the gorge itself – but the private idyll they had found here as a whole. Everything about being here in Lake Placid – the lodge, their suite, the outdoor adventures – had been wonderful. She supposed she was just feeling a bit bittersweet that their time away together was coming to an end, but was determined not to let it ruin her day. Judging from Elliot's pensive expression not long ago, he'd been having similar thoughts. Knowing there would be time to discuss all that later, Olivia centered her thoughts on the present.

Before long, they were at the junction of the path they had been at once before today. Once again at the center of the gorge, they continued on their way to see the rest of the waterfalls, vowing to stop again to admire the view on their journey back. Instead, they walked a little farther, and soon reached the second of the glass bottomed overlooks. Like the first, it was closed off for the season, but it didn't prevent them from peering down at the swirling water below. This area was known as "Whirlpool Cove", and it was easy to see how it came by that name. Though they couldn't see it clearly from their current vantage point, they would have a better opportunity from the opposite side of the path on their return to the main lodge.

Even though the overlook was blocked off, Olivia couldn't resist inching closer to have a peek, although she clung even more tightly to Elliot's hand as she did so. It had nothing whatsoever to do with fear – if anything, she would have to identify the feelings coursing through her body at the moment as ones of exhilaration. Never in her life had she felt more alive than she had these past few days – past few weeks, even – with Elliot.

After giving Olivia a few moments, Elliot cleared his throat. He was in no hurry to rush the morning – he never wanted this day to end – but he did have plans for the afternoon that required keeping a schedule of sorts. That involved finishing their walk here and having a filling lunch in preparation for their next experience together.

"Okay, Liv. What's next on this map of yours? More waterfalls?

"Actually, it says here the next thing we will see is 'Indian Head Rock'."

Olivia made the announcement as she studied the pamphlet once again, which Elliot subsequently removed from her hands. He promptly folded it up and tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Put that silly thing away. We know we're not going to get lost, and I don't want you missing out on anything because you're too busy looking at a piece of paper when you should be looking at what is going on all around you."

Flushing, Olivia nodded. She was acting exactly like a tourist, and while she technically was one, Elliot had made a valid point. There was no reason for her to have her nose buried in a map right now. They had already survived the entire time up here relying only on limited use of the GPS as necessary, and the occasional word of mouth directions.

Having looked their fill at the current spot, they walked on. The trail loomed ahead of them for a distance, until the sound of rushing water ahead indicated another upcoming waterfall. Knowing that she had already memorized the map and all the names of the various falls here at the park, Elliot decided to take advantage of the opportunity to quiz the woman who walked beside him.

"Okay, Liv. Before we get there, tell me all I need to know about this next waterfall. For starters, what's it called?"

It was at that moment that Olivia did something she hadn't purposely done in quite some time – she avoided making any kind of direct eye contact. If he wasn't mistaken, Elliot could also swear that her cheeks were flushing, too. Though the air was brisk today, it wasn't exactly cold, so she couldn't blame the rosiness of her skin tone on the temperature. Not to mention, that was a definite smirk playing at the corners of her lips. No, the wheels in her mind were obviously turning, and he'd have to be on his toes to avoid her getting the better of him. Whatever it was, it had to do with the name of the waterfall.

Tossing her head back, Olivia arched an eyebrow at the man who stood only an arm's length away. Once again, she was immensely grateful that the crowd was scarce here today, because the last thing she wanted right now was to be overheard by anyone. Even so, she still kept her voice low, more for emphasis than out of deference to their environment.

"Climax Falls"

* * *

Elliot heard the words, but didn't immediately process them. Inwardly, he was cursing himself for not coming up with an instantaneous snappy rejoinder. He knew that is what Olivia had been expecting, and now that he'd delayed so long, it would only serve to give her more time to think of more things to tease _him_ with.

At the same time, there was a part of him that felt as though ever since he and Olivia had taken their relationship to the most intimate level, he had been in a perpetual state of being horny. He doesn't even remember it being this bad when he was a teenager, or even a newlywed. Then again, he and Kathy had never had a honeymoon phase anyway. It wasn't that he had never loved his ex wife, but the very heart of their marriage had been rooted in duty and responsibility.

Now, he was free to love for the sole reason of love itself. To – dare he say it – be selfish at the same time as being open and giving. While he'd initially believed that Olivia's recent in the line of duty injury had been an incident that had taken years off his life, the result was quite the opposite. The days and weeks that had followed had him feeling more alive than he ever had before.

So, if that meant that he was acting like teenager, ready to burst into a fit of giggles over hearing the word 'climax' in association with a waterfall, and all the images it coaxed forth in his mind, Elliot would welcome it with open arms. Judging from Olivia's expression, she had already been entertaining similar thoughts, so nothing he said or did at this moment would surprise or shock her. The only thing that was likely giving her pause was his silence.

"Well, if I had known that a climax was what you were interested in, we didn't need to leave the suite. I could have seen to it that you had the exact same experience in our shower. You're the one who told me there wasn't time for that this morning."

Olivia bit her lip, trying to keep a low groan from escaping. She knew she should say something in response to that, but her mind had gone completely blank. Okay, not blank exactly, but she also couldn't follow her current train of thought, either – not while they were still in public. This was her own fault. She'd purposely set the bait in order to trip Elliot up, and inadvertently walked right into a trap of her own making. With a shaky voice, she finally managed to put her thoughts into words.

"Watch it, Stabler, or I just may hold you to that later."

Elliot leaned in, his blue eyes a shade darker than normal.

"I think you should know by now that I'm a man of my word. I'd ask you to read my lips, but I'm guessing that _reading_ my lips isn't what you want to be doing right now."

A strangled sound escaped Olivia's throat just then. It wasn't quite a whimper, but it was close. He really needed to be careful. There was no privacy anywhere along these paths, and she wasn't about to risk getting caught attempting something in the Jeep in broad daylight. They would have no choice but to wait until they got back to their suite later today, so the mutual teasing needed to stop.

Conceding defeat, she held up both palms in a gesture of truce, and Elliot took both of her hands in his own. Bringing them up to his mouth, he kissed each of her knuckles before letting go, then looped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to his body as they resumed their journey along the trail. Once again, their footsteps were perfectly in sync with one another.

When they did ultimately reach Climax Falls, they stopped to admire its beauty, but made no smart remarks as to its chosen name. Instead, Elliot positioned himself behind Olivia, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. From the position they were standing, they were close enough that they could feel the mist from the waterfall playing softly over their faces. Removing the camera from his jacket pocket, Elliot announced he wanted another photograph of Olivia, this time with the waterfall as a backdrop. Having lost count of how many pictures she had posed for today already, Olivia began to protest.

"Again, El? How many pictures of me do you need? Haven't you taken enough today?"

Elliot leaned in, kissing Olivia softly on the mouth. He cupped the palm of his hand around the nape of her neck, and gently rubbed his thumb against the side of her throat.

"Liv, listen to me. You have to know that these experiences with you are something I'm never going to forget for as long as I live. But, I want these pictures so _you_ remember them. Not that I think you'll forget either, but I want you to be able to see yourself as I see you."

Equally curious and confused now, Olivia nodded, indicating he should continue.

"You've been so carefree here, Olivia. It's as though a huge weight has been lifted from you. Your eyes shine brighter, your smile is bigger. I want you to be able to see it, too."

"I have seen it, Elliot."

The confession was a quiet one, but Elliot heard her nevertheless. He also knew Olivia well enough to know that she was terrified. Not of him – but of the discovery within herself.

"I've seen it every time I've looked in the mirror lately. Sometimes I don't even recognize my own reflection. Not that it is a bad thing – I'm happy, I truly am. But I also don't want to lose myself, either."

Intuiting exactly what she was referring to – a loss of self – Elliot was quick to reassure.

"Olivia Benson, you could _never_ lose who you are. No matter what, you will always be the same badass detective who has had my back these last nine years. No one could ever take that away from you. The fact that we have become something more to each other doesn't change your identity. And I'd never want it to."

* * *

Olivia's emotional crisis had been brief, and Elliot's attempts to bolster her confidence had gone a long way in restoring her faith in herself. After taking a moment to regain her composure, she had ultimately agreed to pose for the requested photograph, smiling brightly for the camera.

Though he didn't want to rush, Elliot glanced at his watch, and noticed that the time was passing by quickly. They really should be heading to lunch soon if they were going to make it to their next destination on time. So, using the excuse that he was famished, he suggested they make their way to view the last waterfall on the path before heading back to the main lodge where the restaurant was located. To his relief, Olivia agreed without an argument. After thinking it over, Elliot figured she was probably just glad that he hadn't asked to take her picture again.

The last of the four waterfalls was called Rainbow Falls, and in Elliot's humble opinion, it was the most beautiful. They'd gotten a glimpse of it from the other side when they had been walking in this direction earlier, but now, from their position on the viewing platform, they were almost directly behind it.

Before either of them realized it, they were retracing their steps, and on their way back to the main lodge. Once they reached the building, they studied the menu that was posted just outside the restaurant and decided that it wasn't something they were interested in. Instead, they perused the shop for a few minutes before making their purchases and heading back to the Jeep. Once they were inside the vehicle and had their seat belts fastened, Olivia decided to ask the question that had been on her mind all morning.

"Elliot? Just what else do you have up your sleeve? Don't tell me nothing, either – I know you well enough to know when you're planning _something_."

With a chuckle, Elliot shook his head in amusement. Aside from the spa experience the day before, he'd yet to ever fully surprise Olivia on this trip. He really wanted to today, if she'd let him. Turning to face the woman sitting in the passenger seat, he implored her softly.

"You've got me, Liv. I am planning something, but please don't make me tell you – not yet. This is our last day here, and I want it to be a surprise. So what do you say you sit back and relax while I drive to our next destination, then we'll grab a light lunch when we get there?"

More mystified than ever, Olivia found herself nodding her head in agreement. She watched and listened as Elliot entered coordinates into the GPS, but the location meant nothing to her, and gave even less away. All she did know for certain was that they were about thirty minutes away from wherever it was they were going. Placing her full trust in the man by her side – which was never a difficult task – Olivia leaned back and relaxed against the headrest as she settled in for the ride.

Before it seemed like any time had even passed, Elliot was pulling into a small parking lot in front of a building that had a sign posted on it – _Lakeview Deli_. He'd already mentioned a light lunch before they'd left the gorge, so Olivia wasn't surprised by the place he'd chosen. If anything, she was more curious than ever at what awaited them after their meal. If they were eating simply, that must mean that another type of physical activity would be involved. Automatically assuming it meant more hiking, Olivia was filled with a mixed emotion. She was looking forward to the exercise, but at the same time anticipating another soak in the jetted tub upon their return to the suite later that evening.

When they walked into the deli, they were instantly reminded of the one they had stopped at in Saratoga Springs earlier this week on their journey upstate. This place had a similar homey feel to it, and after spending a few minutes studying the menu, they made their selections. After choosing a couple bags of chips and some drinks to go with their sandwiches, they found a place to sit and enjoy their lunch. It wasn't quite the picnic they had initially planned on having while here in the Adirondack region, but it was close.

A short time later, they were back on the road again, but not for long. Elliot hadn't revealed much, but he did say that their final stop for the afternoon was only a short eleven minute drive away from the deli. Olivia remained alert, taking in her surroundings, more curious than ever at just what awaited her next.

When Elliot turned off the country highway onto a gravel drive with a sign overhead that Olivia couldn't read in its entirety, but hadn't been able to miss the word "Stables" in its name, she looked over at him with eyes filled with wonder. Horseback riding? He had brought her horseback riding?

The surprises just kept coming when they got out of the jeep and went to greet the stable owner. That was when Olivia learned that Elliot had not only called ahead for reservations, but arranged a private two hour ride just for them. They were introduced to their guide for the afternoon, and met their horses.

After feeding her mare an apple in an attempt to become better acquainted, Olivia stroked the majestic creature's muzzle softly. She was mesmerized by the sheer strength the animal possessed, but humbled by how gentle and loving the horse was behaving toward her. Already she was nudging at her hand, as though searching for another treat. Her tail was swishing softly as she stood by docilely, calm and patient in the newcomer's presence.

Meanwhile, Elliot was getting to know his mount as well. Like Olivia, he'd also been given an apple in order to win over the affections of the stallion he'd be riding that afternoon. Although the steed had eagerly accepted the treat, it seemed as though he also had a bit of a stubborn streak as he tossed his head about defiantly, making horse and rider perfectly matched.

Following a brief lesson in equestrian skills, both Elliot and Olivia were provided with helmets and assisted into their saddles. Not long after they were handed the reigns, and with a light tap of their heels, their horses were following in step after their guide, as he led the way onto the designated trail.

* * *

If Olivia thought she had been enjoying the hiking while up here in the mountain region, it was nothing whatsoever compared to this experience. On horseback, it was a completely different view. While she still had to remain alert and aware to a certain degree, for the most part, all she needed to do was rely on her mare to follow their guide while she took in the scenery that surrounded them. Not to mention, she soon learned that the wildlife in the area didn't view the horses as a threat, and unlike when they had been hiking, would not scurry off at the slightest sound. Granted, once they caught a whiff of their scent, they eventually did run for cover, but they had only been on the trail for a little over thirty minutes and already she had seen more animals than what she'd spot in an entire year living in the city.

Glancing to her side, she exchanged a look with Elliot. He returned her smile, but they didn't say much. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to one another, but as they weren't exactly alone, they had to use some level of caution. Anything private and intimate they wanted to discuss would have to wait. For now, it seemed as though they were both entranced with their surroundings.

After a time, they came to an open area, and their guide announced this would be the perfect opportunity to allow their horses the freedom to break into a trot, if they were interested. It wouldn't be a full-out gallop, but it would definitely be a faster pace than what they had been maintaining so far. Elliot and Olivia made eye contact once more and shared a knowing grin. Their guide was essentially offering them an adrenaline rush – who were they to ignore it? Knowing that Olivia would never back down from a challenge, and he certainly wasn't about to, either, Elliot spoke up for them both.

"Lead the way."

With a click of his tongue, their guide nudged his horse once again, instructing them to do the same. Elliot and Olivia copied his directions to the letter, and before they knew it, their mounts were trotting along across the open section of ground and they were bouncing in their saddles as they clung tightly to the reins. The pace wasn't overwhelming, nor did it make them feel like they were about to fall. It was just enough to add another element of a thrill to their adventure, and the feel of the wind in their faces was something neither would soon forget.

After they had slowed the horses back down to their usual walk, it was time to begin making the return trip to the stables. It didn't mean that their afternoon was ending anytime soon, however, as there was at least another forty five minutes to an hour of riding left to go before they got back.

Although the time had initially seemed like an eternity, it was with great disappointment that Olivia caught the first glimpse of the stables coming back into view. Still, she was not accustomed to riding, and had grown weary and uncomfortable from her time on horseback. Judging from the way Elliot was shifting in his saddle, he no doubt felt the same.

By the time they made it back to the stables, and it was safe for them to dismount, Olivia wasn't sure she could trust her legs to hold her. That was one of the main reasons she didn't object when she felt Elliot's hands span her waist as he assisted her in her dismount and guided her back to solid ground. She stood there for several moments, part of her still feeling like she was in the saddle. Taking a few tentative steps, Olivia held back a laugh when she noticed she wasn't the only one feeling some muscle stiffness. Elliot thought he was doing a better job of hiding it, but she knew him too well.

Before leaving the stables, Olivia consented to having a few more pictures taken. Their guide had already taken one of the two of them earlier, before they'd set out on the trail, but now it was time for a few more. These photos were more candid shots, with the horses nudging Elliot and Olivia's hands, seeking the sugar cubes they instinctively knew the trainers had given them. Not long after, Olivia gave her mare a loving farewell pat on the muzzle. She'd only known the animal for the span of a few hours, but knew she would never forget the gorgeous creature. Placing her hand back in Elliot's, she allowed him to lead her back to the Jeep.

While Elliot had made the suggestion, Olivia had voted against making any other stops for the afternoon. Instead, she suggested they head directly back to the lodge to spend the rest of their day. Even though she'd already had one earlier this morning, what she wanted most in the world right now was a shower. Then she planned to ask Elliot to light a fire so they could hole up for the rest of the night without any interruptions – unless it was a delivery from room service. Tomorrow morning would be here before either of them were ready for it, and she wanted to hold on to the tranquility of this trip for as long as she possibly could.

The next thing Olivia knew, Elliot's hand was on her shoulder. Without even realizing it, she had dozed off and slept the entire thirty minute ride back to the lodge. Blinking sleepily, she rubbed her eyes, and tried her best not to be embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, El. I swear, I only intended to close my eyes for a minute."

"Don't worry about it, Liv. You were clearly exhausted. Must have been all that fresh mountain air we were in today."

They dropped their car off at the valet stand, then made their way into the lodge. In no time at all, they were back in their suite, and once the door was safely locked behind them, Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"What do you say we take a shower? Then get into something comfortable? I'll light a fire, and we can relax for the rest of the night. Unless, of course, you were wanting to take more of a nap?"

"No, I've had plenty of rest. But what about you? You haven't slept."

Kissing her again, Elliot silenced Olivia's concerns.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine – better than fine, I promise. I just want to enjoy every last moment in this room with you. Now why don't you head into the bathroom and get the water ready, and I'll be right in with our things. What clothes did you want me to bring you?"

Olivia requested a pair of leggings and an oversized tee, not quite ready to spend her time lounging in nothing but her robe just yet. Then they walked into the bedroom together, only to part ways – she headed into the adjoining bath as Elliot had suggested, while he headed to the dresser to gather the items for them to wear after their shower. Pulling the camera out of his pocket, he set it down, smiling to himself at the multitude of memories he had managed to capture today alone. As much as he was reluctant to leave this place, he couldn't wait to get back home and have all the pictures developed, to build the first of many albums of what this new life with Olivia would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just wanted to add here that I did more research for this chapter, and High Falls Gorge does exist. If you are interested in seeing some of the places that EO visited in this chapter, google High Falls Gorge, and go to their website. Under the "Visit" tab, there is a photo gallery you can scroll through to see some beautiful images of the scenery there. The rest, I let my imagination do the work. As for their time on horseback, I did a search and found a company that offers rides that was nearby to where their lodge is at. Even the deli mentioned in this chapter actually exists.
> 
> A/N2: I had originally intended to have this story finished by Chapter 40, but once again EO are dictating the story, and not me. Their final adventures and last night at Whiteface Lodge are taking longer than I thought it would, and there is still more that they want me to tell. So, I guess that serves me right for making plans. I may be the one writing this, but I'm certainly not the one in charge.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks go out to LivBensonStabler for previewing parts of this for me during our many late night chats. Also, I would like to say that that EO are solely responsible for this. I had planned on wrapping up their vacation with this chapter, but they clearly had other ideas.

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

After sharing an intimate shower, Elliot and Olivia returned to the living room of their suite. Once he'd gotten the fireplace started, Elliot joined Olivia on the couch, and they snuggled up together to watch the dancing flames. Even though the television was at their disposal, neither had expressed an interest in turning it on. Aside from the few hours when Olivia had been at the spa getting her manicure and pedicure the day before, the set had been silent the duration of their stay. They had simply been too wrapped up in one another and the peace that they'd found here to need any distractions.

Calm and content, Olivia lay against Elliot's chest. She closed her eyes as she felt him threading his fingers through her hair, which was drying a lot faster now that it was aided by the heat from the fire. It was hard to believe that their time away had nearly come to a close, and only a few blissful hours remained. A part of her almost didn't want to fall asleep tonight, but she knew she would need her rest, if only so she could assist with the chore of driving home the next day.

As though he had intuited her thoughts, Elliot's throaty rumble reached her ears. Even before they had altered their relationship, he had always known what to say to reassure her.

"I promise you, Olivia, that memories won't be all we'll have of this place. I'll bring you back here someday. Maybe we could even make it an annual thing – and come back every year on our anniversary."

Though she was deeply touched, Olivia was hesitant to accept the offer, and tried to protest. Plus, she wasn't sure what frightened her more – the prospect of Elliot spending all of that money, or his suggestion that they would be together indefinitely. It wasn't that she doubted his commitment to her, but she wasn't accustomed to hearing promises of that magnitude.

Again, Elliot tried to soothe the woman in his arms. He had correctly intuited the panic she had been feeling, and wanted to silence all of her anxieties before they could take over.

"Liv, listen to me. I know you've been feeling a bit on edge for awhile now. It started the other night at dinner when that couple had that botched marriage proposal, and your nerves were only ratcheted up a few degrees more yesterday at the spa when Liam referred to you as Mrs. Stabler. Tell me though, would being my wife really be such a bad thing?"

His arms were wrapped around Olivia's waist tightly enough that he immediately noticed her sudden cessation of breath. He didn't have to see her face to know that her eyes had gone wide and her jaw gaped as she struggled to find the words in which to answer him. Immediately realizing his error, he held on to her even more tightly, and whispered in her ear.

"Relax, Olivia. That _wasn't_ a proposal. For now, you've already made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to move in with me. You've only been there for a few weeks, but that apartment simply wouldn't feel like home anymore if you were to leave."

With those words, Olivia visibly relaxed. She reminded herself that Elliot was right. He wouldn't go diving headfirst into another marriage, especially when the ink was barely dry on his divorce papers. Granted, their relationship had taken them both by surprise, but that was no reason to run away. She was sick of running. If anything, this trip had affirmed her beliefs that she had someone to run _to_.

Now that the matter was settled, they focused on something else – dinner. Having already decided earlier in the day that they would be ordering from room service, the only thing left to do now was figure out their selections from the menu. Though he knew it wasn't something she did often – if ever – Elliot asked that Olivia defer to him in this instance. To his surprise, she agreed without argument, although it was obvious from the look on her face that her curiosity had been piqued.

A short time later, a knock announced the arrival of their meal. Elliot went to answer the door, while Olivia padded over to the dining table to have a seat. When she saw the food laden cart that Elliot wheeled over, her eyes grew wide with wonder. The entrees under the silver cloches were the exact same as the ones they had ordered on Tuesday night. The only difference was instead of the pasta in mornay sauce for a starter, Elliot had chosen the soup for himself and a house salad for Olivia. A generous portion of bread and butter was also provided to accompany their meals.

After Elliot had given Olivia half of his steak in exchange for one of her crab cakes, they tucked into their dinners. It was still early enough in the evening for them to be able to enjoy wine with their food, as it would be hours yet before they would go to bed, and they didn't have to check out until noon the following day. As Elliot enjoyed his meal, he tried to keep his smile hidden, for there was still a secret on their room service cart that he had yet to reveal. A special surprise he had learned about while studying the menu, and something he knew would make for the perfect treat in front of the fire later on.

"Is everything okay with your dinner, Liv? You've been kind of quiet."

"Everything is perfect, El. I was just thinking about how well you know me. When you were ordering earlier, all that had been on my mind was how great it would be to recreate our first night's meal for our last night here."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Just don't forget to save room for dessert later."

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Olivia inquired if he had ordered the chocolate cake again. Not that she would object to eating it for a third time, but a part of her was hoping he had gotten something different. When she learned that dessert was a surprise that wouldn't be revealed until later, that only made her more determined to find out the secret. Returning her focus to her plate, she made a vow to extract the truth from her companion while they were soaking in the jetted tub after their meal. Reaching for a sip from his water glass so he wouldn't choke, Elliot managed to sputter out a response.

"Just how to you expect to get the truth from me, Olivia?"

"Don't worry about that. Just know that I have my ways of making you talk."

* * *

After Olivia's brazen statement, Elliot had scarcely been able to concentrate on the remainder of his dinner. He barely tasted another morsel he put in his mouth after that, though he was certain that whatever he had eaten must have been delicious. All of the meals they'd had here had been beyond compare, and it would definitely be an adjustment returning to the city and doing his own cooking again.

That was when Elliot recalled their last night together at the apartment before leaving to travel upstate. Not only had it been the first time they had made love to one another – a memory he would forever cherish – but it had also been when Olivia had wanted to prepare a meal for him. After a time, he'd been able to get her to concede and accept his help, and they'd worked side by side in the kitchen. He began to envision a future for them of coming back from a day at the precinct and unwinding while making dinner as a couple.

"El? Elliot?"

As Olivia's voice pulled him from his reverie, Elliot gradually returned to the present. He glanced to his side to where his dinner companion was sitting, watching him with a curious but amused expression.

"What is it, Liv?"

"I just wondered if you were done eating, or if you were going to finish destroying that piece of bread first."

Perplexed, Elliot glanced down at his hands. There, he saw that his fingers were smeared with butter as he tightly gripped the remaining half of his bread slice between them. Apparently, while he had been lost in thought, he'd also been unknowingly tearing the helpless carbohydrate into shreds, allowing it to scatter into crumbs onto his empty plate. Embarrassed, he dropped the crust, then reached for his napkin. As he wiped his hands, he tried to formulate an excuse that would sound viable under the circumstances.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I guess I just got distracted."

Olivia shook her head, indicating that apologies weren't necessary. She had no doubt that she was partly to blame, that her earlier words had likely been at the forefront of Elliot's thoughts. She'd practically been able to see the wheels turning in his mind as he considered the weight of them. He probably had assumed they would be in for a sedate evening in the suite, given the fact that they had a distance to drive tomorrow. Not to mention, all the activities they had enjoyed on their adventures today – first at the gorge, then this afternoon on the trails while on horseback.

Pushing those images to the background for the moment, Olivia got to her feet. Her intention was to attempt to clear their plates and clean up somewhat, so they could return to the living area and resume their relaxation on the comfortable couch before heading in for a leisurely and sensual soak in the jetted tub. However, just as she was reaching for Elliot's empty soup bowl, his hand gently circled her wrist, halting her in her tracks.

"Liv, wait. I'll get it."

"El, you ordered everything and set everything up. The least I can do is clear the dishes away and put them back on the cart."

At that point, Elliot raised an eyebrow at the woman who he was currently facing off against, and received a knowing smirk in response. He didn't doubt that she wanted to do something nice – but she also had an ulterior motive. Ever since his comment earlier, her curiosity had been getting the better of her, and he knew that if given the opportunity, she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to sneak a peek at the cart, and the surprise still hidden on one of its lower shelves.

"Nice try, Olivia, but don't forget, I've seen how you operate. You can't fool me."

With a nod of his head, he gestured toward the living area of the suite, indicating that was where she should go. Reluctantly, Olivia moved to comply, but not without reaching out and cupping him intimately. She didn't say anything else, but the gesture alone served as a reminder of her earlier promise and sent his mind spinning in circles all over again.

Now that Olivia was safely out of sight, Elliot worked quickly. First, he hid the box that contained their dessert in one of the kitchen cupboards. Then he finished clearing the table. When that was done, he pushed the cart out into the hallway for someone to come and collect. Before locking the door to their suite for the night, he made certain to hang the 'Do Not Disturb' sign for the final time. That little placard had certainly gotten a workout this week, but then again, Elliot supposed that most couples staying at this lodge made the most out of their use of it.

* * *

Once they had adequately digested their meals, Elliot asked Olivia if she still wanted to soak in the tub that evening. Without hesitation, she answered in the affirmative. Not wanting to keep the fire lit while they would be away from it, Elliot extinguished the flames by turning off the electronic ignition, then padded after Olivia to join her.

By the time Elliot reached the luxurious bath of their suite, it seemed as though Olivia were already several steps ahead of his own careful thinking. The lights had been dimmed, and candles flickered brightly from various spots throughout the room. The soft scents of lavender and chamomile emanated from the area of the jetted tub, which was rapidly filling with water that had been set to the perfect temperature.

Returning to his senses, Elliot was just about to head toward the beautiful woman in his midst when she stalked in his direction with purposeful strides. There was no mistaking the fire in her dark and sultry gaze, and he tried not to gulp audibly as she reached for him, intent on stripping him naked. Her earlier words came flooding back into his mind, and he was helpless as his body reacted to both the recollection and the way in which she was eyeing him now. There was no use denying it – he was completely at her mercy, and she hadn't even laid a finger on him yet.

He stood there, almost motionless, as Olivia methodically divested him of his clothing. The only time he would move would be to raise his arms or lift a leg to assist her in the removal of one of his garments. At one point, he regained some vestiges of control and attempted to turn the tables, reaching for the hem of the sweater she was still wearing, only to have his hands slapped away.

"Did I say you could touch? I told you I have my ways of making you talk, and I'm only getting started. Now, are you going to behave?"

Letting his hands fall back to his sides, Elliot nodded in agreement. Even so, a bit of a defiant streak still existed within him, and he couldn't resist adding on a bit of a rejoinder – something he knew would only provoke the beautiful vixen in front of him even more.

"Yes, ma'am."

Olivia didn't respond immediately, but she did arch an eyebrow in obvious challenge. Instead, she reached out to grasp the most tender and sensitive part of his body, closing her fist around him through the material of his boxers.

"What was that, again?"

Considering that he was quite literally in the palm of her hand at this given moment, Elliot chose to amend his earlier language. Despite everything, he still couldn't resist the urge to remain flippant to a degree, although he had a feeling that his next response was precisely what the woman in front of him was looking for.

"I meant, I'll do whatever you ask, Detective."

"That's better."

With a nod of her head and a final squeeze, Olivia let her hand fall away. She was not, however, anywhere close to being done with giving orders.

"Take off your boxers and get in the tub. You can let yourself relax your back against the edge, but I want you to keep your hands where I can see them at all times."

Elliot tried to hide his imperceptible shiver of anticipation from his observant companion. She made no comment, so if she had noticed, she wasn't saying anything about it. He knew without a doubt that the reason she wanted his hands to be visible was because she had only just begun to torture him. Whatever was coming next, he suspected it would only make him want to touch himself, and she was going to deny him that base pleasure. Granted, he had feeling it would all be worth it in the end, but being made to wait for that prospective relief would be pure agony.

Obeying her instructions to the letter, Elliot slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and allowed the the garment to drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, he headed for the jetted tub, where the water had just now reached the perfect level. Even though he hadn't been explicitly told to do so, he turned the dials on the faucet, stopping the steady flow into the oversized basin below. Then, one foot at a time, he stepped over the edge and sank down into the sea of bubbles. Despite everything else that was weighing heavily on his mind – Olivia's plans for the immediate future foremost on his overactive brain, Elliot couldn't help the moan of contented pleasure that escaped his lips as his body was enveloped by the hot, sudsy, water. In an instant, all remaining discomfort from the day had evaporated, and he completely forgot about the miles that they'd walked that morning, or the hours spent on horseback that afternoon.

Olivia granted Elliot his few moments of respite, a brief reprieve before she resumed her calculated tactics that were equal parts interrogation and seduction. She was determined to not have to wait to learn the contents of the secret box that she knew he had purposely squirreled away from her prying eyes. If that meant they could also have some fun in the process, that made the situation all the more enjoyable – for both of them. Though she'd asserted herself a few times in their bedroom escapades, she had yet to fully take control of the situation, and that was going to change. While he'd never once abused his power in regard to her, she'd always known that Elliot was accustomed to taking on the role of alpha in all walks of his life. Some would call him cocky and arrogant, and while he did display those characteristics on occasion, she saw what others did not- his dedication and loyalty, his fierce protectiveness, and his unwavering search for justice at all costs. She wanted him to learn that when he was with her, it was safe to drop those attributes and allow himself to want for other things. She accepted everything there was about him – just as he embraced all of her. Strengths and flaws combined, they were perfectly matched in every way.

* * *

Now that Elliot had had a few moments to soak and relax, Olivia was ready to execute the next step of her plan. Clearing her throat softly, she made certain she had his full attention – even though he'd only looked away from her once, and that had been when he was stepping into the water. After that point, his gaze had been steadily fixed upon her form, waiting for her next move. His hands were resting with their palms down on the edge of the tub, just as she had instructed.

Wishing she had thought to synchronize her strip dance routine to music, but not willing to leave the room to find some, Olivia crossed her arms in front of herself to grasp the hem of her sweater. In a slow, teasing motion, she pulled it overhead and dropped it onto the floor beside her feet. Without breaking eye contact with the man in the tub, she lifted nimble fingers to begin unbuttoning her shirt. However, she did not remove the garment completely. Instead, she opened three buttons from the top down, then three from the bottom up, leaving two fastened in the center. The result caused the shirt to drape off her shoulders, and gape open in the front, revealing a peek of her lacy bra. In the same way, her taut abdomen was also on display, and Elliot's sharp inhale of breath was the only indication of his frustration at the moment at not being able to see more of her.

With a coquettish grin, Olivia left her shirt in its current state, and instead went on to work on removing her pants. Using the same slow, deliberate movements as she had previously, she unbuttoned them, then gradually eased the zipper down. Hooking her thumbs in the waistband, she lowered the fabric past her hips, lifting first one long leg then the other in a tantalizing fashion. When she was done, she purposely took the time to fold the slacks neatly, setting them to the side on the bench of the nearby vanity.

Now, instead of a sharp inhale of breath, it was a low growl of impatience that reached Olivia's ears. She had no doubt that she was driving Elliot into a frenzy, and his inhibitions would be beyond his very limits by the time she joined him. That was precisely her intent.  
Now that she was down to nothing but a barely-there shirt that was clinging to her body by the strength of only two buttons, along with some skimpy lingerie, Olivia decided to employ some interrogation tactics.

"What was in the box you hid, El?"

As she breathed the question, she teased her hands over the buttons on her blouse, but didn't touch them. Instead, she reached underneath, removing the scrap of lace that was masquerading as her panties. Twirling them around her finger, she raised an eyebrow at the man who sat watching her intently, repeating her question.

"Dessert. Beyond that, I'm not going to tell."

_We'll see about that._ Olivia thought to herself. Though she hadn't called him out on it, she'd noticed the strangled sound to Elliot's voice, and knew how much he was struggling right now maintaining control. One way or another, she'd get the answers she so desperately sought.

For now, Olivia was safely concealed within the shadows given off by the candlelight in the room. That meant that no matter how much he squinted or struggled, Elliot could not see any part of her unclothed form. She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he desperately wanted a better view, but wasn't about to grant it completely – not yet. She did, however, acquiesce to his unspoken request and finally unfastened the remaining two buttons on her shirt. Instead of removing it though, she left it on, hanging open, displaying the lace cups of her bra in their entirety. Shrugging one shoulder out of a sleeve, she sashayed toward the tub a few steps.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? I mean, you _do_ want me to join you in there eventually, don't you?"

Elliot's gaze dragged up her body slowly until his eyes once again met hers. There was no mistaking the defiance in his blue irises. He was definitely playing hard to get. If she didn't know any better, Olivia would think he was actually enjoying this game.

"I can wait. The real question is, can _you_? You need to ask yourself – how important is the information you are so desperate to learn?"

As though to emphasize his point, Elliot grasped a washcloth in his hands and dipped it briefly into the tub. When he withdrew the sopping material, he wrung it out over his skin, causing the water to run in rivulets down his broad chest. Purposely choosing that moment to flex his pectoral muscles, he shot a wicked grin at the woman standing across the room, knowing he had just unnerved her a great deal.

Pointing an accusing finger in his direction, Olivia narrowed her eyes and tried her best to sound authoritative and commanding. She was _not_ going to let him win. However, if she had to admit it to herself, it was taking all of her willpower not to bite her lip at the sight of the way those droplets of water had clung to his bare skin.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands where I could see them at all times?"

With a knowing smirk, Elliot met the challenge eagerly.

"And I did, Liv. Unlike you, I know how to follow instructions."

Now, Olivia was incredulous. Was he actually implying that she didn't know how to follow direction, when he was the one who had just broken the rules?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, _Detective_ , that if either of us is the impatient one in this scenario, it's you. You were the one who couldn't accept at face value that I wanted to surprise you with something. This whole interrogation – slash – seduction was your idea. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Again, Olivia warred internally with herself. She would not, however, admit to Elliot that he was right. If she did that, he'd never let her hear the end of it. Instead, she became more determined to double down on her efforts, convinced she would eventually be successful. Before she could resume her plan, though, Elliot had something else to say.

"There's something else you're forgetting, Liv."

Arching an eyebrow, sure this was just another diversion, Olivia met the challenge.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"We've worked together for over nine years. I know how you operate. I know all your little quirks and tricks. Do you really think any of them are ever going to work on _me_?

Choosing that moment to finally shrug out of her button down shirt completely, Olivia let it fall to the floor with a whisper of fabric. Standing now in the center of the room clad only in a black lace bra and nothing else she reached behind her to unclasp it, letting that drop as well. Meeting his gaze without flinching, she allowed him to look upon her nude form for a few seconds before stepping forward to join him in the tub.

"Looks like we're about to find out."

* * *

Despite the fact that Olivia had upped the ante yet again, Elliot was willing to set their aside little 'game' for the moment. Extending a helping hand, he provided his partner a safe way into the water, ensuring that she would not slip and fall. However, once she was securely seated across from him and they were facing off once more, all bets were off – and they both knew it.

As Elliot leveled his perceptive gaze on his partner yet again, the first thing he noticed was that the predatory gleam had returned to her eyes. Though she had yet to make a move, she was obviously carefully calculating her next steps. He suspected her plan was to make him sweat it out for a bit longer, all in the hopes of achieving her ultimate goal – to get him to tell her what their dessert for the evening would be, ultimately revealing the contents of the mysterious box.

"You can try whatever you like, Olivia. But like I said, I'm not going to tell you."

Olivia smirked, and if he didn't know any better, Elliot would almost guess there were something sinister behind that twisted grin. His mind began to spin in circles as he tried to decipher just what she had planned. The bubbles on the surface of the water rippled softly, the only giveaway to his partner's subtle movement. Before he had been able to steel himself for the sensation of intimate touch, Elliot felt the ball of Olivia's foot come into contact with a very sensitive spot between his thighs, and he tried not to gasp when she flexed her toes against his skin. Her efforts at distraction were so successful, in fact, that it wasn't until he felt her grasp one of his ankles, and draw his own foot into her own lap that he understood her intent. Incredulous, he questioned her, but even then the doubt and disbelief were apparent in his voice.

"You wouldn't."

Arching an eyebrow at him, she didn't hesitate in her response.

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Liv, you promised!"

This time, the brunette nodded in confirmation, but still didn't deviate from her original plan.

"You're right, I did promise. I swore an oath that I would never tell another soul that you were ticklish. But, do you see anyone else around here? However, I never once said that I wouldn't use that vulnerability for my own personal gain."

By now, Elliot was more on edge than ever. It was from a combination of the way Olivia's toes were taunting him, making him harder than before, along with the impending anxiety of possibly being tickled. His body was so hyper aware, uncertain where to anticipate her touch next. Still, he kept his lips pressed firmly closed, refusing to say a word.

"Have it your way, El. Don't say I didn't warn you."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Olivia was dragging her index finger upward on the sole of Elliot's foot in an agonizingly slow motion. When he jerked reflexively, she steadfastly held him place and doubled her efforts. Despite his resolve to remain impassive, a laugh bubbled forth from his lips, along with a half-hearted plea for her to stop.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Shaking his head to indicate the negative, Elliot intensified his grip on the edge of the tub. With his hands otherwise engaged, Olivia made her ultimate move. Lunging toward him with a mighty splash, it was her palm that found found him next under the water, wrapping around his length and immediately finding the perfect rhythm with slow, even strokes. When he shifted so he could knead her breasts, a single look from her stopped him in his tracks. That was when he was reminded of her earlier warning that he wasn't allowed to touch her. Granted, he understood that she had deliberately revoked consent, it was all for the sake of her current power play, but knowing that didn't diminish is frustration. For the moment, he found temporary relief in the fact that she hadn't tickled him for very long. Then again, if she kept touching him like this, he may lose what little resolve he had left.

"Please, Liv, say that I can touch you."

The raw desperation in his voice was obvious to Elliot, and he knew that Olivia had to have noticed it, too. He no longer cared. The game didn't matter anymore, he just wanted to be with her. Looking into the eyes of the woman facing him, he saw that her desire was just as great as his own. The box in the kitchen was forgotten, and all that was left was the two of them. All of their fatigue from earlier had evaporated completely. This was their last night here, and they intended to make the most of it.

* * *

As soon as the words had left Olivia's lips, granting permission for his touch, Elliot's hands were on her. In the same vein, he fused their mouths together in a passionate kiss, pulling her body closer to his. Now they sat so close that she was practically in his lap, her legs draped over his thighs even though her hand was still wedged between their bodies, intent on giving him pleasure.

When they both became desperate for air, Elliot reluctantly pulled away. They were both gasping for breath, their chests heaving in unison. Tilting his head forward until their foreheads connected, he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, clinging to her more tightly. Though he was quickly losing all ability to form coherent sentences, he tried to voice what was most on his mind.

"Let me take you to bed, Liv, so I can make love to you properly."

Olivia shook her head emphatically. She wasn't refusing his suggestion entirely, merely indicating that there was no need to move from their current location. This certainly wouldn't be their first time making love in the jetted tub, but until they could return to this magical place, it would be their last for awhile. She wanted to make it count.

"No. I don't want to wait any longer. I want you here, _now_."

To emphasize her point, Olivia raised her hips, and pivoted herself perfectly until she was sinking down on his length. With a throaty groan, Elliot grasped her waist even tighter as he helped to guide her downward motion. Once she was securely seated they remained perfectly still for several moments, just relishing in the feel of their connection. To enhance the experience, Elliot reached over with one hand and pressed the switch that would bring the jets to life, causing the water to swirl around their now joined bodies in a whirlwind of heat and bubbles.

Between the atmosphere that had been set up in the room, and the slow seduction Olivia had set in motion beforehand, erotic sensations had already been bombarding them from all directions before this point in time. Now, the feelings were more intense than ever before, and they were only increasing with every passing second. As they continued to move together, hurtling toward their joint release, Elliot and Olivia clung to one another more tightly, desperate to be connected in as many ways as humanly possible.

It was Olivia who began to tremble first, a low keening sound audible from the base of her throat. She intensified the motion of her hips, and buried her head in the hollow of Elliot's throat, attaching her lips to the pulse point she found there. Her nails had already formed a pattern of half moon crescents on his back, not quite breaking the skin, but leaving an indentation just the same.

For his part, Elliot was lost in the throes of his own desire and pleasure. This position was still relatively new for him, but one that he found himself enjoying more and more every time they made love in this way. Still, a part of him had regrets – not about what they were doing, he would never regret being intimate with Olivia – but the fact that he hadn't been able to convince her to change their venue. He could sense she was growing fatigued, from the way her movements were beginning to falter to how she was now starting to sag against him. Wanting to help her in any way possible, he tightened his arm around her waist, aiding her momentum, and lowered his other hand between their bodies to stroke her intimately. The additional stimulation was guaranteed to accelerate her climax. As a final prompt, he added his voice to the mix, rumbling in her ear as his lips and tongue teased at her lobe.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia. Come for me."

Olivia cried out as she gave in to her release, Elliot following her over the edge only seconds later. Afterwards, she sagged weakly against his chest, their bodies coated with a mixture of sweat and droplets of water from the tub itself. The bubbles still swirled and pulsed around them as the jets continued to hum, the only other sound present in the room beyond their ragged breathing. No other words needed to be said.

After taking a few moments to come back to himself, and allowing Olivia some space to do the same, Elliot cupped her face in his palms. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her softly. While not as passionate as the others they had shared previously, it was still filled with plenty of love and devotion. Then, with gradual movements, he lowered his hands to her hips, and lifted her up, carefully disengaging their bodies. Elliot and Olivia both gave a simultaneous groan of displeasure as he slipped out from within her, a common response for them after their lovemaking.

Turning off the jets, Elliot pulled the plug on the stopper, allowing the water to drain from the tub. Then, he got to his feet, extending his hand to help Olivia to hers. Once they were both standing, he lifted her over the edge. She was waiting for him to hand her a towel, but it appeared he had other plans. Seconds later, he was approaching her again, a washcloth in hand.

With one arm wrapped around her at all times, Elliot gently washed Olivia. He focused on her entire body, making sure she was clean from head to toe. Puzzled, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Kissing her on the tip of her nose, he offered up an explanation.

"I'd have taken you in the shower to rinse off, but I don't think I'm quite done with you for the night just yet. I think I'll wait until before we go to bed for that."

Even though she could have sworn she was already thoroughly sated, Olivia felt her cheeks flush as a new wave of heat swept through her body. Belatedly, she remembered what had started this whole encounter to begin with – she had brought Elliot in here for the purpose of seeking out information. Even though she hadn't gained any answers, she still couldn't consider the interrogation a 'loss'. If anything, they were both winners in tonight's little game. A smile played over her lips as she remembered the events of the past hour, and she barely acknowledged as Elliot finished cleaning her up and helped her slip on her robe. The next thing she knew, she was being swept up into his arms and carried out into the other room. When he lay her gently on the couch, fatigue began to take over once more. The feeling of indolence was rapidly winning, and she found her eyelids growing heavy. As Elliot kissed her on the forehead, he also whispered in her ear.

"Sleep, Liv. I'll make us a bed in front of the fire, then hold you for awhile. When you had a chance to rest, we can have our dessert."


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's been about a month since I last updated this, so sorry for the delay, my muse was primarily focused on my other active story, Lighthouse. Many thanks go out to LivBensonStabler for previewing parts of this for me during our many late night chats.

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

Olivia stretched languidly, blinking into awareness. One of the first things she noticed was that she was no longer on the couch where she originally remembered dozing off earlier. Instead, she was wrapped securely within the circle of Elliot's arms, her head on his chest. Beneath her ear, she could hear the soothing cadence of his heartbeat, keeping time with the even breaths he was expelling as he slumbered. As reality hit head on, Olivia was overcome with a wave of emotion that struck so deeply, it shook her to her very core. She'd already said the words aloud, and had spoken with sincerity, but now it was so much more.

She _loved_ this man. This wasn't exactly a startling realization, as she'd cared about Elliot since the very beginning of their partnership, had even at points harbored a crush at times when they'd danced the fine line between flirtation and friendship. But this, _this_ – this was the kind of love that was life altering. Something she never thought she would have for herself. Any residual feelings that she would become too reliant on him and lose her independence evaporated, as she realized she wasn't going to lose any part of herself by giving into this relationship one hundred percent. Instead, she would be gaining her other half that she'd been missing for so long.

"You're supposed to be resting."

Olivia startled slightly, not having expected to hear Elliot's voice. She shifted, not trying to move away from him, but only so she could make eye contact. Before she could speak, his lips brushed against hers in a soft whisper of a kiss, his arms tightening around her body. Sighing contentedly, she finally remembered what it was she wanted to say.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"How can I sleep when you're thinking so loudly? Talk to me, Liv. Tell me what's on that mind of yours."

Even as little as a week ago, Olivia knew she would have tucked her head back under his chin by way of avoiding a direct response. Not tonight. Tonight, she was facing him head on, feeling confident as ever. Confidence wasn't something she necessarily lacked professionally – it was necessary given her line of work - but personally, she struggled on occasion. With Elliot, there was no need for any of that. She felt comfortable enough to be herself – as she had proven earlier.

"Nothing bad, I promise. Just was thinking about what a great week this has been, and what waits for us when we get home."

Olivia watched as the concern evaporated from Elliot's expression, to be replaced with a smile so genuine and bright even his eyes lit up. Wondering what part of her simple statement could have prompted such joy, she made the inquiry. Elliot didn't answer immediately, but instead lifted his hand to cup her face in his palm and once again touch his lips to hers. Only when they separated from the kiss did he respond.

"You said when 'we' get home. I never realized how much I'd love hearing that – you referring to our home being the same place."

Once again, Olivia was surprised by her own reaction. Instead of anxiety, all she felt was a sense of calm and peace. Ever since she had consented to Elliot's request to move in with him permanently, not once had she doubted her decision.

"I love it, too."

Elliot briefly thought of expanding the conversation with ideas for the apartment for when they got home - such as asking Olivia if she wanted to redecorate any of the rooms to add her own personal touches – but decided that didn't need to be addressed tonight. No, tonight was their last night here, and he didn't want it spoiled with practicality of any kind. In fact, he remembered he still owed Olivia a surprise in the form of dessert, and she was certain to mention her unsatisfied sweet tooth now that she was awake.

Kissing her again, Elliot reluctantly disentangled his limbs from hers. When Olivia made a noise of protest, he silenced her with a kiss, then followed with an explanation.

"I won't be gone long, Liv. I'm just going to get our dessert. You _do_ still want to know what the surprise is, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that? Unless, of course, you're hoping I'll seduce you again in the hopes of getting the answers myself?"

"Olivia, that is something I will _always_ hope for."

With a final kiss, Elliot got to his feet and padded toward the kitchen, leaving Olivia to push herself to a sitting position. She rested her back against the couch, pulling her robe tighter around her body. A smile played at her lips as their last exchange repeated in her mind. Regardless if it was for the purpose of getting answers or not, seducing Elliot again at some point in the future was definitely going to happen.

* * *

Elliot gathered what he needed, opting to take everything out of the box and instead set things up on a tray he found in one of the cabinets. He hoped Olivia would have a positive reaction to this surprise, now that it was actually time for it, some hesitation and feelings of anxiety were creeping in. Trying to shake them off, he focused instead on the next few minutes, and seeing the reaction of the woman he loved.

"Okay, Liv. I'm going to need you to close your eyes. No peeking."

Laughter rang out from the living room, and Elliot was ready as Olivia turned her head in his direction. From her vantage point, she couldn't see anything, which he knew would only frustrate her further. Still, it didn't stop him from teasing.

"Do I need to blindfold you again, like I did last night?"

"Maybe later. I think if you did that now, it would only delay our dessert even longer."

Elliot swore under his breath as Olivia's words had their intended effect on him. Beyond his control, his body began to respond, and he used every ounce of willpower he had to tamp down his desire and focus on the present.

"Do you want your dessert or not, Olivia? Close your eyes!"

"They're closed, I promise!"

He could see Olivia was telling the truth, and that she'd even used her hands to cover her face as an added precaution. Carrying the tray into the living area, he carefully set it on the floor, then lowered himself down to sit beside her. Wrapping an arm around her, he placed his free palm over her hands to gently coax her into lowering them.

"You can look now."

Olivia did as instructed, and as realization dawned on just what she was looking at, tears sprang to her eyes. She turned her head to her left to make eye contact with Elliot, needing to verify that what she had just seen was in fact real. At his nod, she leaned forward to kiss him, throwing both of her arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

After taking a few seconds to regain her composure, Olivia concentrated on the tray sitting on the floor. It was overflowing with everything they would need to make s'mores indoors, including a personal marshmallow roasting station that was fueled by a can of Sterno that would create a flame, as it wasn't possible to use the fireplace in their room, as it was protected by a screen.

This was a much more intimate setting for them to have the s'mores, which Olivia had secretly been craving since they'd had them by the bonfire the other night. The fact that Elliot had known this, and gone above and beyond to surprise her in this way touched her deeply.

"Shall I light it?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia answered with a grin, feeling a brief wave of embarrassment over how giddy she was over this – something she quickly dismissed. There was no point in hiding her feelings, not from Elliot. Instead, she rested her head against his shoulder as she watched him use the extra long lighter they'd been using all week for candles to ignite the can of fuel, then carefully place it in it's housing and top it with the safety screen. The glow it gave off matched the warmth that was spreading through her body, not sexual in nature, but rather a feeling of love enveloping her from the inside out.

Elliot picked up the two roasting forks that had been included with the kit, and passed one to Olivia. Placing the bag of marshmallows between them, he arranged the plate so they each had equal access to the graham cracker halves and chocolate squares. Rather than dive headfirst into fixing himself a treat, though, he chose to watch. Seeing Olivia so purely happy as she threaded a marshmallow onto the prong of her fork and held it over the flame brought him so much joy.

Meanwhile, Olivia was taking her task seriously. The last thing she wanted was for her marshmallow to burn. She was aiming for that ideal shade of golden brown, right when the sugars began to caramelize. That way it would be just warm enough to soften the chocolate, but not melt it completely. Even though the other night by the bonfire had been her first time making s'mores, she'd caught on to the art of the practice quickly. She wanted this first one to be the epitome of any s'more ever made, though, because she planned on giving it to Elliot. It had to be perfect.

Less than a minute later, Olivia had achieved her goal. The confection could not have looked any better if it were pictured in a magazine. As she turned to extend the sweet to Elliot, she noticed for the first time how intently he was watching her. On any other occasion, a gaze of that magnitude would make her feel defensive, or even insecure, but all she felt in that moment was love and devotion.

"Here. This one is for you."

Olivia tried again to pass the s'more to him, but Elliot didn't accept it – at least, he didn't pick it up himself. Instead, he curled his hand around her wrist, using that to lift the treat closer to his mouth. When he finally bit into it, it was in such a sensual way that his lips grazed against her fingertips. Without once breaking eye contact, he chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed. Coming in for a second bite, Elliot finished the s'more, this time allowing his tongue to swirl around Olivia's fingers as well. When he was finished, he dropped her wrist, but only so he could wrap his fingers around the nape of her neck, threading them through her hair. Pulling her closer, he kissed her soundly. A whimper of pleasure escaped Olivia's mouth just before they parted, breathing heavily. Elliot touched his forehead to hers, then managed to speak.

"Thank you. That was delicious. Now, it's my turn to make you one."

* * *

True to his word, Elliot got right to work. This time, it was Olivia's turn to watch him. Before placing a marshmallow on the end of a roasting fork, he first set up the graham crackers and chocolate square, so they'd be ready. Then, he pierced the little pillow of sugar and gelatin and held it over the heat source until the edges began to bubble and turn a golden brown.

Pulling it off the flame, Elliot easily assembled the s'more, then set the hot fork down to the side. He picked the treat up, and turned to his right. Lifting the warm, gooey, concoction to Olivia's lips, he bit back a groan as she gave him a coquettish grin, her brown eyes alight with mischief and a desire she could not conceal. Instead of taking a bite, she instead darted her tongue out, lapping at a small amount of melted chocolate that threatened to drip from the square confection.

"Liv."

Elliot grated out her name, unsure if he were admonishing her to behave, or begging her to continue. She hadn't even done anything that explicit, and already he was turned on. He supposed he was partly to blame, after all, he'd initiated this little power play that was developing between them by the way he'd seductively eaten the food out of her hand only a few minutes earlier, but she was definitely turning up the heat several degrees. After their encounter in the bathroom, he'd intended for them to spend the rest of the night more calmly. However, if things continued on their current path, he might end up taking Olivia in front of the fire again, just as he had their first night here.

Elliot was pulled back to the present, but not distracted from his salacious thoughts in the least when he felt Olivia's lips close around the graham cracker sandwich, intentionally grazing his fingertips just as he had done with her. The only thing he had missed in his distraction was that the belt on her robe had somehow loosened, causing the garment to gape open in the front, giving him a generous, if somewhat incomplete view of Olivia's chest. She wasn't entirely exposed, but the swells of her breasts were more prominent than before, and the shadows from the dancing flames of the fireplace dancing across her skin made her look more alluring than ever.

"Olivia..."

Again, Elliot's tone carried with it a hint of warning, though for the life of him, he wasn't sure for what or why.

"Oh, is this a problem? I wasn't aware our dessert date had a dress code..."

The question was a rhetorical one, requiring no answer. After a few more bites, each more taunting than the ones previous, Olivia had finished the s'more that Elliot had prepared for her. That was when she offered up a suggestion.

"That was fun. I don't know about you, but I could go for another. What do you say we make them for each other again? Only this time, I say we make them at the same time. I have a feeling you'll be needing something to occupy your hands."

The words were reminiscent to the instructions she had given only hours earlier in the bathroom, just prior to ordering him into to the tub to wait for her. Elliot bit back a comment as his body involuntarily began to respond to her suggestion, knowing it was pointless to try and hide it. Even though he was still wearing his robe, the cotton wrap wouldn't do much to conceal the evidence of his arousal, and he was certain that Olivia had to have noticed by now. If anything, she was enjoying this game.

Shifting awkwardly on the floor, Elliot copied Olivia's motions as he joined her in making a second s'more. Truth be told, his mind wasn't one hundred percent devoted to his task, as he was distracted by the pulsing in his own body. The fact that her robe had gaped open even more when she had leaned forward wasn't helping his situation any. Although he had designed this particular dessert to be a special treat, he hoped that the time spent on the s'mores would not go on indefinitely.

* * *

For both their parts, Elliot and Olivia were better behaved as they prepared and sampled each of the second s'mores. By the time they had gotten to the third one though, things in the room were starting to heat up once more, and it wasn't related to the elevated temperature brought on by the lit fireplace. It was a mutual decision to stop after consuming that last confection, and Elliot carefully extinguished the flame and pushed the tray containing the remaining ingredients out of the way.

With nothing interfering now, Elliot turned to Olivia, his mouth descending on hers as his arms wrapped around her and gently lowered her back to the floor until her head was resting against the pillows he'd placed there earlier. When he teased at the seam of her lips, wordlessly begging for permission, she granted it willingly.

Elliot groaned as the kiss deepened, and his brain registered the taste of chocolate lingering on Olivia's tongue.

Raising himself up on his knees, although he was reluctant to separate his lips from hers, Elliot took a moment to look into Olivia's eyes, studying her reactions. Only after she nodded did he lower his hands to the belt of her robe. Deftly untying the knot at her waist, he cast the sash aside and pushed the cotton lapels off her shoulders, baring her form to his gaze.

Olivia sat up again, only briefly this time, so she could free herself of the garment entirely. While she was upright, she reached for the tie keeping Elliot's robe cinched together, intent on stripping him naked as well. When he was as unclothed as she was, he lowered her back to the floor, blanketing her form with his own.

As he skimmed his hand down her body, Elliot marveled at the way Olivia responded to his touch. Like him, she was already so turned on that he knew extensive foreplay wouldn't be necessary. Not that either of them would complain if he were to prolong things before joining their bodies as one – sometimes the anticipation and buildup was just as pleasurable as the act of lovemaking itself.

Deciding this was his perfect opportunity to get even for what happened earlier, Elliot chose this moment to seek revenge. Much like she had with him in the tub, he would have her begging for release before he ultimately gave in to give them what they both wanted.

Stroking his fingers over Olivia's skin once more, Elliot devoted special attention to her breasts. When his lips and tongue began to follow along after his hands, she gasped aloud at the sensation and arched up off the floor into his touch.

Elliot continued to build Olivia up in this fashion, working his way further down her body. The closer he got to her core, the more audible her gasps and pleas became.

"El..."

As Olivia's breathy response reached his ears, Elliot merely smiled against her skin and resumed his ministrations. He did however, issue a reply, spoken in a timbre so low and gravely that it made the woman beneath him shiver.

"What's the matter, Liv? I thought you _liked_ the tease of a slow seduction. A little different when you're not the one in charge, isn't it?"

Though understandably on edge because of the sensations Elliot was causing within her, Olivia was still one hundred percent aware. She sensed the moment he dropped his guard to taunt her, and took full advantage of the situation. Using all of her strength, as well as the element of surprise, she flipped their bodies until she was the one on top. Purposely straddling Elliot's hips and leaning forward so she could pin his arms at his side, she rubbed against him suggestively to emphasize her point. As she leaned forward, her breasts brushed against his bare chest.

"Who said I wasn't in charge?"

Elliot pretended to convey an annoyed expression at having had his plans foiled, but truth be told, he was equally impressed and aroused. He loved when Olivia took control like this in their intimate encounters, it only served to prove that she was his match – his equal- in every sense of the word. Still, he felt the need to provoke her, to see where this would all lead.

"If memory serves me correctly, you were in charge earlier. I thought maybe it would be my turn."

Lowering herself until her body was completely flush with his, Olivia kissed Elliot deeply, completely cognizant of the way his pulsing length nestled snugly between her folds. Rubbing suggestively against him once more, she swallowed his moan of desire before lifting her head to speak.

"What you're forgetting is that you only get a turn when I let you. I like to have fun, too, you know."

Olivia let out a squeal that was part laughter and part groan of frustration as Elliot unexpectedly got the upper hand and flipped them again, returning them to their original position with his body covering hers. Now, his knee was wedged between her thighs, gently nudging them apart as her brown irises were nearly black, making no mistake as to the arousal she was feeling. Another telltale sign was the slickness he had felt against his skin moments earlier when she'd had him pinned, all positive indications that despite their debate over who would be in control, she was fully committed to their encounter.

But as always, Olivia went above and beyond the obvious physical manifestations that were visible, and offered her audible consent as well. Like every previous time they'd been together, it was in the form of a request, a plea. With direct eye contact and clinging tightly to his muscular form, she pulled him even closer, another way to emphasize her meaning.

"Make love to me, Elliot."

Those were words he would never tire of hearing. For all the times he'd believed they would never fall from Olivia's lips to his ears, to having them spoken to him on a normal basis, he was eternally grateful. Whether it was fate, or an answered prayer, he didn't know. All that mattered is that she was his, he was hers, and they were together. When he fused their bodies into one, the sensation was reminiscent of their first time, and Elliot hoped it would always be like this. As he began to move, everything else fell away – and for a little while, they both forgot that come the following day, they'd have to return to the city and all the realities that waited for them there.

As the passion mounted between them, Elliot and Olivia clung to one another more tightly, as best as the moisture on their skin would allow. They gasped for breath between intermittent kisses, and when Olivia tumbled over the edge, Elliot followed only seconds later. In the aftermath, they lay in front of the fireplace, their bodies still intimately connected, trying to come down from their high.

After they'd had sufficient time to recover, Elliot reluctantly broke their connection, then got to his feet. Once he'd helped Olivia stand as well, he led her to the bathroom, fully aware that drowsiness was rapidly setting in for them both. Turning on the shower, he stepped in after her, and together they took turns washing each other. As loving as the act was, there was a bittersweet feeling in knowing this would be one of their last times sharing the experience in this place, at least for now.

When they emerged from the shower, clad in their robes once more, Elliot swept Olivia up in his arms and carried her the few steps to the bedroom area of the suite and lay her on the king size mattress, covering her to keep her warm. With a kiss, he promised he would be in to join her shortly, he just wanted to clean up in the other room first, and make certain that the fireplace was properly turned off.

It didn't take him long to accomplish his intended tasks, and before long, Elliot was back in the bedroom. Olivia was still awake, albeit drowsy and sated, and waiting for his return. Crawling into the bed beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. This day – this entire week – had been beyond anything he could have ever imagined. While he was sad it was coming to an end, an entire new life together was waiting for them back in the city.

"Goodnight, Liv."

"Night, El."

* * *

On Saturday morning, Elliot and Olivia woke with the alarm, but neither were as eager to get out of bed as they had been during previous days of their stay. There was an obvious air of disappointment, and it was safe to say both were dragging their feet. It didn't help their moods any when they looked out the window and saw that it was raining.

Despite the somewhat blue atmosphere, they were still determined to make the best of their day. While Olivia was finishing up with her packing, Elliot ordered them some breakfast from room service. It may not have exactly been the feast he had requested on Thursday, but it was a hearty meal sure to keep them satisfied during the long drive back home.

After they had eaten, there wasn't much else to do but gather up the remainder of their belongings and make the call down to the front desk to request that the valet bring Elliot's Jeep up to the main entrance. At the same time, they arranged for assistance with their luggage, taking full advantage to the very end of all the amenities the property had to offer. There was no sense in carrying their bags until they absolutely had to. With a final wistful glance around the suite, Elliot and Olivia walked out of the place that had been their idyllic home for the past five days, and let the door shut behind them.

Despite the fact that they were hoping for any delay that would allow them to linger in this paradise for any length of time beyond what they had already tried, the checkout process itself was quick and painless. Within minutes, Elliot had a printout in his hand with an itemization of all additional charges they had accrued during their stay. There was nothing to dispute, and by the time he and Olivia had made their way to the exit, the bags had all been safely stowed in the back of the Jeep. With final tips to the bellhop and valet, they climbed into their respective sides of the vehicle, Olivia having argued and won the right to take the first shift in driving.

Once they were settled in and securely buckled, Olivia put the Jeep into gear and eased the vehicle forward. Making the way out the long private drive toward the main road, she couldn't help but wish that instead of bucket seats in the front, it were a single bench. That way, Elliot could sit flush against her side as she drove, and they wouldn't have to be so far apart. After all the closeness they had shared this week, it seemed as though it were a vast chasm that separated them, as opposed to a distance merely an arms width apart.

Elliot had offered to put the radio on, to have some music to accompany their journey, but Olivia had declined for the time being, opting instead for silence. She wasn't purposely trying to make things miserable, but with the rainfall and her already melancholy mood, she knew that the addition of anything else would not help. Maybe once they had put more distance between them and Lake Placid, she would be more amenable to the suggestion. For now though, she preferred the quiet. To his credit, Elliot didn't fight her on the issue. Truth be told, he was struggling, too.

The time passed without incident, and before either of them realized, they were back in the town of Saratoga Springs. They'd left the rain behind nearly an hour ago, so when Elliot broke into the quiet to suggest that they stop to refuel not only the Jeep, but their own personal energy stores as well, Olivia readily agreed. Not knowing much about the town other than what they had experienced previously, they opted to stop at the same deli as they had on Tuesday, and even chose the same park to eat their lunch. There was something comforting in the familiar, and for the first time since they'd left, Olivia truly opened up to the man sharing her picnic blanket.

"I'm sorry I've been so quiet, El. I didn't realize that the end of our trip would impact me this much. You have to know that I'm not upset with you, though."

Elliot reached out his hand to cup Olivia's cheek in his palm. His blue eyes were soft with understanding.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Liv. Today has been hard on me, too. I swear to you, I will keep my word and take you back there someday."

He punctuated his vow with a kiss, one that was full of promise for both their futures. It served to dispel any lingering doubts Olivia may have been feeling, although she hadn't once lost faith in Elliot. As they finished the last of their simple lunch, they took a few extra minutes to stretch their legs, then headed back to the Jeep. They both knew they couldn't put off the rest of their drive indefinitely, no matter how much they wanted to. This time, once they were settled in, Olivia agreed to having the radio the on, and was in a much calmer state of mind as they merged back on the interstate. In just a few more hours, they'd be in the city again.

* * *

Elliot navigated the Jeep over the seemingly endless highway miles, humming along softly with the songs that played over the speakers. In the passenger seat, Olivia dozed with her head lolling against her shoulder, oblivious to the distance they had traveled since getting back in the vehicle over ninety minutes ago. Although he didn't blame her for her slumber, Elliot did have to admit that he missed her company. Even so, he wasn't about to wake her without reason, just because he was feeling a little bit lonely. Leaving the mountain air behind had taken its toll on him as well, which is why he'd made a slight detour to pick up some drive thru coffee to ensure he would stay awake for the rest of the journey home. So far, the burst of caffeine had helped keep him alert, although it had resulted in an unwelcome side effect on his bladder.

As he pulled off the highway into the parking lot of a rest stop, Elliot thought about just allowing Olivia to sleep, as he hated to disturb her. But he soon realized that she might also appreciate the opportunity to stretch her legs, as well as the chance to seek some relief in the form of a restroom. Placing a hand her shoulder, he shook her gently.

"Liv...Liv. Come on, wake up."

Olivia mumbled something incoherently, then groggily lifted her head, taking in her surroundings. Her confusion was apparent, as she did not recognize their current location. There was no use asking if they were home, because she could see for herself that they were not.

"What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Liv. I just had to stop for a few minutes because some coffee I drank went right through me. I thought you might want to take a break, too."

Nodding her agreement, Olivia stretched as best she could given the confines of the vehicle, trying to make herself more alert. Then, she reached for the door handle, not wanting to linger any longer than necessary at the roadside stop. As it was, she already felt guilty for having fallen asleep, and leaving Elliot on his own to manage the drive. She'd promised herself that after her unintentional nap on the way upstate, she would do whatever possible to stay awake during the reverse trip. As they neared the building, Elliot fell into step beside her, his hand easily finding hers. Squeezing her fingers with his own, he offered words of comfort and encouragement.

"Stop worrying about it, Liv. I don't mind that you fell asleep. Plus, after all this time that we've spent together, I already know that you snore."

Unable to contain the laugh that bubbled forth from her lips, Olivia pulled her hand free, but only so she could smack Elliot on his shoulder. His statement -albeit an untruth - had had its intended effect, though. In an instant, all of her guilt had evaporated, and instead was replaced by the all-too-familiar feeling of love in her heart for this man who stood by her side.

After using their respective facilities, Elliot and Olivia met back by the Jeep. Though their break was short, it had its desired effect of providing a new degree of alertness in both of them. Olivia had even offered to take over the chore of driving, but Elliot had declined, insisting she'd already had her turn. Heading back out onto the highway, they knew it wouldn't be much longer before familiar landmarks would come into view, welcoming them back to the place they called home.

They traveled for another hour before getting off the interstate and immediately becoming involved in Saturday afternoon gridlock. Although it was still relatively early, the city was always alive. Five days away from the madness they'd left behind hadn't allowed them to forget that detail. Despite his fatigue and annoyance, Elliot managed to keep his patience as they crawled along at a snails pace, creeping ever closer to his apartment. Technically, there was still a day left of their vacation, and he didn't want to spoil it.

Half an hour later, they'd arrived at their destination, and the weary travelers were staggering through the door. Even though he'd offered to handle it all, Olivia had insisted on bringing in her own luggage, using the reasoning that she'd engaged in far more vigorous exertions during their time in the Adirondacks. She hadn't been trying to initiate an argument, but the debate had been intense, and it brought to mind images of activities that both were too tired to participate in at the given moment. With a tone of caution, Elliot had warned her to quit while she was ahead, then acquiesced to her insistence that she carry her own things.

It was a mutual decision to save the unpacking for the following morning, or at the very least, once they'd had some time to decompress. Elliot and Olivia both changed into comfortable clothes, and settled on the couch, gravitating toward one another. Later, one of them would order some delivery for their dinner, and come tomorrow, they could deal with the logistics of restocking the refrigerator with groceries. For now, they just were content to sit in the silence in the presence of one another. Everything about the moment seemed so very surreal, and they needed to reflect and remember that the trip had actually happened, and had not been a figment of their imaginations. As Elliot drifted off to sleep, with Olivia nestled securely against his chest, one thought was clear and present in his mind – the memory of their conversation on top of Whiteface Mountain. He wasn't sure exactly when it would be happening, but Olivia would be moving in with him permanently. He never had to worry about her leaving again. His arms instinctively tightened around her as his heart swelled with joy, and gave in to his slumber.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at Chapter 40. Never could I have imagined when I began this story that I would be at this point. I will say that it is starting to wind down, and I have an ending in mind, so I hope you will stick with me for a little bit longer to see this to its conclusion.

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

Sunday morning found Olivia and Elliot waking up together. As they had managed to take care of their unpacking after dinner the night before, there wasn't too much that needed to be on the schedule for today. While they still lay nestled in each other's arms, Olivia spoke up, unsure if her suggestion would be accepted or not.

"El? I know you mentioned wanting to take it easy today, save for getting some groceries. But, would you mind if we went to my apartment for a bit? There are some things I'm going to be needing, especially since we start back to work tomorrow."

"Of course, Liv. You don't even need to ask. Did you want to pick up some boxes, or can you make do with a few suitcases for now? I know agreeing to move in with me is a big decision, and I don't want to rush you."

Olivia's expression softened even more, and she moved her hand from where it had been resting on Elliot's chest to curve her palm over his cheek.

"That's not it at all, El, though I love you for being so considerate. It will just take me awhile to sort through all the stuff that I've accumulated over the years, and that's not something I want to try and do in one day. My lease isn't due to be renewed for another few months yet, so I have plenty of time."

She took a breath, kissed him softly, then continued.

"What I need, are clothes for work. If you'll remember, when I first agreed to stay with you, I wasn't exactly dressing professionally. I don't think Cragen would appreciate it if I showed up to the precinct wearing leggings, an oversized tee and one of your hoodies."

"Maybe not, but you have to admit, those leggings make your ass look amazing."

Laughing now, Olivia smacked Elliot lightly on the chest. Then, she offered up what she considered to be a compromise.

"How about this? Once we're at my apartment, I'll let you help me pick which clothes to bring over. That way, you can finally admit which outfits you most like to see me in, and which ones have had you lusting after me all of these years."

Elliot's eyes went wide, a tell-tale sign of his incredulity.

"What? And give away my secrets? How am I supposed to know that this isn't a trap?"

"You don't. That's the whole point. But there is something else -"

With a growl, Elliot rolled their bodies, pinning Olivia beneath him.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"When we get back here, we can always go through _your_ wardrobe, and I'll tell you which of your suits I like you best in. I happen to be a fan of clothes that accentuate your ass as well."

Groaning now, Elliot lowered his head until their foreheads were connected. He was getting carried away, and if they continued along this path, they would never leave the apartment in time to get breakfast anywhere. Fortunately, Olivia had been thinking along the same lines as him, and suggested they head into the shower to get ready for the day.

Pleased that their return from vacation wouldn't alter their morning routine any, Elliot kissed the woman in his arms, the only confirmation she needed. Reluctantly, they disentangled themselves from one another, then padded into the bathroom together. After a not completely rushed, but not exactly leisurely shower, they returned to the bedroom.

Wrapped only in towels, Elliot and Olivia stood side by side in front of the dresser. There, they forced themselves to keep their hands off of one another long enough so that they could dress for the day. They both knew if they got distracted now, it would be too easy to fall back into bed and spend the rest of the morning making love. As tempting as that idea was, they did have some responsibilities to take care of.

Once they were dressed - with Elliot trying not to think too hard about the fact that Olivia was wearing the same jeans that she'd had on as that fateful day weeks earlier – they headed out the door. Had they just been going for breakfast, it would have been so much easier to hail a cab and let someone else take care of the driving, but there were other things on their agenda today. So, they climbed into Elliot's Jeep and set off in the direction of the restaurant they had agreed upon earlier that morning.

* * *

True to his word, after breakfast Elliot drove Olivia to her apartment. He did make a slight detour on the way, only so they could pick up a few boxes. Once again, he assured her there was no pressure for her to rush to pack her things, he had just thought it would be good to have a few of the cardboard receptacles handy just in case there were items she wanted to transfer on a moment's notice. This way, a few boxes would always be available should she need them.

Upon entering the lobby of her building, the first thing Olivia did was get her mail. She hadn't been able to check it since before they had left on their vacation the previous week, and the small box was practically overflowing. Fortunately, most of it was junk, and she hadn't missed anything important like bills that had to be paid. It reminded her that she would be needing to file a change of address form sooner rather than later. For a very real moment, anxiety began to well up inside her about how that would be perceived at work, until she remembered that she and Elliot had already discussed with Cragen about the direction their relationship was heading. There was nothing for them worry about, nothing to hide.

Moments later, they were walking through her door together. It struck Olivia, just as it had when she had been here the last time, that this place no longer felt like home. Perhaps it never had. Looking at it now through a different set of eyes, there was nothing about the apartment that truly showed her personality. Yes, there were a few photographs, but that was it. It didn't escape her notice that the majority of those photographs were pictures of her and Elliot. No, 'home' was the sensation she felt whenever she was with him, and by extension, his kids. For the first time in her life, she had a family.

As Elliot sensed that Olivia needed some time to process whatever was going through her mind, he moved toward the bedroom with the boxes in his hands, allowing her some space. Olivia sank into the cushions of the couch, completely blown away as the realization hit her full force. At any other time in her life, with any other man, this would be the moment she would put an end to things and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Not now. Granted, it didn't stop her from feeling terrified by the magnitude of all that was happening, but she didn't want to run away.

After taking a moment to gather her composure, Olivia moved to join Elliot in the bedroom. There, she found him already standing in front of her closet, shuffling through the various articles of clothing. As she observed from the doorway, she hid a smile as she watched a man she had known for years select some of her most favorite things, then turn to lay them on the bed. She then noticed as Elliot's fingers closed around a hanger bearing an elegant black dress and add it to the pile. Before she could stop herself, Olivia heard her voice break into the silence.

"As much as I appreciate your good taste, I do think that last one is a bit too formal for me to wear to the precinct."

Elliot's eyes flicked over Olivia's face, studying her features intently. Though she'd spoken in a teasing tone, he wanted to get a better read of her emotions. It had been obvious to tell that coming back here was affecting her more than she was letting on. He wasn't panicking and trying to convince himself that she didn't want to be with him, but he also knew that giving up this apartment represented a lot more to her than just a simple move. Though he would never ask her to sacrifice anything on his behalf, there would be a part of her that might see the loss of this residence as a detriment to her independence – even if he'd never personally or intentionally done anything to make it seem that way. It was just the way that Olivia's mind processed things sometimes. For a woman who'd been alone virtually her entire life, this apartment represented milestones she'd passed and successes she'd achieved along the way.

"Elliot? The dress?"

Elliot felt his face flush as he realized that Olivia was still talking to him – calling him out was more like it. He'd gotten too wrapped up in wayward thoughts and for a very real moment, had almost forgotten what the initial question had been. Thankfully, it resurfaced in his memory before he'd had to ask her to repeat herself.

"Well, Liv, it's like this – I know we'll have plans with the kids this coming weekend, but it's safe to say that I'm going to want to take you out again at some point. As much as I love the dress you wore to Les Mis and while we were in Lake Placid, I want to see you in other things, too."

"I'm not complaining about that, El. Hell, I won't even argue with you about it. What shocks me is the fact that you seem to know my wardrobe better than I do. I don't even remember owning that dress, let alone buying it in the first place."

Abandoning his post by the closet, Elliot crossed the room to where Olivia stood, looping his arms around her waist. He first kissed her forehead, followed by the tip of her nose, before ending his journey by fusing his lips with hers. The kiss seemed to endure for an eternity, but in reality had only been a span of approximately thirty seconds. When he ultimately pulled away, Elliot kept his brow pressed against Olivia's, maintaining their connection as he spoke.

"I've _always_ noticed your wardrobe Liv. For as long as I can remember, I've noticed everything there is about you – even at a time when I probably shouldn't have."

A few heartbeats passed before he asked another question.

"Are you going to give me hell for that?"

Elliot sensed, rather than saw, Olivia smirk as she considered her response.

"If I did that, it would make me the world's biggest hypocrite. I've always been incredibly observant of you, too, El."

The conversation was eerily reminiscent to one that they'd had around the time they had first admitted their feelings to one another, but the fact that it had been repeated didn't negate it's value in the slightest. If anything, it only served to heighten the emotion of just how much history was between them. They had overcome so many obstacles together – both professionally and personally – and had always been able to count on each other.

Reluctantly, Olivia disentangled herself from the circle of Elliot's embrace, and moved toward the closet. After finding a garment bag, she began pulling out articles of clothing, which she subsequently passed to Elliot. Passing him the items, she made a remark as she went about her task.

"Now, let's get these clothes packed up and get our shopping done. I want to spend the last day of my vacation actually relaxing."

"You got it."

* * *

Olivia was still feeling overwhelmed when they got back to Elliot's apartment after finishing the grocery shopping, but she forced herself to stay in the kitchen and help him put everything away. The last thing she wanted was to worry him, but the truth of the matter was she needed a few minutes to herself to process everything. Between the shared moments at the store, and now here, the domesticity was getting to her in a way she'd never expected. She'd always known that she and Elliot had similarities, but not to this degree. The fact that they hadn't had so much as one disagreement over what to buy, or where to store something was unnerving at best, and Olivia was shaken to her very core.

What Olivia failed to realize was that Elliot was ever observant of her changes in mood and body language, and had already intuited this alteration as well. Wisely, though, he had opted to keep silent, allowing her the space he knew she needed. While he couldn't necessarily fault her for taking a step back, his feelings were somewhat injured. Then again, he was equally shaken by what had transpired, as there was not a single memory he could recall of shopping with Kathy that hadn't resulted in a fight. This morning's events only proved to Elliot how much he and Olivia were equally matched in every way.

After putting the last box away on the top shelf in the cabinet, Elliot gathered up the reusable shopping bags and hung them on the hook in the closet that served as a pantry. Then, he turned to Olivia, who still seemed to be lost in her own world. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he enfolded her into an embrace, and placed a soft kiss against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Then, he moved his lips to the shell of her ear to whisper softly.

"Why don't you go and put your feet up for a bit, Liv? I can bring you a cup of tea if you want it."

Elliot sensed, rather than saw, when the woman in front of him shook her head to indicate the negative. Taking no offense, he patiently waited for her to respond.

"I think I'm going to go into the bedroom first, hang up my clothes so they don't get wrinkled. The last thing I want to have to worry about taking care of tomorrow morning is ironing something."

Chuckling softly, Elliot murmured his agreement. He offered to help, even though a part of him already knew that Olivia would not accept. She needed this time alone, and he would never fault her for it.

"No thanks, El. But I think I will take you up on that cup of tea when I come back out in a bit."

"Sounds like a plan."

Reluctantly, Elliot released Olivia from his hold. He was pleased, though, when she didn't immediately walk away. Instead, she turned and arched up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. There was so much meaning couched in that kiss, it transcended any words that could have spoken. Even so, Olivia still felt the need to vocalize what was on her mind and she took a step back and lowered her heels back to the tile floor.

"Thank you, El, for being so understanding. You have to understand that I'm not having a single regret, but my mind is trying to take in so much at once right now, and it's a lot. I love you, though. That hasn't changed."

"I love you, too, Liv. Always will. Take as long as you need."

With a smile, Olivia padded toward the bedroom that had been been hers since she first came to stay here nearly a month ago. There, she found the garment bags and suitcases she had brought over this afternoon waiting neatly on the bed. Last night when they had unpacked from their trip, Elliot had taken it upon himself to clear out additional space in not only the closet, but the dresser as well. This provided Olivia with plenty of room to store her things.

Methodically, Olivia went about the task of hanging up the attire she intended to wear to work. She tried not to focus too much on the fact that her blazers, blouses, and slacks were now residing neatly alongside Elliot's pressed suits. Shaking her head, she admonished herself silently. How was it that she had been lovers with the man for as long as she had, and yet it was the act of sharing closet space that her psyche deemed as too intimate?

Sinking down on the mattress, now free of clutter, Olivia buried her face in her hands. Inhaling deeply, she tried to regain her composure. After a few cleansing breaths, she was feeling markedly more at ease, and the majority of the panic had passed. It was only in lifting her head and glancing at the closet interior once more that Olivia realized what had had her so visibly shaken.

It wasn't the fact that she was sharing storage space with Elliot – that was nothing new. Over the years, they've stowed items in each other's lockers or bags as the need called for it. Hell, even before his divorce, Elliot had always kept at least one spare suit at her apartment in case of emergency, in addition to a few pairs of sweats and some tees. As detectives, their schedules were often unpredictable, and there had been the rare occasions when her partner would opt to crash at her place instead of making the long drive home to Queens.

No, what had shaken her to the core wasn't the fact that her clothes were now sharing real estate with Elliot's, but the concept of just how natural their garments looked hanging together. There was nothing about this that seemed surreal or out of place, and that in itself was frightening.

Emotionally drained, Olivia swung her legs up on the bed as she reclined back against the pillow. Turning her on her side, she nuzzled her nose into the fabric of the sheets, inhaling Elliot's scent. As always, it grounded and calmed her. Before she realized it, she had dozed off, completely at peace.

* * *

When more than an hour had passed without Olivia returning to join him, Elliot began to grow concerned. While the last thing he wanted to do was intrude on her space while she was seeking some time to herself, he felt like he should check on her. Making his way down the hall, he rapped softly on the bedroom door with his knuckles. Receiving no response, he tentatively turned the knob to peer inside, ready to back away should his presence be unwelcome. What he saw when he had a clear view of the room made his heart melt.

Lying curled up on the mattress, fast asleep, was Olivia. She had her arms wrapped around the pillow he normally slept on, and her lashes fluttered against her cheek as she dreamed. Though he was loathe to wake her, the last thing Elliot wanted was for Olivia to be unable to sleep tonight, when the following morning would see them back in the precinct together for the first time since her injuries weeks before. Stepping closer to the bed he'd come to think of as 'theirs', Elliot reached out a hand and threaded his fingers through the hair of the sleeping woman before bending at the waist to kiss her temple. Murmuring in her ear, he gently coaxed her toward consciousness, not wanting her to be startled.

Stirring, Olivia stretched languidly, then turned toward the source of the sound that had reached her even through sleep. It was a voice she knew well. Blinking awake, she opened her eyes fully to find Elliot smiling down at her.

"Welcome back, beautiful. I'm sorry for waking you, but I didn't want to leave you nap for too long. Not when we have to get up so early tomorrow morning."

Shaking her head dismissively, Olivia let Elliot know without words that she wasn't angry with him. Then, she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers for another kiss. Any anxieties she was feeling previously had all evaporated, and she was content in this moment to envelop herself in the love she felt for this man, and accept his love for her in return. When they broke apart from the kiss out of a need for air, Olivia managed to speak.

"I'm actually glad you woke me. I never intended to fall asleep in the first place."

Elliot took a step back, giving Olivia the space she needed to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the mattress. Placing another kiss on the crown of her head, he excused himself from the room, with an assurance that he was off to the kitchen to make her the previously promised cup of tea.

When Olivia padded out to the living room a few minutes later, she could hear the kettle just starting to whistle. With a smile playing at her lips, she curled up on the couch, tucking her legs up to the one side. She had just gotten comfortable when Elliot appeared, a steaming mug in his hand. He passed it off carefully, then asked a teasing question.

"Is there still room for me beside you?"

"Always."

Grabbing the remote, Elliot situated himself next to the woman who had come to mean everything to him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer until she was leaning against his chest. Olivia relaxed into the embrace, taking special care not to spill her tea. It was still too hot to drink at this point, but to put it down would mean to move from the comforting circle of Elliot's arms, and she didn't want to do that.

"Did you want to watch anything special, Liv?"

Elliot asked the question as he mindlessly surfed through the channels at a rate of speed that was making Olivia feel dizzy. She resisted the urge to laugh at his impatience and concentrated instead on simply enjoying their last few hours of quiet before the chaos of work would consume their lives once more the following morning. Granted, she was looking forward to getting back to work – she loved her job – but she wasn't trying to kid or delude herself. The first day back was going to be pure hell. After the reprieve they had both been given from the worst society had to offer, it would be like experiencing a baptism of fire all over again. Then again, maybe the time off would end up having served as a benefit rather than a detriment – they would be refreshed, looking at each case with a renewed focus, their motivation stronger than ever before. Not that Olivia would ever recommend anyone taking a bullet in order to obtain some well deserved time off, but she _would_ advocate for using vacation days more often in the future.

As though just remembering that she were supposed to answer a question, Olivia shifted so she could look Elliot in the eye. Flushing slightly, she hoped that he would attribute the color in her cheeks to the steam from her mug of tea, and not to the embarrassment she was currently feeling for having ignored him by being so lost in her own thoughts.

"It's all right El. I chose something last night. You pick."

Not fooled for a second by her methods of deflection, Elliot set the remote down his lap so he could cup his palm around Olivia's head, pulling her closer.

"Remember who you're talking to, Benson. When it comes to deciphering each other, we're human polygraphs. I don't want to say you're lying – because technically, you're not. However, you are omitting a few details. Tell me what's going on in that mind of yours."

Sighing, Olivia acquiesced to his request. He'd made a valid point, so she supposed it was only fair he was calling her out on her bullshit. Plus, she knew if it were something she truly weren't comfortable discussing right now, he'd back off immediately. That was one of the many reasons why she loved him.

"It's not what you think, El. I was just lost in thought. Finally coming to terms with the fact that it took me getting shot to realize that the job isn't the only thing I have in life. The 1-6 isn't going to fall apart if I take a day off or a vacation every now and then in the future."

Taking Olivia's mug of tea in his hands, Elliot set it on the end table by his side. Then pivoting her, he pulled her into his lap until she was straddling him, and kissed her breathless. Her words had evoked memories in him that may fade in time, but he could ultimately never forget. The image of her lying unresponsive with a bullet hole in her shirt was permanently seared in his brain. It was ameliorating to those visuals, though, to hear Olivia talk of wanting to take more time off in the future – more vacations. Though she hadn't explicitly said so, he knew those trips were meant to be with him.

When the intensity became too much for either to withstand, they separated from the kiss, but not their embrace. Trying to deflect the emotions they were both feeling by injecting a bit of humor, Olivia attempted to crack a joke.

"I was going to drink that tea, you know."

Not to be outdone, Elliot immediately countered with his own rejoinder.

"I'll make you another cup. Right now, I just need you in my arms. Yours isn't the only mind that goes to dark places when you think of that day. I'm not asking for an apology – just let me hold you."

The tea now forgotten, they nestled together. Behind them, the television droned on aimlessly, stuck on some mundane channel that neither could care about. All that mattered is that this was them now. When reality came crashing in, they would freely cling to one another for comfort. All the past years of denial were over.

* * *

How long they remained tangled up in each other, lost in an endless embrace, Olivia didn't know. All she knew for certain was by the time they separated, her tea had grown cold and she'd lost interest in even having any. What they could not ignore, however, was their need for food. Since they had skipped lunch, it was obvious that an early dinner would be necessary.

Knowing Olivia's general dislike for cooking, it was Elliot who suggested he be the one to prepare the meal. He was genuinely surprised when the woman by his side not only offered to keep him company in the kitchen, but expressed an interest in assisting him with his duties. It was then that he remembered the meal she had cooked the night before they left for Lake Placid the week before. While not an experienced chef by any means, it was clear that Olivia wasn't exactly the novice he imagined her to be, either.

Together, they went into the kitchen. While Olivia put a pot of salted water on to boil, Elliot began digging ingredients out of the refrigerator. In an attempt to keep things simple, he had opted to prepare a basic dish with penne pasta tossed with burst cherry tomatoes coated in olive oil, some minced garlic, and a block of feta cheese that would be melted in the oven.

While Elliot was seeing to the main course, Olivia concentrated on assembling a salad to accompany their meal. After chopping some romaine lettuce, she used a vegetable peeler to shave some parmesan cheese directly from the block onto the greens. As a final touch, she topped the salad with some croutons, then carried it over to the table along with a bottled Caesar dressing – a necessary shortcut, as neither were skilled enough to attempt making one from scratch.

"Do you need any help with anything else, El?"

"Actually, if you could add the penne to the water, that would be great. I'm going to put this pan in the oven. That way, they should both be finished at about the same time."

Olivia did as Elliot asked, then watched as he moved on to his next task – pouring them each a glass of wine. Keeping an eye on the clock, she sliced some bread from a crusty baguette loaf they had purchased earlier today and arranged the pieces in a basket. Just as she'd finished, the timer went off, indicating that the pasta was ready to be drained and added to the tomato and feta mixture.

"Why don't you take the bread over to the table and have a seat, Liv? I'll finish up here and bring dinner over in a minute."

Though part of her wanted to argue, Olivia knew the last thing she wanted tonight was to get into a fight with Elliot for any reason. So, she made herself comfortable at the table, just as he'd requested. While she waited for him to join her, memories flashed in her mind. They mostly consisted of the first few meals she had shared with him here in this place, including the first time he had ever cooked for her, and the first time he had made waffles for her. The emotion welled up inside, and Olivia had to draw in a shaky breath to try and compose herself. So much of her life with Elliot revolved around the times they had spent together with food. What had started all those years ago as splitting some Chinese while on a break during an all night case had evolved into a relationship beyond her wildest dreams. Now, they were not only sharing food, but their entire lives.

Following an intimate dinner, the pair found themselves cleaning up the kitchen together before returning to the living room. There, they curled back up on the couch and decided to watch a movie. It was at this point that a playful debate ensued, as each wanted to be the one to make the executive decision over what to watch, and not defer to the other. After several moments of bargaining, some of which Elliot argued with a laugh that her methods were unfair, he ultimately acquiesced to Olivia and let her have her way.

As a consolation, when the movie ended and neither were tired yet, Olivia conceded to Elliot and suggested they screen his choice, too. There was still enough time to watch something else, and get to bed reasonably early for their day tomorrow. This was the point when Elliot curiously questioned the woman by his side.

"You were planning to let me have my way all along, weren't you?"

"Essentially, yes. I just wanted to be first."

No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible for Olivia to conceal the smirk on her face. Even if it technically hadn't been a contest, she knew she'd won yet again. In the back of her mind, she made a promise to herself to make it up to the man who had given her so much these past few weeks before they fell asleep tonight. Not because she felt she owed him anything, but because she wanted nothing more than to express her love in a physical way.

* * *

When the second movie ended two hours later, and Elliot reached for Olivia's hand after ensuring the apartment was locked up for the night, she allowed him to lead her into the bedroom. However, once they were beyond the threshold of the door, she took control.

With all of her strength, Olivia pushed Elliot toward the bed, not stopping until he was sitting on the mattress and their height was more equally matched. If anything, this position gave her even more of an advantage. He'd kept silent during this, but regarded her with an amused expression and an arched eyebrow. After a few moments, he leaned back, resting his body weight against his palms, clearly waiting for her next move.

Moving with catlike grace, Olivia sidled up to Elliot, running her palms over his still clothed chest, bringing the hem of his shirt with her traveling fingers. Though she hadn't spoken a word, one look was all it took to get him to comply with her unspoken command, and he lifted first one arm then the other to assist her in divesting him of the garment. When her lips grazed his bare breastbone a few heartbeats later, Elliot could withhold his curiosity no longer, and as he entangled his fingers in Olivia's chestnut tresses, his voice rasped the question at the forefront of his mind.

"What's gotten into you tonight?"

Before the enchanting seductress in his midst had a chance to reply, Elliot was quick to amend his words – worried that she would misinterpret them entirely.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you, it's just that I wasn't expecting this tonight at at all."

Pulling back to make eye contact, Olivia grinned coquettishly before responding.

"We go back to work tomorrow, El. After being out for several weeks. Do you honestly believe they're not going to stick us with every case imaginable to make up for the time we've missed? If not now, I don't know when we'll have a chance for this again."

She kissed him on the mouth then – softly at first, then teasing the seam of his lips with her tongue to deepen the connection and make it more intimate than before. When they eventually had to separate out of mutual need for oxygen, she continued with her previous thought.

"As for what's gotten into me tonight, the answer is nothing. Not yet anyway."

To punctuate her last statement, Olivia's hand drifted lower to cover the bulge in his sweatpants. Squeezing gently, she emphasized her meaning without speaking another word. Helpless to her touch, Elliot groaned reflexively and arched his hips in her direction. He encircled her wrist with his own fingers – not to stop her entirely, but only so he could speak before he was rendered completely speechless.

"You're wrong on one account, Liv. No matter what is thrown at us at work, I'll always find the time to make love to you."

After that exchange, no other words were uttered between them, save for murmured encouragements and declarations of love. After divesting Elliot of his sweatpants, Olivia seductively shed her own clothing. She had instinctively known that even though the act of love she was about to give Elliot was primarily for his pleasure, he would want to see her, be able to touch her.

When they were both naked, Elliot subtly shifted his position on the bed, sliding up so that he was leaning against the headboard. Olivia knelt between his legs, resting her palms on his muscular thighs. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her cheekbones, coaxing her to meet his gaze.

"Liv, you don't have to do this. Let me take care of you."

Sitting back on her heels, Olivia raised her arms so that her fingers covered Elliot's where they rested on her cheeks. She loved him so much in that moment for his care and attentiveness, but wanted to reassure him that in no way was she feeling pressured to do this.

"It's okay, El, I want to. In fact, I've been thinking about this all day. I want to make you feel good."

No sooner had the words been spoken, than Olivia let her hands drop. As she began kissing her way down Elliot's body, her fingers wrapped around his length and began to stroke him in a rhythm that nearly took his breath away. He gasped audibly when her thumb swiped over his tip, and had to use all of his willpower to keep from closing his eyes as the sensations began to consume him. When he felt her hand drift lower and the warmth of her mouth envelop him, all was lost. Elliot tossed his head back against the headboard of the bed, and even though he'd promised himself that he wouldn't be demanding, he was vaguely aware of the moment when his fingers threaded through Olivia's hair, clinging for purchase.

While Olivia continued her ministrations with lips and teeth and tongue, her hands danced over the other sensitive parts of Elliot's body. Despite her earlier comments, she gave no thought to her own needs. Elliot on the other hand, hadn't forgotten. As much as he was enjoying Olivia's attentions, he wanted the experience between them to be a mutual one. Tugging gently on the strands of hair still wrapped around his fingers, he coaxed Olivia to raise her head.

"I need you to stop, Liv. Not because I'm not enjoying every moment of this – what you are doing feels amazing – but because I want to be with you when we fall over that edge together."

Olivia's expression softened even more, her brown eyes a deep shade of chocolate that reflected equally both the love in her heart and the desire in her soul. Crawling her way back up Elliot's body, she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. They moaned simultaneously as the kiss deepened, their tongues stroking one another in an intricate dance. Without letting go of their embrace, Elliot managed to maneuver their bodies until they were not only lying flat on the surface of the mattress against the pillows, but so his form now securely blanketed the woman beneath him.

"Now, it's my turn to take care of you."

The words were whispered huskily in her ear, and in response, Olivia felt a rush of heat to her already stimulated core. Even though she had yet to be touched intimately in any way, she was so turned on simply by her attentions to Elliot that she knew it wouldn't take much to send her tumbling into the abyss. That wasn't what she wanted, though. If she was going to fall, she wanted it to be with him. Understanding his earlier reasoning more than ever, Olivia clung even more tightly to Elliot's shoulders, holding him against her.

"I don't need you to 'take care of me', I just need _you_."

Despite Olivia's assurances, Elliot wanted to be certain, as the last thing he ever wanted to do was cause her pain for any reason. With two fingers, he gently stroked her sensitive folds. Olivia's answering gasp of pleasure along with the ample moisture he found there were all the evidence he needed to know that her body was ready to accept his. With a purposeful thrust of his hips, he slowly began to fill her, blue eyes boring into brown, fingers entwined together on either side of Olivia's head. When their bodies were completely joined together as one, and his hipbone connected with hers, Elliot kissed Olivia again, reaffirming the shared intimacy between them. Only when the kiss was broken did he begin to move.

As always, they moved in perfect sync. Their lovemaking seemed to go on endlessly, yet at the same time, never seemed to last long enough. Just as they'd predicted earlier, the two lovers tumbled over the edge together, calling out one another's names. In the aftermath of it all, they lay breathless and entwined together, their sweat-slicked bodies rapidly cooling until Elliot had the presence of mind to reach down and pull up the comforter to cover them. With a last coherent thought, he set an alarm for the following morning. Then, pulling Olivia close against his chest, he kissed her forehead and murmured words of love, followed by a goodnight. Though already halfway to dreamland, she whispered a response, an arm reflexively tightening around him as they drifted off into a sated sleep.


End file.
